The Fear of Something New
by Star-Of-Radiance
Summary: A recent graduate from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Adsila also has a budding career in MACUSA in the magical equivalent of the CIA. But after the Fall of Lord Voldemort the danger is still alarming in the US. When strange reports pop up, the president sends Adsila to north to Forks... With outstanding consequences. Shapeshifters, strange vampires, NSPS and more!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover- if you haven't guessed already! Don't get me wrong- I love a number of crossover fanfics but I wished, when reading a PJO/Harry Potter, or Twilight/Harry Potter fic that we would get to see Ilvermorny and MACUSA, instead of having people travel all the way to or from Britain for the story to begin. OR having characters from America come to Britain- aren't there any good British characters from canon around? So I decided to write this one- using an OC.**

 _2nd March 2014, New York…_

Adsila stared at the imposing building and gulped.

Okay, maybe it didn't look so imposing. But the old Woolworth building in New York held a magical secret.

She took a shaky breath, her hands trembling, running them through her hair, trying to quash the fluttering butterflies with icy wing-tips inside of her.

What the heck? Was she a coward?

Adsila angrily shook her head and stepped right in.

Inside, she saw nothing of its glory. What a shame, really.

Newly-graduated from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 _I can do this,_ she informed herself. _I can do this._

Yeah, right. But what the heck?

She stepped inside the revolving glass doors. And the sight of it all took her breath away.

There were few things that Adsila had seen in her life that could be described as _breathtaking_. This was one of them.

It was totally _vast_. She walked up the grand staircase up to the main lobby.

Covered in gold, emerald, black and maroon, MACUSA's headquarters towered high above her.

There were no floors above her that she could see. Just the vast space reminiscent of a Gothic Cathedral. Seven-hundred and fifty-feet of towering space. Yes, there were levels, but, well, the whole layout was complex, and the levels with the various departments and offices were well-hidden away so no one other than MACUSA employees with the proper authorisations could access them. But that was not what caught her attention. The gilded phoenixes, at least forty-feet high, and coated in gold leaf, rippled its metallic feathers and shook out their tails. Their heads turned towards Adsila and they surveyed her curiously. She hoped she didn't look like something dangerous or remotely threatening, but it was alright, because the phoenixes seemed to reassure her with slight inclinations of their heads.

Adsila took courage from this. She went on until she saw the statues- the monument to those who lost their lives during the Salem Witch Trials.

Several witches and wizards wearing the clothes of that period, all of them different. There were a few young women. A few young men. Middle-aged and elderly were also displayed. And young children.

That was the most upsetting of all.

Adsila swallowed and hastily looked away. Hard to do, considering the statues were very large, but she couldn't stand one thing; seeing, despite the differences to the individuals portrayed in those statues, who by the way, each represented a real-life individual- they all had one thing in common. The utter misery, hopelessness and despair on those faces, including the strain in one young mother, and the utter fear and desperation for reassurance from her little girl, clinging to her mother.

It could never happen again.

MACUSA- short for; the Magical Congress of the United States of America- was known to be one of the most democratic, least corrupt, highly capable, and least-prejudiced in the whole of the magical universe. Adsila was extremely glad and proud. _Extremely_ proud. The problem is that despite a time period of relaxing their laws, MACUSA had once again, after a revitalisation of the New Salem Philanthropic Society or NSPS, decided to tighten them.

Now, things were going from bad to worse. Accalon Gandritch among other hardliners, had succeeded in getting the whole country to vote MACUSA into passing a new law that stated that a great deal of the _old_ laws were being put back into place.

That is, separation between the magical and No-Maj worlds. No magical person was allowed contact with No-Majes unless in day-to-day passing, such as on the way to work. Not unless they had the proper authorisation of the president and the whole MACUSA. No one was allowed wands without a license which was enchanted to bamboozle No-Majes, and which they had to carry at all times. Underage witches and wizards had to obtain their wands at school, and leave them locked up during vacations like Christmas break. They obtained their license with the full approval of their teachers only after they graduated.

Which meant that Adsila had to pass her final year's examinations extremely well in order for her to be allowed a license.

The recent wizarding war that took place in MACUSA's ally, Britain, and many European countries, and a few Asian and African, meant that naturally, there were No-Majes- there in the United States- who believed that all the 'natural disasters'- in the different continents, and the uprising of separate Pure-Blood supremacist movements inspired by Voldemort's (even now Adsila had to remember the fellow was dead and gone, to not shudder when she heard his name) and his Death Eaters throughout the world, including in the Americas, meant a resurgence of _No-Maj_ fanatics, who were the tiniest bit aware that wizards and witches were behind all this. There were more witch-hunts and lynchings, which were deemed as the work of serial killers throughout the country, though for some reason, the No-Majes had not yet discovered that the killings were all connected. Thus, hardliners like Accalon Gandritch took this as an opportunity to separate the two worlds once more.

Witch-hunting and killings were records of the distant past in Europe and most parts of Asia, Africa and Oceania but in the Americas, the horrible, terrible truth was, it was still very much in place. NSPS had undergone a rebirth. And now, MACUSA had instilled many laws, including some old ones, to keep everybody safe.

 _But why did the president summon_ me? _Surely nothing to do with this mess America is in right now?_

Adsila had to ignore that terrible suspicion, as she ended up in front of the president's office.

Her body shook. But she had to do it. She knocked.

 _Forks, Washington…_

Claire," Emily said worriedly.

Claire looked up at her aunt Emily.

She was a beautiful little girl now, Emily thought, and she reminded her so much of her late sister.

She was gone. And Emily had barely survived the pain inside of her when she heard the news. She had lost two sisters. Leah whose boyfriend she had unwittingly stolen and the one she had from birth, along with her other niece.

The only thing that made her rise from her grief apart from Sam was Claire.

Claire who was currently showing a strange ability to do things. Things that did not make sense, either to Sam or Emily who had both adopted her.

Claire was able to make things move with her mind. Things broke, mended, floated or just shifted according to her will or emotions it seemed. Whenever she was distressed, upset, hurt, angry or afraid.

And more. She could have sworn she saw several things. Once, she was near-hysterical when she saw Claire leap from the swing and fly in the air before landing neatly at the ground. She saw the flowers opening and closing. Water boiling or cooling according to Claire's whims.

She'd discussed this with Sam, and as Claire had no idea herself how she was doing all this- only that it excited her- Sam and Emily did their best to keep things hidden from the outside world.

Except that the pack knew. Quil had immediately panicked, thinking that if humans noticed, the likely chances was that government agents would arrive and take Claire away.

And who knows then what they would do to her.

So the Pack and the tribal elders who were in on the secret, were in agreement: Claire would remain completely hidden from the outside world.

But it pained Emily that Claire would be so isolated. So alone.

Well, except for the Pack and the elders.

"Hey," Claire walked up to her.

She was nearly ten now.

Emily sighed. She bent down to look Claire in the eye. "Claire, what did I tell you?"

Claire pouted and looked down. It broke Emily's heart to see the sadness in her eyes. "Not supposed to wander off," she mumbled.

"That's right," Emily sighed. She pulled the girl closer. "Claire… I… I know. But we have to be careful. Until we find out how you can do all this, and you find a way to control it better, then you have to stay hidden."

"I can control it better," Claire said suddenly. She held out a daisy in the middle of her palm.

Then she concentrated. The daisy's petals began opening and unfurling, before closing, and repeating the process several times.

Emily smiled. "That's amazing, darling."

Claire beamed, cheered by her aunt's praise.

Just then, Sam walked into the room.

"Hey," he gave her a smile. He looked down at Claire. "And hey to you, Claire-bear," he ruffled her hair. Claire giggled. "What've you got there?"

Claire held out her flower. Sam watched it open and close several times, before giving Claire a brilliant smile.

"That's amazing Claire," he said gently. "Why don't you run outside and meet Quil, he's dying to see you."

Claire nodded eagerly and dashed outside. Emily watched her worriedly.

"Her powers are getting stronger," she said.

Sam looked grim now. "Yes," he admitted. "Have you found anything yet?"

Emily shook her head sadly. She'd researched ancient Quileute and Makah legends both, trying desperately to find something, anything at all, that would explain Claire's abilities. She found little except for certain things that did not seem to apply to Claire's abilities at all.

Of course, Claire could not turn into a wolf. But right now…

"I'm thinking we should look into the legends of other tribes," Emily suggested. "Other countries, as a matter of fact."

"We can try," Sam said with a shrug.

"In the meantime," Emily shook her head. "I don't want her to live secluded like this. It isn't right."

Sam shook his head. "No," he said sadly. "It's not.

Samuel G. Quahog was known to be a fair man, a highly skilled diplomat and a reasonable person to boot.

The Second Wizarding War was long over in Europe, but he tried not to resent them for that. After all, it wasn't their fault they experienced terror. But he didn't think that anybody from Britain, even the famous Harry Potter, would know or understand that while witch-hunts, burnings, hangings, tortures, boiling, drowning, et cetera, were nothing more than a barely-remembered record of the distant past, in North America, and the South, it was very much alive.

No, Harry Potter and the British Ministry for Magic, or the International Confederation of Wizards dared to call this unreasonable, prejudiced and so forth, not when considerable evidence, including the various testimonies of witches and wizards who were victims, or knew victims of the NSPS, were given.

Which meant that for now MACUSA had to enforce Rappaport's law once again, if only temporary. This meant total separation from the No-Maj world, except in passing, wands were permitted to underage children only within schools and permits and licenses were needed for them to be used to those of age, which meant that they had to carry a license with them at all times.

Until some miracle happened.

He let loose a breath, until he heard someone knocking at the door.

His head snapped up. "Enter." He announced.

A young witch entered the room. She was beautiful, with glowing coppery skin, rich caramel-coloured eyes and glistening black hair. But her style of dress was suitably No-Maj, a tweed skirt-suit, her pony-tail practical, her small handbag tasteful but not noticeable.

He smiled and stood up. "Miss Adsila Sizemore, I believe?"

She nodded and stepped in. "Yes, Mr. President."

"Please," he gestured to the couch. "Take a seat." This would put her more at ease.

"Now, perhaps you are wondering why I summoned you here, and at the same time, why I didn't authorise anyone to say why."

Adsila could only nod and wait.

"Your record is… Exemplary to say the least. In Ilvermorny, Thunderbird and Horned Serpent both chose you, and you chose Thunderbird, why?"

She gave a small smile. "Perhaps I yearned for something more than the daily drudgery of life, sir."

Samuel supressed a snort of laughter. "Yes. And then you went on to achieve high scores in History of Magic, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and- this is what caught my interest- intensive No-Maj studies."

Adsila waited, her eyes wide.

Samuel took a deep breath. "Miss Sizemore- or am I permitted to call you Adsila?" When Adsila nodded, he continued. "Adsila, there are few people whom I can trust with this assignment. Especially with the NSPS running around wild, with any Scourer descendant fanning their flames. In two months, the four-hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup begins in Argentina and the fans will go nuts if they don't have a chance to watch it live, if they can't travel to watch it because it's too dangerous and the NSPS may notice. Right now, we're dealing with clearing and cleaning any magical accidents and messes that might draw the attention of the No-Maj society, in particular, the NSPS."

Adsila looked grim, despite her nerves.

"There have been recent reports of magical occurrences, none of which are the same," Samuel continued. "This does not make any sense, but they all agree on one thing; it's in Forks."

"Washington?" Adsila mused. Or at least she believed. It sounded like it came from way up north.

Samuel nodded. "Yes, Washington. Reports about vampires arriving and going wild- though none of the descriptions matched those of vampires. Werewolves, though again, nothing sounds like werewolves."

Adsila looked grimmer still.

"And we need to deal with it, before the NSPS notice," Samuel continued.

"I agree, Mr. President, it's a very dangerous time." She frowned. "But what if there are more than magical beasts there? What if there are wizards? Anything that would take grown highly skilled and qualified wizards and witches to control like Aurors? Why me?"

Samuel smiled gently. "Because," he said. "You may be young, but no one has ever doubted your ability, even though you only recently graduated. Plus, how many people can blend in so well with No-Majes, especially during such a time?" He had a point.

Adsila took a deep breath.

"When you arrive in Forks, another colleague will meet you there. A MACUSA employee. Her name is Angela, Angela Weber. She'll brief you on everything and you will stay at her house."

"I won't let you down, Mr. President," Adsila vowed.

"I'll let them burn me alive before I let them harm anybody else."

 **The OC featured here in Native American (Adsila is a Cherokee name). Now, I know that J.K Rowling has- I'm sure accidentally- offended Native Americans by her wording when she wrote about Ilvermorny, but I'm certain she didn't mean anything by it- after all, her books are about** _ **beating**_ **prejudice. At least she changed her wording- instead of using the word 'segregation' for example, or saying 'the refinement of wandwork' or something like that (I forgot since it was erased and replaced) which was supposedly eagerly learnt by the Native Americans featured in the short story. Or for the fact that she adapted the Native American legends to fit with her canon. No, it's not the first time this has happened. After all, Selkies are creatures of Scottish legends of seals that turn into exquisite maidens after they shed their 'seal coat', but in her canon, they're another species of merpeople (the ones featured in** _ **The Goblet of Fire**_ **) that aren't as attractive as their warmer water cousins, the Sirens (again, a part of another country's mythology).**

 **This is something that's** _ **very**_ **common with authors, not just J.K Rowling and I'm certain she meant wizards and witches acted differently to others of their kind with magical abilities, as opposed to their violent, imperialistic No-Maj counterparts whom they were determined** _ **not**_ **to emulate. So I'm putting it that Native American witches and wizards definitely played as great a role within MACUSA and American wizarding society as other witches and wizards of different ethnic backgrounds. Seraphina Picquery, is after all, African American** _ **and**_ **president during the 1920s at a time when African Americans were second or third-class citizens and feminism was unheard of in No-Maj society.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adsila closed her eyes. Ilvermorny. She missed it. Homesick for school, she thought, amused.

Now, the bigger, wider world awaited her. She missed the safety, the comfort, the seclusion of the castle. The rustle of the parchment. The smell of ink. The leather covers of the books, and the scratching of quills on parchment. The hours she would spend pouring, comfortably curled up in the dormitories, or the armchair in the Common Room, in front of a cosy fire. Or in the library. Now, everything was unpredictable. There were no timetables. No teachers guiding or directing you. Now, she had to do it all on her own.

But first, she had to see her grandfather.

Apparating to the front door, she waited, almost impatiently, for her grandfather to answer her knock.

She cleared her throat.

Suddenly, her grandfather did open the front door.

She grinned broadly. _"Osiyo, Eduda,"_ she said.

Her grandfather beamed broadly. Ignoring any idea of protocol, even as an important elder, he went and scooped her up in his arms.

"Adsila!" He said. _"Hasiyu?"_

She gave a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine, _Eduda_." He pulled back and scrutinised her face.

"You're not fine," he said. "You're worried; look at you."

She shrugged it off. "Seriously, _Eduda_. I'm fine. I've just been in a meeting."

"At work?" He asked.

"With the president," she muttered. Her grandfather's eyes widened in understanding.

"And?" He pressed.

"He gave me an assignment." She took a deep breath. "I'm going north."

"North?" His grey-black eyebrow shot up to his forehead. "What for? What's up north?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He's sent me to investigate some suspicious rumours. We can't afford to have the NSPS finding out." Her grandfather barely restrained his frown when he heard the name _NSPS_. "Or any illegal Pure-Blood supremacist factions either. Both are already causing enough trouble as it is. And clearly we can't rely on the No-Maj president because apart from anybody related to witches and wizards, nobody else is allowed to know." Her grandfather looked extremely solemn.

"I see," he looked very serious now. "I've been speaking to the other members of the tribe. The magical and the No-Maj as well." This sparked her interest.

"And?" She asked breathlessly.

Her grandfather snorted. "The No-Maj members when I visited, thought the NSPS were a bunch of superstitious idiots who used what they believed to justify murder. But they're not going away, they said. Any more than the Ku Klux Klan." That was the No-Maj white supremacist group that basically was against anyone who wasn't of European ethnic origins or part of their faith. It was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Even Pure-Blood supremacists didn't care what _skin colour_ you had.

"The magical members are afraid. They've imposed curfew. They followed every law that's been passed for security to the letter and made new ones." He shook his head. "It's not going to go away. The NSPS know to target Native Americans in particular, though they definitely do their best to target Caucasians, and African Americans too. They know some of us may have powerful abilities, so they look into our legends and start thinking it they're clues and not stories."

"That's not good," Adsila fretted.

"No," her grandfather agreed. "But we can hardly non-tribe members from buying books in our stores and reading our stories."

Adsila groaned.

"The No-Maj members definitely don't suspect anything," her grandfather continued. "So they go around as usual. This can be very dangerous."

Adsila shook her head. "Right. Well, I have to go off. Please, let me know if anything happens. I'll be in Forks, Washington. I'll send you the details later."

He nodded. "You be careful, Adsila."

She gave a small smile. "You too, _Eduda_. And _Elisi_ too- say hi to her from me as well."

He nodded. " _Stiyu_ , Adsila."

" _Donadagohv I,"_ Adsila replied, before disapparating.

* * *

 _Forks_ ….

"Claire!"

Claire looked up.

It was Renesmee Cullen. "Hi."

"Where's Jacob?" She asked.

Claire shrugged. "No idea. I don't know where they've gone."

Renesmee was younger than Claire, but she looked older. In fact, she already looked like a teenager when in fact she was three years younger than Claire who was ten.

Renesmee breathed out. "Okay." She looked at the space next to Claire. "Mind if I-"

"Sure," Claire said, budging over.

This was the only company she received that wasn't a member of the Pack, Emily, Sue, Billy Black or Quil's granddad.

Claire really didn't mind. She really, _really_ loved them, all of them. Especially Quil. But she was growing bored.

"So…" Renesmee- or Nessie, as everyone called her- began. "What're you up to?"

In answer, Claire held out the flower. She opened and closed the petals, just like before.

"That's amazing," Nessie breathed.

Claire sighed. "Yeah. Just don't know why I'm the only one who can do it. Plus, I'm bored. No one's letting me out," she complained.

Nessie grimaced. She knew _exactly_ what that felt like. She had her parents and Jacob monitoring her twenty-four seven.

"So no one can explain anything?" Nessie asked curiously. "I mean… You came from the Makah reserve right? Surely there must be legends that the elders there can talk to you about?"

Claire shook her head sadly. "Nada. Nothing."

Nessie shrugged. "You know how my dad can read thoughts? Well, he read mine- and I swear, he didn't tell anyone!" She said. Claire nodded, knowing that he wouldn't have. "Well, he thinks that maybe it's a power that you have, like my mom- he couldn't read her thoughts, but he didn't figure out why until after she'd been turned into a vampire. That was when she started using her shield."

Claire perked up. "Oh?"

"Yeah, well… He also thought that your powers, are a little… Different though. I mean, they don't exactly fall into a certain category. My mom blocked my dad and Eleazar- he's a vegan vampire who lives up north and can sense people's powers- he couldn't look into Mom's accurately so that's how he knew she was a shield. But my point is, Mom falls under a certain category. My dad falls into another. Benjamin, an Egyptian vampire who's able to control the four elements; water, earth, wind and fire- his powers fall into the four elements category, right?" She asked, shaking her head, at how she phrased it. Claire nodded, understanding. "What I meant is every power is different, but they come into certain groups. Your powers- you can do all sorts of things that are completely unrelated to one another. Like boiling water. And making flowers grow. Flying off the swing. Unless you can manipulate water molecules… And even then, it won't be easy. Dad can only read the thoughts that pass in a person's head without touching them. This guy named Aro, he can read every thought that goes into a person's head as long as he touches them."

"So no answer there either," Claire's shoulders slumped.

"Well…" Nessie began and then she heard someone. "Hey- that's Jacob calling. I gotta go. See ya!"

"See ya!" Claire replied, still looking at the flower.

She rushed off. Claire liked Jacob- or Uncle Jake as she used to call him when she was small- very much. But right now….

She wandered off, despite her Aunt Emily's warning.

* * *

"So…. Angela," Adsila looked around at the rainy, wet town. "What's the situation?"

"Rumours," Angela shrugged. "I've been undercover in Forks for years now. Drinking De-Aging potion to make myself young. Ever since I heard about those Cullens…"

"Those Cullens?" Adsila asked.

"Yeah, the Cullen family. They're blending in with the No-Majes but it's different for them, because they definitely look different. Not in a bad way, they're really attractive. But that's the thing. They're so attractive that people are taking notice. And they don't seem to grow old. I mean the Cullens have just adopted another kid, a girl still in her teens, but she looks the exact same age as Edward, her older brother who was in my year in Forks High School."

You went to the No-Maj High School?" Adsila asked.

Angela sighed heavily. "I've been doing this for years."

Adsila's curiosity was piqued. She wondered how different it was, the No-Maj school system from the magical one.

In Ilvermorny and other magical schools, they usually took students from aged ten, eleven or even twelve, though few took aged twelve or upwards. Except for Mahoutokoro in Japan which took kids from age seven (though they stayed overnight only at age eleven), kids learned reading and writing at home, taught by parents and caregivers unless they were No-Maj-born which was rare for some reason in the United States.

"So… The president told me there were reports about vampires and werewolves."

Angela frowned, thinking. "I don't think they're werewolves. They've never bitten anybody. Yeah, I haven't seen them, but there are no witches or wizards in this area, so I would know if a No-Maj came running to the hospital screaming that some kind of big wolf bit them, especially as this is a small town. As for vampires…" She shook her head. "Again, I haven't seen them," she said frustrated. There's not much sunlight, at first I suspected that the Cullen family may be vampires- they're never seen on sunny days in High School, their parents- Doctor Carlisle and Esmé Cullen- take them out hiking when its sunny, and at first I thought they were vampires, but there are no reports of any human or animal carcasses with their bite marks, and their youngest, Renesmee- I know, strange name, but she's really gorgeous like the others- was seen in sunlight. She didn't burn. So…"

"Not vampires then," Adsila said grimly. "Look, whatever it is, we just need to get is sorted, and _fast_. The NSPS are on the rise, and I heard from my grandfather they're looking into Native American legends for any clues. Of course, they're _extremely_ dumb, but the tiniest speck of awareness and suspicion resides in them, and that puts us in danger. And Pure-Blood Supremacists…" She shook her head.

Angela grimaced. "I know. Looks like we've got a tough job."

"So this is the house," Angela announced pulling over in her car. "And your dad?" Adsila enquired.

"Yeah, he's out right now," Angela said. "The bedroom's upstairs. I told him that I've got a friend here. He already knows I'm a witch anyway." Angela was a half-blood.

Adsila made her to the house. The house was spacious, comfortable, decorated tastefully, but modestly. She nodded her appreciation, especially with coordinating colours like the soft green carpet, the ivory walls and the shiny mahogany tea, coffee and dining tables. No, there was no sign of anything magical which was exactly what they needed.

"Tell me about these Cullens," Adsila went on. "Well, Edward is one of their sons, like the others he's adopted." Angela listed. "When he was eighteen, he married one of my best friends in school- her name's Bella- Bella Swan, the daughter of the Police Chief here." And of course, Adsila already knew that police were the Muggle Aurors. "On the honeymoon, Bella caught some kind of tropical bug. Had to be quarantined for months." Adsila stopped in her tracks. "When she emerged she looked… Different. She looked as good as the Cullens. More like her mother-in-law than her mother." Adsila looked at her strangely at that.

"And after that, well, we didn't see her very often." Angela sighed. "We never really saw her after she started hanging out with the Cullens. Of course, we said, hey and all that. But there was this one point when Edward and she broke up and he moved away, and she was… I don't know, I think he might as well have died or disappeared from the face of the earth. She was more dead than a zombie." Adsila went very still at that. "And when he returned, she lavished all her attention on him. Some of our friends in school resented that. They- me included- tried to be there for her, help her out of that mess, but she just… Didn't answer our calls, barely said hello, didn't look at us in the eye, she might as well be the only person in the room. And then, she eventually made her way out of that mess, tried to reconnect with us. I really tried to see her, I knew she was going through a lot, a breakup is never easy, as extreme as her reaction was. But the others didn't take it so well- Jessica, for example, another girl in our group. Wasn't pleased. In fact, she had this thing for Mike Newton anyway, and really didn't like the way Bella treated Mike or the others, just pushing us away and genuinely seeming surprised that she's not welcomed back."

"But Edward came back?" Adsila asked.

"Yeah, he came back," Angela agreed. "He came back and she came and revolved around him all over again, like satellite planets around a sun."

Adsila frowned. "That doesn't sound… Like typical No-Maj behaviour. Or any kind of behaviour from any being or beast."

"No," Angela agreed. "I don't know what hold he has on her, or if he's responsible for everything that's happened to her so far- I mean, she broke her leg, just before her first prom here in Forks- she moved in from Arizona where she lived with her mother. But it may be magic. Some kind of hypnosis, or drug. I don't know. You can get addicted to Cheering Charms if you use them too much. You'd find it hard to be happy without them."

"So… What is Edward Cullen?" Adsila asked. "Is he using a Love Potion- a very powerful Amortentia? Is he a wizard?"

"I don't know," Angela frowned. "If so, he's never confronted me. I've been extremely careful, if he is a legilimens, because I've had to observe him very carefully, he seems to act like it. So Occlumency has its uses, or false thoughts."

"False thoughts?" Adsila sounded impressed. "It's hard to conjure those."

Angela grinned.

"But why would he use a Love Potion on Bella Swan?" Adsila asked. "Is he in love with her? By the sounds of it, he would have no trouble picking up all the girls he wants."

Angela shrugged.

"And that doesn't explain Bella's looks either," she said.

Adsila let out a huff.

"False Thoughts Charm… At least I can do that," she conceded.

The False Thoughts Charm was tricky, but they could do it well. It was a non-verbal, no-wand magic originating from North America in North Carolina by the magical Cherokee who then taught to European settlers, like the Founders of Ilvermorny. While Occlumency simply blocked any legilimens from delving into a person's mind and hearing or seeing their thoughts, this charm, true to its name, created false thoughts to be seen or heard by prying legilimens. In Ilvermorny today, the charm was in the advanced level.

"Okay, you know what? I'll get started on that, as I need to meditate to get the spell working properly."

"So… Any suspicious activity up here?" She later asked Angela. Angela shook her head.

"Apart from what I've told you and what you've already been briefed, none whatsoever." She admitted.

"Okay, so did you take a look into the Quileute legends?" Adsila asked.

Angela nodded to a book, on the desk right next to the pile of papers she was stacking.

Adsila picked up the book, and flipped through its pages, trying to find something interesting. One caught her eye.

It was an illustration. A mask of the Cold Ones the caption read.

Adsila frowned as she read it.

The mask itself appeared to be a dissection of a diagram of a humanoid skull. Adsila read the passage.

The Cold Ones were a terrifying Quileute legend, spoken of in hushed tones. Their mere mention was taboo. They were cold to the touch, because they had no blood and therefore they needed the blood of others to sustain it. Adsila raised an eyebrow. So a vampire. But she knew that in Europe, Selkies were, in the eyes of No-Majes or Muggles, thought of as being seals that could shed their skin or seal-coat, and transform into a gorgeous maiden or an attractive young man. However, what she had read about Selkies was that they were a variation of the merpeople who themselves were an actual race of their own not fish-human hybrids. Selkies were native to Scotland, whereas Merrows were native to Irish waters. Sirens the most famous merpeople, came from warmer waters in the Mediterranean and thus were considered by humans to be more attractive.

So was this Cold One a variation of No-Maj perceptions of the vampire 'myth'? She wondered. Or an actual subset of the vampire race- an evolutionary group? She had no idea.

Adsila sighed and shut the book.

"Look, I don't know what's going on in Forks," she said to Angela. "But whatever it is, the president is trusting us to keep it contained. No-Majes are easily frightened. When they're scared-"

"They attack," Angela finished. "I know."

"So apart from you- and me- are there any witches or wizards within this town?" She asked.

"As I've said, I don't know," she admitted.

"Okay, then. The NSPS are known to target Native American individuals, because maybe they suspect the legends and stories might be real." Adsila pointed out. "Plus, the original inhabitants of No-Maj Salem, Massachusetts _really_ didn't get along with Native Americans in general, believing them guilty, or at least some of them, of witchcraft."

Angela nodded. "So we expect the NSPS to take a serious interest in Native American tribal legends?"

"If it gives them the slightest clue- they aren't the smartest," Adsila said contemptuously. "But they have the most miniscule spark of brilliance even if most No-Majes call them crazy."

Angela looked grim.

"Well, be careful of this Bella Swan and the rest of the Cullens," Adsila warned. "Avoid them if you can."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Angela muttered. "She mostly avoids _me_."

"Is there any chance we can visit the Quileutes?"

Angela nodded. "Their reservation's called La Push," she stated. "They have a beach. And I know some people there."

* * *

 _Forks, the next day…._

The air was crisp and cool, her breath came out in puffs but at least it wasn't raining. Adsila wondered how people could stand all that rain, and how there were no floods, and no drowned vegetation.

But then again, they did live near the sea.

They were outside La Push when a car pulled up.

It was a Volvo.

"Oh no," Angela muttered _soco votte_. "It's him. Or maybe her."

The car pulled over to a stop.

The car door opened. A young man opened the door. He was _beautiful_. Or at least somewhere between handsome and beautiful. It stunned and shocked Adsila to the core. He was lean but strong and straight, like a rapier, with chiselled features; strong jaw, full lips, straight, slim nose and lovely bronze-coloured hair, reddish-brown and glossy. His eyes were golden.

That wasn't it. He was pale. Unnaturally pale, like he had never seen the light of day. Adsila's thoughts were blocked and false thoughts (in case of any legilimens) were shown or heard, about the topics she had chosen for that day, so she did not need to fear anyone suspecting. But there was something different about this man-boy, whatever. And furthermore, she began to suspect more and more that he was a vampire.

But that was silly. The descriptions that she had been given in her reports did not come close to vampires.

So what was he?

Before she could answer that question a young woman, around the same age, came out.

She was breath-taking too beautiful to be a complete human, and that was what Adsila thought. She was pale, her skin glinting subtly, luminous as a pearl. It was heart-shaped, framed by very luminous dark hair, mostly straight, with large wide-set eyes as golden as the man's, with a thin nose, high cheekbones and very full lips, accentuated by her narrow jaw.

Adsila let out a breath.

Right.

But that wasn't the end of it. The girl that looked around their age, stepped out of the car as well. She looked just like the boy- with the same chiselled features, except more feminine and delicate. And her eyes were brown and her hair was in loose bronze curls.

"Hi Bella," Angela waved.

The woman- Bella- looked at them and waved back. Huh. She seemed friendly. At least for now.

Do they suspect that she was a witch? The three of them came over.

"Hi Angela," the woman- Bella's- voice sounded like golden bells. "What brings you here to La Push?"

"Oh, I have a pen-pal visiting," Angela grinned. "I invited her to Forks, and I'm in the process of showing her around."

"That's nice," the man- Edward, must be- stated.

"Hi," Bella said, looking at Adsila. "I'm Bella- Bella Cullen."

"Adsila Sizemore," she smiled and shook Bella's hand. She had to struggle not to recoil. Her skin felt like ice.

Edward shook her hand as well, and Bella introduced them and Renesmee. Edward's hand was as cold as ice, but Renesmee- or Nessie's as she liked to be called- felt warm, like she was running a temperature.

What the heck? She looked related to Edward, but her skin…

"So where are you from, Adsila?"

"Oh, I'm from North Carolina," she said. "Wow, you came from quite a warmer place," Edward noted.

Wow, was he really to talk. She gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah."

"So you're Cherokee?" Edward asked. She looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, my dad's Cherokee," she said. "My mom's Narragansett." She looked at him still. "How could you tell?" She managed to sound merely curious. But if this Edward was truly dangerous…

"I've been to North Carolina, I know the Cherokee," he said casually. "And you have a Cherokee name." "Ah," Adsila said nodding. "Do you regularly come to La Push?" She questioned.

"Nah, we're just dropping Nessie off- we're off to work soon," Bella said. Nessie nodded.

"Meeting someone there?" Adsila asked.

"My friend, Jacob," Nessie replied. "Jacob Black. He's a family friend."

"Nessie!" That signalled the arrival of a highly ripped and toned boy with glowing russet skin, deep liquid-black eyes and high cheekbones. Really enviable skin, Adsila thought, though who was she to talk.

"Hi Jake!" Nessie said merrily. "Hi Bella, Edward." Jacob greeted.

"Jacob you remember Angela, my friend, right?" Bella asked. Jacob nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Angela."

"Likewise." She nodded to Adsila. "This is my friend, Adsila from North Carolina. She's my pen-pal."

"Hi." Jacob took her hand and Adsila gave him a smile. His hand was as warm as Nessie's.

"Welcome to La Push," Jacob said. Adsila smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"Jake!" Voices called out from behind him. "Jacob!"

Several Quileute boys appeared. They all looked toned and ripped. Do they all work out regularly? She wondered.

"Hi, Nessie, Bella, Edward," the boys greeted in turn. Jacob introduced them to Angela and Adsila. "She's from North Carolina," he informed them.

"Hi, I'm Quil," one of them said. "Welcome to La Push. This is Embry," he nodded to another boy. "Collin." Another boy nodded. "Wait, where's Seth?" Jacob asked.

Quil shrugged. "Dunno, somewhere behind. Last I saw he was trying to keep Leah and Paul off each other's throats."

Jacob groaned. "Right. I'm gonna go sort that out."

Just then, another boy emerged. "Hey, Nessie, Bella, Edward!" The boy- Seth, Adsila presumed- waved a hand in the distance.

"Hi Seth!" Nessie said cheerfully. "Seth, this is Angela and Adsila."

Seth walked over to them, grinning, and then stopped and froze.

"Errr… Hello?" Angela said hesitantly.

Adsila tried not to squirm. Seriously, what was wrong with that boy? It made her self-conscious. Was she that terrible-looking? Weird?

"Seth!" Jacob grabbed his arm.

"Hi," Seth said breathlessly. "It's really nice to meet you guys."

"Likewise," Adsila replied. She noted the covert looks the Cullens seemed to be exchanging, with the other Quileute boys, like they knew something she and Angela didn't.

"Well, I hope it's okay, I really wanted to show Adsila, La Push," Angela said cheerily. The response was a chorus of enthusiastic 'Of course!' and 'Why not?'s from each of them.

"So, Adsila right?" Quil asked as they walked into the reservation. "That's a Cherokee name?"

"Yeah, my dad's Cherokee," Adsila said. Second time that day. "My mother's Narragansett."

"Oh," Quil stated. "And you live in North Carolina?"

"Yeah, but Angela's been my pen-pal for a while, so I decided to come along and visit," Adsila explained. "She's been begging me to for a long while."

"Yeah, I'm really glad she could come," Angela grinned.

"Me too!" Seth said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully. Adsila frowned, but forced a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

The tour didn't go so badly. Seth seemed a nice guy, actually. Eager to please, adorable, but not clingy or as annoying as Adsila thought at first.

Some of the boys headed off. Apparently, they said something about telling Sue Clearwater- Seth's mother, apparently- something. And Leah, she was Seth's sister.

* * *

Sue Clearwater came as soon as the boys told her what had happened.

She spotted the girl from a distance. Beautiful, definitely, though not vampire. She had silky coppery skin, glistening black hair, wavy and thick, and an oval face with beautifully-shaped and delicate features. Her eyes were astounding. They were large doe eyes, framed with long lashes, coloured like melted caramel.

The way she held herself, Sue could tell that she was a strong girl, able to handle the secret of the pack. Her smile was warm, but it also looked… Strained. Like there was a hint of sadness there. Sue blinked. She didn't know what to think.

She sensed- despite not looking like it- that this girl had a sort of grimness to her that did not match up to her warm and friendly demeanour, the way she laughed and joked around with the others. Like there was some hardness there. Some sorrow.

Something that wasn't- as nice as she may be- as light-hearted as the people that surrounded her.

Sue blinked. How did she know that? How could she possibly know that?

Either way, Sue thought, hopefully, that this girl would make a good match with Seth's light-heartedness. They would balance each other out, she decided.

Adsila looked up ahead. There was a group of tribal elders, she guessed. Angela had headed off somewhere, and now her companions included Seth and his friends, including the warm and friendly Jacob and Nessie and now it seemed they were about to introduce her to the tribal elders.

No-Majes, she thought. There were no witches and wizards here, apart from Angela.

"Hello there," a man in a wheelchair came up in front of them.

"Hi, Billy," Nessie said, bending down to kiss the man on the cheek. "This is Adsila, from North Carolina."

"North Carolina, huh?" Billy shook her hand. "What are you doing in wet, rainy Forks?"

"Visiting a pen-pal," she shrugged, smiling. "I'm Billy Black- Jake's father." He informed her.

Oh, that explained the familiarity.

"Adsila Sizemore," she replied, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"This is Sue, Seth's mother," Billy nodded towards a woman with short black hair, a thin face and black eyes.

Sue put away her scrutinising expression and had a warm smile on her face.

"Hi," she reached out with her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Hello," Adsila smiled politely. "Pleased to meet you too."

Sue smiled, but her eyes searched Adsila's face.

"This is my sister, Leah," Seth gestured to Leah. His eyes pleaded with her, _Be Nice!_

Leah forced a smile. "Hi."

Adsila nodded and her lips twitched politely. She didn't seem like the casually smiling sort, so meeting a person which seemed overly chirpy did not seem like in Leah's best interests.

Adsila studied the young woman. She was tall, with perfect copper skin and glistening black hair. Her eyelashes were incredibly long, thick and curling.

But there was something else about her. A sort of toughness. A shrewdness. A lack of girlishness. Adsila thought she might just like this girl.

Her smile was warmer, much to Leah's surprise, when she regarded her.

"Are you gonna be staying here for a while?"

"Well, actually, I need to head back after a while, send some messages to my folks back home," she admitted. "I'd love to stay though."

"Well, there's a bonfire soon enough," Billy spoke up. "We'll be telling the legends of our people. Maybe you can share some of yours."

Adsila smiled. "I'd love that."

Her eyes turned back to Leah whom she regarded with interest, before smiling and nodding at Sue, Billy, Quil's grandfather, Seth and the boys.

* * *

Billy let out a low whistle.

"Well, Seth, she seems nice."

"Yeah," Sue smiled. "Honey, I'm really happy for you." Then her smile faded. "But she lives in North Carolina, though."

Seth's smile faded and he instantly looked worried.

"Don't worry," Billy assured him. "This happened for a reason. I'm sure it'll work out."

Seth sighed. "I hope so. But I don't think it's going to be easy."

Billy gave him a serious look. "Love is never easy."

Leah blinked. "That girl… I don't know, but she seems different. Not in a bad way, but… I think she actually likes me."

"Yeah, thought so too," Jacob murmured.

"Really?" Sue sounded pleased. "Well, I hope she stays."

"How're we supposed to break the news to her?" Quil muttered.

* * *

Claire lost track of time. She was out in the beach. The boys were in human form, talking to Billy, Sue and the others.

She sighed, bored, wishing she could run with a pack. Just like the others did.

Claire tossed some small pebbles out onto the sea.

She wanted to go to school again. Meet some friends. Even do horrible stuff like homework.

She wandered on the beach, not really seeing where she was going.

What made her so different? She wondered. Why could she do all the things she could do, and no one else could?

Why was she all alone?

Claire wandered on, feeling miserable.

She hated feeling so isolated, so alone. Nessie's family were vampires and they stuck together. One big happy family. The Pack was family. But even though Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam were like her parents now, she felt isolated. Different.

Renesmee had grown up in a loving home, but she also spoke to her what it felt like to be different, before she knew that Nahuel and his sisters existed.

Who did Claire have? Was there anyone like her?

In the clearing in the woods, Claire picked up a pebble. She watched it float and bounce around above her palm a number of times.

 _If there is anyone like me,_ she prayed. _Please, please let me know. I don't want to be alone anymore._

Suddenly there was a rustle from the bushes and Claire jumped.

 _Are those pack-members?_ She wondered.

The rustle went out again.

"Quil?" She asked, hesitantly. No answer.

She tried again. "Jacob? Seth? Leah? Uncle Sam? Embry- anyone?"

Then the rustle came again.

And they attacked.

Claire screamed.

The men jumped from the bushes all around her and grabbed ropes covered in foliage, tossing them to each other all around her.

They swung the ropes and lassoed her. The ropes caught her on the arms and legs and Claire gasped as they tightened, and the ground disappeared from beneath her feet.

Only for her to crash to the ground.

* * *

Quil froze in shock at the sound of Claire's scream. So did Renesmee and the pack.

"Claire!" He cried out. The pack were running in her direction in no time.

But in the meantime, Claire wasn't having any of it.

"Grab the nets!" One of them yelled.

They started throwing nets all over her. Claire gasped, as she realised that even the wolves would find it difficult to save her if they heard.

Then suddenly, from the corner of her eye she saw a blinding flash of light.

What was that?

Claire didn't have time to think about it as more flashes of light ensued and the men who captured her howled in fear, pain and shock.

Suddenly, it was all over.

She heard some tearing noises and someone was up there, pulling the nets away from her.

She jerked.

"Hey, it's okay," the young woman soothed. "It's okay."

Claire stared fearfully up at her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she said. "I promise."

Claire tried to breathe evenly.

"Take deep breaths, then let it out," she advised as she pointed something- some sort of carved stick, at the ropes.

* * *

 _Stop!_ Sam shouted in his head.

The wolves froze.

Quil would have went on murderously, but then he stopped dead at the sight in front of him.

So did Seth.

"Here," Adsila said, pointing some sort of intricately carved stick at the ropes that held Claire's hands and feet together.

Nearby, several motionless figures lay.

Adsila muttered a word and the ropes that bound Claire's hands and feet together snapped.

The wolves gaped.

Claire gasped. "How- how did you?" Her eyes travelled to the men lying on the ground and they bugged.

"Here now," Adsila warned. "Look at me." She held Claire's face between her hands. "Remember what I told you. I'm never gonna hurt you. I'm here to help you. So breathe in and out. In and out. That's it."

Claire kept breathing and soon, her breathing and heart rate calmed.

"You okay now?" Adsila gave a small and reassuring smile. Claire nodded. "That's good. What's your name?"

Claire swallowed. "Claire."

"Alright, Claire. Are you hurt?"

Claire shook her head, frantically. "N-no," she stuttered. Quil went to go forwards again but the others blocked him.

"You sure?" Adsila raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah." Claire blinked rapidly. "Who were they?" She asked.

Adsila spared them a look. Her face grew dark. "Not tribe members," she muttered. And then she saw the emblem. Her eyes widened.

"Claire," she said turning back to the young girl. "What happened? How did they see you?"

"I- I don't know," Claire admitted. "I was in the beach, but then I, um, sort of wandered off." She looked ashamed. "I know I wasn't supposed to, but I just needed… Time I suppose."

Adsila sighed. "Alright, Claire." She said. "But what made them attack you?"

Claire opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything.

Adsila watched her carefully. "Claire," she said. "It's alright. I've already promised not to hurt you. Did they see something? Something that they couldn't understand? Something that you've kept secret for a long time?"

Claire bit her lip and looked down.

Adsila sighed. "Did they see… Something floating, for example?" When Claire looked up again, her eyes wide, Adsila knew she hit a mark. "Were you making it float?" She asked as gently as she could.

Claire bit her lip again and nodded.

Adsila closed her eyes. "Claire," she said opening them again. "How many do you think there are?"

She sat straight and blinked. "There are five of them." She stated.

"And how many do you think I am?" Adsila asked dryly.

Claire stared. "One."

"But I beat them," Adsila stated. "I beat them and they're knocked out now. What did you see?"

Claire blinked. "Only flashes of light. I saw lots of light exploding, in many colours."

Adsila nodded. "That's what I did," she admitted.

Claire's eyes widened and she sat straight. "How?" She demanded breathlessly.

"The same way I cut your bonds," Adsila replied. "The same way I broke the net that they threw over you." She looked right at Claire, though trying not to intimidate her.

"The same way you made that thing float."

Claire was breathless. "You're… Like me?"

Adsila nodded, smiling.

Claire gaped. "I knew I couldn't be the only one!"

Adsila smiled and laughed softly. "No Claire, you're definitely not." She said. But then her smile faded.

"Claire," she said. "I take it nobody in your family is like you?" Claire shook her head. Technically, Uncle Sam could turn into a wolf and so could Quil, but they weren't like her.

Adsila sighed. "Right. Claire, there is no easy way to say this, but yes, you're definitely not the only one who could do these things that you do." She looked at her. "There are many people in fact. Many, many people from all over the world, not just the United States of America." Claire's jaw dropped.

"The reason you haven't heard about us, is because we've stayed hidden for centuries, as long as history can remember," Adsila continued. "We've stayed hidden… Because of people like them." Her eyes darkened as she pointed to the unconscious men. "They don't understand us. And because of that they're afraid because they don't understand how we can do these things and they're paranoid because they don't trust us, because we're different and we can do things that they can't do. Some of them might even be jealous because we can do these things. And because of that they think we're evil and we should be killed." Her face darkened. Claire's eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked hoarsely. Adsila stroked her hair. "Because they're afraid. They don't know much about us at all, but they know the tiniest bit, and that is only that we exist. We're not stories. But they make stories up about us. They say that we can do these things because we're evil. And that it's not natural. But you're not evil Claire, are you?" Claire shook her head.

"And neither am I," Adsila said gravely. "But they won't stop to listen to us. Or even exercise patience just because you're a child. They don't understand how we can use magic and they can't."

Claire's eyes widened. "Magic?" She breathed. "It's magic what I can do?"

Adsila nodded. "Yes. Claire, you're not just an ordinary girl. And neither am I. They say bad stuff about us, and they try to hunt us, to hurt us, but not all of us are bad. You're a witch, Claire. That's how you can perform magic."

Claire's eyes were positively massive now, and so were the wolves.

"A witch?" She breathed. Adsila nodded. "And I take it you're a No-Maj-born too."

"No what?"

"No-Maj - short for _No Magic_. It's what we call people with no magic. If you're a witch or wizard born into a family that can't do magic, then you're a No-Maj-born."

"Oh." Claire said softly.

"It's hard to say how that happens," Adsila admitted. "But some witches and wizards are born into No-Maj parents. Because of that, that makes things very difficult to keep children safe from No-Majes like them." She pointed to these people again.

Adsila stood. "Claire," she said. "Who do you live with?"

"My Aunt Emily."

Adsila frowned. So she was an orphan. "Only her?"

"There's my Uncle Sam," Claire offered.

Adsila sighed and helped Claire to stand. Then she walked over to the still-unconscious men and pointed her wand at them. Ropes burst out from the end of her wand and tied themselves around their arms and legs. She lifted them and they floated in the air, like gruesome, overgrown puppets.

The wolves tried to breathe normally.

Adsila murmured another word and they turned invisible.

"Where'd they go?" Claire asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry, they're just invisible," Adsila explained. "I cast a spell that's known as a Disillusionment Charm on them."

She looked back at Claire.

"Claire," she said. "Where do you live? We need to speak with your Aunt Emily and your Uncle Sam. I know you have more questions, but they'll have to wait until we get you to safety."

* * *

 **Adsila here has a Cherokee father and a Narragansett mother. I don't want to offend any Cherokee or Narragansett person reading this (Or Quileute, Makah or any other Native American for that matter), so please let me know if I accidentally did something, like misspell something or anything. I'm sure J.K Rowling didn't mean to offend either, which is why she took the wording out when she wrote about Ilvermorny, and rephrased it, though people said the damage was already done. In this, she uses some Cherokee words when speaking with her grandfather, because some Native American tribes do have magic which was what the J.K intended, though I don't know if there are any completely magical tribes, or non-magical tribes. I think there's some magic everywhere. I think that every witch or wizard, regardless of ethnic origins or culture in North America would have followed Rappaport's Law, so this meant that unlike the No-Majes who assimilated and used a great deal of English, though they also spoke English, they clung to their languages especially, made easier by the separation from No-Majes.**

 **Cherokee words** **:**

Osiyo- (Pronounced: _oh-see-yoh_ ) Greetings to a tribal elder, a clan mother, or another person in a high rank in the tribe.

Eduda- (Pronounced: _aa-dou-dah_ ) Grandfather- paternal.

Hasiyu?- (Pronounced: _Hah-see-you_ ) 'You are good?' Can be used as statement without the question mark.

Elisi- (Pronounced: _aa-lee-si_ \- like sit without the t) Grandmother.

Stiyu- (Pronounced: Stee- you). Be Strong (a goodbye).

Donadagohv i- (Pronounced: _doh-nah-dah-goh-hun-i_ ). Until we meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Sceonn: Huh? Why?**

* * *

Thankfully, Adsila knew protocol. She was qualified to deal with No-Maj-borns and their parents, or any No-Maj- though revelations could only be permitted by the president in that case and in the most pressing of emergencies.

But Adsila knew it would never be easy. Of course, for little Claire that would explain numerous things, and a world of fantastic possibilities just opened up right before her eyes. And yes, as she had said, she wasn't alone.

But her grown-up guardians and caregivers were another matter entirely. Getting them to believe in magic, and accepting it- and the fact that one, witches and wizards were not generally supposed to be evil, and two, that their kid was one of them- was not going to be easy for them to accept.

So imagine her surprise with what happened next.

"Ms. Emily Young?" Adsila asked hesitantly.

Emily blinked. "Yes?"

Adsila sighed and gently pushed Claire in front of her. "May I come in? There is something I must speak to you about. Don't worry, your niece isn't in any trouble," she added hastily when seeing the look on Emily's face. "There is just something important I need to speak to you and your husband about."

Emily stared but quickly opened the door for them to come in.

* * *

Emily and Sam stared at them.

Adsila had just explained to them what happened. Claire had looked down and appeared ashamed, and Emily had gone to reprimand her, but Adsila had stopped her.

"She is young and uneducated in this, therefore, she has little control over what she is able to do." Adsila paused for a deep breath. "And we had no way of knowing that they had appeared in Forks."

"Who?" Sam spoke up.

"The NSPS," Adsila replied. "Also known as the Second Salemists."

They both stared at her. "That weird superstitious hate group?"

Adsila gave a harsh and bitter laugh. "I see they've been making headlines among you as well."

"How can they not?" Emily muttered. "They're everywhere."

"And they tried to hurt Claire?" Sam's fists tightened and Emily immediately placed her hand above his to calm him down.

"Yes," Adsila said gravely. "Young children with abilities like Claire are particularly vulnerable, especially as they have no way of controlling them, untrained as they are." She paused again. "I'm sure you both know your niece is not an ordinary girl."

Emily never took her eyes off her. Her heart hammering, she wondered what Adsila would do next.

Adsila looked worn and tired when she next spoke; "The NSPS are not the first people to appear throughout world history that does these things. There are many groups much like them, worse of all, entire nations of No-Majes-"

"No- what?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"No-Maj," Adsila said, looking more worn and tired than before. "Short for No Magic. They persecute us under the false belief- which I can promise is not true- that people like Claire and I obtain their magic from the devil. And therefore, we should be eliminated."

Emily nearly stopped breathing.

Adsila winced inwardly. She smoothed the way for Claire, but she wasn't sure if she could smooth the way for her relatives.

"It's happened throughout history. Many of us-" she spared a hesitant glance at Claire. "You don't have to be here if you don't wish," she said gently. "This isn't at all nice."

Claire shook her head. "I want to stay."

Adsila sighed. "Very well. Many of us were put to death in the most horrible ways possible. Magic has existed for aeons in this earth, but for some reason, only a portion of human beings are able to perform it. The rest we call No-Majes. Did Claire's parents have a special ability?" She asked hesitantly.

Emily, wide-eyed, shook her head. "No." She stated. "No, they couldn't do anything…" But then she remembered something. "Or else, her mother couldn't. We never really knew her father. He left before she was born."

Adsila winced. Claire looked down. "Very well. She could have inherited this from her father, or she could be what we call a No-Maj-born. In other words, she will be the first of her family line to hold magic- at least for a very long time." She took a deep breath. "There is no easy way to say this, but your niece- who knew nothing of this until less than an hour ago- is not an actual No-Maj. She is, as I am, a witch."

Emily gaped at her.

"A witch?"

"A witch," Adsila said, sighing. "She was born with this, as I was, even though she might not have inherited her ability, but yes, she is a witch."

"Like broomsticks and pointy hats, and-"

Adsila sighed again. "It's one of the worst kept secrets that witches and wizards ride on broomsticks. But not everyone wears pointy hats. And we certainly do _not_ worship the devil, thank you very much. None of us obtain our powers in any way, we are simply born with them, whether we like it or not. Look in every culture in the world, in their folktales, myths and legends, and you will hear about magic. People _using_ magic. That's us. Many of these myths, legends and folklore are based on us. The most famous example all over the world, of course, is Merlin. The greatest sorcerer of all. King Arthur. Even that witch in Snow White- her stepmother- was real. So was Snow White." She received odd looks from the three of them.

Adsila breathed in for a few seconds. "We are living in secret precisely because we are under threat from people like _them_ ," she mentioned. "And because, despite the fact that a number of us may secretly provide things like cures for No-Maj illnesses like the flu or the common cold, or anything that harms livestock, we are still in danger. All over the world, in every single country, every witch and wizard community lives in secret. Depending on the danger, they may live near or within No-Maj communities, or isolated away from danger. We are nations within nations. Here in the United States, there are two governments- the one you all know of headed by the president you've all heard of, and The Magical Congress of the United States of America- also known as MACUSA- our governing body- which is headed by President Samuel G. Quahog- Our head of state."

They had to absorb that in silence.

Adsila looked concerned and sympathetic. "I understand," she said as gently as she could. "This is too much. But this is nobody's choice. No one chooses to be born as they are, but like it or not, your niece Claire, is a part of this world now, which means she is, in fact-" Adsila hesitated to say this. "In danger from these No-Majes called the NSPS- among other hate groups." She took yet another deep breath. "I'm sorry if this isn't to your liking, but it is the truth. I ask, only that you remember, despite these new revelations, that she is a child and your own niece after all." She took the deepest breath of all when preparing to state the next sentence.

"I understand, however, if you are not fully prepared in the demands of keeping an underage- and for now, uneducated- witch or wizard child safe from the threat posed by the NSPS and other groups like them. Or by other No-Majes, for that matter, all of whom- I might stress the importance of- are to be kept strictly unaware of the existence of witches, wizards and other magical beings and animals."

"Beings and animals?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Adsila nodded looking slightly embarrassed. "Yes. I'm sure you may be aware that dragons, unicorns and fairies live mostly in Europe, and to a small extent in Asia and Oceania- not in America." Claire looked disappointed at this. "But the Americas already have an incredibly vast range of magical beings and beasts, which I'm sure you've already heard about." When they looked confused, Adsila pressed, "Big Foot? Sasquatch? They live in the Pacific Northwest of the United States, so yes, I admit there are indeed Sasquatches living in Washington, so if you've heard any funny stories, any claims made by hikers to have seen Big Foot, then it's probably them telling the truth." Both Emily and Sam gave her funny looks. "There was an uprising in 1892, so our capital's no longer here. There are numerous creatures in America, and many countries throughout the world, and the task of MACUSA and the Ministries and Councils of Magic is one, to ensure that witches and wizards follow our laws, such as prohibition of the use of Dark Magic- more on that later- and keeping the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy." The three of them blinked.

"The laws agreed on by all magical governments to keep the existence of witches, wizards and magical races and beasts a secret from No-Majes. Therefore, it is also the responsibility to keep all those I just mentioned, safe from No-Maj discovery. That is the reason why most people now believe that we are nothing but folklore, myth and legend." Her lips twitched into a quirk. "It's worked very well in the nations of Europe. Unfortunately, here in America…" She trailed off.

Emily expelled a breath.

"We've had to change our capital several times," Adsila admitted. "The NSPS are still hounding our every footstep. And children are the most vulnerable, as I've mentioned a number of times before, because they haven't been trained to use magic properly, even controlling it is difficult."

"I can control it," Claire suddenly protested, speaking up. "I can control my magic."

Adsila turned towards her. "Can you really?" She asked gently. "So whenever you're angry, scared, excited and happy or in any way upset, you haven't done something without meaning too?"

Claire bit her lip and looked down.

"So how does she control it?" Emily said all of a sudden. Adsila whirled back to her looking surprised, but not in an unpleasant way. "Can you teach her?"

Adsila looked at her sympathetically. "I'm afraid it's not my place. I could, but I'm not qualified for that sort of thing. The education of young witches and wizards are mostly left to professional schools."

"So where's the nearest school?" Emily asked desperately.

"The one I went to- and generally every magical child in North America attends- is Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's located-" She paused. "Again, I must stress the importance of you keeping this secret. I may not wish to do this, but if you leak this information to other No-Majes, we may have to take action- but it's in Mount Greylock, Massachusetts."

Emily gasped. "But that's too far!" She blurted.

Adsila winced.

"Is there anything nearby?" Sam asked, desperately.

Adsila shook her head. "Even if there was, I cannot recommend you send your child to one. One, because they are not registered in MACUSA therefore I cannot vouch for their quality of education, two, it is also unknown how they treat their students and three, we can't promise if they have taken the sufficient security measures to keep underage children safe and free to learn and practice magic in a safe environment. As a rule, magical schools are situated in land-locked, mountainous areas with more than enough magical wards to keep the children safe and secure, as well as dark creatures, Dark Witches and Wizards as well as No-Majes out. Even magical parents teaching their children at home will have an enormous amount of trouble concealing all the magic from their No-Maj neighbours and passer-by."

Adsila softened her expression further. "I can see that you truly care for your niece, magic or not. That is good." She gave a bittersweet smile. "Some No-Maj parents react very badly to their child having magic. So bad, as a matter of fact, that MACUSA has had to intervene on more occasions than we would like to admit." She confessed.

"Any threat to the child's wellbeing and life, as well as breaches to the International Statute of Secrecy usually sees No-Maj-born children are more than often removed from their homes and families, their families' memories are erased or modified to make them forget they ever had a child that could do magic-" Emily's eyes widened. "And MACUSA workers would have to arrange for the children to go to loving magical foster homes. But it doesn't always happen." She looked pained. "Too many innocent children have been killed by their parents for the sole crime of being _born_ with magic. There are more fanatics than we thought. Of course, the No-Maj authorities often get wind of this. But they believe the parents are insane or just cruel. They're still punished, but we have to make sure that no one- and I mean _nobody_ \- ever finds out about our existence. Otherwise, millions of innocent lives will be in grave danger. We cannot afford another witch-hunt, witch-trial, witch-hanging or burning, like in Salem."

Sam looked very grim.

"So this school," he pondered. "It's in Massachusetts?"

"Yes," Adsila murmured. "And there's nothing and nowhere safe enough for her nearby?" He asked heavily. He and Emily looked aggrieved. After months of caring for her as their own daughter…

"No," Adsila said sadly. "There's no school safe enough for her nearby- or good enough. But she only has to go there for months. She returns home during summer breaks and Christmas and Easter, though she can choose to spend the latter two at school." She then regarded them silently.

"You're taking this awfully well for two No-Majes," she said quietly. "Most parents are in shock. And they try to deny things. They make it out that their kids are ill or something similar, if they don't get… Violent."

She was beginning to be suspicious, Sam thought. They might as well tell her, he reflected. After all, hopefully, Adsila would be joining _their_ tribe soon enough.

And then Adsila spoke. "I have to tell you, the reason I came here up north wasn't to spot underage witches or wizards. In fact, until today, we had no idea that there was an underage magical child in Forks in La Push. I came here because I was ordered to; I was to make contact with a witch named Angela Weber."

"Angela?" Sam blurted, surprised.

"That's right," Adsila confirmed. "I work for a branch of MACUSA that is the equivalent, you might say, of the No-Maj… What is it? FBI? SLAP?" She shook her head in frustration.

"I was taught everything I needed to know about the No-Maj world- or so it seemed."

"FBI," Sam said dumbly. "Or SWAT. So you're a federal police agent? Or a detective?"

"You can say it like that," she admitted. "I was here on the orders of the president. We were ordered to investigate and report on any… Funny occurrences here in Forks." She reflected in guilt that this wasn't true. But her department in MACUSA was classified.

Sam and Emily exchanged startled looks.

"For months, rumours have persisted- fuelled by No-Majes, who, by all means, should be unaware of things like these. Of course you have the occasional hiker who claims he's seen Big Foot, but that many No-Majes? And their reports and rumours that are spreading are alarming. Rumours about giant wolves the size of horses that turn into humans. There are witches and wizards that can turn into animals- _Animagi_ , we call them. But if they were Animagi they were being awfully indiscreet and could face the risk of prosecution for breaching and endangering the International Statute of Secrecy. Which usually means long-term imprisonment. Or maybe there's a congregation of Dark Witches and Wizards that wish to harm the No-Majes and challenge them. We can't have that either. There's just been a war in Europe, made up of wizard supremacist groups- Pure-Blood supremacists who believe just because they are completely magical in their heritage, everyone else should be wiped out. And unfortunately, this has encouraged some people- who are either sick of living in secrecy and have lost beloved family members to groups like the NSPS, or are just… Ignorant and cruel…. To rise up and challenge No-Majes. They're started taking their revenge. And because of that, the NSPS and others like them, are finding it easier to convince other No-Majes that witches and wizards exist and are evil." Adsila looked drained. "This means there is a lot of danger going around. When I first heard, I hoped this was nothing more than one Sasquatch or a number of those, just acting mischievously without the support of their own community. I was wrong. There are rumours of very strange werewolves- who by the way, aren't supposed to run in _packs_ \- and we don't know just how bad the threat is to wizards and No-Majes alike. And vampires, except that they are nothing like the vampires we are used to negotiating at best and dealing with at worst, if they get into trouble and harm us. In fact, vampires are supposed to live in Europe- there aren't any here." She sounded strained, like she was barely reeling in her frustration.

Sam and Emily exchanged breathless glances once again. Claire was silent. She wanted to tell Adsila, she really did. But somehow, she didn't think Adsila would take it so well.

Adsila held out her hands. "Just so to say, things are getting tense. We may not like it, but-" she spared a glance at Claire. "Claire's a part of this world right now." She said softly.

Emily nodded numbly, not really saying anything.

"And about those NSPS members," Adsila's voice now hardened. "I'm going to hand them over to No-Maj police, as soon as I interrogate them. Can you help me?" She asked.

"Sure," Sam said, trying to absorb his own shock.

No, they could not tell Adsila. Not yet. Not until they have proof that it wasn't them.

He needed to tell the pack. And the Cullens. But first…

"Where are they?" He demanded.

* * *

"You don't know what you're doing!" The man screamed.

"Get in there, son," Charlie Swan said roughly, shoving the struggling, squirming man towards the two restraining police officers, who locked his arms together. A third officer ran to assist them and several more ran forwards to restrain the other men.

"Trespassing on private property, without the permission of the tribe, attempted harm and abduction of a little girl … Well, safe to say, you are gonna be in here for a long time." Charlie's eyes were steely. "You guys must be crazier than I thought."

"We're not crazy!" One guy howled. "That girl- she's a witch! And her too!" He pointed a shaking finger at Adsila who simply raised an eyebrow. Sam looked murderous. It was a good thing Quil wasn't there either, he wouldn't have restrained himself from ripping those scumbags to shreds.

"They're witches!" The man wailed. "They worship the devil, man! The _devil_!" He screamed.

"Nutcases," another officer muttered, shaking his head.

"This is going too far," Charlie said sternly. "If we find out this was orchestrated by their leaders, we are gonna take real action, and not just us." He looked upset and not without reason.

"Thanks, you guys." He nodded. "For bringing this to our attention."

Adsila gave a strained smile. "What sort of action?" She asked, warily.

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "After this, we'll be presenting info on the NSPS- or Second Salemists- to the FBI. These guys are nuts and now it's getting out of hand. No one's gonna be happy now that these guys have tried to harm a little girl. Heck, even the inmates in jail would try to beat 'em up if they ever heard what these guys did to Claire. We're gonna have to put them in isolation." He thought aloud.

Sam exhaled. "So the evidence will go public?" Adsila asked, still wary. "Will we be called in as witnesses?"

Charlie shrugged. "Perhaps. These guys have got to be stopped."

And now Adsila was concerned. She should have modified their memories. She cursed silently. How could she have been so stupid as to assume that just because No-Majes like Police Chief Charlie Swan would think these guys were nuts, would mean that a whole group of people would be assumed as nuts? Especially such a large group? She was risking a breach in the International Statute of Secrecy.

Worse still, if the other members of the NSPS were to catch wind of this they would march up to Forks. If they had been sent here, people were likely keeping tabs of them.

She needed to modify their memories- fast.

"What if other members of the NSPS comes up here?" Adsila asked.

Charlie's eyes tightened. "Then we'd just have to keep them out, won't we? Now we have proof that they're probably all doing illegal activities."

Yes, Adsila thought. This would keep them away- but she would still have to modify their memories- or confound the jury or witnesses. Make them believe that they saw Claire with a magnetic device or something like that- something which had a mundane explanation. But they would be mistaken. Better to let them think they were mistaken, then to get anyone else suspicious.

"Thank you," Sam nodded.

"Pleasure," Charlie nodded back to him.

Adsila spared a small smile.

"What now?" Sam asked, once they were safely away from the place.

"I can't risk any breach of the International Statute of Secrecy," Adsila said quietly. "Especially during such a time. I have to go back." Sam looked at her as if she were crazy. "I need to modify their memories. The evidence against them can be used- in No-Maj court- to testify against the doings of the NSPS, but we have to make them sound insane, so as to not _uncover_ anyone. Make them think that what they saw had a very mundane explanation for it, and that they overreacted." Adsila paused. "No harm done if that happens, but it doesn't mean that the NSPS won't send more members up here. Especially if those guys were monitored and sent here by someone else."

Sam pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay. Will you be able to-"

"Being a part of the division that is comparable to what you No-Majes call the detectives means you can do numerous things," Adsila said with a small smirk. "But I'm concerned with what will come next as soon as this goes public. The NSPS will be marching up here to find proof of the existence of witches, wizards and magical beings and beasts."

Sam gritted his teeth. "Don't worry if they try to trespass onto Quileute land," he said. "We'll be waiting for them. I'll inform the elders of this crazy group coming up here."

Adsila looked sceptical. "Even that's not enough. I'm going to contact the Auror office." When he looked confused, she explained. "Aurors are the policemen and domestic forces- like SWAT, as you said- to us. We deal with dark witches and wizards. Just in case any Pure-Blood Magical Supremacists come knocking. I will need to report directly to the Director of Magical Security in MACUSA. The Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation will be immobilised. Angela will get to work on that." She spared him a glance.

Sam was absorbing all what she said in silence. It genuinely sounded like she was part of a fully structured society, as secret and ancient as it is. There was no informal thing, like an Alpha wolf, or the Volturi that acted as… Well, the Volturi did. He wondered what wizards and witches- including this government called MACUSA would do if they ever discovered their existence. And that vampires did live in America.

He needed to speak with the pack and the elders. And the Cullens.

"In the meantime, Claire will need to be kept away- from public No-Maj attention- as that would not be healthy for her either- as well as from anyone that could harm her. She's too old for a magical day-care centre and school starts when pupils turn eleven." She confirmed. "As such, she hasn't even received her letter just yet."

"Her letter?" Sam asked. "They'll write to her?"

"Yes, sent by owl." She gave him a wry grin. "We don't use No-Maj post. Owls know exactly what needs to be sent and where. And they're hard to catch."

Sam blinked.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Adsila said. "I would like to go over what needs to be done, and to give Claire the proper security measures, as well as informing you about them, as soon as possible. But first I need to make sure…" She gestured with her head towards the police station.

* * *

Sam had finished telling the wolves- well, showing to them- what happened. Later on, Edward had helped in explaining to the equally stunned- well, dumbstruck- Cullens on what happened.

Now they had just finished a meeting with one another and were silent, as they tried to let that sink in.

Emmett broke the silence. "So… Do they wear pointy hats or not?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "No, Em. They wear boaters instead." He snorted. "Seriously, all that and you ask about _hats_?"

"What are we going to do?" Esmé interrupted them. "If they come up here?"

"Well, like I said, they sounded like a completely structured society that have been around for a very long time," Sam stated.

"Yeah, and she's part of something like the CIA, apparently," Embry muttered. "Dude- your imprint's awitch-detecttive." He said in incredulity towards Seth.

Seth just stood there, stunned.

Leah was almost as stunned as him.

"Yes, and she was supposed to meet with Angela Weber here- she was her contact." Sam closed his eyes. "She's a witch too."

"Angela?" Bella asked incredulously. _"Angela my friend from school?"_

"Angela…" Jacob mused. Then his eyes bugged, and he started doubling over, chuckling hilariously.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, but Jacob was unable to breathe, laughing like mad. Edward began to chuckle too.

"What?" Bella asked irritably.

"Bella!" Jacob gasped, tears of mirth in his eyes. "You said… Werewolf. Vampires. If Angela was a witch she could join the party too!" Then he doubled over again.

Bella's eyes widened and she began laughing hesitantly. Eventually most of them joined in.

Jake wiped tears from his eyes. "She really is a witch. Just as you said. And you didn't even know it."

Edward grinned. "That's my Bella."

"Leaving that aside," Jasper said after a while. "Who did she say was coming over?"

Sam frowned. "She said… Something about a Director of Magical Security and contacting him. It's like the director of Homeland Security, in the White House. And their equivalent of a SWAT team."

"Whoa," Emmett breathed. "They have a SWAT team?"

"Claire is safe," Sam said hesitantly. "For now. She's going to direct us to the proper security measures until Claire can go to school."

Quil frowned, pursing his lips. "I don't get it," he said quietly, trying not to sound whiny. "This is our home. Why does Claire have to go to all the way to Massachusetts to be safe?" He asked, quietly.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know," he said gently. He really didn't want to let her go either, him and Emily. It would be painful. They would miss her so much. "But she's not safe here, Quil. And there are no magic schools that could keep her safe and away from any, err, No-Majes. Or teach her how to control her magic that well."

"Plus, we've got sasquatches loose in this state," Embry muttered.

"And those people coming up north," Jasper said suddenly. He was worried. "Humans- No-Majes- have seen us, haven't they? Wolves and vampires."

Sam grimaced. "Apparently."

"And the rumours' spread," Rosalie said in shock. Leah breathed sharply in horror. "That's why they're coming up here. Not because they've heard of Claire, but because they've heard of _us_. All of us."

"And they think it's Claire." Jared's eyes were wide. "Or other witches and wizards."

"And they think that they're protecting magical species that ought to be exterminated too," Jasper breathed.

Bella looked horrified. They all did.

"What are we going to do?"

Sam swallowed. "We have to tell Adsila about us. But I don't think that she may trust us. Or any of them for that matter."

"Why not?" Paul asked.

"Because she believes- and other witches and wizards like her- that vampires, for example, live in Europe," Sam explained. "That's what she said. Just before she left I asked her about the possibility of vampires and werewolves or shapeshifting things here in Forks. She looked at me strangely and said that there were no vampires or werewolves in America, because their government screens everyone and everything coming in, even in No-Maj airports, like searching for drug mules. Or terrorists. They're known to have the toughest laws and to extradite anyone carrying potential threats to No-Majes, wizards and magical beings and beasts alike. Even anyone carrying the werewolf strain, or vampirism, has to get a special permit and everyone takes precautions when they arrive. Things like monitoring them, and they have to have a clean record of good behaviour before they come here. Even the werewolves that tend to bite people have had to behave well in their human form."

"Whoa," Jared said quietly.

"So… If they find out," Embry said nervously. "They could… What?"

"I asked her about shapeshifters and she said that witches and wizards can shapeshift- turn into animals. But they are registered within MACUSA and every country's government and it's hard for them to learn how to transform into an animal form." He looked nervous. "It's not hereditary."

"If we do tell her," Paul said warily. "How will she take it? Or her government?"

"It sounds like a really structured society, like the US government that we all know," Carlisle mused.

"That's what I thought," Sam confirmed. "I told her that and she said that they've been here long before American No-Majes gained independence. They were formed as a result of the Salem Witch Trials."

Everybody, specifically Carlisle and Quil, winced. Quil, because he quailed at the idea of Claire undergoing such horror. Carlisle, because of his human past. If these witches and wizards had ever learnt about it, they would not take to him or any of them kindly.

"They could extradite us," Jasper considered quietly. "Or subdue us in any way possible. Send us to prison- whereupon things would be enchanted so we can't break out. Hunt down the Denalis. Warn the other magical governments. Keep you guys under control."

Jacob started to shiver as well.

"Jake," Sam said. "They're not gonna hurt Nessie. Seth imprinted on Adsila for a reason. This was meant to happen." Seth nodded fiercely. He'd been silent for a long while, but he knew she would never betray them. "And I don't think it's to destroy anybody."

"It could be a risk to her too," Leah argued. "If she found out. If she knows about us all, and she didn't tell her government- who she works for, by the way- she could get into serious trouble. I don't know about you, but it sounds similar to what _No-Majes_ do here. If someone kept crucial information that could potentially endanger the whole community they could get arrested, imprisoned, or worse." She looked at her brother. Seth was white and shaking.

She knew how painful it would feel to lose a loved one. And she knew Seth, as gentle and kind as he was, would be dealt a crushing blow, despite his strength, if him and his family ever got his imprint into trouble.

"So keep her unaware?" Jared asked incredulously. "She has to know. Especially if all of them- and those creeps- are coming up here."

"But dude, what's going to happen to _us_?" Paul asked.

"Claire will be in school by the time she turns eleven," Sam announced. "Adsila's reassured me of that. And the fact that Emily and I took it so well, she said that they're not taking Claire into foster care." Quil breathed out deeply. "Apparently, parents and caregivers that don't deal with it well, have their magical children removed from them and all memories of them erased, as they could pose a danger to the kids and the society as a whole."

"That's another thing," Paul muttered. "How do we know they're not going to mess with our _heads_?" He said, bewildered. "How can anyone just take our memories away just like that?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at him. " _I_ could read minds. I assume they probably have spells for that." He remarked.

Paul scowled. "Maybe. But I still don't like it." Seth scowled at him.

"She's not untrustworthy," he snapped. "She saved Claire's life. If she deals with the supernatural on a daily basis, then maybe, if we get her to listen, she won't take it so bad."

Leah placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know. But what if it gets _her_ into trouble?"

Seth instantly started worrying all over again.

"We'll figure something out," Carlisle said, trying to sound encouraging. "All of us. In the meantime, how's Claire taking to it?" He asked politely.

"Well enough, I suppose," Sam answered. "I think she's extremely happy that she's not the only one and that there are many. The idea of her going to school and meeting other children just like her also appealed to her. And the school is a castle, so that's every little girl's dream." His lips twitched. "She's taken really well to Adsila."

"She isn't scared?" Esmé asked hesitantly. Sam shook his head. "Not in the least. Well, perhaps, but she's just too excited." She was young, after all.

* * *

Angela looked grim. "They're on their way," she said, looking at Sam, Emily and Claire. Under Sam's insistence, Quil had to stay away although he wanted nothing more than to be with his imprint right now, but Jacob pointed out that if he did stay with her when the wizards came, they would immediately grow suspicious, even if they pretended he was Sam's relative or something. They couldn't find out just yet. Not even Adsila.

"So," Angela said. She smiled, we'll just have to sit tight, won't we?" She invited them to sit, and since they now knew about magic she waved her wand and bottles, jugs and glasses came floating into the room. Claire's jaw dropped in amazement when she saw it float gently to the table in front of her, before hovering, pouring drinks. The bottles uncorked and a light sweet mead poured out onto the glasses, or in Claire's case, pumpkin juice. Angela informed them that pumpkin juice was commonly drunk at Ilvermorny.

"You'd definitely love the food there," she said happily. "They have a welcoming feast at the beginning of every term, and again during Halloween, Christmas and Easter- if you're there during that time- Independence Day- which isn't usually celebrated by us, but it's still fun anyway- and Thanksgiving."

"A feast?" Claire asked.

"Huge feasts, piles of everything you could ever ask for," Angela said dreamily. "Literally every person's dream. Who doesn't like to feast?"

Emily looked happy and sad at the same time.

"So… What is it like there?" She asked.

"Well," Adsila began telling them all about Ilvermorny. How it was founded, who it was founded by. And the houses.

"The four houses are Wampus, Thunderbird, Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie," Angela smiled. "As she's said."

"Which house were you in?" Claire asked eagerly.

"I was in Pukwudgie," Angela said. "Where healers are said to go. It also represents the heart."

"I was in Thunderbird for those who are adventurers at heart." Adsila grinned. "It also represents the soul."

"So the houses represent a part of you that is dominant?" Emily asked, sounding interested. "And a quality that you possess?" Adsila nodded.

"That's right. So the remaining two, Wampus is for warriors, it represents the body. Horned Serpent is for scholars as it represents the mind."

"So how do you choose which house?" Emily asked.

"You don't," Adsila replied. "The houses choose _you_. When newcomers first arrive to Ilvermorny they are directed to a round hall with a circular balcony above so the other students could watch. On the ground, there is a picture of a Gordian Knot symbol. The student is invited to stand in the middle and it's framed by carvings- a horned serpent with a jewel set into its forehead, a wampus, a thunderbird and a pukwudgie with a bow and arrow. Thunderbird signifies its approval by beating its wings. The Horned Serpent's jewel glows. The Wampus roars. Or the Pukwudgie raises its arrow. That's how you know which house wants you."

Claire's mouth formed a silent, _wow_. "What if more than one house chooses you?" Emily asked.

"Then the student gets to choose," Adsila replied simply. "Horned Serpent and Thunderbird chose me. I chose Thunderbird. I'm an adventurer after all." She said with a smile.

Claire looked bright and excited. "I can't wait to see which one I'm in!" She declared, making the adults smile. "So will I get a wand after that?"

Adsila nodded. "Once it's done, they take you to another room where a wand is chosen- or rather, it chooses you." Claire looked confused. "You're talking like it has feelings."

"Oh, that's because they're more than just instruments we can use," Adsila stated. "The wand chooses the wizard."

"And of course even without the war in Europe, you would know," Angela mumbled. "Her aunt and uncle were two of America's most famous wand-makers."

"Really?" Claire turned her awed and eager eyes towards Adsila who laughed.

"Yes," she admitted. "Two other ancestors were two of the first aurors." Angela said, grinning. "I read about them in the history books."

"Aurors?" Emily asked. "Those dark witch and wizard catchers?"

Adsila nodded. "When it was first formed MACUSA needed aurors desperately to keep people safe. They were among the first to volunteer. They faced monumental challenges so everyone is still in awe of them today."

"Another one was president." Angela said, laughing at Adsila who was shaking her head in embarrassment. "Maybe you'll be president someday." Adsila sighed.

"Like I could get anyone to vote for me." She mumbled. "Besides I already have a job. I'm working my way up and I love it. I love my job and what I'm doing."

"Thunderbirds," Angela said with a smile. "Always adventurous."

Adsila didn't deny it and she smiled slightly. "I always crave adventure," she said simply.

Sam blinked. "But I thought you were in Forks High School," he said. "How is it that you had time to go to boarding school in Massachusetts anyway?"

"I am older than I really look," Angela admitted. "I'm in my mid-thirties. I had just graduated from Ilvermorny when I came back to Forks. I asked to be stationed here to keep an eye out for my parents and my brothers- I'm No-Maj-born. As I was needed to keep an eye out for any magical beast, being or wizard that could potentially cause danger or breaches to the International Statute of Secrecy, I decided to blend in. I was trained as an auror, but I also have ties to the Body of the Protection of Magical Species. I could have been a worker somewhere in Forks, but I felt I would rather have the High School experience to truly understand what the town was like and how people were living and to pick up any gossip or reports that might prove interesting. Especially in such a region left to many magical creatures." Then she frowned. "Of course, I had to drink de-aging potion regularly to make me seem younger to blend in. And even then I can't seem to find the source of all the troubling reports and rumours flying wild. The Olympic wolves. Vampires. As if vampires would have left the comfort of their European manors and castles to risk the light of day and travel to America with us screening everything. But the rumours persist." She looked upset.

Sam and Emily were very still. "So… Vampires burn in sunlight?" Claire asked, sceptically.

"The ones I've seen, don't go out in daylight." Adsila stated. "Not just sunlight. It makes them weak. They also have highly venomous fangs and saliva. It's contagious. Their nails can elongate into talons, though I don't know if they're venomous or not. I was in Albania for a time, met at least five of them, they were civil and friendly I suppose- or at least most of them. They don't typically drink human blood as the Ministries and Councils of Magic would be far from pleased and then they would be forced to take action."

Emily and Sam exchanged covert looks. This did _not_ sound like the vampires they had met and heard about.

Was it possible that the Cullens- and their friends- were another species of vampires that had escaped the wizards' notice? After all, Angela did say they lived in Europe.

What would happen if they did find out about them- and the pack? Sam wondered. He remembered Adsila saying that they registered the names of every witch and wizard who learned how to shapeshift in order to make certain they did not abuse their power. Would they too be registered? She mentioned that their world had scholars. If _No-Majes_ didn't view the pack as a threat, then would they study them? Screen them? Experiment? He didn't know. Would the wizards do just that?

Moreover, he could not allow them to do anything to the Cullens. They might let it slide, but if those Volturi ever knew about the magical world and that the Cullens played a part of bringing their attention to the vampires, then they would be in serious trouble. In fact, they would probably be facing a large-scale conflict, maybe even a war. He got the feeling that even the vampires that stuck up for the Cullens would not be happy with them. Would they monitor the Cullens? Exterminate the ones that drank human blood?

Not that Sam would mind anyone _not_ drinking human blood being around, but it seemed dishonourable that, as they were willing to stick up for all of them, not just Nessie and the rest of the Cullens, that they would be repaid in kind by being hunted down all because of a slip of the tongue. Still, Adsila must have trusted them enough. She did approve of them raising Claire when she could have taken her away to foster care where they would never see her again, Quil too.

"So… Will the letter arrive soon?" Sam asked.

Adsila nodded. "Yes, the closer she gets to being eleven, a few months before term starts."

"What about uniforms and school equipment?" Emily asked. "Where can we buy them and how much do they cost?"

"You can buy them in D.C," Adsila replied thoughtfully. "Or in cities like New York and Boston. But you won't be able to pay for them with No-Maj money. We have our own currency- Dragots, not dollars. MACUSA and the school puts aside a fund to pay for the equipment of students, including uniforms."

"How will she get there?" Sam asked. Adsila opened her mouth about to reply when a loud cracking noise was heard outside the house.

"They're here," she said grimly.

* * *

"Miss Sizemore," one of them announced.

"Yes?" Adsila asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We heard that you recently discovered a No-Maj-born child whom the NSPS had attacked?"

"You could say that," she agreed. The auror nodded. "Very well. We have the right-"

"Wait- there is no need for that," Adsila explained. "No need to take the child into the social care." They raised an eyebrow and Emily gently pushed Claire behind her, Sam in front of them both, afraid that they would try to take Claire away from them.

"I followed protocol and I explained to the caregivers that Claire is a witch. They took it calmly," she said, just as calmly. "Perhaps astonished, but they did not react badly. They're not fanatics. They've already given me their word that they would not breach the International Statute of Secrecy and expose us-"

"We did," Sam said fiercely. "And that Claire is not in danger of being harmed around them," Adsila continued. "She's one of the lucky ones."

The auror's bushy grey brows rose. "Really? Well then, I'd have to report this, but even so, the risk remains-"

"I've taken the necessary precautions," Adsila interrupted. "I took the liberties of placing wards around the house and garden. I explained to them the security measures, new and old. They've promised to comply with it to the letter."

"We did," Emily called out from behind.

"And the laws of the International Statute," Adsila kept going. "They don't live in such a big community, sirs, so therefore, it will be easy enough for them to keep their niece hidden."

The auror still looked suspicious. "Still, there are more forms to follow," he said sternly. "Especially during dangerous times like these. The NSPS have arrived here in Forks. We have no doubt that more will follow."

He turned back to confide in his assistants. After a time, he looked back at them. "They may come if they wish," he stated. "It would make things a whole lot easier if they agreed to comply with our laws. Officially on magical documents." Adsila inwardly groaned. This was going to take _ages_.

"But we need to get to New York."

"New York?" Emily sounded surprised. "Why are we going to New York?"

"Because the headquarters of MACUSA is there," Adsila said grimly. "There's going to be a whole lot of official stuff to get over with if you wish to keep your niece and be trusted enough not to have your memories modified. As of now, Claire is a citizen of the Magical United States of America. I suggest you start packing."

* * *

Adsila pitied them, she really did. Claire had her picture taken, name recorded and youth identity documents made. Fingerprints were stamped, seals were stamped, signatures were signed on parchment by the adults, including a very apprehensive Emily and even Sam looked overwhelmed by this.

On the upside the fund that was to pay for Claire's schooling and everything she needed would be handed to them as soon as they were able to get to a bank. They had the documents for that- genuine ones that could be told by goblins, not forgeries. Adsila helped them throughout the whole way, but she told them as soon as they were given apartments to settle in- for a few days at most, or one night at least- that she would then leave. She stayed to help them settle in.

Upon arriving to New York however, Adsila reflected, they had been greeted with a less-than-pleasant sight.

The NSPS was there.

A young man in his twenties, dark-haired with ink-blue eyes was speaking on some steps to a large crowd.

"Open your eyes!" He shouted. "They are everywhere! Witches- occult practices whereupon they sacrifice young children!"

"Really?" Adsila muttered.

"These people are evil- and they must be stopped!" He shouted. "They take young children and teach them the ways of the occult. Once they get in, they can never get out! It's like in any cult, except it's stronger. Open your eyes- they are among you! They simply hide in the crowd, walk through the streets, dressed like any ordinary person!" He exclaimed.

"They brainwash you, and they practice the occult- they take young children away- what more do you need convincing for? The disasters in Europe- particularly in Britain with the collapsing of bridges, so-called hurricanes? All of a sudden? And the disappearances of innocent families? All of which every scientist admitted they could not explain _how_ this came to be, nor expert detectives where those people had gone or how did they die!"

The crowd in front of him cheered and waved their flags. Adsila noticed the flag. It was a red banner with a pair of hands snapping a wand in half above a yellow fire.

Claire was shivering, shaking. Emily was pressing her close to her, trying to remain inconspicuous but she was pale and terrified too. Sam was shaking. Shaking in rage. Adsila placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," she said.

"They're lunatics."

All in all, when they did get over the awe of MACUSA's headquarters, seeing the statues of those that died in the Salem Witch Trials were also not encouraging. Adsila sighed.

And they had yet to encounter Pure-Blood Supremacists.

And she didn't think they needed to be informed about the Second Wizarding War in Europe just yet.

No, they had to concentrate in getting Claire her new school uniform first.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter : A glimpse is caught of an unknown enemy and their plans regarding the Cullens and wolves. The wolves still don't know how to approach Adsila but the worst strikes and dead bodies start appearing. Magical fingers and wands point the blame on the strange vampires and giant wolves that have been seen while Adsila- after making the laws of MACUSA very clear- works things out about the Cullens. She confronts them- with _deliciously_ disastrous consequences. **

**To Guest Reviewer: Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything of _Harry Potter_ or _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ \- that's J.K Rowling. The _Twilight_ series belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

"So the NSPS has done something… Monumental it seems," the man mused stroking his small goatee.

"And no one will have a clue."

"Those British wizards," another person shook his head. "They instantly say- 'Everyone is equal!' When no one else would do the same." He scoffed. "They have no idea. They've forgotten what it's like to live the horrors of the past. Well, the past is real, my friends. And soon they will stamp us out."

Clamouring was heard all across the room.

"My friends, the NSPS are gaining ground. Just now we have had word that they attacked an underage girl with accidental magic. They are heartless. They are inhuman. And they must be stopped."

A witch rose gracefully from her chair.

"MACUSA also has no idea of the threats that are in store," she said calmly. "And neither do these new vampires whom we have just discovered. They are fools. And soon we will rise from the ashes. Not _them_ , but us."

"The wolves too?" Someone asked dryly.

The witch smiled. "Leave them to me."

She smiled at them all.

"Never fear," she whispered quietly. "The Dark Lord is gone, but his legacy continues. Vengeance will be ours, my brothers and sisters."

"Reaffirm your allegiance to our cause. And we shall have vengeance."

* * *

"So… That all happened in the past twenty-four hours or so?" Jared asked sceptically.

"Yes," Sam said exasperatedly. He was exhausted. So were Claire and Emily. Adsila had been remarkably kind, shielding them from the worst bureaucrats and taking most of the work for herself, as well as arranging for comfortable rooms, good food and whatever else they needed in New York. She had been there every step along the way.

He told them that. Seth beamed, relieved that she was so nice and that they had a good opinion of her.

"But they're still suspicious," Sam said wearily.

"Because the vampires which they apparently have met are nothing like you guys," Jacob said disbelievingly at the Cullens.

* * *

Adsila had taken Sam, Emily and Claire back to their home in La Push. She sighed, weary.

Honestly, this was too much. Why couldn't she have stayed home? Why couldn't she have been content to take whatever important position they had over there?

But she wanted more. She wanted to get out into the world; to soar.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to see what was in front of her at first.

Until her foot sunk into a puddle of something squishy. At first she thought it was mud, but it didn't feel like mud. She frowned and looked down.

There she saw it. A pool of congealing blood. Adsila's eyes widened and she looked up, seeing a trail of blood right in front of her and leading her to…

She ran to Sam and Emily's house as fast as she could- she didn't dare apparate with No-Majes around.

She knocked frantically on the door.

"Yes?" Emily answered the door.

"Someone's body has been found in the forest." Adsila said breathlessly.

Emily went pale. "What?"

"Someone's been killed," Adsila gasped.

Before Emily could go on her first instinct- Sam or the No-Maj police, Adsila was already there.

With a team of aurors.

Emily watched at a distance, though the aurors were edgy around her.

"What is it?" Adsila said, her face incredibly pale.

"It doesn't look like any ordinary animal," one of them muttered. Emily looked up, her face starkly-white.

"See the face?" He pointed. "It's completely torn off- in great big chunks. There are teeth marks." Adsila was white.

"What kind? I know sasquatches live here, but I know it can't be any of them."

"No," the auror agreed. "They look canine."

Emily went- if possible- paler.

"Canine?" Adsila breathed sharply.

The man nodded grimly. "We've done several spells just to be sure. Definitely canine."

"But rougarous live in Louisiana!" Adsila exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that it's a rougarou that's somehow ended up here," he said calmly.

"Then what is it?" Adsila pressed. "It can't be werewolves. And certainly not animagi. If it's canine, what in the world is-"

"We don't know," the auror said grimly. "But perhaps… It is related to the rumours you've been hearing recently."

Adsila and Emily drew in a sharp breath, although for different reasons.

"Emily," she said quietly. "Where's Claire."

"With Quil," she whispered.

Adsila's eyes widened. "Emily," she hissed, pulling her aside. "American witches and wizards are living in a sort-of state-of-emergency right now. We're not allowed contact with No-Majes, unless we are related to them. And even then we have to have a permit like the one I gave to you and Sam. Not until this crises are resolved- including these… Monsters and the NSPS." Adsila looked grim. "We aren't allowed any contact with No-Majes, unless we've been given the proper authorisation, or when we pass them on our way somewhere and we have to get through them. And we're especially not allowed to have our underage children- who aren't in complete control over their magic just yet- out of our sight. Especially not with No-Majes. Maybe some No-Majes won't harm them but with the NSPS already proving that they can make it to Forks…" She trailed off.

Emily was speechless. She had to tell Adsila. How could she not? Claire was imprinted upon by Quil and Adsila herself- without her knowing- was imprinted upon by Seth. She had to know.

But somehow, when Emily opened her mouth, she could not bring herself to get the words out.

"Where are they?" Adsila asked quietly.

"At the beach," Emily whispered. "We'll have to get them," Adsila said. "And with MACUSA employees and the NSPS patrolling this place, we need to get Claire safely back without anybody knowing she's with No-Majes." She spared an uneasy glance at the aurors. "If they find out that you guys are 'lax' with Claire's security…"

Emily swallowed. "But we're not!" She protested in hushed tones. "We trust Quil."

Adsila regarded her sadly. "Even we may be betrayed."

* * *

Quil was skipping tiny pebbles with Claire on the sea.

Seth was there.

"So how do you think we should tell her?" He asked quietly.

Leah shrugged. "Just be honest to her."

"Easier said than done," Embry snorted. "Look, there she is! With Emily."

Seth scrambled to his feet.

Adsila came to them and it appeared that her smile, though polite, looked tired. Emily came with a warning gaze at them.

"Claire," she called out to her niece. "I hope you guys won't mind, but it's getting late and Claire has to get home."

Quil nodded. "I'll take you there."

"No," Emily said quickly. "It's alright." She forced a smile. "Hi." Seth said breathlessly.

Adsila's eyes turned towards him. "Hi- Seth, right?" Seth nodded, trying not to flush.

"Yeah," he admitted. "And Leah." She smiled warmly at her. "And… Was it Embry and Quil?" When they nodded, she smiled. "I was just in La Push, dropping off a cookbook me and Angela borrowed from Emily. I met her on the beach, she was looking for Claire," Adsila lied smoothly.

"Well, thank you, Emily it was really kind of you," she said politely. "I'll best be going now. Please be careful, all of you." But her eyes particularly lingered and gave meaning to Emily and Claire.

Seth opened his mouth about to say something but Embry grabbed his arm. Not now.

Adsila turned and left.

Emily let out a breath.

"Auntie Emily?" Claire asked. "What's wrong?"

Emily breathed in again. "Something terrible has happened," she said quietly. The wolves tensed. "You guys are being suspected. In your wolf form."

Their eyes widened.

In a rush, Emily told the whole story, though she covered Claire's ears at the gruesome part of it. Their jaws dropped.

"I can't believe this," Leah weakly. "Emily, you have to tell her! We didn't do anything!"

"I know!" Emily threw her hands up in the air. "But those guys said that whatever killed the man had canine teeth. Like _dogs_. Or very large wolves. So they're onto you. What's more," she said darkly. "The magical America is in a kind of state-of-emergency. They've declared a new set of laws to keep witches and wizards safe and in particular children. They aren't allowed to go near No-Majes. That means, in their eyes, you."

Quil's eyes widened. "They can't do this!" he blurted desperately. Claire's eyes widened too. Emily shrugged helplessly. "Auntie," Claire protested.

"I know!" Emily shouted. "But they're scared, scared for their people and scared for their children. With the NSPS coming up here, and now this they're afraid that No-Majes would find out about them and they've decided to monitor this whole area. So Claire has to follow the rules if we don't want her to be taken away into foster care if they feel like her life is in danger." Quil opened his mouth, but Emily said. "For _now_. Until they leave."

"And what about Adsila?" Embry asked quietly. "Are you going to tell her?" Emily hesitated. She looked at Seth. Seth looked… Pleading. Desperate. Same as Quil.

Emily closed her eyes. "We will," she said quietly. "Let's pray that she doesn't react badly. And sees reason. We can give her our side of the story."

"But we'll need some way to prove it, won't we?"

Emily opened her eyes. "Yes," she agreed. "We will."

* * *

Adsila leaned back against the tree. She felt bad for them, she truly did. It must have been terrible to live a double life, she thought. But who was she to talk? She told Emily, Sam and Claire that she worked in their equivalent of the FBI but that wasn't true.

Adsila's department was classified. And she had to continue the investigation, no matter how much she wanted to drop.

Or go home.

What were those beasts?

The Rougarou, as the auror mentioned, lived in Louisiana. There were no dog-like creatures. No vampires either, not since Amarillo Lestoat had been deported from America following abuses of his boundaries in biting actual _live_ humans. All werewolves were not allowed in America not unless they followed strict guidelines and agreed to be monitored.

So what were those things that haunted this place?

Adsila shook her head. She couldn't think about it right now.

Then she heard a rustle. Adsila was on her feet in an instant.

She began preparing which curse in case there was more than one attacker.

Then she froze as she heard footsteps right behind her. Her heart pounding, she had to train herself to seem unaware and relaxed.

Until the person was behind her.

In a single fluid moment- not what an NSPS member or any kind of No-Maj was expecting- she spun and tackled the opposing person to the ground, taking them by surprise.

There was a yelp that sounded strangely masculine.

Seth Clearwater stared up at her. "Hi," he said sheepishly.

She quickly got off him.

"I thought you were one of them," she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Seth shook his head. "Don't be. I'm glad your instincts are so quick. We're gonna need them to survive."

Adsila inwardly snorted. Seth had no idea how right he was.

She turned around.

"You've got people trespassing on your tribe's land," she said warningly. "Are you guys increasing security? Keeping a close watch?"

"Oh, we are." And for a fraction of a second, she thought his voice hardened. "Are you going to go home?"

"I'm going to Angela's house," she said shortly. "And I'll contact my family, let them know that I'm okay. I've asked the police not to tell my name to the public- and I know for a fact that Sam asked not to have his niece's name included in the tabloids either. No doubt my grandmother would be begging me to return home."

Seth winced inwardly, but understood completely. "And your parents?"

Adsila hesitated for a second. "They're dead. Died in an accident years ago. I was brought up by my grandparents."

It was no accident. But she wasn't about to tell Seth Clearwater- a total stranger that she'd met only twice before, and a No-Maj to boot- _that_.

"I'm sorry," Seth said quietly. "My dad's dead too." Involuntarily, she turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said sincerely. "How did that happen?"

"Died of a stroke," he said numbly. "It was… A terrible time."

Adsila looked down and nodded. "I should be heading back to Angela's soon, she'll be worried." She sighed. "Nothing's safe anymore."

"No," Seth agreed. And then a strength entered his voice. "But it _will_ be. After all, who says it won't."

Adsila spared him a smile. "Be careful,"

"You too." Seth nodded and smiled back as she turned to move away. Part of what he learnt when living with a girl, like Leah or his mother, was when to know when a lady needed her space. He couldn't tell her now, or confront the fact that he knew her secret. Well, he'd seen Bella and Edward and he'd been with them for the duration of Nessie's pregnancy but Bella and Edward weren't like any couple he'd known. Not even the imprints, Sam and Emily were like that, or Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel. Not only did the pack have duties but the imprintées had lives of their own: friends to meet up in Starbucks; time to kick back and reflect on the day; to study and/or work; family-time to catch up with. Admittedly, although he did like Bella, unlike Leah, he did see how things suffered in her life. Seeing Jacob's memories made him see that Bella would fall apart without Edward. When he left her, her family life suffered, partly because she kept so many secrets and spent so much time away from them, even for a short distance. Same as her friends, whom she ignored, admittedly in her catatonic state when Edward 'dumped' her. As a result, her friends weren't exactly warm to her, and he knew exactly how Jacob felt when Bella didn't see him because Edward kept her from him (apart from jealousy).

Which was why Leah hated her. And Bella didn't have a clue, according to Leah, how much she hurt people, not just Jacob. Angela had been to La Push several times and it was clear as day that she came on her own and how she felt about it until Adsila arrived.

He didn't have anything against Bella- she had done a great deal bringing the pack and the Cullens- who were in fact, good people no matter what anyone felt- into a stronger alliance, and in some cases, friendship. But he knew Adsila wasn't her any more than Leah was.

Seth smiled and turned away. His sister appeared to like her too.

But Seth knew her secret and he worried that one morning she would disappear. After all, she was only supposed to be here temporarily, wasn't she?

* * *

"Okay, so that's that sorted," Adsila said awkwardly. "What now?"

Angela was typing away at a computer. The sight of it made Adsila smile. They were unbelievably useful things, these No-Maj inventions, so long as there isn't enough magic to make things combust. Even enchanted quills didn't compare. In any case, No-Majes also had pens that did not require dipping in an ink pot too often. She definitely liked those, rather than quills that required sharpening and ink, even with magic.

"Okay, so one things' resolved. And I've had contact with the Body of the Protection of Magical Species. They mentioned everything's alright within the Sasquatches, so it's definitely not them. And more on everyone who's monitoring ports, the Floo Network, Broomstick regulation, and everyone who's undercover in No-Maj airports. Nothing and no one coming in when they shouldn't be allowed." She looked up at Adsila. "So nothing wrong there."

"And yet there's something fishy going on around here." Adsila said firmly. "I don't know about you but these boys in the Quileute reservation… They just keep popping up. And there's something about that Seth Clearwater…" She shook her head. "But I do like him. He's a nice guy. In any case, I feel like Emily's deliberately not telling me something."

Angela nodded. "Did you see her scars?"

Adsila blinked. "Yeah. What happened to her?"

"Mauled by a grizzly bear, apparently. Soon afterwards, her cousin Leah's boyfriend, Sam Uley, left her for Emily."

Adsila blinked again. "Leah? Leah Clearwater? Seth Clearwater's sister?"

"Yeah?" Angela frowned. "Why do you keep mentioning him?"

"Nothing, I don't know," grumbled Adsila. Angela looked bewildered, but wisely didn't say anything. "Yeah, her. She and Emily Young were like sisters when they were really young. Leah Clearwater was also going out with Sam Uley back then. At that time, Emily was living in the Makah reserve. She came over one day, and no one really knows what happened only that Sam had been acting strangely before she even got to La Push. Next thing you know, Emily got attacked by a bear, she ended up in hospital. Sam was distraught and refused to leave her side. Leah panicked too, but not too long after, Sam and Emily emerged as a couple, and according to the girls at the reservation, Leah hasn't been the same ever since."

Adsila looked shocked. "I can't imagine the nice young woman I met called Emily Young, Claire's aunt and foster mother, and the kind, polite and considerate, responsible person named Sam Uley, with the people that stomped on other people's hearts. Particularly the ones they were close to. They seemed so… Kind… And considerate. They weren't horrified when I told them Claire was a witch." She frowned. "Not until I mentioned the NSPS."

"Yes, and that really surprises me," Angela said. "Just how easily they accepted it. And did you see Sam Uley? He was all understanding and chill about it, like he was processing and absorbing every bit of knowledge. Unlike Emily he didn't ask too many questions. Did he seemed shocked when you told them Claire was a witch?"

Adsila shook her head. "He seemed stunned, but not too much." She said.

"Hmm." Angela looked alarmed. "Do you think… The NSPS… Might have infiltrated La Push?"

Adsila stiffened in shock. "Might be. My grandfather says that they're targeting Native American tribes to see if any of them are magical. They're even looking into the legends."

"And they came all the way up to Forks…" Angela looked horrified. "There hasn't been a sasquatch uprising for over a decade now."

"That's because we've learned to treat them better," Adsila pointed out.

"Maybe, but no magical creatures acting up either, or magical beings," Angela countered.

"Adsila, so why all of a sudden, these reports come up about giant wolves that seem intelligent and could possibly turn into humans, why all the reports about strange vampire-like creatures?" Angela pressed. "And how does anybody know that they're vampires or werewolves anyway? Animagi? I don't think so, not every person can turn into the same kind of animal. A pack of werewolves? But these wolves are in control of themselves." Angela took a deep breath. "You know… I went to Britain once."

"Really?" Adsila asked.

"To Hogwarts," Angela confirmed. "The British school of magic?" Adsila asked. "The one that Ilvermorny was partly modelled after and the one where the last battle of the Second Wizarding War took place, that one? Where Slytherin's tree came from?"

Slytherin's tree was a tree that grew in the grounds of Ilvermorny School, a species of Snakewood previously unknown that grew from the planted shards of Salazar Slytherin's- the founder of Hogwarts'- wand. Isolt Sayre, the founder of Ilvermorny, had inherited that wand which she later buried.

"That's the one," Angela confirmed. "And they have a forest up there. It has wolves. The students there think it's werewolves but they're wrong. I've seen them up close. The headmistress knew about them. And the Gamekeeper. They're the offspring of werewolves that mated during the full moon." Adsila straightened from where she was leaning in the doorway.

"What?" She breathed.

"It's true. I asked the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and he said that a werewolf can have children, with other werewolves or with humans, but they would never inherit the lycanthrope strain. But it two werewolves mate during the full moon, they would have wolf offspring. These wolves are massive. Semi-sentient and beautiful. They're gentle creatures, nothing like their parents in their wolf form and highly intelligent."

Adsila blinked. "You think that these… Wolves here are like them?"

Angela shrugged. "Who can say?"

"But there would have to be real werewolves here too," Adsila pointed out, frowning. "The closest thing is the Rougarou and that's in Louisiana."

"I know and it doesn't match the description people who saw these wolves claim to have seen," Angela admitted. "Is it possible… Before MACUSA was formed I mean, because a whole lot of immigrants both No-Maj and magical arrived here, that there would have been a werewolf appearing? Or some species of vampire on the brink of evolution?"

Adsila frowned deeply. "I think we would have discovered it by now, surely."

Angela nodded. "That's what confuses me. And the wolves in Scotland knew to keep hidden from humans, No-Maj- or Muggle- and magical alike. They certainly didn't go around attacking them like crups. So what are these things?" Angela frowned getting worried.

Adsila shook her head. She tried to think back to the events that day when she saw Claire being attacked by members of the NSPS. What happened that day?

Before Claire was got attacked, Angela held up the Quileute elders and distracted them while Adsila went around the grounds, looking for any suspicious signs, as reported being seen, specifically as Angela had told her, around the reservation territory and the Olympic Peninsula. She'd found odd tracks alright. Paw prints which she'd revealed using magic. And traces of other things too, but before she could get to them Claire had been attacked.

Adsila's frown deepened. That got nowhere. Was there anything suspicious about the town in general? Anything or anyone strange that she had found that somehow, didn't seem entirely human, or simply even No-Maj-

Then her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

The Cullens. Angela had introduced them. Edward, Bella- the friend that pretty much abandoned Angela in Forks High School- and the girl with the strange, unique name. How and what they looked like; surreal. Inhuman. Beautiful in a breathtaking manner that wasn't entirely human.

And their hands. How Edward and Bella's felt like ice when they shook her hand. How the other girl's felt like she was running a temperature or had an overdose of Pepper-Up potion. That wasn't natural. She didn't know about the third girl, with the sadly, complicated name, but Edward and Bella…

Vampires. Vampires that went out in daylight.

"Angela," she said at a distance. "What can you tell me about the Cullens? I know you said what you know about Bella, but I want to know about her husband and his family. Their habits in school. Everything. Before Bella changed to become just like them."

Angela told her. The Cullens were highly respected in town. They were all adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esmé, even the Hale twins, the blond ones. Emmett and Rosalie Hale were one year above Angela and her classmates so, she didn't see much of them. Except during breaks when the Cullens tended to stick to one another. But Edward who was in a number of her classes did exceedingly well in school. Like he could read the answers from the teachers' minds, or knew exactly what they were all thinking in general. And when the whole Cullen family came together during lunch, they never ate. That was the strangest thing. Always they had trays loaded with food, fruits, sandwiches, sodas, nachos, whatever. And they never ate. They sat there, talked for some time, moved the food around, but Angela saw they never ate. And then when they got up they dumped the uneaten food in the trash.

Bella ate and she didn't look like them until after she returned from her honeymoon and recovered from her 'tropical bug'. Months later, she slowly began to re-emerge. It was impossible, and she couldn't be certain and yet…

She didn't know about the wolves. But the Cullens were vampires. She was sure of it.

"Angela," she said quietly. "Prepare to leave. We may be in greater danger than you know. I believe the Cullens are vampires."

"Be careful," Angela warned Adsila for the final time.

"I know," Adsila gritted her teeth.

"You can't confront them like this." Angela hissed, her eyes wide with incredulity.

"I can and I must." Adsila insisted. "If they harm me, then it's your cue to inform MACUSA and the aurors."

" _If_ they harm you, do you have any idea what's going to happen?" Angela nearly wailed. "You're a Sizemore, Adsila! Your family's one of America's most respected, even the ones that don't have the family name."

Adsila gritted her teeth even more when she heard that. "I know." She said, willing herself to keep calm. "But now I know for sure. I don't know what kind of vampires the Cullens are, and I don't think they're harmed by sunlight and possibly garlic and wooden stakes. But whatever they are, and whatever their weaknesses they're the 'vampires' that lead the No-Majes here. Hopefully I can find out more about the wolves when I talk to them."

"But why?" Angela wailed. "If they aren't harmed by sunlight, garlic of wooden stakes…"

"Then I might not survive this," Adsila said calmly. "But I can easily escape. If I can't, well, send the aurors in. That will get the vampires in _big_ trouble."

Angela looked incredulous.

* * *

Adsila met the Cullens just as they were about to enter the house- a stunning white, three-storey colonial. She put on a smile.

She also had false thoughts shielding her real ones.

"Hi." She waved her hand. Bella straightened in surprise. "Oh, hi, Adsila is it?" Adsila nodded. "What brings you over here?"

"Actually, I just wanted to talk with you guys, if that's okay?" Adsila asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Edward gestured towards the house. Adsila shook her head. "No, please, I don't want to take too much of your time."

"Um… Okay," Bella nodded.

Adsila put on a smile. "Look, I know it's all of a sudden, me just dropping in on you out of nowhere, and prying, but I want to ask a few questions. Have you heard anything funny going around here recently?"

Bella and Edward exchanged glances.

"Not really," Bella mumbled. She shuffled her feet.

She's lying, Adsila thought. Bella was a terrible liar.

"I don't believe so," Edward said smoothly. He was better. But still fake.

"Oh, really?" Adsila frowned. "Okay, then. It's just strange that the NSPS ended up marching all the way to Forks- I mean, I know they have cells all over America, but to march all the way in Forks and just attack a little girl…" Adsila shook her head.

"It's terrible," Bella said. "But at least the police are investigating now."

"Sadly, I don't think the police are getting anywhere without much evidence of conviction." Adsila replied. "The convicts are tricky. They're no way they're going to confess that their leaders are involved. But in any case, I think they didn't come here to hurt Claire."

They kept looking at her. "You don't?" Edward asked.

Adsila shook her head. "No. I think poor Claire was at the wrong place and the wrong time. No, I think the NSPS were searching for something else." Adsila chuckled. "It's silly really."

"Really?" Edward asked. "What is?" He was frowning, leaning his head, his brow furrowed as if just couldn't make sense of anything.

"Yeah. I mean a whole lot of people in and around Forks are saying that there are vampires here." Adsila laughed. "Vampires and giant wolves. Or are they werewolves?" She laughed again, pretending not to notice Bella and Edward stiffening. "I mean, technically, I would be very surprised. I mean, my government screens everything," she continued, not minding she just revealed a crucial hint of something. If she was wrong, anyway, she would erase their memories of this event. "Everything and everyone that came here. Including the ones that may breach what we witches and wizards call-" she finally looked at them, her smile fading, "-the International Statute of Secrecy. And the fact is, that a lot of No-Majes are discovering that magical creatures exist. There was a corpse found in La Push's woods with canine bite marks all over it… I think it's safe to say at least we've discovered something." She looked at them.

Bella tried to speak. "I don't know what you're-"

"Please Mrs. Cullen," Adsila stated. "You are a very bad liar. You're not like any I've ever met but I know you and your husband are vampires."

Bella and Edward, Adsila noticed, were frozen in shock.

"What?" That was Edward.

"The question is, how did you get here?" Adsila said in a steely voice. MACUSA screens _everything_. I don't mean you individually, but the vampire strain. We were here before the No-Maj declared their own independence, so we've been keeping our eyes out for longer than you've imagined. Granted there were vampires here in the United States, but they've left. Except for you it seems." She looked at them hard in the eyes. "We don't bar vampires from entering the United States, but we make sure that they're registered, like all other immigrants, they legally agree to abide by our laws, and we have our ways placing spells to make sure that they don't harm anybody, particularly if they're living amongst humans. Yet you guys don't have any registration on official MACUSA documents, you don't seem to have any of those spells placed on you, and you guys have been here for a _long_ time, according to a friend of yours." Adsila's voice was starting to grow dangerous. "So mind explaining me, first, why you dared breach the International Statute of Secrecy? What kind of vampires you are? How did you manage to stay hidden for so long? And I would advise that you answer now, because a little girl nearly got killed because you guys were quite careless." Her eyes flashed.

"We weren't careless!" Bella blurted. "We tried to keep everything hidden. We-" Edward grabbed her arm.

The creatures- whatever they were- did not flinch.

Then slowly, Edward held out his hands. "I can explain." He began.

"Please do," Adsila said through gritted teeth.

Edward took a deep breath. "Look I swear for as long as we have been here we have never taken a human life." Adsila narrowed her eyes at him. "Or endangered anything, apart from the animals we hunt."

"You hunt?" She asked sceptically.

Edward swallowed. Now or never. "We're not human," he admitted. "We were once, but we… Transformed."

"I'd say you're a vampire, but I've met vampires before and they aren't like you," she began suspiciously. "You're not one of the Fey- they live in Europe. Fairies- way too large and definitely European. And no idiot would think you're a sasquatch despite your location." She scoffed.

"No," Edward said, trying to rein in a smile. "I don't know what kind of vampires you've met, but I assure you, we are vampires."

Astonishment, suspicion, and disbelief coloured Adsila's eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" She asked. "MACUSA has been here longer than the No-Maj United States and we keep tabs along every border. Before them, so did the witches and wizards of the tribes."

"Yeah, well-" Edward shrugged helplessly. "We're not like the vampires witches and wizards have familiarised themselves with. And I can't say for sure, because as compared to the others, I'm relatively young- I was turned in 1918. Ever since then, my family has stuck to a vegetarian diet."

"Excuse me?" Adsila lifted an eyebrow.

"It's our way of saying we feed on animal blood," Bella cut in.

"Hardly vegetarian," she scoffed. She shook her head. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked. "What about those wolves?"

Bella and Edward exchanged glances. "Well, it's not really our secret to tell," Bella said hesitantly.

Now _both_ of Adsila's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? And why not?" She narrowed her eyes. "Were they behind all this? Answer me!" She gritted her teeth. "People have died because of the NSPS. Maybe you've killed some, maybe you haven't-"

Bella cut in again: "We haven't."

"But the NSPS certainly has," Adsila shot at them. "Maybe I can just call Angela over. I'm certain she would want a good explanation from you guys."

Her eyes narrowed towards Bella.

"I don't believe you," she stated. "Maybe I'll just-"

As if sensing her intentions, at that moment, Edward struck.

Adsila blinked and gasped.

She flew to the ground, but Cullen was on her in a minute. Fortunately for her- or unfortunately- she cast a Shield Charm.

The invisible charm threw Edward into the air when he knocked into it.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. At that moment, Adsila let lose red sparks into the air. Bella acting quickly, slammed down into her, before Adsila managed to cast a hex.

Adsila landed on the ground. Edward got up again and- to her absolute horror- wrenched her wand from her fingers.

"NO!" She screamed in horror

"I'm sorry,' Edward said, raising his hand, before knocking her out cold.

* * *

A short while away, Angela saw the sparks. She gasped.

Now was the time to act.

* * *

Adsila groaned. Everything was dark, and her head hurt.

"Edward!" She heard a woman's voice hiss. "I can't believe you two-"

"It wasn't his fault!" Bella protested. "We had to do _something_."

At the sound of her voice Adsila's eyes snapped open and she snarled. "YOU!"

She tried to wrench herself loose.

"Give me back my wand you-" and she let loose a string of hateful curses, insults and swearwords in her native Cherokee and English directed to both Cullens, but mostly Edward.

Edward raised his hands into the air. "Look, I'm sorry."

"YOU!" Adsila screamed again, struggling against the ropes that bound her. "GIVE ME BACK MY WAND YOU FILTHY, POLLUTING SCUM! YOU- DON'T- TOUCH- A- WITCH'S- WAND!"

She struggled further.

Carlisle stepped forwards. "Look, please. I am sorry for the rough treatment my son and daughter has handed to you-" Adsila shot him a glare.

"If this was a matter of _that_ , it would be very easy to forgive in comparison," she hissed. "NO ONE touches a witch or wizard's wand. Not even other witches or wizards." She shot an evil glare at Edward.

"I swear, if and when I get out of here, I will make your life hell for that!" She snapped.

"Cause he took your stick?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE!" Adsila snapped. "If I found out you've _damaged_ it-"

"He hasn't," Carlisle said, trying to calm her down. Honestly none of them get what it meant to a witch or wizard, taking their most fundamental and basic tool- of course, they didn't really need a wand to use magic- like Adsila and other Native American witches and wizards, and those in Africa and Asia. The wand was a European invention. It was useful, but not necessary.

But it was the lifeblood of witches and wizards' magic. Part of their soul and physical being. And _that_ Cullen filth-

Edward's eyes widened. "Whoa, I didn't know-" He began as if hearing her thoughts.

"You." She spat. She turned her gaze to Carlisle. "If you're going to rip me apart, do it _now_. I'd rather not stand the sight of that filthy, dung-licking DOG-"

"And I'd never thought I'd hear somebody call Edward that," a voice muttered. Adsila's head snapped towards him.

It was Jacob Black.

"You!" She exclaimed.

He held out his hands. "I'm not one of them," he admitted. "But I was sent here to neutralise you. And to make sure you aren't harmed."

"HARMED?!" She shouted. "My wand got _touched_ by another freaking BEING!" She strained further. "Without my consent."

Jacob gave a reproachful look to the Cullens. "Look, she's _Seth's_ _imprint_ , you can't just-"

"I know," Edward said guiltily. He picked up a pocket knife, but not before Adsila reached out and tried to hurt him.

"None of that now," Jacob warned. "They're faster than the blink of an eye. It's a miracle you managed to cast some spells as it is, before they got to you."

She glared at him. "And what's your role in this, may I ask?" She demanded.

Jacob took a deep breath. "I'm a wolf."

She froze. "What?"

"I- I'm a shapeshifter," Jake admitted. "I can turn into a wolf."

Adsila stared at him. "But it can't be. You're a No-Maj."

"Well, I'm not a wizard," he explained. "But some members of my tribe can transform into giant wolves."

Adsila flinched. "It was you?" She gasped.

"We didn't hurt anyone!" Jake exclaimed. "I swear!"

"You brought the NSPS here!"

"Look, we didn't mean to!" Jake pleaded. "None of us did. We were just trying to protect ourselves."

"From what?"

"Other vampires," he admitted. "The one that don't feed on animals."

She scoffed. "Like I said, MACUSA would never-"

"Maybe not _those_ vampires," Edward pointed out. "We're vampires of a different kind."

"So what?" She directed a gaze filled with hatred at Cullen. "Are you telling me that those vampires have been in America this whole time? Undetected?"

"Well," Edward shifted uneasily and so did many of the Cullens. "Yeah."

Adsila leaned back with a groan.

"Look, I'm _sorry_ ," Edward apologized. She didn't even look at him. "I didn't know a wand meant that much to a witch or wizard-"

"It's illegal," she snapped. "Unless it's a criminal involved, or if we're literally at war, to disarm and take a witch or wizard's wand. Are we at _war_ , Cullen?" She drawled. Edward flinched. "Because by attacking me a few moments ago, you made it pretty clear-"

"I don't want war!" He protested. She glared at him. "Nobody touches a witch or wizard's wand. Not unless they voluntarily give it to them to be examined. It's the most fundamental part of me. Take my frickin' broom if you have to. My robes. My old school uniform. My badge. Merlin, take my freaking _life_ , but never take my WAND!"

A little startled and ashamed at this outburst Edward stepped back.

"It's taking one of the most important parts of my identity." She hissed. "And the fact that _you_ \- not even a wizard- dared to set your filthy, dung-stained fingers on it… I swear, if I don't _kill_ you, I will certainly throw you in jail or worse."

"Oohh, you're dead." Emmett acknowledged. Jasper winced and Rosalie looked incredulous, while Alice gasped, having received a vision of some kind.

"What is it?"

"You're going to be in so much trouble for touching her wand," she fretted.

"Right," Adsila drawled. "Like I said, you can take my _life_ , but never my wand. Not even my family could touch my wand, even to pass it to me, without my permission. The only time was when my great-uncle made that wand especially for me and presented it. That was the only time. Once the wand claims you, it's yours. You _touched_ my wand. That's not just illegal."

"Edward," Alice groaned. "She'll forgive the fact that you hurt her, but we're all about to get into serious trouble because you touched her wand."

"Enough." Bella stepped forwards. "Look, he doesn't know any witch-protocol or anything like that. He would never intentionally-"

"Attack a MACUSA employee, and imprisoning her while stealing her wand?" Adsila drawled. "No, I didn't think so."

They could see she was relentless.

"Who could have known that a simple stick-" Rosalie mumbled. Unfortunately, Adsila heard her.

"That _simple stick_ , has been my first and foremost protection, my most flexible and useful tool, my sole item in school for many years, and I learnt how to stir a potion with it to heal boils, replenish blood, close wounds and to hex, curse jinx, fight and fix Christmas gifts to my grandmother." She glared at her. "The core was saved and given to me by my mother and father before they _died_. The aunt made the wand around it. It's my most precious possession, even without the rest of them."

Edward closed his eyes and even Bella and Carlisle couldn't defend him. "I'm sor-"

Before anyone could answer, a howl was heard outside the window.

"Crap," Jacob muttered. And before anyone could stop him, he ran to her and untied her. "The pack's here. If they know she's-" But Adsila kicked her chair up at his face and ran out.

Adsila took a deep breath. Summoning her magic, she cast a wandless spell.

"Stop her!" Edward shouted.

A silver wolf the size of a horse leapt at her, followed shortly by two more wolves, but Adsila's spell exploded

The explosion couldn't kill the wolves, but it threw many of them several feet into the air. Adsila ran out of that place.

She got out as fast as she could.

Gasping for breath, she was exhausted, but she knew they were coming.

But she didn't look where she was going. Suddenly she tripped.

"Get the witch!" A southern-accented voice yelled.

 _Oh, no, no no!_ Adsila's horror mounted as the NSPS arrived, casting their nets, and one of them raised a spade and knocked her out cold. Again.

* * *

"Ouch," Paul grumbled.

He lay where Adsila's spell blasted him back.

Embry blinked, trying to clear his gaze. Jared groaned.

Then in the distance they heard a yell: "Get the witch!"

And then a scream.

"No," Seth said, real fear in his voice. "NO!"

He took off, reverting to his wolf form.

But it was too late.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Angela Weber had arrived.

Several MACUSA aurors stood poised at the Cullens and the wolf pack, their wands pointed.

"Angela," Edward pleaded. "Please- we didn't-" A few more aurors arrived, floating ropes binding a growling wolf-Seth, even at his muzzle. Seth was suspended in the air.

Leah growled. "Let him go!"

"Where. Is. Adsila?" Angela pointed her wand at Edward.

"Angela," Bella pleaded. "Please. We were friends… In school."

Angela glared at her. "Some friend you turned out to be. First you shove us away in favour of your pretty boyfriend and while I can understand love, I just can't understand how you treat your friends. Even when we wanted to help you. And you were genuinely surprised when Jessica wasn't too happy to have you back? Or anyone else for that matter? Don't think I don't know how you feel about Mike, Tyler, Eric or anyone for that matter. And now you _dare_ hurt one of my friends?"

Bella looked astonished and hurt. She took a step back. "Angela- I didn't mean to- I swear-"

"I'm not going to repeat this again," Angela said dangerously. "Where. IS. ADSILA?"

"She ran," Edward said in a rush. "We were talking, we tried to explain everything to her, she didn't believe us, we-" he then winced. "I mean I-"

"Matt," Angela called. Matt lifted his wand, pointed it at Edward whose eyes bugged and then…

Edward now knew what it was like to have his memories flood right through him without his consent.

It was not pleasant.

The wizard saw the conversation between Adsila and Edward, witnessed the fight, and Edward taking her wand from her, Adsila leaving, being attacked by a giant wolf…

And suddenly he pulled out, and Edward gasped, falling to his knees, panting.

"Edward!" Bella ran over to him. "What did you do to him?"

"They saw my memories," Edward gasped. "They went inside my mind."

"YOU!" The wizard snarled. "He ripped the wand from her hand before knocking her out and taking her prisoner. He took it!"

The wizards and witches gasped.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?!" Angela growled with a genuine fury which was so unlike the Angela Weber Bella had known. "You. _TOUCHED_. A WITCH'S WAND? You _TOOK_ IT?!"

Edward could only shrug helplessly.

Seth whimpered, sensing what came next would _not_ be good.

The explosion of hexes, jinxes and whatever else certainly was not.

A wall of shield charms grew around them and soon they were all prisoners.

* * *

 **And before you guys think they're overreacting about Edward disarming her, remember Amos Diggory, how enraged he was when Winky took a wizard's wand? Or in the** _ **Deathly Hallows: Part I**_ **movie when Lucius Malfoy's wand had its handle snapped by Voldemort? How he flinched, and Jason Isaacs said that it was like breaking a wizard's soul? Or how Bellatrix- as crazy as she was- reacted when Dobby disarmed Narcissa? Based on what I've read and seen, unless they're criminals or at war, taking or even touching witch or wizard's wand, even if you were another witch or wizard was terrible. People don't touch it, not without the owner's permission, not even to pass it to the owner. Not even if you're family. Once that wand is yours, it's no one else to touch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To** **Illidan Stromrage** **: Thank you so much- you made my day!**

 **To** **PrLovato22** **: Thank you! And yes that part is true- it's so ingrained within them that no one apart from a witch or wizard is allowed to touch their wands without their permission. I'll try!**

 **To** **Emrys myrdin** **: Concernant Claire, j'ai une petite surprise!**

* * *

 **This Chapter :** **The wolves and Cullens are in deep trouble; their secrets are laid bare for MACUSA to see. The wolves are confronted with the idea, that not only might they be caged or executed, but separated forever from their imprints whom the wizards have learnt about (and are not too happy about it). The Cullens are in deeper trouble than the wolves, and Edward finally realises how stupid his actions were- and what it feels like to have his mind invaded and interrogated like a criminal. Life is far from pleasant now. And a shocking surprise is revealed about Claire. A trial commences and the Quileute elders have to reveal tribal secrets to outsiders.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything of _Harry Potter_ or _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ \- that's J.K Rowling the great genius. I also do NOT own anything belonging to Stephanie Meyer- the _Twilight_ Series.**

* * *

The wolves groaned.

Leah's vision slowly came back into focus, and she heard voices.

"What the hell," she slurred.

Then despite the shattering pain in her skull, she bolted upright.

"Seth!" She cried.

"I'm here," Seth sounded like he'd been crying, but surely, Seth- one of the strongest wolves- didn't cry?

"Seth- you okay?" Leah choked.

Seth looked at her with reddened eyes. "Adsila." He said softly.

Leah blinked.

"Where are we?"

They were in a dark and enclosed space, wait- were there bars?

Leah's jaw dropped as she realised where they were. They were in a jail cell.

She heard groaning, and saw the other Pack members stirring and getting to their feet.

"Where are we?" Paul groaned.

"You!" Seth had never sounded more furious. "You _attacked_ her? You attacked my imprint?"

Paul glared at him. "I didn't attack her. And neither did Jared or Collin," he said naming the others who had leapt at Adsila as she was fleeing the house. "All we tried to do was to stop her. But in case you haven't noticed that spell she cast on us blasted us several feet into the air."

"Destroyed part of the Cullen house too," Leah mumbled. It was a nice house, despite its occupants.

"So where are they?" Embry asked. "The Cullens?"

"My guess is they took them too," Leah mumbled.

"Leah, Seth, Jared- guys is everybody okay?" That was Sam's voice.

"Yeah, we're here," Quil called out. They were all in separate, adjoining cells. He looked desperate and pale. "Claire…"

"Can we get out of this place?" Embry asked.

Seth snarled. "What do you think? My imprint's been taken, she's probably going to be burned alive at the stake, like they did at Salem and we're all locked up in here, because _you_ guys jumped on her and scared her off and Edward-" he spat out that name. "And Bella took her prisoner and stole her wand." He had never said a bad word about Edward before. Despite what anyone else felt, Seth was one of the genuinely kind.

He looked positively furious to say the least. Leah reached out to calm him.

"Don't," was all he said, before turning away.

"Seth," Paul had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry-"

"Let's just try to get out of here," Sam suggested. Jared nodded, stood up and launched himself at the steel bars of the cell.

Instantly, something collided with him and threw him back several feet.

"Jared!" Sam shouted, hurrying over to him.

"Ow," Jared mumbled.

"My guess is that we can't bust ourselves out," Leah said dryly.

"Ya think?!" Quil sprang up and began pacing, tearing at his hair. "What have they done to Claire? And Emily? And the rest of them?"

"Miss Claire Young has been taken into protective custody," a smooth voice answered. "She's being processed and calmed down. She is being given all the care we can possibly give. The trauma and shock will ease, eventually. We gave her a tonic to keep her calm and checked for any injuries or illnesses."

The wolves whirled around to face him. A middle-aged, African American man with a grim face watched them. "Who the hell are you?" Paul snarled.

"Right now, as a standard procedure for a No-Maj-born child we have given her all the necessary vaccinations and potions to keep them fresh, for all magical illnesses and ailments. She's been taken to a magical children's home, eaten dinner there and given some new clothes, toys and books to keep her occupied and someone's monitoring and supervising her there. She's well looked after, I can promise you." His gaze turned cold. "And soon she will be handed over to foster care."

Leah stood up. "You can't do this," she began angrily. "Her aunt-"

"Ms. Emily Young's memories are being modified at the current moment," the man answered icily. "She has no memory of any of you, or her niece who will be taken into foster care."

They gasped.

"WHAT?" Sam charged towards him, eyes full of horror, shock and loathing, before the spell placed on the bars threw him backwards.

"You-" And for once Sam began to swear horribly.

"Go ahead," The man replied, still frosty. "As such we are doing both young Claire and Ms. Young a favour here. She's a No-Maj, she has no place in the dangerous world of magical beasts and beings. Claire is too young and too vulnerable to remain in the dangerous world full of No-Majes, who by the way, have captured Miss Adsila Sizemore-" Seth looked up and gasped. "And are now being tracked, making their way south, taking her with them to be lynched. Hanged or burned. I'm not sure which."

Seth went white. "Please." He begged. "You have to let us… Find her." He choked out.

The wizard raised an eyebrow. "And why should we? Miss Sizemore is being tracked by the best aurors in the country. Her grandparents are _enraged_ , worried and grief-stricken. Her brother too. Her maternal grandfather who lives in Rhode Island, wants _you_ guys tarred, feathered and burnt at the stake. After what happened to his daughter, you can't possibly blame him for being upset that his granddaughter's been taken." He shook his head. "She's too young. I don't know what the president was thinking, she was barely out of school-"

"Which is why you have to let us find her," Leah said desperately. "Let us go- please."

"I don't think so, Miss- Clearwater, is it? She's in enough danger as it is. As for you guys, how is it that a pack of shapeshifters, whose abilities appear to be hereditary, rather than developed as Animagi do. So that leads to the conclusion that you aren't witches and wizards, based on the blood and gene sample we took while you guys were asleep, you have twenty-four chromosomes as to a regular run-o'-the-mill No-Maj's twenty-three. And these vampires have twenty five. They aren't regular vampires, but they are vampires. How they-" He stopped himself and laughed.

"But that's for later." He stated.

* * *

The lights flashed on, and Edward's vampire eyes- normally so clear in vision and everything, but which had gone blind- regained their vision. So had the rest of his other senses.

He was sitting in a bland room with metallic walls, a one-way mirror and a blank white table in front of him.

He was sitting with his hands bound behind him.

He was sitting in front of a man- a wizard most likely- with dark hair and dark eyes, staring piercingly at him.

"Mr Edward Cullen," the man replied. "Or should I call you, Edward Anthony Masen Junior?"

Edward froze.

"Who are you?" He managed to reply.

"Who I am does not matter, it's you who's our main concern," the wizard said lightly. "A No-Maj boy, born in Chicago on June 20th 1901. One father also named Edward Anthony Masen, and a mother named Elizabeth Masen. You also had a baby sister who disappeared under very… Suspicious circumstances. Then you caught the Spanish Influenza, which also claimed the lives of your parents, yet here you are, a vampire." The man slowly lifted his hand. The light overhead hit Edward, causing his skin to burst out in sparkles. "A vampire of a very different kind."

Edward swallowed.

"You were transformed by Doctor Carlisle Cullen," the wizard continued calmly. "And you joined him and his wife Esmé around the country, even around several continents, travelling disguised as No-Majes, without any restrictions, any precautions, anyone monitoring or keeping track of you, even when you are in the country."

"We have never harmed a human," Edward said hotly.

"Oh really?" He arched an eyebrow. "Yet based on the auror's findings via use of legilimency, he has found that you _have_ harmed humans. More than one. You drained them. Drank their blood."

Edward's eyes went wide. "Guaranteed, they were criminals, and you thought that you were saving them, but there was nothing and no one to stop you. Nothing to stop you from procreating with a human No-Maj either."

If vampires could flush, Edward would have. "That's private."

"How private, really?" The man's eyebrow rose higher. "You hear people's thoughts. Are you sure that's private? Are you really one to talk?"

Edward would have flushed deeper.

"And you sired a child. A Dhampir, as we call it. Half-vampire, half-human. Guaranteed, your actions towards the unborn child were appalling. Abhorrent, really, considering that you were the father. And especially as you were the one to blame for your wife's suffering." Edward flinched. "But you and your wife seem to have attracted a fair amount of attention yourselves. Just how many vampires like you are there in the United States of America? And in the whole world? Matt saw a large number. Including when they came to stop these… Volturi. From Britain, Ireland, the Amazon Rainforest, Egypt, Canada, Eastern Europe… Man, I have to say, I am impressed. To go undetected by magical governments for so long…"

Edward went whiter than his normal colour. "Please," he begged. "They haven't done anything-"

If his friends, particularly the ones that came to their rescue when Renesmee was accused of being an Immortal Child were found out…

"I beg to differ. They've clearly fed on humans," the wizard replied coldly. "A lot of humans. and _you_ claim to be against that? And they've attracted a great deal of attention. Also the NSPS heard about these… Giant Wolves that seem from time to time, form an uneasy alliance with you. And imprinting? Soulmates?"

Edward closed his eyes. Was there anything they haven't found out?

Ironic, considering he most likely made people feel this way.

He was getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Your own daughter?" The wizard grimaced. "I must say, that does seem… Horribly disturbing, considering that Jacob Black is around the same age- not physical- as your wife, her mother. But Adsila Sizemore? You know that her family is one of Magical America's most prominent and respected. Another Adsila Sizemore was president of MACUSA, and another one was _renowned_ beauty in her day. And Claire Young is also a minor."

"It's not like that," he pleaded.

"Uh-huh," the man said, shrugging it off. "I'm sure Adsila's family would be very happy to hear it. As such they're already horribly upset that after the deaths of their son and daughter, their granddaughter has been captured by the NSPS. Most likely, she's going to be hung. Or burnt at the stake."

Edward gulped. This was the worst situation he had ever gotten anyone into.

"I wouldn't worry about your daughter and Claire Young, at least," the man said mildly. "Little Claire is about to be taken into foster care. Your daughter as a Dhampir may pose some threat to humans-" Edward stiffened. "And any other magical being or beast, so we will monitor her, but as she is not venomous, and has largely been reared on an, ahem, 'vegetarian diet', or else on donor blood, all she needs to do is agree to the proper precautions: to be monitored and report whenever she is going to leave town, or the country. To allow regular access to her thoughts- not via her powers- to see whether she has strayed from her non-human diet, be given a permit to stay in this country, or leave it, et cetera, et cetera. She hasn't been harmed, manhandled or imprisoned in any way. And maybe you will be allowed to contact her, once your trial has been set."

"Trial?" Edward's eyes were wide, though he was relieved at Nessie's safety.

"Yes, technically you are allowed to choose a legal advocate, preferably another vampire, though I don't think any of your friends will be happy with what you've done," he scoffed. "Did you really think you can keep things a secret? And now that Sam Uley's told the rest of his… _Pack_ … And your coven about the existence of MACUSA, and based on what the NSPS has done to raise No-Maj eyebrows and suspicions, technically you are facing charges of breaching the International Statute of Secrecy- which by the way, all sentient magical beings agree to, not just wizards- and new laws are in discussion whether to instantly remove No-Maj-born children like Claire Young from their homes and erase their parents' and caregiver's memories of them." Edward gasped. "Not to mention, you _touched_ a witch's wand. That's a big no-no in any language."

And Edward was wondering when that was going to come up.

"And I wouldn't bet on your father to talk you out of this," the wizard said calmly. "As such, Doctor Carlisle Cullen's own memories show that he was involved in witch-hunts and witch-burnings." His voice turned horribly menacing. "As such, the only reason we've managed to keep _him_ alive, is to isolate him from the ones that- if they knew- would tear him to shreds and set the pieces on fire."

"That was centuries ago," Edward spat. "He spent _centuries_ of healing and being a physician as compared to at least _two_ decades of being under the thumb of his fanatical father! Isn't that more than enough?"

"It would be if we trusted you," the man said coolly. "Or Sam Uley and his pack for that matter. You will be granted a legal advocate- a European vampire, one that we're familiar with, perhaps to… Explain and compare the differences between you and them and someone to be defend you in court."

"Where are the rest of my family?" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"They're being held just as you were, you'll join them soon enough," he said shortly. Edward clenched his jaw.

"You have rights, Mr. Cullen. Like anyone accused, but don't let it give you a false sense of security. You attacked a witch- a MACUSA employee and a member of one of America's most respected families- without cause, _before_ she even attacked you. You stole her wand, which not even other wizards and witches- even family- are allowed to touch without her express permission, not even to hand it to her. As a result, things are looking pretty bleak for you and your coven. Same with Mr. Uley's pack who illegally broke the International Statute of Secrecy by handing classified information- including the location of our country's school- to you."

The man stood and waved his wand. Edward hissed as darkness covered his eyes again and he was blind. Like Zafrina's power. Or rather, Alec as he felt numbness entering him and his senses cutting off. That did not make him any happier.

Edward felt himself being shoved somewhere as his senses slowly came back to him. He felt vulnerable. He felt useless, and he felt like an idiot. An idiot who clearly misjudged things, lead everyone he ever cared for and more, into a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

Slowly, his vision blurred and cleared. He was sitting in a cell made of steel, with bars. Edward frowned. He was usually smarter than this, but when he thought of not only what they were going to do to Carlisle or his friends, but of Nessie and Bella-

He ran towards the bars of the cell with the intention of ripping the bars off, when something threw him into the air, and he landed on the floor of his cell.

Edward groaned. Of course they were enchanted. Probably had things to hold trolls, giants and sasquatches too.

He shook his head and tried desperately to figure how to get them out of this mess.

Even if it meant making him look like _the_ criminal as compared to his family and friends.

What happened to Adsila?

Edward frowned. Yes, he thought sheepishly. He was an idiot to attack her like that, without provocation. He should have tried to talk things out further, called Carlisle and Jasper to explain and to calm her down, but he panicked.

If he had they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Edward?" Bella's voice gasped.

"Bella?" Edward's eyes bugged out and he gasped. He searched the place, desperate to find her. But apart from empty cells, bars and walls…

"Where are you?"

"I'm right next to you- I think there's some sort of magic wall separating us," came Bella's muffled voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Me?" Edward shook his head. "I'm fine, what about you?"

"I think so," she admitted. "But what happened to Nessie?"

"They-" Edward swallowed. "They haven't harmed her or taken her into custody. They promised me."

Bella seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Although she didn't trust these wizards, despite her feelings she had the feeling that they would keep their word.

"And the others?" She asked.

Edward shrugged helplessly. "They know, Bella. They know everything," he lamented. "They went inside my head like both me and Aro did, and saw my memories. Not just my idiotic actions with Adsila, but they saw everything. The humans I did drink from, even to save others, the wolves, the locations and meetings with the Volturi and the ones that came to support us as witnesses when they came." Bella inhaled sharply. "Who they are, where they are… And they're not happy that a different kind of vampires have been going around undetected, feeding on human blood and in my case- siring a Dhampir."

"Dhampir?"

"The official term for a half-vampire, half-human hybrid.  
Edward explained. "They know that there are vampires in North America."

"So they're going to go after them?" Bella's voice rose higher and held a strong dose of horror and fear. "Like the Denalis? And Peter and Charlotte? But the Denalis don't drink human blood!"

"They don't," Edward confirmed. "But Garrett has. And so has Peter and Charlotte."

"Edward- they came to _our_ side. As _witnesses_ , they came to help us and were willing to _fight_ with us!"

"I _know_!" Edward threw his hands into the air. "And they know about the Volturi. They're probably making plans to march to Volterra right now, and if they don't get to us, the Volturi probably will." He hung his head.

"I've gotten you into this mess," he whispered. "This is my fault."

Bella heaved out a sigh.

* * *

A door opened and light came in. In came Emily.

"Emily?" Sam gasped, hauling himself onto his feet.

"I convinced them not to erase my memories," Emily confessed. "And arrest me like you."

She had her hands bound behind her back. A witch was leading her.

Sam growled. "Let go of her." The wolves stiffened and looked ready to fight.

"Don't bother trying to attack or save her," the witch replied. "There are monitors and warning spells, to make sure prisoners stay in, no matter what they are." The door swung open and they shoved Emily inside. Sam caught her.

The doors sealed shut and the witch left.

"Claire?" She choked. "They took her into foster care." Sam whispered. "I'm so sorry, Emily."

"What about Kim?" Jared asked desperately. "And Rachel and Nessie?"

"Kim and Rachel are at home with Billy," Emily explained. "And your mother," she said looking at Leah and Seth. They breathed a sigh of relief. "I wrote a note telling Nessie to run to them, before they caught her. They eventually caught her, but she handed it into them."

"Nessie?" Jacob choked.

"She's fine. She hasn't been harmed, arrested or anything. They're monitoring her, and keeping close tabs on all our relatives, but Angela made them agree not to wipe anyone's memories until they find out what they know, but Nessie's fine. She's staying with Billy." She assured them.

The wolves all sighed in relief.

Sam shook his head. "But why are you arrested?" He asked desperately.

"Well, I am- or was-"she choked. "Claire's official guardian. And I knew about the pack, I'm married to you and you did pass on what Adsila said about MACUSA and every information to the Cullens and the rest of the pack, as well as the elders like Billy and Sue." She looked down. "Including the location of their school. They're not happy about that, Sam. I think-" she choked again. "I think you're going to be in serious trouble about that."

The wolves exchanged glances. Sam held her tight.

"It'll be fine," he tried to assure her. "It'll be fine." But they knew it would not.

"What about Adsila?" Seth asked. "Are they having any luck finding her?" He asked desperately.

Emily took a deep breath, pulled away and looked Seth in the eye.

"Seth," she began. "She's been captured by the NSPS. They've taken her down several states. We're in New York right now, but I think they're in the southern part of the United States. One of the guys, apparently from what anyone's heard, sounded southern."

Seth's breath hitched. "They're going to kill her," he breathed. "They're going to kill her by burning her alive."

"Seth-" Sam began.

"Yes, that's quite likely." Everyone spun at the sound of the voice.

A tall wizard, Caucasian with dark hair and eyes stared at them.

"Who are you?" Jacob challenged. "Marcus Weiss," he replied. "Director of Magical Security and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He looked them over.

"Your imprints are fine, if that's what you're wondering," he stated. "Except for Ms. Young here who's about to have charges pressed on her like the rest of you, and Miss Sizemore who as we all know, has been kidnapped by the NSPS, possibly tortured and is facing imminent death by hanging or burning at the stake."

Seth paled. "Please- sir-"

"Miss Sizemore's family are understandably _extremely_ upset," Weiss continued. "Her grandparents, on both sides, have considerable influence in MACUSA, their tribes and the magical United States as a whole. And her brother is a rising star and one of our best aurors. Miss Sizemore herself works for the magical equivalent of- what do you guys call it- the CIA."

Emily's eyes widened. "But Adsila said-"

"She told you a cover story, her department's classified," Weiss said by way of explanation. "Unlike many others, she actually sticks to the rules and does everything to make sure everyone stays safe- including young children like your niece. On the other hand, MACUSA's laws might be far too lenient. In the old days, we used to take No-Maj-born children as soon as they start showing signs of magic. Their parents and caregiver's memories of them are wiped and so are the children's to make the pain easier," he explained. "Nowadays, there was too big a sympathy for the parents, but I think after you betrayed Adsila Sizemore's trust, there might be a revival of that law and many No-Maj-born children will have to say goodbye not only to their parents, but to their memories of them."

Emily was shaking and so was Quil. Sam looked… There were no words to describe it.

"In regards to the fact that she is, what you call, an imprint, do you really think we would allow a minor, not even old enough to start school into a clandestine relationship with someone thirteen years her senior?" Disgust dripped his words. "You must be joking."

"It's not like that," Quil defended hotly. "Do you think Sam and Emily would let me live if it was?" He demanded. "I first act as her brother, then we become friends, and eventually it will happen."

"Uh-huh," Weiss did not sound convinced. "So… You expect that little girl to marry someone whom she sees as her _brother_? That's kinda gross in anyone's eyes."

Quil glared.

"And doesn't she get a choice here?" Weiss challenged. "The point of having a life, is about having choices, making mistakes and succeeding both so that triumphing becomes all the sweeter. You've robbed her of that, of a life, boyfriends and all, when she was still in diapers."

"She has a choice," he argued. The wolves looked menacing.

"Except that the little girl's feelings is guaranteed point to you," he sneered. "Even here, love potions are illegal. Our healers and potioneers are searching for a cure to… This thing. Same with all the other imprints. I suppose it is like a love potion. You can get anyone infatuated. You can make them obsessed and they can seem like the sun, when they're really an ugly lump of coal. But it's not true love. Not even the most powerful love potion, Amortentia, can successfully replicate the thing called love."

"It's love," Quil said outraged. "Maybe it isn't _that_ love yet, but it's love."

"You're threatening and damaging the growth and development of a _child_!" Weiss snapped. "A child who's been secluded and lost her own parents. You won't see her again. You certainly will never be allowed to touch her." He looked at Quil in disgust and contempt. "She's safe from you. And you-" He looked at Sam and Emily. "The location of Ilvermorny School was given over to you, as you were the legal guardians of a No-Maj-born child. You signed agreements, as guided by Miss Sizemore, not to reveal the locations or existence to _anyone_. But you did."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"In any case, Claire won't be staying in a Magical Children's Home for much longer, not now she's revealed to have family," Weiss continued.

"What family?" Emily demanded. "Sam and I are the only ones-"

"Her father's family," he replied. "Claire is eligible for membership from the Pocomtuc tribe, as her father is from there. She will live with her paternal uncle and aunt until she goes to Ilvermorny."

The world seemed to shift at Emily's feet. "What are you talking about?" She gasped.

Weiss gave a crooked smile. "You didn't know? Your niece's biological father was a wizard."

* * *

"Carlisle?" Edward shouted. "Edward?" Came Carlisle's voice. "Edward?" Esmé gasped.

"Where are you?"

"We're separated, there's some sort of magical wall," Edward explained.

"Are you okay?"

"They interrogated me," Edward said miserably. "But they didn't need to. They looked into my mind, and saw my memories."

He heard Esmé gasp. "They could do that?" Emmett's voice sounded incredulous.

"Em?" Edward yelled. "Is that you? Rosalie, Jasper and Alice- are you guys there?"

"We're here," Alice's voice appeared, in addition to Jasper's and Rosalie's.

"Where's Nessie?" That was Rosalie.

"Nessie's safe," Edward proceeded to tell her all about his conversation with the wizard.

They gasped.

"They're going to-" Emmett choked.

"I know!" Edward shouted. "What have I done?"

"Yes, Edward," Rosalie growled. "You could have _called_ Carlisle to explain it all to her calmly and Jasper to keep her calm. But you didn't. And now they got into your mind and they've learnt all our secrets, like where our friends live. How are we supposed to explain to Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen what you've done? They've lost a sister to the Volturi, and they came to defend us!"

Edward hung his head. "I reacted on instinct. Whatever spell she placed on her head, which generated false thoughts, started to wear off. I panicked. Now they're going to Denali. And they're going to hunt Peter and Charlotte and warn other magical governments about us."

"Yup, that's what they're going to do," a voice appeared out of nowhere.

Suddenly, the magical walls separating them disappeared and they could see each other clearly. Bella and Edward gasped and ran to each other. So did everybody else. But they saw the man.

He was very pale, with curly blond hair.

"Who're you?" Emmett blurted.

"Lestat de Leoncourt," he drawled. "I'm joking. My name is Hadrian Demille. I'm your legal advocate."

He looked them up and down.

"And I'd like to know everything. Including whether you're guilty or not." He stated point-blanc.

"We're not," Bella blurted.

"So… Why are you in here?"

"Sir, it's all a big misunderstanding," Jasper said trying to get some word across. "First off, we did not mean to get the NSPS-"

"That fanatical Muggle hate group?"

They stared at him. "Muggle?" Edward asked.

"No-Maj as you Americans call it," he shrugged. "They're the ones that are still hunting witches and wizards and burning them at the stake, yes?"

"Yeah, them." Edward said, eager to continue. "Anyway…"

He told them about them. Hadrian asked them about their biological differences, and wondered why the wizards never knew about them. As he spoke, Edward saw that his canines were pointed- small fangs.

 _We_ are _different,_ he thought with astonishment.

But _how_? Evolution?

"Most likely," Hadrian replied when he heard what Edward had said. "So… How long since the Mug- No-Majes have had their attention on you?"

"Since the Volturi came," Edward explained. When Hadrian's brow furrowed, Carlisle had to explain who and what the Volturi were.

"I don't think that's the truth," Jasper said softly. "Victoria-"

" _Who?"_

"Okay," Edward sighed. "We've moved around, living undetected amongst human No-Majes for centuries. We don't drink human blood- I swear. At one point in my life, I did but only on murderers and rapists while Jasper was forced to as he was enslaved to fight for another vampire." Jasper grimaced. "Carlisle was turned during the Renaissance. Esmé, I, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie during the _early_ twentieth century, and Jasper a little before that, during the American Civil War." He put in hastily. "And when Bella moved to Forks when she was seventeen, we fell in love. But her being close to me, meant this tracker named James-"

"I'm sorry, but _tracker_?"

They managed to get the message across that some vampires like Edward were gifted, and though Hadrian didn't see how, he let it go for now. Edward fell in love with Bella, but a vampire who was gifted in tracking people caught Bella's scent which enticed him and he went after her. James was killed but his mate Victoria sought revenge by building an army of newborn vampires- newly-bitten ones. Long story-short, they were defeated with the help of shapeshifter wolves, the ones that Hadrian had vaguely heard about from the wizards that summoned him. These weren't Animagi- wizards who could shapeshift- they were born from No-Majes, and they inherited their trait. They weren't werewolves either. But the point was, they stopped them, and Bella and Edward decided to get married. Edward wanted her to have a normal human life, but he knew it wasn't healthy if that was the case, for her to be around him. He agreed to change her as she wanted, but only if she married him. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at this. They were married, but due to Edward and Bella being reckless, they conceived a child together.

"A Dhampir?" Hadrian's eyes widened with fascination. "They're rare. I wonder how your child was different to our ones." Edward proceeded to explain more. He hesitated but eventually told Hadrian about the imprinting process which the wolves had, how Seth had imprinted on Adsila Sizemore- the witch they were so desperate to find- Sam on Emily, Quil on Claire- the little girl they took away and Emily's niece. Needless to say Hadrian was appalled at first, but eventually they explained it to him, and he said he found it comparable to human arranged marriages but in this case their feelings would be influenced too. Edward grimaced at that and said that Jacob- one of their wolf friends- imprinted on Renesmee, their daughter. In case they asked.

In short, the Volturi eventually heard about Renesmee. They had never seen or heard of a Dhampir before, so they came. Carlisle had to explain what the Volturi intended to do, and who they consisted of, including the guard and the leaders. Hadrian's face twisted in a grimace. They came because they thought Renesmee was an immortal child- a child who had been bitten by a vampire and transformed but was therefore frozen in their level of development. The immortal children were illegal as they could not conceal nor control themselves. The Volturi came to eliminate them but they wanted a show trial- they brought witnesses, and intended to condemn them. Hardly a trial. Besides that, they also wanted to take the more gifted vampires like Edward and Alice and offer them a chance to join the guard or be eliminated. The Cullens gathered as many vampire witnesses from all over the world to persuade them to listen to reason and check the whole facts first. The wolves joined to stop the Volturi from entering their land and harming one of their imprintees. There was no battle, the Volturi were eventually persuaded by the arrival of another Dhampir like Renesmee who testified that he had remained concealed for one-hundred-and-fifty years along with his sisters. The Volturi had realised that Renesmee was not an immortal child but until Nahuel- that was the Dhampir's name- convinced them otherwise, they did not know if she was dangerous or will be. They left and the only casualty of that day was Irina- the sister of two of the witnesses and a close 'cousin' who had been punished for her mistake- Irina had been the one to panic and report the existence of an apparent immortal child to them in the first place and the Volturi killed her for that mistake. Hadrian made a scowl.

"And that's why we can't let them hurt our friends or capture them," Edward said desperately. "They've already given us so much, we can't ask for more, or land them into any more trouble than already."

Hadrian sighed. "Fine. I want to talk to the wolves first. I'm going to find witnesses." Then he frowned. "Wait, they said you attacked-"

Edward sighed but gave the whole story. Hadrian stared at him.

"You _took_ a witch's wand? Boy, you _are_ an idiot!" He gasped with theatrical acclaim.

* * *

"But… That's not possible," Emily breathed. "And Pocomtuc? There is no more Pocomtuc tribe!"

"Not for the No-Majes," Weiss pointed out. "The No-Maj Pocomtucs assimilated with the Mohicans and other tribes. Same with other supposedly extinct tribes. The wizard branch remain alive and now the tribe is made up solely of wizards. In fact, most of the Native American witches and wizards are technically separate tribes from their No-Maj counterparts, even if they consider otherwise. Claire's father was a member of the Pocomtuc. He was quite prominent too. Adsila Sizemore and her family knew him- they were related."

Emily was speechless. "Who was he?" She breathed. "They were related?"

"Ahanu Wanalosett." Weiss replied. "And yes, they were. Prominent member, though tragically his life was cut short. They were either second or third cousins, I don't know the family tree. He was an auror who made it his life's mission to eliminate dark wizards and their practices. Unfortunately this brought a lot of unwanted attention and resentment on their part after he made himself a hero in the eyes of many American wizards today. And worse still the NSPS were hunting him. So he had to go undercover, hid as a No-Maj. I assume that around this time he met your sister."

Emily remembered her sister had been infatuated, even in love. But suddenly after the birth of their two daughters…

"He left them," she said suddenly. "He abandoned them."

The glare on Weiss' face was enough to stop her short. "That man was under my direction for many years," he snapped. "He would rather cut all his limbs off, than leave a comrade out there in danger for their lives. He was fiercely loyal and devoted to his family. The only reason he would have left was if the NSPS or dark wizards were catching up and Claire or her sister started to show signs of accidental magic and he needed to throw them off the scent. As it so happens, not long after Claire's year of birth, his body showed up. He was murdered, but not after putting a great fight it appears. I assume, he lead them off the children's trail."

Emily gaped.

"Why didn't my sister tell me?" She whispered. "Were… Were your laws so strict that he couldn't even tell her?"

Weiss scoffed. "There was sufficient evidence, based on a note he left behind to his family that he _did_ tell your sister. And she accepted it just like that. And told no one. The family have been trying to find the girls for years."

Weiss scowled. "Enough of this. It was merely my duty to inform you that Claire will be with family. At least they have some consolation after the tragic death of their son and brother. Either way they have a better claim to her and so does the tribe. I don't think after hearing that you've not only breached the International Statute of Secrecy-"

Sam cut him short. "We didn't-"

"And exposed your child to a very disturbing ritual that came far too prematurely and seem far too controlling," he continued as if Sam hadn't spoken. "They will allow you to see her. They loved Ahanu very much and have looked forward to meeting with the girl. They feared the worst."

Weiss sighed. "Your advocate will be arriving shortly. As such we've had permission from Angela Weber who begged- despite her anger towards you- to allow No-Majes from your tribe to be witnesses in your trial. Namely a Mrs. Sue Clearwater, a Mr. Billy Black and another Mr. Quil Ateara." They gasped. "Parents or grandparents I assume?"

"Mom- but-" Leah stammered.

"Yes," he sounded sour. "No-Majes. No-Majes whom you've apparently leaked the secret to."

"They're family," Jacob said furiously. "Of course they know we turn to wolves! And Sue's related- she looks out for Claire!"

"We'll see about that," Weiss snapped. "Your legal advocate is here. He's a vampire."

Leah scowled. "We don't want no-"

And then the door opened again and someone marched in.

He was tall, with curly blond hair as fine as glass or gold leaf. His skin was pale, like marble, the exact same shade as a marble statue. His features were slim and handsome- long slim nose, straight jaw, full but not too full lips and wide-set eyes. But the eyes were blue. His mouth however, when he smiled, showed sharp, pointed canines- unlike the Cullens.

"I take it this is the pack?" He asked dryly.

* * *

Hadrian Demille wasn't surprised at the hostility or wariness of the wolves. He was used to it.

"So to sum things up, both I and Angela Weber have spoken to MACUSA and they're allowing your family members to go on the witness stand," he said mildly. "There is a good approach on which I can defend you-"

Leah scowled again. "We don't want-"

"And I would advise you not to turn your nose up on me, no matter how much those strange Cullen vampires claim we stink," he said. "If you want to see your imprints again, maybe save one of them, get out free and more I am your only alternative." He said firmly. "Well, maybe Angela Weber. But I can tell you, she is furious with you."

Leah scowled. She was the one who brought them to their land.

"You have another person advocating for you, unfortunately he's been held up," Hadrian continued. "Aurors are searching for Adsila Sizemore as we speak, tracking her down with the utmost desire to save her. If the magical community finds out she's been taken by them… Well, she comes from a very prominent family."

"So I've heard."

"I saw a portrait with her name on the wall. Adsila Sizemore was a president of MACUSA. The first Sizemore to bear that name. The second Adsila Sizemore was a glamorous renowned beauty. The third was a famous wand-maker. The fourth you know. And there were a lot of relatives who had influence. Her grandparents are far from pleased." He gave Seth a frank stare. "So much for pleasing the in-laws. Her brother is _scary_. They've been told about you imprinting on her and-" Seth groaned.

"Yeah, they want you guys wiped out from the face of the earth," he shrugged. "They say this imprint-thing isn't natural. But they can't if you haven't broken any laws."

"What laws haven't we broken?" Leah snapped. "They say that we've broken this international… Thing."

"The International Statute of Secrecy," Hadrian explained. "Yes, but you told your elders, right?"

"Yes," Sam began slowly. The rest of the wolves exchanged suspicious glances. "And your elders were your parents?" Hadrian pressed.

"Well… Yes. Jacob's father, Seth and Leah's mother who took over after their father died, and Quil's grandfather," Sam sounded puzzled. "What does that have to do with-" But Hadrian was smiling brightly.

"You told them about Ilvermorny School?" He pressed. "In regards to Claire, we've had to," Leah said sharply. "But did you tell them the location?"

Sam looked puzzled. "I think Edward read my mind. The Pack, yes. But-" He froze. "I didn't tell a No-Maj," he said astonished.

"No, you didn't," Hadrian smiled. "No matter what emergency laws they pass now, apart from Emily who's related to Claire and anyone who has blood relations to any of you, and therefore have to keep _your_ secret, like parents and the secrets of the tribe… Well," he smiled brightly. "That's good news. But the imprinting," he said growing serious again. "They're not happy about that. They don't like it."

"It's not as if it's anyone's choice!" Jacob protested.

"No, but you'll have to prove it isn't your choice, and they've got Legilimency and Veritaserum to prove that," Hadrian said happily. Jake looked puzzled. "The Cullens have had a good record, except in the distant past-" he scowled. "That might prove a problem. That and they touched a witch's wand and you guys also attacked her and they took her prisoner." Seth scowled at Paul. "All in all, you guys are going to be easier to defend… If you follow my lead. You're swimming in foreign waters now, so you'd better do exactly as I say."

Many of them scowled at this, but grudgingly realised this was not something they could fight off with their teeth and claws.

This was bureaucracy. A worse nightmare than bloodthirsty vampire armies.

"Concerning Claire Young…" He sighed. "That you'll have to keep quiet about if, one, want to get out of here, two, see her again, and three, save Miss Sizemore from the terrible fate of being burnt alive at the stake, because, based on what the aurors have heard that is exactly as they intend."

Seth paled.

"They-" he choked. "Not _yet_ ," Hadrian replied. "But she faces a terrible fate."

Sam took a deep breath. "They're trying to find her?"

"They've set out their best trackers, in every Muggle- sorry, No-Maj community- rural village, city or town in the United States," Hadrian sighed. "Everyone is on high alert. But let's be frank, they are going to need all the help they can get because there's still a high chance they are going to kill her before anyone can find her."

* * *

That was exactly what he said to the Cullens. The horror that they might have been responsible for Adsila's gruesome death by burning alive, or hanging had shocked them to the core.

"But she can do magic, right?" Bella asked desperately.

Hadrian made a face. "I was a wizard before I was a vampire." He admitted. "I know magic. And while, yes, the wand is a European invention that was adopted as a useful tool by other wizards, they don't really need wands to wield magic."

"Like how she escaped the house and the wolves," Jasper murmured, remembering the blast.

"Yes," Hadrian agreed. "But she's been captured. She's probably being tortured as we speak, or in a horrible situation in which she's stressed out, upset, injured or weakened in any possible way. Without her wand she's vulnerable. Wands make it easier to do magic, to channel your energy. Without it, it's like trying to walk on a tightrope. While you can do it if you are skilled, you will need ample energy and awareness to do so. She's… Been captured. And I don't think they will treat her well."

Edward slammed his head against the ground.

"It's going to be much harder to get you out than the wolves," Hadrian replied. "They are accused of breaching the International Statute of Secrecy in which all magical beings and beasts are bound. They're also accused of some twisted soul-ritual connection to a young girl."

"Claire," Bella guessed.

Hadrian inclined his head. "Just so. And Muggles- No-Majes." He shook his head at the different terms. "They did tell their elders about the wizarding world. And these elders are human."

"But they're their parents!" Bella protested. "Or grandparents in Quil's case."

"Exactly my point- they're genetically descended from them or related." Hadrian answered. "So they producing magical offspring- though not witches and wizards- falls under the category. After all, Muggle-born, or No-Maj-born children like Claire Young have their parents and guardians informed about their situation and abilities. No matter how many emergency laws they decide to put up in place, including the discussions about removing such children from their homes and placing them into foster care-" Bella, Esmé, Carlisle and Rosalie looked alarmed. "It would be too late for them."

Hadrian winced. "The fact that you touched a witch's wand, and now she's left at the mercy- or lack thereof- of the NSPS does not do you any favours. The fact that you panicked and attacked her also doesn't help. Even if we get around the errr, imprinting issue the wolves have, and I am able to set them free, you on the other hand…" He shook his head.

"What about our friends up north?" Bella said desperately. "And in South America? Egypt? Ireland and Britain?" Instantly she thought about the Denali Coven- Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen, as well as Zafrina who was great friends with Nessie, Senna and Kachiri, Benjamin, Tia and their 'father' and his mate. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. They didn't live in America, but Peter and Charlotte…

It was their fault if they were ever captured or killed. Or if the Volturi realised what they did…

"I can't make any promises," Hadrian said quietly. "Especially if human blood is a part of their diet."

"And it isn't yours?" Emmett challenged boldly.

"Emmett," Esmé hissed.

"No, not unless you want to get into trouble." He sighed. "I saw they took you prisoner. I assume you had the idea of breaking out?"

They fell silent.

"You can't outrun or outfight them," he said firmly. "And I'm not interested in either, anyway. I was a wizard once, before I was bitten. Not my choice. Life was tough, but easier I suppose, than if you had been a werewolf." He cringed.

"I assume you're not talking about the pack?" Jasper asked dryly.

"No, I'm talking about the ones who have been bitten and are completely unable to control themselves," he stated. "Until the end of the Second Wizarding War, countries like Britain made it very difficult for anyone who'd been bitten to find a job."

"Second Wizarding War?" Bella queried.

"Yes," he winced. "Don't ask them about that just yet. But it was terrible. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that there are witnesses on the wolves' case, but the trial will begin shortly.

"WHAT?" Emmett exploded.

"If you want to get out of here, I suggest you do exactly as I say," he said sternly. "Including not talking unless I tell you to, and how I tell you to. When the trial commences, if ever you are called on the witness stand, you will be given a vial of clear liquid, a water-like potion called Veritaserum. It forces you to speak the truth." Edward opened his mouth but Hadrian kept talking. "They've made it particularly strong for vampires. You can choose not to drink it, no one is allowed to force you to tell the truth, but you will not be able to testify anything if you do not."

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph."

"You have a bigger chance of getting out free, I must admit, than these two," he said to the rest of the Cullens, nodding towards Edward and Bella. But don't be pessimistic, rude or sour. _Especially_ not in court. MACUSA will try you."

Just then a door flung open and Hadrian sighed. "Time to go."

* * *

The large congregation of people did _nothing_ to ease anyone's nerves. There were wizards and witches from all over America many of them wearing rich and elaborate robes. They came from everywhere and from every walk of life: there were Native American tribes, African Americans, Asians and more, not just Caucasians. Men and women both dominated the scene, and surrounded them, looking stern and hostile.

They filed into their rows of seats. A few in particular caught Leah's eye.

"Who's that?" She whispered.

Hadrian looked over to where Leah was looking and sighed. There was an older man and woman, a couple dressed in very rich clothing that seemed Native American Cherokee in style and pattern, but with expensive and costly material and fine cut. Expensive plumages, jet and sapphire beads and more. Another couple was dressed similarly in what appeared to be the Narragansett style. They looked stern, ferocious, as if capable of great warmth but great wrath.

Next to them was a young man, a very handsome one, with eyes that were somewhere between liquid black caramel coloured, similar to Adsila's. His skin was perfect copper, sun-kissed and his cheekbones clearly defined and broad. His hair was deep black cut sleek and short. He was one of the most handsome men there was, but there was a grim coldness emanating from his person which did not encourage close contact.

Especially at the current moment.

"Adsila's family, I've been told," Hadrian sighed. "Her grandparents- both Cherokee and Narragansett, and her brother."

"All rise for Samuel G. Quahog, President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America!" A voice shouted.

Someone appeared through a door underneath the platform which held the large chair in front. Everyone immediately rose.

Samuel G. Quahog, the wizard president was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes. His look seemed… Distant. Worried almost, but composed.

He nodded. "At ease." He looked tired. "Present the Prosecutor and legal advocate for the defendants." He proclaimed.

A witch stood and cleared her throat. "Accalon Gandritch, Prosecutor and Hadrian Demille, for the Defendants."

"Now, Marcus Weiss, Director of Magical Security and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, would lay out the indictment."

Oh, this would be good.

"On account of the new coven of vampires living in the Olympic Peninsula in the city of Forks, Washington, the charges are these," Weiss read out from a floating piece of parchment. "Attacking an employee of MACUSA without provocation, disarming her and stealing her wand." There was an angry, appalled and disgusted collective hiss at this. "And holding her captive, before being responsible for her capture at the hands of the New Salem Philantrophic Society. On account of the vampires known as Mr. Edward Cullen and Mr. Jasper Hale, formerly known as Edward Anthony Masen Junior, and Major Jasper Whitlock, the charges also include drinking human blood while in the territory of the United States of America. In regards to Miss Rosalie Hale, the murder of the No-Maj Royce King II and several other No-Maj friends, though not of drinking their blood. In regards to Doctor Carlisle Cullen, who was bitten during the Renaissance, the hunting of witches, wizards and other magical beings and beasts, prior to his transformation."

Edward thought this couldn't get any worse. Everything was laid bare for the world to see.

"On account of the pack of shapeshifters in the Quileute territory, and the No-Maj Ms. Emily Young, the attacking of before-mentioned MACUSA employee without provocation, of breaching the International Statute of Secrecy by mentioning to No-Majes the existence and whereabouts of of MACUSA headquarters-" a buzz grew at this "- and the existence and location of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A roar of outrage grew at this, and Edward knew they had limited chances of survival.

"And also-" Marcus Weiss' voice rose at this. "The bizzarre soul-ritual binding, of supposed 'soul-mates' by the Quileute wolf pack on several individuals, namely Ms. Emily Young who faces the charges along with the pack, a Miss Kim Morgan and a Miss Rachel Black- No-Majes of the Quileute tribe, a Dhampir named Renesmee Carlie Cullen, daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen, and a Half-Blood witch named Claire Young, daughter of a No-Maj and a former MACUSA employee."

An outraged roar ensounded at this again.

"As well as the MACUSA employee attacked herself." Weiss finished. He flicked his wand and the sheaf of parchment rolled away and disappeared with a _pop_.

"Now we may proceed to trial," the president said, sounding tired, though strong.

"I believe we should have added at least one more charge, or two more charges to the indictments," a wizard spoke up. This was the prosecutor.

"Oh?" The president asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Illegal entry into the United States of America," he stated. "In regards to the vampires. Keeping their existence secret and illegally harbouring one another when they were in fact, at risk to the surrounding No-Majes, not merely witches and wizards. Especially as they lived near Sasquatch territory."

Leah bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming at this guy.

"Noted, but already reviewed," the president informed him. "MACUSA legilimens have already discovered that just as No-Majes are unaware of the existence of the wizarding world, so are these vampires and shapeshifters. They did not know of us, just as we did not know of them."

Edward could sigh in relief.

The prosecutor looked sour. "Sir- there are other charges also. For the shapeshifter named Sam Uley, the attack of a No-Maj-"

"Who did not press charges against him, and clearly knows of his existence," the president cut in smoothly. "We have already spoken to her, and will not press charges against him, as she did not wish to do so, even if she is also on trial, she has such rights."

Well this was unexpected. It was better than Leah had imagined.

The prosecutor looked like his birthday had been cancelled.

"Continue," the president announced.

"Mr. President, ladies and gentlemen, these creatures-" he spat the last word. "Are guilty of breaching the International Statute of Secrecy. They exposed the location of Ilvermorny School to No-Majes, and MACUSA headquarters. They touched a witch's wand, and as we all know, international laws prohibit such an act, even to other witches and wizards."

"Objection," Hadrian voiced out, in an almost sing-song voice. "But in regards to breaching the International Statute of Secrecy and exposing the location of Ilvermorny School, I think you may be wrong.

There was a stunned silence.

"Do you have any reason to believe so, Mr. Demille?" President Quahog asked.

"I do, sir." Hadrian answered. "May I enquire as to those reasons?" Quahog asked.

"Firstly, this esteemed prosecutor claims that they have breached the International Statute of Secrecy by revealing the location and existence of Ilvermorny School to Mug- sorry, NO-MAJES. In which case, need I remind him, that despite any emergency laws that might have transpired in the middle of the night, or in the past few hours, during such a time, wizards and witches are allowed- sometimes even required- to reveal the existence of the magical world and sorcery to No-Majes as long as they are related?" He pressed.

"What are you saying, exactly, Mr. Demille?" The president enquired.

"That while the shapeshifters did reveal the existence of Ilvermorny, MACUSA and the Wizarding World to No-Majes, they did so to their relatives- their parents or on this case, their grandparents."

"They are not wizards," the prosecutor said harshly. "Only in rgards to No-Maj-born children or No-Maj-raised Half-Bloods-"

"No," Hadrian agreed. "But they are part of the, ahem, supernatural as Mug- No-Majes say. How many No-Majes can turn into wolves the size of horses? I am afraid the answer is none."

There was a chorus of murmurs throughout the room. None of them expected this.

"The No-Majes in question are Mrs. Sue Clearwater, mother of Mr. Seth and Miss Leah Clearwater present-" he indicated towards Seth and Leah. "Mr. Quil Ateara III, grandfather of Mr. Quil Ateara V-" he gestured to Quil. "And Mr. William 'Billy' Black Junior, father of Jacob Black." He gestured towards Jacob. "They themselves were the children- or in Mrs. Clearwater's case- daughter-in-law- of shapeshifters. As these individuals are clearly nothing like No-Majes, then I would state that while they are not wizards, they fall under the same category and have the same protection towards this as the parents and caregivers of No-Maj-borns."

The prosecutor looked thundrous. Hadrian didn't even spare him a glance.

"In regards to the location of Ilvermorny," he stated. "I have summoned witnesses with MACUSA approval- these No-Majes mentioned- to be called onto the witness stand."

The president stared him down. "Very well." He stated.

"Bring them forwards."

* * *

Billy was first.

There was a vial of clear liquid in front of him which he downed, but he had been told what it was and that it was nothing like water.

"Please state your full name," the witch called out. "William Black Junior, also known as Billy." He spoke.

"You are the father of Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca Black?" she asked.

"Yes, I am their father." Billy spoke. "And your grandfather," this was Hadrian. "His name was Ephraim Black?"

"Yes, he was."

"Was he a shapeshifter like your son?" Hadrian pressed.

Billy nodded. "Yes."

"But you yourself did not inherit his ability?"

"No." Billy shook his head. "I wasn't expecting Jake to have it either. After my grandfather died, I thought it would die out. But then Sam turned and he was followed by Jared and Paul, and many others, Jacob among them."

"What is your relation to Claire Young?" Hadrian pressed.

"We're distantly related," he stated. "It's complicated and difficult to explain our family trees in La Push, but some Quileute members travelled to marry into the Makah tribe who in turn, sometimes went to our territory to marry our members. And these people often married one another in the old days. There are records in our offices, but nothing we know from memory. I could retrieve them of course," he said hopefully.

Nobody answered. "But you are not closely related?" The prosecutor demanded.

"We are descendants of Taha Aki, the first one who could shift into a wolf," Billy said calmly. "All of us are related to each other at least in one point in our lives. I won't say that everyone in our tribe knows about the ones who could turn into wolves, but we do not reveal secrets to outsiders without any elder's permission, including to Europeans in the old days and non-tribal members today. The elders that do know of our children's abilities are parents and grandparents or caregivers."

"So at some point, are you saying that you looked after Claire Young?"

"Jacob did," Billy put in. "And Sue."

"Mr. President," Hadrian spoke. "May I bring in Mrs. Clearwater?"

Quahog sighed. "Very well, Mr. Demille."

* * *

Sue drank the potion just as Billy did.

"Your name is Susan, or Sue, Clearwater, neé Uley?"

"Yes," Sue agreed. "You are the mother of Seth and Leah Clearwater, two shapeshifters?"

"Yes, I am." Sue agreed proudly, refusing to be intimidated.

"The aunt of Emily Young?"

"Yes." She agreed. "Grandaunt to Claire Young?"

"Yes," she said again.

"What is your relationship with Claire Young?" Hadrian asked.

"I looked after her, often babysat while Emily and Sam were busy." She said.

"This was after her mother died?" Hadrian asked.

Sue nodded tensely.

"And you noticed the girl showed... Signs of unexplainable prowess?"

Sue shrugged. "My two children could turn into wolves. Of course, there was nothing in our tribal history, or the Makahs, whom I am related, to explain all this."

"And prior to finding out your grandniece was a witch, you helped Ms. Emily Young search for answers?"

"I did." Sue replied.

"And how did you learn that she was a witch?"

"My children and the rest of the pack told me," she said.

"What did they say to you?"

"That strange things were happening around Claire. Especially if she was afraid or upset. Things floating in the air, for example. Once she showed me that she could control it- or at least parts of it. There was a flower that she opened and closed. Pebbles skipping. One point she turned Jared's hair blue."

Jacob tried not to snort. Jared flushed.

"And then she tried to get away from something. I think they were playing a game of tag. She ended up on the roof. She had no idea how she got there anyway."

"So the pack was in close proximity to Claire?" Hadrian pressed.

"They helped keep her secret. Emily, Sam, myself and my children, as well as Billy and Quil's grandfather tried to look into the various tribal legends to explain this, but we couldn't. So we ended up keeping her away from everyone else. She occassionally wandered off, but what child doesn't?"

"You had no idea of her real father?"

Sue shook her head. "No. None whatsoever. We only knew that Emily's sister had a relationship with a man which resulted in two daughters, shortly after she went south to visit a friend. He left not long after and she went back to the Makah reserve. She never told us his name. We assumed she was dealing with the breakup hard."

Hadrian barely glanced at the audience.

"Tell me about imprinting," he urged. "And the origins of the pack's abilites."

Sue bit her lip. The elders had given her permission to do this to get them out even without the potion. But still, they were tribe secrets.

"We don't know for how long and how we had this ability," she stated. "But long ago, our chiefs and warriors had the ability to be 'spirit-chiefs'.

"The Quileute tribe had settled in La Push, and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. But as the stories go, others wanted their land and attacked them. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves among a larger force, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, the chief Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had a plan. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could get the animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies and to victory."

The audience was silent.

"Generations after Kaheleha, Taha Aki was born. He was fair and just and he led his spirit warriors to safeguard the people. But there was one among them, Utlapa was greedy. He believed that because the Quileutes had such power, they should use them to take over and enslave the other tribes and their land. He also dreamt of taking Taha Aki's place. But Taha Aki knew what he was planning. The Spirit-Warriors, like the pack today, have access to each others' thoughts and memories. So he knew what Utlapa was planning and had him banished. So one day he waited and watched until Taha Aki was out in his spirit-form before his own spirit leapt into Taha Aki's body and possessed him. He killed his own body to make sure Taha Aki had nowhere to turn. So Utlapa ruled as a tyrant, forbidding other warriors to leave their own bodies, with the excuse that it was too dangerous and that he had a vision of danger. He married two more women, even though Taha Aki's own wife was still alive. Taha Aki could only watch helplessly, unable to communicate with anyone, watch the suffering Utlapa had unleashed.

"He grew so desperate that he asked a wolf to share his body, and the wolf agreed. An elder of the tribe Yut, noticing the wolf's strange behaviour, disobeyed Utlapa's orders and left his body and learnt the truth. But Utlapa knew that somebody had left their body. He killed Yut. This was too much for Taha Aki to bear so in front of the astonished eyes of his people, the wolf changed into a man's form- Taha Aki's which they recognised. The warriors suddenly discovered the truth and thought Utlapa tried to flee, Taha Aki, now possessing the strength and speed of a wolf, leapt onto him and killed him. He sent the other two wives back to their families and set things right. The only law he kept was to forbid the others to leave their bodies. He knew now it was too dangerous.

"He lived for two centuries. For some reason, he found that he lived longer and stayed younger than his warriors. His children too, had that ability. They stayed young and strong for as long as they kept transforming. He married a second wife after his first wife died, and had more children with her, but eventually she died too. And then he met a woman. She was his true 'spirit-wife'. His soulmate. He imprinted on her. He decided to halt transformation so that he would die along with her, when her time came."

Sue took a deep breath and began the story of the Cold Ones. Everyone had fallen silent because, just as Hadrian had predicted, this was not what they were expecting.

"The Makah tribes reported several of their own maidens had gone missing. They blamed the Quileutes because of their abilities and mistrusted them just as they were afraid. So Taha Aki sent three of his sons to finding out who or what had done this."

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as Sue continued with her story.

"They didn't find anything at first, except for a scent that was so sweet it set their noses to tingling and almost burned. They followed it and found the maidens. Dead with their blood drained out of them."

Murmurs ensued. They knew what killed them.

"Bending over the maidens drinking their blood was the form of a white man, but far paler than the other white men they had seen. His eyes were red, like the blood of the girls that he had drank from. He attacked and killed Taha Aki's sons, except for Yaha Uta because they underestimated his speed and strength. The first wolf was killed, and the secomd one was being killed before Yaha Uta managed to rip its head off and tear the rest of it to shreds. He took the pieces of its body to the tribe to see them. But then the pieces started wriggling and tried to join back together." An appalled whisper ran through the crowd.

"So in panic they set fire to the pieces and Taha Aki wore them in a bag in case they tried to join themselves together again." Sue now held up a bag and everyone gave a shocked gasp, except for the ones that had already seen it.

"Taha Aki went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him what had happened. The two chiefs embraced and Taha Aki mourned his sons. But the Cold Man, as they called had a mate. A mate that sought revenge."

Everybody cringed. Hadrian smiled inwardly. This was the desired effect.

"She arrived at the village and attacked them when they realised what she was. The village was destroyed by the Cold Woman, most of the tribe who were still alive tried to flee on canoes but the Cold Woman had swum at incredible speed and broke them, slaughtering and feeding upon them. Yaha Uta transformed and nearly killed her, but as he was the only warrior left with his wolf form, he was overpowered and killed right before his parents' eyes. Seeing this, Taha Aki burst into a great rage and grief, transforming once again into an ancient, scarred wolf. He fought the Cold Woman.

"But he was not winning. His third wife saw that her husband was nearly killed. Her stepsons were dead. Her eldest son was dead, and the village and their tribe were being slaughtered. She looked at her young sons and saw that because they had not yet learnt how to transform, and were still very young, they would be unable to defend themselves. So she took a knife and she plunged it into her body. The Cold Woman froze and stopped trying to kill Taha Aki. She could not resist the lure of fresh blood. This distracted her long enough for Taha Aki to try to finish her off. Seeing their mother plunge the knife inside of her, Taha Aki's younger sons grew so enraged they transformed before they had even matured. Together they finished off the Cold Woman. Taha Aki stayed by his wife's body for three whole days and nights, not growling if anyone tried to touch her. Then he disappeared into the forest and was never seen again."

Sue finished her story and everyone was silent. Even the ones who had heard this story before.

"Thank you, Mrs. Clearwater," Hadrian said politely. "I can understand that this is not something that you have revealed to outsiders before." That last comment was directed towards the audience.

"No, not without an express invitation," Sue replied, still tense.

"Hm," he said. This was directed pointedly towards everyone present.

Suddenly the whole room felt uneasy. Leah felt satisfied knowing this was how they felt. A sizeable portion of the audience were Native Americans. She knew that there had to be sacred, secret histories which they kept secret to from outsiders. She had no doubt that if she forced somebody to tell those secrets to these bureaucrats, thereby breaching the sanctity of it, on the fact that their children were on the line, she would feel thoroughly ashamed.

"What about the Cullens?" Hadrian asked. "How did you know about these vampires?"

Sue took a deep breath. "Ephraim Black, who was chief and the Alpha of the pack at that time, encountered the Cullens while they were hunting stag in the forest. He knew they were Cold Ones, but he also saw that they were different. The Cullens had golden eyes while the other Cold Ones had red ones, though like the red-eyed ones their eyes turned black when angered or hungry. They also fed on animals rather than humans."

A murmur of... Well no one could be sure what it was, the emotions were mixed- ran throughout the room.

"So they were allowed to remain," Sue finished. "As long as they did not enter tribal territory."

Hadrian turned towards the prosecutor. He looked as if he had swallowed a lemon.

"The fact remains," he said, though with less conviction than before. "That some of these... Imprints... Are underage."

"Perhaps we may be able to call another witness to the stand?" Hadrian asked. "One of the aurors this time?"

Gandritch's face grew instantly suspicious. Matt- the auror and Legilimens who went into the mind of Edward Cullen, got called up.

* * *

"Your name is Matt Slayburne?" The prosecutor demanded.

"Yes, sir." He replied.

"You went to the Cullen house and Forks, Washington for whatever reason?"

"We were informed that a series of dead bodies were found in the area." The wolves and Cullens looked startled. Some because they'd admittedly forgotten about that, others because they hadn't heard about it.

"And?" The prosecutor sounded eager for more.

"We found canine teeth marks in the bodies there." He replied. The wolves looked alarmed. The prosecutor began to look triumphant.

"And what did you see when you went into their heads- first into Mr. Edward Cullen's and then into the Wolf Pack's?" Hadrian asked calmly. Leah stiffened in alarm.

"I saw... Nothing. They were as shocked and startled about the remains- if they ever knew about them at all." He remarked.

"So they knew nothing?" Hadrian pressed. "Absolutely nothing." Matt replied.

"Why did you come to the Cullen house? What prompted you?"

"Another MACUSA employee who had been stationed there." Matt replied.

"And why did you come to arrest the Cullens _after_ they had taken the first MACUSA employee prisoner?" The prosecutor demanded.

"Sir, Miss... The first MACUSA employee who had arrived in Forks had infromed the second one to get reinoforcements while she confronted the Cullens."

Gandritch scowled. "A poor idea. It would have been better to confront such a supernatural group with larger numbers to begin with. And then perhaps we would not be in this mess."

At the corner of her eye, Leah saw Seth scowl.

"Mr. President," Gandritch the prosecutor now addressed the president. "Miss... The first employee that was sent to Forks on your orders made a poorly-planned, poorly-executed decision. If they had been more hostile-"

"Is that the prosecutor's way of saying that these vampires might not be so hostile after all?" Hadrian asked delicately.

Gandritch flushed an ugly red. "No! What I meant was-"

"We shall discuss our employee's decisions and plannings, later on." The president said firmly. Leah saw Adsila's family scowl. "Right now, the trial must commence."

"In regards to the vampires, why did they attack the employee in question?"

"Two of the vampires attacked," Matt said mildly. "Edward Cullen and his wife Bella."

Edward gritted his teeth as all eyes turned towards him and his wife.

"And why did Mr. Cullen and his wife attack them?" The president asked.

"They thought she was about to expose them." He replied.

"Tell us about the relationship between these vampires and the shapeshifters," Hadrian stated.

"They have- mostly- a truce, an uneasy one at that in earlier times though lately it has gotten better." He replied. "At times they form alliances to protect their territory and their people inside it."

"And the imprints?" Hadrian asked. "At least two of them are underage."

"Nothing of any remotely romantic nature has happened between the imprintées who are underage and the wolves." Matt replied bluntly. "The wolves act as if their imprints are the most important thing in their lives, but it does not have to be romantic. At a very young age, Mr. Quil Ateara acted towards Claire Young as an elder brother would, except without his own agendas and getting weary of babysitting. Shortly afterwards, their relationship changed to those of mere friends. He still acts as something of an older brother and something of a best friend, and it is believed that when Claire Young matures enough physically, mentally and emotionally, their relationship will change once again to that of a romantic nature that Mrs. Clearwater had mentioned."

The prosecutor still looked sour. "Does she not choose?"

Hadrian shrugged. "It appears that Claire will choose, but in the end, it is highly likely that she will have chosen him, due to his love and attention on her."

There was a flurry of mixed emotions running around the room again.

"In the meantime it is not believed that Mr. Quil Ateara V will threaten the physical, mental and emotional wellfare of Claire Young. Nor Mr. Jacob Black or any other wolf for their imprints." Matt said slowly.

This was not what Gandritch had been expecting. Leah almost laughed out loud at his face.

"What of attacking a MACUSA employee?!" Gandritch spat. Leah's mood quickly sank as she regarded that thought.

"I looked into that. It was reckless, stupid, immature on the parts of both the Cullens and the wolves." Matt stated. "But it was borne on impulse. They would not have attacked said-employee anyway, except to hold her down. After all Mr. Seth Clearwater imprinted upon her."

That was the bombshell. Shocked mutters and exclamations filled the room. Adsila's brother's eyes widened and he and his grandparents quickly exchanged sharp glances and hushed words.

 _So much for a good impression on the in-laws,_ Leah thought dully.

"But as of now, Mr. Clearwater has barely even exchanged words or a moment in private with said-employee," Matt finished. "She was taken after all. he ran after her to stop the NSPS from taking her. But it was too late."

Gandritch tried to breathe deeply.

"Enough." The president announced. "We shall deliberate the wolves' case now. The Cullen trial will come afterwards." And by the dark tone in his voice, the vampires knew their chances of getting out would be more microscopic than Hadrian had envisioned.

"All in favour of conviction for the Quileute shapeshifter pack?" He announced.

There were very few hands. Leah's heart leapt and her jaw dropped in astonishment.

It worked. He had gotten them out alive.

"All in favour of clearing all charges or at least in minor punishment?" The president asked.

More hands.

"Very well. Now as to the Cullen coven."

And by the look on Gandritch's determined face they were never going to get out alive.

* * *

 **The Native American Tribes in this fic are based on what I've researched about them in real life in their own sites, and on Pottermore and Harry Potter wiki as well as my own deductions and guesses about American wizarding society. I know Native Americans had painful centuries under colonial rule, even if they were one of the so-called, 'Five Civilised Tribes'. However, prejudice in the wizarding world has never been about skin colour, or culture, religion and language, that much we do know, as there were a number of ethnic Africans in Death Eaters' gangs as well as women. Isolt Sayre also took Native American teachers and students in her school and her daughter married a Native American.**

 **Based on this, I can assume- with Native Americans persecuted as much as witches real or imagined during the Salem Witch Trials and other occurences, that like so many people throughout history, they would have stuck together- the wizards and witches- in spite of ethnic, religious or cultural background- for safety and sanctuary. This would have formed close bonds that lasted for centuries as Wizarding America went deeper and deeper underground to escape the oppression of the No-Majes- including the Native Americans who did go to the No-Majes side. They would have been treated equally and must have had a major role in playing a part in the creation of MACUSA, and at least some presidents must have had Native American blood (after all Seraphina Picquery was not only a female, but African American president in the 1920s). Plus, tribes like the Pocomtuc- whom I had been horrified to learn are now extinct- would have survived and flourished in the Wizarding World, as one, starvation and theft of lands would have easily been solved, and two, diseases brought by Europeans like Smallpox would have been easily cured. No one would have tried to stamp out their culture and traditions, or their way of life, though they would have adopted many European practices like wand-magic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter : The vampires are tried- and the verdict comes out. Claire goes to meet her grandparent and the sinister, mysterious foe that threatens the security of the worlds, reveal a hint of her plan.**

* * *

 **To** **Anon** **: Thank you very much!**

 **To** **Paula** **: Thanks! The vampires are going to have a much more difficult time getting out scotch-free! As for OCs- yes, there are a few of those, but plenty of canon characters, especially those that haven't been explored in great detail onscreen. Yes, it's strange but there is an explanation.**

 **To** **Niekelien** **: Yes, lucky them! Don't think that's the end of their troubles though.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything of _Harry Potter_ or _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ \- or Pottermore stuff. That's J.K Rowling. I do NOT own anything of the _Twilight_ series- that's Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella looked on with relief. So this wasn't a show-trial. MACUSA would give a fair trial, as opposed to the Volturi.

And this lawyer- Hadrian Demille- definitely got the wolves out.

The prosecutor looked like he had tasted something very terrible. He glared at the Cullens with narrowed eyes, and Bella knew that his efforts would be quadrupled at most and tripled at least; in other words, they weren't getting out without punishment.

And Bella didn't see any loophole, any way out of this.

"Please, resume the trial. Read out the indictment for the Cullen coven." The president announced.

The wolves and Emily were un-cuffed and slowly led to one side.

The indictment was repeated for them. The prosecutor took a deep breath.

"Mr. President, ladies and gentlemen, may we bring in witnesses for this? Gandritch asked. Bella stiffened. This could not be good.

"Which witnesses would you call in?" The president asked.

"The same auror and legilimens," Gandritch replied, his smile like a Venus fly-trap.

"Very well," the president sighed.

Matt was called in again.

"You mentioned that two of the vampires, Edward and Bella Cullen attacked the MACUSA employee," Gandritch began. "Were there any other vampires involved?"

"They were as shocked as the wolves when they discovered that they had taken her prisoner," Matt replied. "The eldest member of the coven tried to reason with the couple and to talk to the employee. The vampires were upset and did not want trouble- which was why Edward and Isabella Cullen took her prisoner in the first place." Gandritch's look was no less persistent. "And which was why the others insisted on letting her go. It was an act of impulse, but they feared she would expose them."

"And?" Gandritch pressed. "They feared she would report back to MACUSA," Matt dropped the bombshell.

Gandritch was beginning to look more satisfied. If Bella's heart could have moved, it would have sunk.

"They feared exposure from us," Matt replied.

"Why is that something we need to discuss?" Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "We already discussed why they would want to keep-"

"The wolves, Mr. Demille," Gandritch said, barely masking his triumph. "Not these vampires." Hadrian nodded as if he had expected this.

"These vampires had no reason to mask their existence from wizards," Gandritch continued. "After all, you yourself can attest to that, Mr. Demille. While we have had our conflicts in the past, it is only when human blood is consumed- which is _precisely_ why these vampires have kept their existence from us."

"Is it?" Demille looked at Matt. "Mr. Gandritch, sir, these vampires do not habitually consume human blood- unless it's donated from a No-Maj blood bank." Demille put in. "Am I correct, Mr. Slayburne?"

"Yes, Mr. Demille," Matt replied.

" _Habitually_ ," Gandricth put in. "There it is: they have drunk human blood, and not all of it donated. They have killed humans before. This one certainly has-" he pointed to Jasper who did not look at everyone. "This one did," he pointed to Edward. Bella forced a snarl not to rip from her throat. "This one did not but killed some nonetheless," he jerked his head at Rosalie, who glared at him. "And this one not only transforms people but he was a witch-hunter in his human life."

Shocked gasps resounded throughout the room, along with exclamations of fear, horror, and cries of vengeance and coming from the audience members.

Carlisle closed his eyes and bowed his head. He then looked up.

"Mr. President," Hadrian slowly replied. "May I call witnesses to the stand? From the accused?"

"You may, Mr. Demille," Quahog replied. "But only after Matt Slayburne has finished his testimony."

Demille nodded his head.

"The vampiress named Rosalie Lillian Hale did kill some No-Majes," Matt continued. "But they were the ones who tried to kill her. She did not consume their blood," he continued. "But she killed the No-Majes because they had been drunk and they assaulted her and left her for dead-" Rosalie flinched involuntarily "-one of them was her fiancé and the No-Maj police were unable to investigate or find any new leads on her case, which was eventually thrown aside. Miss Hale felt as if they were doing her a grave injustice. She later learnt that he had bribed the No-Maj investigators, called detectives, in order to drop her case."

Everyone looked at one another.

"And what of the others?" The president asked. "Perhaps we may call them to the witness stand now?"

Rosalie was first.

"Your name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and you were born in Rochester, New York in 1915?" Hadrian asked.

Rosalie nodded tersely. "Yes."

"Created in 1933, by Carlisle Cullen?" Hadrian asked. Rosalie nodded again.

"Ms. Hale… I know this might be difficult, but could you please tell us what happened?" Hadrian asked, he pointed to a vial of clear liquid hovering next to her. "And take the Veritaserum before you do?"

Rosalie reluctantly nodded, gingerly picked up the vial and looked at it suspiciously before swallowing its contents.

Her eyes flashed a brighter golden it seemed, when she had drunk it.

"So… Tell me about who you were before you became a vampire," Hadrian said calmly.

"I was the daughter of an upper-middle-class banker, who had a stable job during the Great Depression," Rosalie began. "I had two younger brothers and a Mother who was a homemaker. My parents spoiled and doted on me, and saw my looks as a way up the social ladder. We were largely unaffected by the Great Depression, due to my father's stable income, but now when I look back at it, I think he was worried sick. He brought me pretty dresses and my parents encouraged me to look good in every way I could, so that one day I would attract a wealthy man who would secure my position, and by extension, our family's position in life. It happened one day when my mother forgot to give my father his lunch. She sent me to the bank, but insisted I wear my white organza and roll my hair up much to my confusion. Royce King II was there, and noticed me, though I didn't notice him at first. He began sending me flowers, roses for my name and then violets because my eyes back then were like them. Eventually after being seen with him, he asked me to marry him. I accepted, but one night, when I visited my friend Vera who had a baby son named Henry, I noticed when her husband came home- he kissed her in a different way to how Ross kissed me and that made me feel uneasy. I pushed aside those feelings and in the middle of the night I started to walk home.

"I met Royce on the way, with some friends, and I knew from a distance even, that he was drunk. They all were, and it surprised me, because I Royce had told me, over glasses of champagne, that he didn't like to drink. I didn't realise that he preferred something much stronger."

Rosalie's face was whiter now, and everyone was silent, shocked at the implication of where this was headed.

"Royce saw me… Called out to his…. Friends. He boasted about my beauty… One of them complained that he couldn't see me because I was all covered up. Royce ripped my hat from my hair, taking a few hairs with it. I cried out. It only excited them. They seemed to enjoy that… My pain…"

The wolves' eyes were wide as they heard Rosalie's tale. Everyone was shocked and stock-still.

"And I assume…" Hadrian said quietly to spare Rosalie the humiliation and agony of relieving those memories. "That they assaulted you?"

Rosalie nodded numbly. "Yes," she whispered.

"They laughed and went on their way, and left me for dead."

Silence louder than a thunder.

"Tell me what happened after that," Hadrian urged.

"Carlisle smelt my blood. He was alarmed. Doctor Cullen was someone I rarely ever saw, along with his wife, Esmé and Edward who was then pretending to be her brother. He rescued me- carried me away to his home. For a long time, he used his medical skills to keep me alive. I was upset at him. I didn't want to live. I wanted… I just wanted to die." Her voice choked with despair. "I didn't understand why… Why he wanted to save me." She choked on a sob. "I heard Edward arguing with Carlisle… He demanded to know why he took me… After all, I was Rosalie Hale, Royce King II's fiancée, everyone would notice I was missing… However, he did say that they would never suspect Royce, which made me satisfied because at least, I thought someone suspected him. Esmé argued my case, saying that it was the right thing to do not to leave me to die out there in the cold. Eventually, Carlisle realised the only way to save me was to bite me, and he did. During the transformation which lasted for three days, he stayed by my side, pleaded and begged me to forgive him, and tried to assure me that the pain would end. He tried to soothe me. Eventually it finished and he had explained to me, what I would become."

She took a deep breath.

"I waited for three years, until I could learn to control myself. I never attacked a human for their blood, and I learnt to resist all temptation. I kept watch on the news for investigations for my disappearance. I saw Royce had not even been placed under suspicion. A person who voiced his suspicion on Royce was sued and went bankrupt. He ended up heavily in debt, starving and on the streets. No one dared to say another word. Not even my parents and brothers." Rosalie said heavily.

"I came to the assumption that Royce had blackmailed or at least bribed everyone. I started following anyone who was seen coming from his office and into the police station. I overheard a conversation between two men. It was clear: the detectives were bribed. I couldn't have justice, so I wanted revenge." Her eyes hardened into golden stones at that.

"I planned it very carefully: I didn't want to spill a drop of human blood, and I knew that vampires would be hard-pressed to do what Carlisle did and restrain themselves from feeding when they've smelt or tasted human blood- even from a distance, it burned my throat. But I didn't want to break my clean record as I've said, or have any part of those men-" she almost spat out that word. "Inside me. I killed them all, one by one, meticulously concealing their bodies. I saved Royce for last. He had barricaded himself, he knew what was coming. I wore a wedding dress- a little theatrical, but I felt he deserved it- all my dreams, my hopes for the future to have children of my own; gone because of him. I have never drunk human blood." She finished.

Silence.

"Very well, then." Hadrian nodded to Rosalie. "Thank you, Ms. Hale." Rosalie nodded tensely.

"Shall we decide on her verdict along with the others?" He politely enquired.

President Quahog nodded, like his neck was about to break from the small movement itself.

"Thank you, Ms. Hale," Hadrian said quietly.

* * *

Everyone was silent as they regarded one another. They couldn't deny it wasn't the ideal thing to do. But faced with a sizeable lack of justice, corruption and whatever else, how else could any of them respond?

Hadrian knew Rosalie wouldn't get out of this scotch-free. He also knew that the others, including Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Bella wouldn't either.

But he could minimise the damage.

 _They have the death penalty here,_ he remembered.

"Shall we call another one of the accused, then?" He asked, politely.

Gandritch's face had an ugly look. "By all means," he spat.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Jasper Whitlock, otherwise known as Hale, will you please come forwards?"

All eyes turned to Jasper. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"You are Jasper Whitlock, otherwise known as Jasper Hale, born in 1844, in Houston, Texas?"

"Yes," Jasper swallowed. He took the floating vial of Veritaserum and downed its contents just as Rosalie did.

"Tell us, how did you become a vampire?" Quahog asked.

"I was seventeen, underage at that time, but I felt it was my duty to join the Confederate Army in the American Civil Wars. I eventually made it to the rank of major, and was the youngest major in Texas. One day, we were ordered to evacuate all the women, elderly and children, and I was riding all the way back to Galveston when I saw three women. They were the three most exquisite creatures I had ever seen in my human life and I was entranced. They called each other Maria, Lucy and Nettie, and they were paler than the moon, even Maria who was clearly Mexican. They talked about me, wondered if I would taste nice, I was entranced. I didn't move away. And then Maria asked my name. I told her I was Major Jasper Whitlock. She said: "I hope you'll survive, Jasper." And then she took my head in her hands and bit me. It was agony. After three whole days of feeling like I was being burnt and screaming for somebody to kill me, I was a vampire. And the thirst burned my throat. She presented me with a captured Union soldier. He couldn't have been much older than I was. I stared at him. She ordered me to feed. I could see the fear in his eyes, not only that, I could _feel_ it. Suddenly, it was as vivid and clear to me as the light of day. He was terrified. Terrified that this would be the last time he ever saw daylight. That made me pause. And then Maria slit his throat. Blood gushed out. My throat felt like it was burning again. Without knowing, without thinking, I rushed forwards and gulped it. Afterwards, I felt sick. Sick and enraged, realising what I had done, what she had made me do. I was this… _Thing_ … This creature, this monster that fed on human blood. I attacked, but she overpowered me, along with some others. She made me do it again. And again. And again, until she was sure I had my thirst under control.

"She taught me to harness my new strength. At first I was shocked when she ordered me to hit her. I would never have considered hitting a lady. But she taunted me, and being a newborn, as I know now, I was enraged. I attacked. I was stronger than her, but Maria was faster and more used to being a vampire. She easily defeated me. Later she ordered me to get up and try again. And again. And again, until I could fight with my new strengths and speed.

"Eventually I realised that what I felt with the Union soldier, wasn't my imagination. I could feel it. Everything. Everything anyone felt. The fear and terror in the victims that threatened to stop their hearts before I did. Maria's rage… Her satisfaction, her desires. She, Nettie and Lucy began going around, once I had passed my newborn phase and gained control of myself, biting others, men and women alike, to transform them. I was put in charge, ordered to train them.

"Maria wanted revenge for the death of her mate. So did Nettie and Lucy. This was, as I later learned, the Southern Vampire Wars, when vampires fought for feeding grounds, territory and so forth. Covertly of course. The humans believed that there was some kind of epidemic. I was put in charge of all the newborns, to train them to control their thirsts and to fight. We eventually fought against the coven that killed Maria's mate, and defeated them. Maria killed them personally, with relish. But she wanted more.

"Success made her greedy. I was the only newborn she kept alive past that stage, because I was the most useful, and I had a power. When confronted with a mob of enraged newborns, I could feel their anger, their hate, their rage and their frustration, panic to do with the thirst and what they had become. I calmed them down, because I wanted them to be calm. Eventually, Maria realised that I had the power not only to feel but to control emotions. She relished the prospect and was excited at a way to control her newborns.

"She killed the other newborns as soon as they were old enough. It was their strength that made them useful. Human blood- their own left from back when they were still human, lingers in their tissues and strengthens them, beyond the average vampire, though they cannot control themselves, their slightest instinct towards fear, panic and rage compels them to act. I was needed to keep them under control. Eventually, Lucy and Nettie plotted against Maria. I knew about them and I warned her. She killed the two of them. We shared a brief romantic relationship. I thought what I had with Maria was love, but she was just using me. She never got over her deceased mate, no vampire ever does. Every time the soldiers showed signs of growing out of their newborn phase, Maria ordered me to kill them. And I did it, with a heavy heart, no matter what I felt, no matter what I felt coming from them… I killed them. I felt their pain, their panic, their fear, their shock and feelings of betrayal." Jasper struggled to keep his emotions down.

"But when I met a newborn named Peter, I felt close to him. I didn't want to hurt him. I trained him personally, taught him to harness his thirst and he trusted me, just as the others did, perhaps even more so. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I went to Maria, begged, pleaded, and eventually persuaded her to keep him alive, she believed that he could be useful. Then another newborn came along- her name was Charlotte. Peter grew close to her. More than just friends, I knew, I felt that he was falling in love with her and she with him. When the time came for Charlotte to be killed, Peter shouted at her to run away. I just stood there and let them escape. Maria's feelings towards me changed at that moment. She no longer trusted me. Felt I was too soft, and thought I might be turning against her, plotting to kill her. She was terrified that I would kill her, and she began to think of ways to kill me before that happened. So I began to plan to, to survive. But I didn't think I could do it: she had been my first mentor, my first friend and coven mate, even though she used me.

"I didn't have any hope. But to my surprise, Peter came back. He told me that vampires could live peacefully up north without fighting for any territory or feeding grounds. I knew I should take this chance. I never meant anything to Maria. I was meant to be used by her and nothing else. I left for the north. But I didn't find peace. I could still feel them, feel their emotions, their fear, pain, panic and terror as I fed. So I tried to satisfy myself and my thirst at the same time, by feeding on criminals: would-be or serial rapists, murderers, robbers, gangs, traffickers and so forth. It didn't help. I left Peter and Charlotte. I tried to kill less often but the thirst… It was overwhelming.

"And then I met Alice. It was 1948, at a diner. I was puzzled at how happy and hopeful she was, but I started feeling it too." A wistful smile made its way across his lips. Alice was… Well, a waitress at the diner cut her finger. I smelt the blood, but Alice kissed me before I could attack her, and I was ever-so grateful for that because as Alice later told me, she was pregnant. Alice had golden eyes, different from my red ones. She told me that she had been waiting for me for a long time. I wondered what she meant, and later she told me she could see into the future."

They were all absorbing Jasper's story.

"We met Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie. I learnt they fed on animal blood. I was hopeful. The flavour was all wrong, but vampires don't feed that often, so I could live with that." He finished.

And thus, so ended Jasper's story.

"Now that Mr. Whitlock, otherwise known as Hale has finished, perhaps, it is Doctor Carlisle Cullen's turn." Hadrian stated.

* * *

Claire blinked as she looked at the caretakers.

She was well-fed, well-dressed and had been bathed.

She did not understand what was going on.

When she asked the nice lady, they replied that there had been some trouble.

One of them, a nice, honest-looking wizard had knelt in front of Claire and stated, that some vampires and giant wolves had attacked her new friend Adsila.

Claire had protested. No way, she exclaimed. No way that the pack and the vampires had attacked Adsila, they knew she would not hurt them, they would never hurt her.

So they asked her questions about the pack, some instinct told Claire not to conceal from them anything. Aunt Emily once said that if she was in trouble, it was best to tell the truth, because then she would get into even bigger trouble.

So she told them about the pack, the vampires, her friend Nessie and she emphasised that they did not drink human blood. They told her that Nessie- who was with Billy, Sue and her grandpa Charlie at that time, was not harmed or arrested.

But they weren't happy with Aunt Emily, or Uncle Sam or any of the wolves and vampires for revealing their secrets, like MACUSA and Ilvermorny to No-Majes. Or for keeping their existence secret, which was strange really, cause Aunt Emily did tell her to be honest to save them all more trouble.

And then came the news that Claire's father was a wizard.

One wizard sat down in front of Claire and showed her a photograph. It was a picture (a moving photograph) of a young man with warm caramel-coloured skin and a ready smile. He seemed vaguely familiar to Claire, but she didn't understand why until…

They told her this was her father.

Claire had been startled, and they had explained who he was.

He was a wizard whose name was Ahanu Wanalosett and came from the Pocomtuc tribe.

Claire took a step back. "Whoa, how do you know he's my dad?"

"We checked, there are spells for that," the wizard replied calmly. "You're not a No-Maj-born, you're a Half-Blood, it means one of your parents was a Pure-Blood wizard and the other one was either a No-Maj or a No-Maj-born. Your father was a good man, a great wizard. He was an auror who made it his mission to capture and stop dark wizards and witches who sought to harm other people.

"Your father was a good man. He was a loving son, brother and I'm sure, he really loved your mother, your sister and you very much otherwise he would not have left. He stayed for a while, and then disappeared because dark wizards and witches were looking for him, Claire. And if they knew he had a family, they would have done anything to capture him. Even if it meant capturing you and using _you_ as bait to lure him into a trap. They were scared of him, Claire. Your father knew he had to leave in order to keep you and your mother safe."

The wizard sighed, and handed Claire a photograph, with moving figures again. There was Ahanu Wanalosett- her father- laughing and smiling, waving at the camera with a woman- Claire's heart gave a jolt. Her mother. Her father and mother had Claire's big sister and baby Claire on their laps, smiling and waving at the camera.

"This is yours now, he sent it to his mom and dad- your grandparents. They want you to have it." The wizard sighed. "Speaking of your grandparents… They want you to stay with them, until this whole mess is over, is that alright?"

Claire nodded, her throat tight, unable to speak. She felt guilt, of course, she didn't ask that much about Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam and Quil. But this was her father…

She wanted to know as much as she could.

So they took her away. They gave her a teddy bear, and she saw an older woman and man talking to the wizards. They stopped and started when they saw her.

The lady had her eyes.

She lowered herself slightly. "Claire," she said in a voice that threatened to break. "Claire... I'm your grandmother. I'm your dad's mom."

Claire stared at her. "You're..."

The lady nodded, tensely, her eyes filling with tears, before she brushed them away. She looked at Claire and the look in her eyes was heartbreaking. Same with the old man's. "I've waited a long time to meet you," she said, trying to keep her voice from breaking. Claire looked up at her.

"So have I." She went to embrace her grandmother who held her tightly and struggled not to sob.

* * *

"What is going on, my lady?"

"Patience," the witch replied, twisting the pendant that hung on her neck, around with her fingers.

"What of this new… Development?"

"The wolves will be able to get out but not without paying a small price," she replied. "But these vampires… No, they may get out but they will still have to pay, at least some of them. That's why they've plead guilty."

There was a pause coming from the young man. "What of these… Volturi?"

The witch smirked.

"They will prove useful… To the Cullens and to me."

"I don't understand." He looked at her blankly.

"The Volturi have their weaknesses, and so do the Cullens, in both cases, I will exploit them," she replied calmly. "Yet they, like all magical beings and beasts depend on secrecy. A pity it will not last long. These Muggles…" She shook her head in disgust. "Fools."

The young man- an American- had to remember that Muggles was the British word for No-Majes. But what was she planning?

"Grindelwald failed," she stated bluntly. "Voldemort failed," she continued. "But I will not. Live or die, my work will be finished.

"Pure-Blood supremacy is the least of it. You'd think," she said, her brow furrowing, "that if Voldemort was smart he would have exposed and declared war on the Muggle world. But he did not. He never got that far. Even with the Elder Wand. No matter, I do not need the Deathstick to do what I must. Unlike Voldemort, I do not fear death."

* * *

Carlisle had finished his story. Bella and Edward had been called to the stand as well. Everyone glanced at one another.

"The verdict will commence."

Several wizards raised their wands creating some sort of force-field that some of them had seen in Sci-Fi movies, around the defendants.

Suddenly, none of them could hear a single thing from outside the dome.

They heard and saw everyone deliberating. Apparently, this was going to be a harder case.

Then the wizards lifted their wands and the dome shrunk, lowering into nothing.

"On the charges of exposure of the magical world, we find the defendants, Carlisle and Esmé Cullen, Emmett, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, Rosalie Hale, Bella and Alice Cullen, not guilty." Came the verdict.

The Cullens didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief, as they realised that Edward's name had not been among them.

"On the charges of murdering humans, we find the defendants, Esmé, Emmett, Bella and Alice Cullen not guilty. On the same charge, we find the defendants, Carlisle and Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock-Hale and Rosalie Hale guilty. Carlisle partially on first degree murder, Rosalie and Jasper partially on first degree, Edward mostly on the first degree. The reasons for this is because, the former three defendants were coerced, forced and transformed against their will, though they held it off. On the defendant, Edward Cullen, it is because it was premeditated, thought of, planned out and meticulously executed. On the defendant Rosalie Hale, it is because although it was premeditated, but there had been next to no options due to bribery, corruption and more, to obtain justice to the violent end she received on her life. To the defendant Edward, however, he had little to no excuse." The president paused. Bella went paler than her normal shade.

"On the charge of exposing the supernatural world to the No-Majes, we find the defendant Edward Cullen guilty. On the charge of procreating with a No-Maj, endangering her life and the life of the Dhampir child- his own child which he threatened, we find him the charges of wrongfully attacking and imprisoning a witch and MACUSA employee without provocation, we find the defendants, Edward and Bella Cullen guilty. On the charge of stealing a witch's wand, and touching it without the owner's consent, we find the defendant Edward Cullen, guilty. On the charge of causing said witch and MACUSA employee to be captured by the New Salem Protection Society, we find the defendants Edward and Bella Cullen to be partially responsible, but mostly due to carelessness, same with the wolves." The president sighed. "On whether or not we should press charges against them for the vampires they've killed is out of our hands." He nodded.

"The sentencing is due at a later date, for the more serious crimes. For now…" He looked at the defendants, wolves and vampires.

"Your carelessness has gotten an innocent witch in serious danger, I hope you realise that," he said quietly. "Because Carlisle and Jasper Cullen were coerced, threatened and even enslaved to capture and kill innocents, their sentence is lighter, also because Mr. Whitlock-Hale searched for a way to stop the killing of humans and Doctor Cullen restrained himself from feeding and did not know of another way, until he discovered he could easily feed on animal blood. In regards to Ms. Hale, we have already mentioned why she did what she did, and so her sentence is to be comparatively light, and she did not feed on them or harmed another human. In regards to Mr. Edward Masen-Cullen, he had been taught, he had known there was another way, yet he still rebelled. True enough his victims had been would-be or serial murderers, rapists, robbers, gang and mafia members, but did they receive a trial? Did they manage to have a last word with their families? A goodbye? A visit? What if they had been mentally unstable or unhinged rather than purely evil? For someone," he gazed at everyone around the room. "Who hears the thoughts of people, he failed to see, to feel compassion until it was far too late. He did not see things through the eyes of others, he thought of only himself, his loved ones, and his sadly narrowed-view of the world he lived in: them versus us, good versus evil, as if there was only black and white and no shades of grey. He judged everyone, sparing no one to be one or the other, failing to see the light and the good in some, while failing to see the dark in others. He led himself into this trap."

Edward froze and then slowly looked down, and swallowed hard.

The president paused. "In regards to procreating with a No-Maj and endangering her and his half-human child who also falls under the same jurisdiction, we have found the defendants Edward- and previously Jacob Black guilty of attempted murder. Edward Cullen, because of his irresponsibility and carelessness, although Jacob Black will likely receive a lighter sentence. For Mr. Edward Cullen's and Mrs. Bella Cullen's carelessness and recklessness in attacking a MACUSA witch with little or no provocation, and Mr. Cullen in stealing her wand… That is without excuse, though recklessness played a large role, rather than anything premeditated."

The president paused. "For now… Please, take the defendants who have been found guilty of the more serious charges such as murder, away. For Mr. Jacob Black and those found guilty of lesser charges, there will be a fine. That will be all."

The aurors hauled the guilty defendants away. Esmé gasped as they took them away.

"So that's that done," the witch sighed. "All we have to do now is to inform the Volturi."

"And how do you plan that?" The wizard asked incredulously.

She smiled. "That's easy. There is one among the Volturi who is under Corin's spell to keep her content and Chelsea's to keep her loyal. But the Volturi have done her a great wrong. And the Cullens. And if she knew she would have a grudge against the Cullens and the Volturi both. I plan to enlighten her." Her smile was brilliant.

"And who is that?" He enquired.

"Heidi," She replied simply. "Heidi is the Volturi's weak spot, and the downfall of her race."


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter** **: Hadrian reveals some new things going on in Forks and the wolves and vampires work out a plan. And warning: there is torture! Poor Adsila is being mistreated by another inquisition. Adsila's brother and Angela reluctantly team up with the wolves.**

 **To** **Emrys Myrdin** **: Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sera pas là pour longtemps! Eh bien, pouvez-vous blâmer le fait que les sorciers sont humains? Et d'ailleurs ils avaient des substituts pour le sang humain, comme le sang de dragon, et même la sucette dans Honeydukes. Non, les Cullen n'en auraient pas entendu parler, mais alors que Jasper et Carlisle avaient été forcés de blesser des humains - sorciers pour Carlisle quand il était encore humain - et Rosalie avait ses raisons, Edward connaissait déjà un régime végétarien parce qu'il avait Carlisle. Au lieu de cela il a choisi de se rebeller. C'était un meurtre prémédité, même si les victimes le méritent.**

 **To** **Paula** **: Oh, I'm sure you'll be very interested in what she's planning!**

 **As for Edward, don't worry about him, they didn't punish him severely, and he did have his excuses. But did he really think that he could brush it aside and move on with his life without paying the price just because he was the vampire version of Dexter? The thing about him is that he is a very judgemental person. Everything is in black and white for him: like in** _ **Eclipse**_ **, when Bella mentions she feels sorry for Leah's pain, he said Leah didn't deserve any sympathy because she made everyone feel bad. That incensed me- how would he feel if his heart had been broken and he was forced to hang around hearing her thoughts about her new man, with no chance of moving on? As for Nessie, what I meant was that he knew the risks of being with Bella- it was careless. To MACUSA it was similar to assisting and encouraging someone who wants to commit suicide, like giving them a murder weapon. Remember, he isn't stupid.**

 **Thanks! Xoxoxo!**

 **To** **NicoleR85** **: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do NOT own anything from _Harry Potter_ or _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ \- that's J.K Rowling. Or the _Twilight_ series- that's Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"You are a fool," Hadrian stated bluntly. "This is the best anyone can do for you. Did you really think they would brush things aside?"

Edward hung his head and said nothing.

"Carlisle and even Jasper will receive a lighter sentence than you- Rosalie, far lighter. In fact, she might get away with one night in prison and a heavy fine. Carlisle and Jasper for a small while, but you? The least I can do is minimise your sentence as much as possible. Bella too."

Edward sighed. "I know… I guess…"

"At least you showed remorse." Hadrian said softly. "They've kept that in consideration. This isn't a show trial, Edward. Samuel G. Quahog is known to be a fair man."

"I know," Edward repeated. He took a deep breath. "I… I guess it's fairer than any trial I would have received by the Volturi."

Hadrian paused. "Your friends," he said. "Have you kept in contact with them? Do you know where they are at now?"

"Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar are in Denali," Edward replied.

"I'm not sure if they'll ever look for them," Hadrian said quietly. "You can't warn them." He threw a subtle glance at Esmé that humans would have missed.

"As for the others…" He looked uneasy.

"We haven't kept in contact with Peter and Charlotte, they are nomads after all." Jasper replied.

Hadrian sighed. "I can't promise anything." He gave them a look.

"Tomorrow is your sentencing." The sentenced vampires were led to another cell- again reinforced with magic.

"Hadrian," Bella said desperately. "Could you tell us… What's going on with Adsila's search?"

Hadrian sighed and shook his head. "They're tracking them south but they haven't got much hope." He said shortly.

He turned and ushered the other vampires away.

Bella's heart sunk as she realised what she did to Seth's imprint.

Then Hadrian paused and turned around. "As for the canine marks found on the dead bodies littered throughout Forks… We do have a lead."

They stared at him, waiting.

"It's fake," he stated bluntly. "The tooth marks… They were all placed there, I think, to frame you guys. But I don't think the ones that killed those people were framed.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

The wolves repeated that question when Hadrian told them.

"I mean someone's been meddling to get you guys in trouble," he responded. "This was no incident."

Jacob's sole case had been reviewed- again. He had indeed been guilty of one thing: attempted murder of a child- a half-human child, the legilimens had told them, before he imprinted on her. His sentence would be comparatively light, though.

"The marks melted away along with a great chunk of skin and flesh. It turns out it was just an illusion, a spell cast on the dead bodies covering them for some time before they melt away. In its place was something… Quite gruesome."

He pulled out some photographs from his pocket and handed it to Sam.

Sam recoiled as he saw those pictures. So did the others.

"What are they?" Embry gasped.

"This wasn't the work of someone like you or an animal." Hadrian stated.

"This was, again, an Obscurus."

They stared at him. "A what?" Leah asked.

"An Obscurus. Long before wizardkind went into hiding, as you all know, they were hunted by Mug- No-Majes. Flogged, drowned, hanged or burnt at the stake. The children, like Claire, were the most vulnerable because they were so young and therefore, did not yet know how to channel and control their own abilities properly."

He paused.

"Mug- I mean, No-Maj-born children were the most vulnerable. Anyone living in close proximity with No-Majes. Because of the attitude the non-magical had towards the magical, the children tried everything to suppress their magical abilities, out of fear and terror. Sometimes they were even caught and if they weren't killed straight away, they would be locked up, starved, tortured and treated worse than animals."

Emily recoiled at this statement.

"Because of this, those children sought to suppress or get rid of their magic. They wouldn't use it. But they couldn't get rid of it, because they were born with it. At times, they would not only be terrified of what could and would happen to them, they would be tortured, abused, starved… All of these things created enormous trauma, and a fragile mental state, if any still remained. Because their emotions are connected to their magic- such as the case with accidental magic- all those negative feelings; fear, panic, terror, pain, desperation, rage and hatred… They developed into something else entirely. A force of magic that they could never dream of controlling. A dark, parasitical magical force that inhabits and occasionally possesses the child, known as an Obscurus. The energy is so dark, so powerful, so malignant, it eats the child from the inside out; their will, their control, their mentality- everything. It is unleashed when the child reaches an emotional or mental breaking point. A dark energy that destroys everything in its path, including living beings."

Hadrian took a shaky breath. "Because the Obscurus eats its host- an Obscurial- from the inside out, children like them rarely live past their tenth birthday, to be able to go to school and learn to channel and control it properly. However, this is not always the case. Based on what I've researched there was an Obscurial that lasted longer than that, here in New York. He was a teenager. That's why it's vital to find children, especially in times like this, when wizards and witches are being hunted, to keep them from developing an Obscurus of their own. But it may be too late." He finished.

"Wait, so this… What killed them is…" Jared choked.

"A child, yes."

Hadrian regarded them. "There is an Obscurus loose in Forks," he said quietly. "They suspected it was inside Claire. But they've found nothing. However, it might have been just what drew the NSPS to Forks in the first place rather than you or any Sasquatch. Or maybe a combination of these things. All I'm saying is… Just keep a close watch. You won't be able to bring Claire home if MACUSA thinks there may be danger or anyone suppressing magic in a child.

"Speaking of which, if you wish to fight for custody of Claire-"

"We do," Emily interrupted. Hadrian bit his lip.

"She is with her grandparents right now." He stated. "First- deal with the Obscurus; find its host- report to MACUSA- do NOT engage it, it's more powerful than you can imagine. Only wizards who have been trained to handle these things can. Second… Work out a compromise, and try to show that you aren't endangering or affecting Claire's development in any way. The trial has already shown that, but she has two grandparents who may not be happy that she has found a soulmate at such a young age. And there's the fact that they are still searching for a way to reverse your… Imprinting."

Several wolves spluttered in protest.

"And then, there's the fact that wizards are trying to cover this up." Hadrian continued. "An Obscurial can't control his or her magic. So I'm guessing that a wizard or a witch, maybe a group of them, knows about this Obscurus in Forks and wants it to run wild, destroying anyone and anything in its path. A Pure-Blood Supremacist, I bet."

"A what?" Emily, Quil and Embry asked at the exact same time.

"Pure-Bloods," Hadrian replied patiently. "There are three kinds of wizards. First, there are the Pure-Bloods who come from all magical-families and ancestries. Second are the Half-Bloods who has one Pure-Blood parent and one Muggle- or No-Maj, or at least a No-Maj-born or Muggle-born as the other. Third, are No-Maj-borns as you call it in the United States. But because of the hatred that lingers between the magical and non-magical worlds- the fact that wizards were hunted, tortured and killed, and then forced underground, this hatred, this resentment was passed down from generation to generation, because wizards typically live longer lives and have longer memories. As such, some Pure-Bloods and the occasional Half-Bloods believe that anyone with Muggle- No-Maj- blood are dirt-veined and are not worthy to be called witches and wizards. They even call M- No-Maj-borns 'Mudbloods' meaning 'Dirty Blood'."

"That's disgusting." Leah recoiled. Hadrian inclined his head. "Muggle-borns- that's the term I grew up with- are particularly vulnerable from fanatics at either end. No one trusted them because they did not know where they stand. Now, of course, they know better. But racism in the wizarding world has never been about skin colour."

He gave them a look. "I'll be staying in America for a while," he said. "But soon I'll go back to Britain."

He turned around.

The wolves looked at each other.

"Wow," Embry muttered. "We have so many problems, we don't even know where to start."

"How about…" Sam winced. "Emily. Can you and Sue stay in New York for a while, figure out a way to get shared custody of Claire. Seth… I know that you and Leah will want to find Adsila, and I think you should. I'm not sure if the wizards will let you, I think they still don't trust us and don't want us to get anywhere near their investigation, so you, Quil, Embry and Jacob once he's out… You guys can find a way to track her down. Jared, I and the rest of us will need to return to Forks, keep an eye out for things and keep our place safe. We need to find the child and anyone who might be provoking it, or trying to catch it."

"Sounds like a good plan," Quil agreed.

"I know you want to stay and find a way to get Claire back, but we have to face it, they aren't going to be happy Claire has a soulmate at her age. Her grandparents will want proof that Claire will not be rushing into a romantic relationship or attachment to anybody, Emily and Sue will have a better chance of bringing her home and working things out with her grandparents than with you hovering over them." Sam said as gently as he could. Quil bit his lip and looked down, nodding reluctantly.

* * *

Two wizards stood on the lookout.

The aurors, wearing long trench coats and trilby hats, had their wands concealed in case of emergency.

A whispery sound was heard in the distance, in the wind. One auror stiffened, slowly, but steadily drawing his wand, ready for an attack.

The other, seeing his comrade's reactions, began to do the same.

A louder rustling sound resounded, making both men jump to the right, wands at the ready.

Their eyes wide, the men slowly stepped forwards, only for something to leap out of the shadows.

The first man didn't have time to scream as he was bitten and his throat was drained.

The second man bellowed and prepared to cast a hex.

Only for the creature- whatever it was- to leap at him and he was silenced.

"Satisfied?" The witch smiled at the crouching vampiress who was finishing off her meal.

The vampire looked up only once she had been sated. "Immensely," her musical voice replied, as she looked up at the witch, her eyes slowly turning back to its normal red behind the blue lenses, causing it to turn a violet colour.

"I told you, didn't I?" The witch replied. "Corin and Chelsea…. Really? Your own coven mates… A pity you didn't find a mate, you could have escaped easily."

She growled. "I'm still not saying I believe you."

"You don't believe that your coven mates are dead?" The witch dared. "That the charges against them, Noela in particular, were trumped-up? Or that Edward Cullen and his damned wife were responsible for Victoria's death."

Heidi hissed.

"I want proof of either of them."

"You never thought to ask the ones that travelled all the way to America," the witch sighed. "Very well. And if I give you the proof… Where does Aro, Caius and the rest of the guard think you are at, now?"

"They won't need to feed for one more week," Heidi replied. "So I told them I was scouting and searching for a way to bring new victims."

Slowly, gracefully, Heidi stood.

"I warn you," she said dangerously. "If this is some kind of hoax or trap…"

"I understand," the witch replied. "But you and I both want the same thing."

"And what is that?" Heidi scoffed.

"Vengeance," the witch answered, her eyes glinting.

* * *

A shocking dark force flew south from Forks, along with the child it was carrying.

In an apartment, Claire had had soup. She had talked and laughed with her family late into the night. She missed Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam, Quil and the others, but she was happy.

And then she went to bed.

Further south, a motionless witch was still unconscious. She had been beaten, bruised and more.

Water splashed on her face.

Adsila gasped, struggling.

"Wake up, witch!" a voice snarled.

Her eyes blinking away the water droplets, Adsila saw that she was in some kind of room- a cellar or a basement.

And in front of her was a man in white robes, with strange symbols.

The NSPS.

"W-who are you?" She struggled.

"Enough games, witch." The man spat. "I know you are one of them. You rescued the little girl. And took down several of my brothers. They are now rotting away in prison, with little chances of being freed. Some of them are even on Death Row."

He glared at her. "Where you will soon be," he said with a terrible finality.

"Where is your wand?"

Adsila said nothing.

For all she wanted the Cullens to pay, they did not deserve exposure. And the whole magical world was at risk.

The man grabbed her hair roughly and yanked her back, slamming her head against the wall. Adsila cried out.

He slammed her head again on the floor, which was quite dusty.

"I asked you a question, _witch_." The man spat. "You unnatural, devil's harlot. Where is your wand?"

"Gone." She gritted out. "I dropped it where you took me."

The man cursed.

Hopefully the wolves will get a trespasser.

"Fine. Well, at least you're useless." He dragged her to the other side of the room.

"I'm giving you this one chance, witch." He hissed. "Tell me: where is the girl? Where are the others who practice evil arts as you do?"

Adsila gritted her teeth and strained.

The man harshly pulled her to something that resembled the gallows.

"Going to hang me?" She mocked.

"You wish," he snarled. He dragged her there and shoved her to her knees. Adsila's hands were bound behind her back.

The man pulled some ropes from the framework above. He looped and tied it around Adsila's hands, and shoved her to her feet again.

"Now, I'm asking you again, you unnatural, demon woman," he glared loathsomely at Adsila. "Where is the rest of your kind? I heard there was a school? And a headquarters somewhere? Where are you teaching children your unnatural, corrupting dark arts?"

Adsila glared at him.

In response, the man heaved and pulled the ropes, hoisting Adsila high into the air. It had been tied around her fingers. She barely stopped herself from screaming. It was agony.

"Where are they?" The man bellowed.

"GO TO HELL!" She screamed.

"No, but you will," he snarled in response. After several repetitions, she blacked out from the pain.

The man splashed water on her to wake her up, and hauled her to a table.

He strapped her to a chair. Her head was tied with to a strap. A vice was behind it.

"Where are they?" His breath heaved.

She said nothing.

He grabbed the vice and began turning and turning it. Adsila screamed.

* * *

The sentencing was done.

Carlisle and Rosalie had it light. They would not remain imprisoned for more than a week, after several negotiations. They did, however, receive a heavy fine. They had No-Maj money so they had to change it to Dragots. Same with Jasper, though they agreed on hours of community service.

Edward and Bella had it rougher. Bella was in a cell away from Edward, but eventually, Hadrian did persuade them to allow her to do community service instead, in some workshop. The Cullens who got such a sentence relished the opportunity. They did have feelings of guilt, after all.

Bella also got a fine, but eventually they were freed on bail. They were required to stay in New York, but Nessie came to visit. Not so much Edward. He was imprisoned for a two months-and-a-half before any chance of parole, on the grounds that he had no idea that there were witches and wizards in the world and anything about their wands, and that he did show remorse and try to turn over a new leaf. His visitation times came once a week.

That was the sentence.

Meanwhile, the wolves assigned to Adsila set out and began tracking her down. Jacob was still in prison, due to his attempted murder of Baby Renesmee- a _half-human_ Dhampir, before imprinting on her. But eventually after hours of community service- and a heavy fine which Billy borrowed from the Cullens- he was set free.

He joined them in tracking Adsila and her kidnappers.

Emily and Sue worked out a plan with Sam over the phone, to obtain a way for joint custody, persuading Claire's grandparents to let her stay with them for part of the year.

The remaining wolves returned to Forks. But found nothing.

* * *

Adsila was weak. She had not eaten for days, except a few scraps of mouldy bread and mustard. She had to rip off the mouldy bit and eat with her hands. Her only drink was a bowl of stale water.

She began to plan a way out.

They thought that iron would hurt her. They were wrong. She smirked inwardly. She put on a show of being cowed and weakened. And she worked out a way.

It would be difficult without a wand, but Native Americans and other cultures outside of Europe and pre-settler America and Africa, had never used wands before meeting Europeans. As a result, things like cooking, fetching clothes and shoes, firewood and gathering or hunting food couldn't be done by magic, unless you wanted to endanger yourself. That sort of magic done without wandwork was like walking on a tightrope from somewhere extremely high. So no, not that sort of magic.  
And therefore picking locks would be hard. But attacking others and shielding yourself would be easy. She just needed to get to that phase.

And boy, did those Cullens have hell to pay.

* * *

"Well?" Keme barked.

Adsila's older brother was not a person you wanted to anger.

"Sir, please." The man in front of him sighed. "We are doing everything we can. And the expert potioneers are searching for a way-"

Keme cursed.

"Look," he said threateningly. "I don't like or trust those wolves. They've already landed my sister in that much trouble as it is, and now one of them have some sick, twisted, magical soul-ritual claim over her? This was not done with her consent, I can tell you that. I know my sister well enough. She would never allow herself to go out with a guy she doesn't trust, much less be magically bound to them."

He shot a glare at the wolves.

"And now they're sending out their own to find her?" He demanded.

"Whoa, we're only trying to help," Embry muttered.

Keme turned on them. "What kind of people are you?" He spat. "My _sister_?"

And there it went.

The wolves had been dragged back by MACUSA aurors when they learnt what they were doing.

Keme was furious.

"Mr. Sizemore, please." The wizard sighed. He whirled to face him. "Are you even doing enough?" He spat. "To find her? I have no doubt they're torturing her! Maybe she's dead by now!"

Seth froze.

"Keme," his grandfather's voice sounded from behind him. "I know you're upset. We all are but…" He sighed.

Keme glared at the wolves. "Stay away from her."

Embry glared back. "Do you think only you guys could find her? Whoever it is, they're clever enough to bring her down several states and fast- without magic. Do you think that you can bring her back using only one method of tracking- even if it is magic?"

He had a valid point.

Keme didn't back down. "You aren't the only ones who can turn into animals." He stated. "I've been an animagus for years. And somehow, I get the feeling that a group of horse-sized wolves on land will be a lot more conspicuous than an eagle high in the air."

Now that was surprising, Leah admitted to herself. Adsila had a brother who could turn into an eagle. She wondered if Adsila could do the same.

"You are wasting time," someone interjected. They turned around to see Adsila and Keme's grandfather. He placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "If you wish to find her, and find her fast, then I suggest you put aside all differences." He looked directly at Keme. "MACUSA will not interfere as long as we both have our words in. After all, we do have rights and we do have influence as well. You may go after your sister, Keme. But take them with you." He nodded towards the wolves. "I do not approve of this _imprinting_ method of binding two souls together without anyone's consent. But that must be dealt with _after_ we bring your sister back. This one has a point: we need more than one way to find Adsila and bring her home. For I fear we may all be tracking blind and deaf into grave danger." He paused.

"Adsila… The Obscurus… These No-Maj hate groups… Something is far larger than it seems, especially if the dead bodies up north had been covered up by magic. No Obscurial can do that. They are just children, untrained and not in control of their powers. Something is far from right. So work together and maybe you can solve this one." He finished.

Keme ground his teeth and nodded reluctantly.

Heidi raced back to her.

"I will do it," the witch assured her. "The Cullens will be clever enough to know that there is a vampire around them. No, I can mask myself with magic. I will deliver your proof, Heidi, make no mistake. And then will you be eager for vengeance?"

Heidi bit her lip and nodded.

"Very well." But her ruby eyes- which did not have their contact lenses on- hardened. "But I want sufficient proof first. Nothing fabricated. No rumours."

The witch nodded, concealing her inner smile.

"Well?" Sam asked over the phone. "Adsila's brother is joining the search," Leah spoke. "And Angela Weber," she stated, trying to keep the frown from her voice.

"And they've agreed?"

"Yeah, otherwise they would have caught us. Apparently, her brother can turn into an eagle. So good for us." She sounded sour.

Sam sighed. "Leah, please don't-"

"I won't," she promised. "I'll keep my mouth shut, Sam. Thoughts are harder to control."

The others looked at her.

Angela Weber stood, talking with Keme. They wanted one more witch or wizard to come along.

The two were dressed in travelling clothes, durable and strong, that would blend in easily with No-Majes.

"The aurors are heading north," Angela told him. "We told them that there's an Obscurus- again."

Keme nodded, accepting this, reluctantly.

"So it's just us." He stated.

"And them," Angela nodded her head towards the wolves who stiffened. Keme wasn't happy at all they were there but he had been forced to agree with his grandfather's point.

"Let's go." He stated bluntly to the wolves.

"Where to first?" Quil asked.

"At the end of the trail. Hold onto us." Keme instructed.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"We're going to apparate there." Angela stated shortly. "It's fast, but you could easily leave parts behind, so hold on tight." Keme stated.

The wolves looked uneasily at each other.

"Is it some form of teleportation?" Embry asked uneasily.

"Of a sort." The wolves clung to them, and with an ear-splitting crack, they disappeared.

* * *

They materialised with a whoosh of sound, another crack and a rush of swirling colours. Embry, Leah, Quil and Seth doubled over instantly and tried not to puke.

"I did say it isn't pleasant," Angela sighed. "At least you didn't splinch."

"What's that?" Embry gasped.

"Leaving your body parts behind." Keme said bluntly. He walked forwards.

It was already nightfall.

"Where is he?" Keme demanded.

"He should be here soon," Angela assured him.

"Who's he?" Quil grumbled sourly.

"Algaves," Keme replied shortly. "He should be here soon."

"He's the other guy," Angela explained.

"Where are we again?" Leah grumbled.

"Several miles south of New York."

"Quiet!" Keme hissed, putting his hand up for silence.

Slowly, Angela drew her wand.

A _lumos_ charm was cast and suddenly she could see something: a pool of blood.

Her horrified eyes travelled further and she nearly screamed.

* * *

 **Yes, I admit, I saw** _ **Fantastic Beasts**_ **\- and though I've already had an idea for a powerful, uncontrollable magical force in mind when I started writing fanfiction (sort of like** _ **X-Men**_ **'s the Phoenix) I did not know about the Obscurus. As for my reasons (you'll see later), I thought with Anti-witchcraft sentiment on the rise with No-Majes/Muggles, so would the number of oppressed, maybe abused and murdered children who were particularly vulnerable. Don't worry, this isn't a pure copy of the movie plot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter : The Cullens make a dangerous-run. And their unknown female enemy is a scheming, manipulative b****. Shocking stories. Adsila's brother Keme and Angela meet another Adsila Sizemore who gives some warning and advice. **

* * *

**To Emrys myrdin: C'était le père de Carlisle. Il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper si facilement. C'est comme un culte, il ya un attachement fort, peu importe comment il était horrible. Et comme les cultes étaient si fanatiques, c'était compréhensible.**

 **To NicoleR85: Thank you. **

* * *

**Disclaimer : Do NOT own anything belonging to the genius of J.K Rowling or to Stephanie Meyer. Hold your hippogriffs, thank you!**

* * *

Well, Esmé and the rest of the Cullens including Alice and Emmett had to pile in the cash to pay the fine. Or bail them out.

Money wasn't a problem. MACUSA had kindly volunteered, just after they let Rosalie out (though they made it quite clear that they would keep tabs on them all) that they would modify the hospital's memories so that Carlisle would appear to be on paid leave. As for them asking questions on why and when he would be back, they had confunded them.

The problem was converting the money from dollars to Dragots. It was taking some time.

And not everyone was happy.

Rosalie was subdued. Obviously, it could have been the fact that she had to tell her story in front of a very large crowd, including the werewolves she didn't always like. And she despised pity. She loathed it. And there was also the fact that her brothers, sister-in-law and father were in still in prison, where she had just been released from.

Esmé sighed.

"Nothing we can do about it." Rosalie made a sound similar to a grunt in response.

"So… Do we stay in New York?"

"Until we free them," Esmé said determinedly. "Surprisingly, your father's okay with it. I think they said he's not going to stay there for long. None of them are… Except maybe Edward will stay a little longer than the others."

"He's a surprisingly fair man," Alice muttered. "Even though I feel it's a bit harsh, even I have to admit the president's quite… Not like the hu- No-Maj one."

Esmé suppressed a shudder when she remembered the beach-blond, brash, obnoxious, boorish, loud and insulting man that had been elected over a year ago. At least he was dismissing claims by the NSPS that magic was real.

If he ever discovered that ordinary human No-Majes weren't the only ones to exist in the world…

That would be bad.

Esmé brought herself back to the present moment.

"How long will this take?" She asked the wizard.

"Not long," he replied, and promptly, with a popping sound and a rush of swirling colours, disappeared.

Esmé pressed her lips together.

Just then a wizard in a long coat came rushing in. He ran past them, followed by several loud cracks and rushing colourful swirls, several wizards appeared.

"What's going on?" Marcus Weiss, who was standing guard nearby, demanded.

"Trouble!" The first man barked. "Algaves is dead. Weber and Sizemore found the bodies along with the wolves. It appears he's been tortured."

The vampires' hearts dropped and their temperatures felt colder than normal.

"Damn them." Weiss muttered. "I'll report with the president. Wilkinson, Grimsditch; you standby on alert. Get ready to receive any messages and orders. The rest of you: come with me." And with that, they headed off as fast as they could and disappeared.

* * *

Edward tossed a rubber ball- not magical, the way some prisoners do. What choice did he have?

He was probably going to be in there longer than the rest of them.

Bella, Carlisle and Jasper would soon get out, that thought strengthened him.

He then saw a group of wizards and a few witches rush past his cell, along with Marcus Weiss.

A witch intercepted them. "I'm sorry, but the president is in a meeting."

Weiss cursed. He stepped forwards. "And you don't think that he doesn't share information with me?" He demanded.

The witch's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Weiss." She stumbled over her words in her rush. "This way." She gestured and they ran off.

Edward frowned. _There's something not quite right there,_ he thought.

Too bad he was useless. His power had been suppressed and limited to whoever was in that cell.

At least he could get a moment's peace, he thought. With so many different minds, some screaming and yelling, others flashing such bright, loud pictures, and so many different people, this was the only time he could enjoy some peace and quiet.

 _I swear, if I wasn't a vampire, I would go crazy by now._

But what if it was related to Adsila.

Edward frowned. Slowly, he stood. He peered through the bars of his cell without touching them.

He couldn't help it. Some part of him, that wasn't worried or fearful for his loved ones, felt guilty.

He shouldn't feel guilty. The normal part of him felt that Adsila deserved whatever she was getting for landing his wife, his father, brother and himself in prison. At least Rosalie got out. That part arrogantly told him that it was worth it, and Adsila got what she asked for.

But did she? Edward bit his lip. She didn't even attack them, before Edward jumped on her. She just barely had time to send out a signal before he ripped the wand from her and knocked her out.

And now she was being tortured by the NSPS. Possibly dead in a painful manner as well.

Edward's teeth bit harder on his lip. _She deserved it, she asked for it, she asked for it…_

For informing about a potential threat and the fact that classified information was passed on easily? A voice scoffed. And torture? And execution? Did anyone really deserve torture?

And death like the criminals he dealt with? _Remember your years,_ the voice mocked.

 _That's what landed you in here,_ he thought.

Damn, it really was his fault.

Everything was his fault. Of course, MACUSA wouldn't let it slide. Did he really think he could get on with his life and not pay for what he did? For everything he did?

For getting Bella's life in danger? He didn't know he would create a hybrid child- a Dhampir. But he knew it was dangerous. MACUSA probably thought it was like assisting and encouraging suicide.

And now Bella was in prison because she defended him, from Adsila.

At least Nessie was safe.

But…

And Adsila was Seth's imprint, Edward thought, more guilt flooding through him. Seth who had been so friendly as compared to the other wolves… Seth who had stuck to defend them more than once…

Where was he now? Edward asked himself. If he was free- and Edward knew he was- he would be tracking Adsila. A wolf would do anything to save their imprint.

A loud cracking sound ensued, interrupting him out of his thoughts.

"Sir!" a wizard shouted.

"Sir- there's-" Just then a flash of red light hit him squarely on the chest and he flew backwards, either dead or very unconscious. Edward jumped up, startled.

He growled, leaning forwards in an attack position.

"At ease, boy." A woman's voice drawled. "I'm not here to harm you."

Edward stiffened. "Who- who are you?"

He watched as she knelt down and she pressed her wand to the man's head. Her eyes closed.

"Ahhhh…." She murmured. "So that's where it is, what a shame."

She looked straight at Edward. She had dark hair and dark eyes. Her face was pretty, but there was no way of telling how old she was. She could have been in her twenties or thirties. There was no way of telling. She just seemed ageless even to vampire. Her dark eyes glittered.

Stepping in front of Edward's cell, she took a deep breath and raised her hands.

There was a creak and then a groan as the walls surrounding Edward shook and shifted. Dust and debris splattered down on the ground.

"Wh-" Edward's eyes were massive as he realised that the witch was breaking him out.

Murmuring words that seemed powerful, ancient and powerful both, the witch continued on.

Bars of light burst and shone all around Edward's cell, but the witch didn't seem to notice. She closed her eyes and more lights appeared- like force-fields in Sci-Fi movies, but they eventually began to shimmer and fade- every single one of them. The witch continued and suddenly, loud cracks erupted and the bars of the cells strained, like they were struggling to get free.

And they did. They flung out and landed on the ground in front of the witch with a loud crash. Dust, debris and everything clouded the area, but Edward could see that the witch was smiling.

His eyes were massive. "You-"

"To the right and then left," she said abruptly. "First you'll find Bella. And then Carlisle and Jasper. I suggest you hurry, you see, MACUSA would be tipped off even without me telling them."

Edward's eyes bugged further at that. "What-"

At that moment the witch leaned over the motionless wizard. "Stunned. Of course he won't remember any of this, but... SECTUSEMPRA!"

Edward gasped when he saw several gashes rip through the man's body, jagged wounds. The smell of the blood hit his nostrils as it oozed and pooled onto the floor. "Why the heck did you do that?!"

The witch looked up at Edward and smiled. "I suggest," she said calmly. "You go."

Sirens blared. Her smile widened, before she disappeared.

Edward's look was horrified, as he realised she wasn't breaking him and his family free.

She was _framing_ him.

* * *

"BELLA!" He called out, frantically. He ran to Bella, and he saw, wide-eyed, that there was a motionless wizard in front of her, even though there were no wounds.

Her cell had been broken too.

Bella turned wide and shocked eyes onto Edward. She ran to him and they embraced. "Edward- I-"

"I know," he growled. "Let's go get Carlisle and Jasper!" They ran off.

Wizards appeared in swirls of colours and cracks. They shot jets of light- deadly spells no doubt- at them as they ran. Bella gasped but they both kept running. Edward knew he could take no chances; there was a big chance that their spells would harm them.

"COME _ON_!" He shouted. They dodged the spells, which was surprisingly hard as some of the jets and beams of light seemed to have followed them, while others rained debris onto them- whatever could block them. It was clear that these guys had been very well-trained.

Eventually, Edward had managed to follow the witch's instructions. While she was framing him, he had no doubt she wanted to see him escape. There would have been little point of going through so much trouble.

He found Jasper and Carlisle, who looked just as stunned.

"This way," the witch's sing-song voice appeared.

Edward froze dead. She pointed, smiling, to a staircase that had appeared out of nowhere. "Hurry."

She disappeared again.

They ran as fast as they could up the stairs, dodging screaming witches and wizards, jets of light and more objects falling towards them.

Esmé frowned as she heard sirens. "What's going on?"

"Esmé!" That was Edward's voice gasping. Esmé eyes widened when she heard it. The rest of the Cullens gasped. "Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice!" That was Carlisle and Jasper's voices in quick succession.

Wizards shot jets of light from their wands, and some from their hands as they appeared. The golden phoenix statues on the pillars shrieked and dove for the runaway vampires, along with other things: brooms, mops, buckets, dusters, et cetera. And magical creatures including goblins and House Elves threw their own spells at them which they miraculously managed to evade.

"We need to get out of here!" Bella shouted.

Esmé's eyes widened further, before she instantly realised they didn't have much time.

They ran out of there. Jasper took a deep breath and concentrated on his power, unleashing it on the ones blocking them, so that anything they felt- fear, panic, despair, grief- pushed them aside, like rag dolls. They ran out onto the streets.

Only to find something smashing onto them.

"THERE!" A voice shouted.

Next thing anyone knew, a ray of magical energy threw them back, and all sorts of beams of light, streamed out of the wizards wands.

Everything exploded into light.

A woman wearing a mask of gold appeared and somehow, the mask managed to mould her features perfectly, like it was molten gold. "You required my assistance?" She asked. Her accent was British.

MACUSA aurors and all sorts of wizards and magical creatures subdued them in no time.

* * *

Edward heard snippets of voices.

" _He's too dangerous…" "…The others…" "… Won't be happy…" "Tell Quahog and Weiss later…""...Deal with_ him _first…"_

"Yes sir." One voice replied, and Edward felt something grab him roughly by the wrists and bind him tights. Same with his ankles.

"No!" He shouted as the shield broke. "It wasn't me! It wasn't any of them! Let them go!" He bellowed as he saw the rest of his family being restrained.

But a long strip of something erupted from one witch's wand and flew to his mouth gagging him tightly, so that even his teeth and venom could not destroy it.

"Soon, Heidi." She soothed the vampiress.

Heidi growled. "If he is the one… I want proof and I want him to suffer by _my_ hands."

"You'll get your proof," she said ushering her to another room.

* * *

It was a blank white room. At least one quarter of it stood on solid tiles. The Cullens, magically bound and gagged were dragged into the room.

"Subdue the rest of them!" The witch in charge snapped. The other witches and wizards- in white clothing- shot spells at them to prevent them from using their powers.

Edward shouted something through the gag, twisting violently, trying to get to them.

"Remember, don't do anything… Yet." She whispered to Heidi. "Let them make a run for it. We'll be waiting for them at the end of the journey. You have to keep your end of the bargain." She reminded Heidi.

Heidi reluctantly agreed.

"This one first," The witch in charge stated. "Don't worry, son. This won't hurt a bit." She stepped forwards, and pressed her wand to Edward's temple.

Slowly pulling it away, a long, glistening, wavy silver thread grew out from Edward's head making him freeze. Bella's eyes widened as she saw the witch toss it in front of them.

Onto the thick black liquid that covered the rest of the three quarters of the room.

It fell, causing smooth, thick ripples. A shimmer of light appeared, glittering and glowing, before a face emerged in the dark liquid.

It was a woman's face. An oval face with a slim, straight nose, high cheekbones, full lips, and strong jawline. Her hair was like polished bronze. She looked like Edward and remarkably like Nessie. But her eyes were green.

The vampires' eyes widened as they saw her face in the liquid.

"Edward," she crooned, holding out her hand to the tiny, bronze-haired boy in front of her. "Come on, now. It's bath-time."

And they walked off, hand in hand.

The image shimmered and faded, changing into something else. The woman, dressed in Edwardian clothing- no pun there- but heavily pregnant, holding Edward by the hand. "You want a gingerbread, don't you, darling?" Toddler Edward eagerly nodded. "Hold tight to my hand now," she instructed, just as she was about to cross the street.

A screech of tyres, a rattling sound, and a car nearly collided with them. Elizabeth Masen- Edward's mother- gasped, and held Edward to her, over her pregnant belly, both children she cradled protectively. But it was too late.

But something pulled them out of the way before the car collided with them.

"Are you alright?" A musical voice asked. The voice of a female vampire. A red-haired woman hovered over them, her hair a sharp and shocking contrast to shades of dark and blonde. She helped them up.

"Yes, thank you," Elizabeth Masen gasped. "Miss…" She smiled. "Victoria."

"Edward," Suddenly Elizabeth's sweet voice called to him. "Edward, come, meet your baby sister, Victoria." The scene had changed. Edward's mother was sitting up in bed. A dark-haired, dark-eyed man hovered close to them, smiling happily and beckoning his son to come to them.

Toddler Edward moved forwards.

The vampires watched entranced.

And then the scene changed. It was Bella and Edward getting engaged then married. Baby Renesmee. Happy memories.

"You like it, don't you?" The witch crooned to Edward.

Edward nodded numbly, hypnotised.

That was when a chair materialised out of nowhere: a floating chair, hovering towards them. "You want to get in?"

Bella yelled something but was muffled through the magical gag.

Edward nodded and stepped onto the chair. The fluid started to rise.

Bella and the others watched, wide-eyed as Edward sat on the floating chair and it moved backwards. The memories on the liquid shifted and changed.

It was Victoria again. Edward confronting Victoria. Except this time she wasn't smiling. She was looking at Edward with absolute hate.

Edward was speaking to her, goading her softly. Then Edward ripping her head off and setting on fire, a look of satisfaction on his face.

Heidi hissed sharply.

The witch beside her concealed her smile.

"Remember," she warned Heidi. "This will have to wait for later. Otherwise, your vengeance will not be complete."

The liquid rose even higher, forming arcs around Edward, growing into a sphere.

"Now, I think," she muttered to herself. Invisible, protected from anyone's hearing too, she shot a spell at one of the executioners.

The witch gasped in surprise, stunned, as her wand flew out of the air, and sailed onto the black fluid, dissolving any memories. Edward blinked, and yelled in shock.

Just then, with one arm free, Bella reached out and knocked her other captor unconscious. Another tried to shoot a spell but Bella was too fast. She knocked him out too. Jasper managed to free himself in no time, Emmett and Alice as well. Rosalie and Esmé came next and then Carlisle.

The liquid rose in an arcing fashion around Edward and his chair. It did not look remotely welcoming and nice now. It started to burn holes in Edward's chair.

"EDWARD!" Bella shrieked.

"Jump!" Carlisle shouted desperately, even though the liquid was rising faster now.

Edward leapt.

He landed on the other side.

Bella sobbed tearlessly as she held onto him. Esmé too. They all did.

She materialised in front of them.

"YOU!" Edward snarled.

"Who is this?" Rosalie asked.

"She framed me!"

"And set you free." She replied simply. "They're coming now. I suggest you go." She disappeared.

Edward and Emmett cursed.

"Come on!" Bella grabbed onto his hand and they ran out of there.

* * *

"And that's what happened?" Emmett sounded incredulous. "She set you free and then framed you?"

Jasper frowned. "If that's the case, why did she save you- and all of us? You were about to be executed."

Bella shivered, and so did Esmé. Edward reached out and held her close, even as he had to suppress a shudder at the memory.

Forget beheading, hanging, electric chair, gas chamber or shooting. That was far worse.

"That execution," Rosalie murmured. "That thing… Your memories."

Edward nodded tersely.

Bella's eyes widened as she gasped. "Edward-"

"You had a baby sister." Rosalie said, stunned. "And… Victoria? Was that _Victoria_? That saved your life?" Bella sounded stunned.

"It appears so," Edward whispered. Human memories were blurry and unfocused when vampires recalled them, but when these wizards retrieved it…

Even the memories he could not recall.

"Victoria?" he whispered shocked. The woman he had loathed and whose existence he had cursed for a long time, who had hunted his Bella down and made their lives miserable…

She had saved not only his, but his mother's and unborn baby sister's life? And his mother had named her daughter after her.

Edward reeled from the shock.

Sensing this, Carlisle reached out to touch his arm. "Don't think about it," he instructed. "Did she do anything with Jacob?"

Edward shook his head. "I couldn't read her thoughts," he said in frustration. "I couldn't read anyone's thoughts."

"I think they know you can read thoughts," Rosalie said darkly. "That's why they were careful."

Carlisle agreed. "They probably have magical ways to block you from their minds."

"Not all of them." Edward frowned. "But some of them."

Carlisle stood. "We need to find the wolves," he stated. "And Seth."

Edward and Bella flinched at the mention of his name. He would not be happy with them, for all his previous support, at what they did to his imprint.

* * *

"Dead." Angela hissed. "What do we do now?"

"We keep moving, we can't afford to fall behind," Keme said decidedly.

Seth and Leah glanced at each other.

"We should be nearing my Aunt Adsila's." Keme explained. "She'll take us in."

Leah was a bit wary. After all, Adsila's family Keme including, were not happy that Seth had imprinted on her. Judging from the look on his face, Seth was too.

"Just how many Adsilas are there in your family?" Leah mumbled.

"Including my sister, and baby daughter, five." Keme answered. "The first was a president of MACUSA, the second a famously good-looking enchantress who had adventures, not just ending up in high society and the third- who we're going to see now- is a famous wand-maker. She was married to Thiago Quintana- one of the four celebrated wand-makers of the twentieth century. He made wand cores out of the spines of White River Monsters. She works on a variety of cores and wand woods instead."

"Uh-huh." Leah pretended to understand what he was talking about.

"Wands are made of magical wood encased over a powerful core," Angela explained. "Taken from a magical creature. The wandmaker finds magical wood by help of a bowtruckle: a creature that inhabits trees that contain magic. They don't take the whole tree down, they just give some woodlice to feed the bowtruckle, in payment for taking some of the wood. Then they also take cores. The spines of White River Monsters, Snallygaster heartstrings- they're dragon-like creatures who live in rivers, Rougarou hair- they're dog-headed monsters who live in the Louisiana Bayou- Jackalope antlers and more."

"Jackalopes?" Quil muttered. "Those things exist?"

"They most certainly do," Angela confirmed. "Many things that are considered 'myth' or nonsense by No-Majes are in fact, real. Adsila Sizemore III is the best in the market right now."

Soon they arrived to a deserted alleyway.

"Stand back," Keme ordered. He tapped his wand onto the fake bricks of a wall in front of them, in a strange pattern. Soon the fake bricks began to shift and melt away, curling back to reveal another alleyway that was more like a street.

It was deserted. Keme moved purposefully down the street, the others following him. Leah spotted shops advertising spellbooks, cauldrons and potion ingredients, magical clothing, pets including owls, rats, cats and lizards (owls?) and much more. Normally she would have lingered, even in the dark, fascinated by these things and what they were selling but now…

Keme stopped in front of a store. He knocked and pushed open the door.

A bell jingled as he came in. Inside was made of wood, musky, fresh and strong in scent, freshly-scrubbed floorboards and all. There was a counter in front and shelves behind it. The various shelves were stocked with thin, narrow boxes that could not possibly hold shoes, so Leah knew what they held.

"Aunt Adsila," Keme called out. "It's Keme."

"Funny seeing you here," a woman's voice mused.

Leah spun around, at the ready for an attack. But the speaker showed no sign of hostility.

It was a woman with dark, bright and brilliant eyes. You could tell she was highly intelligent by her eyes. Her hair was a mixture of glistening black and silvered threads. Her face was gorgeous, but worn and aged.

"Aunt Adsila," Keme took a deep breath. "I assume you've heard the news?"

"Who hasn't?" She asked sharply. "You're clearly not here to buy a wand: redwood, ten-and-a-quarter inches, wampus hair core. Powerful for duelling and combat. That's your one, isn't it?"

Keme nodded tightly.

"And your sister's wand: cherry and thunderbird tail feather, ten-and-a-half inches, supple and firm." Adsila- Number Three- sighed.

Keme nodded again. "I actually have it here," he said hoarsely, producing his sister's wand. "I need to give it back to her… _When_ I find her."

She nodded sadly, but with strength in her dark eyes. She turned to Angela.

"Angela Weber: Laurel and White River Monster spine, eleven-and-a-quarter inches, slim and swishy. Brings out hidden qualities to the most steadfast and resilient, performs powerful magic. One of the last ones made in a collaboration by me and my husband." Adsila Sizemore Quintana sighed.

Then her eyes turned to the wolves. "Who are these? I assume they're not here to buy my wands?"

"No," Keme said shortly.

"Unless…" She turned a suspicious gaze to Angela. "Are they-"

"The wolf-shapeshifters, yes."

Adsila Sizemore Quintana straightened.

"Why did you bring them here?" She asked Keme.

"Grandfather's insistence," he muttered. "He said if we worked together we would be able to find and save her."

She looked grim. "You've tracked her whereabouts?"

"We're close," he assured her.

"Not close enough." His aunt retorted. "Otherwise you wouldn't have had to take a detour into my shop. Are you here to ask me what I've learned? Because I tell you, I've seen very little No-Majes throughout my lifetime- in America and abroad- I studied under Ollivander's in Britain- that's what gave me the idea of working with multiple wand cores and woods, though my stubborn-as husband didn't like the idea." She snorted.

"As I was saying, I don't see many No-Majes. But I've been to the underground- it's not easy you know, procuring certain types of wand cores. Eventually we have to resort to rather dangerous means to collect them. So I learnt something. The NSPS are not your biggest threat- they're falling prey- puppets in the hands of someone."

Leah straightened. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean to say, that there's been talk of a fanatical group that are sick of the International Statute of Secrecy," Adsila the Third replied. "People who are sick that it's always the No-Majes who are protected and not them. People who feel like we're being cheated. After all, No-Majes have learnt to fly now. They have television. Microwaves. Phones. Electricity- never mind that magic makes too much electric currents go crazy. Movie Theatres too."

"But we're catching up," Angela admonished. "The Atlan-"

"I know what they've given us, the new adapter innovations- but they're based similarly to what you'd find in the No-Maj world and not all wizards like that- they want something that comes from us. We used to be ahead of the No-Majes, Miss Weber. But now, I think we've fallen behind. And many people are not happy with it, and that the International Statute of Secrecy was unable to give us wizarding television until very recently. Now this group are also- even more- sick of the NSPS. They want revenge on the No-Majes for being forced underground for centuries." The wolves stiffened. "And for hunting and killing them. That's why they're taking revenge- but it's not going to be the quick and easy slash to the throat, or the Killing Curse- oh no." She stared them down.

"They're planning something much more painful. That's why they're aiming not only for revenge, but total destruction of the No-Maj world."

"That's impossible," Angela heard herself saying.

"Really? That came very close- twice," Adsila the Third reminded her. "The Global Wizarding War, the First and Second Wizarding Wars, and don't say that they were all in Europe." She said sharply.

Keme and Angela went white. "We can't have another war," Angela whispered.

"No," Sizemore Quintana agreed.

"Definitely not. But there are things that were left unresolved from those wars, including in the United States of America."

"But Aunt Adsila," Keme protested. "There's hardly anyone who's a Pure-Blood here in the United States- ever since the Salem Witch Trials, most American wizards moved overseas to escape the craze. That meant the ones who were left had to marry No-Maj-borns or at least Half-Bloods and Squibs, even No-Majes until Rappaport's Law came up. How can they possibly expect to be Pure-Blood Supremacists? It's not like Europe, Asia, Africa even Australia and Oceania. We're a mix here. We're a democracy." He looked at each of them.

"We always have been."

There was silence.

"I meant Anti-No-Maj groups," his aunt replied. "Not necessarily Pure-Blood supremacists. Even No-Maj-borns suffer under their oppression. Look at the Obscurus in the twenties. And there's reports of another Obscurial now. And that these people are taking advantage of it." She gave them a warning look.

"With the end of the Second Wizarding War in Europe, word reached overseas. We might have barred entry to the United States at that point, stood in-check at No-Maj airports but that will never stop the word from spreading. People were inspired- _encouraged_ by Voldemort and Grindelwald. They dream of a world where they don't have to stay in the shadows underground. Where their children won't be hunted."

"At the expense of mass-slaughter?" Angela gasped. "Not all No-Majes are bad."

"No, but generally they're not very good at sharing the world." Adsila Sizemore-Quintana replied.

"You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I'll prepare some food and then you can sleep." She waved her own wand, and some lights flickered off. A candle floated out of nowhere, hovering in front of her as she told them to follow her.

* * *

Keme helped his aunt. The wolves watched in wonder as placemats and napkins floated and landed in place. She was cooking a meatloaf, and they watched wide-eyed as she assembled and cooked it magically in no time at all.

They ate dinner, and Sizemore-Quintana sighed.

"I think Adsila might have stumbled into this too early and too soon."

Keme bristled, so did Seth. "She's more than capable."

"That she is," his aunt agreed. "And more than talented, capable and intelligent. But she's… Not ready. I warned her. Take a break, enjoy your life before you rush into this. You've only just graduated- she's eighteen, you know." She said sharply. "And she wanted to get into this dangerous job already?"

Keme sighed, exasperated. "That's what we all told her. But we knew she's more than highly capable of handling it, despite being young and inexperienced. She loves this job- she's always been fiercely independent. She doesn't like to rely on anyone- not to keep her safe- anything. She won't just sit down when things are bad."

"You're right." She nodded. "That's what we all love about Adsila." She stood. "Keme, dear, could you help with the dishes?" Angela stood, offering as well.

The wolves stood, but the famous wandmaker held out her slim hand and gestured for them to sit down.

"Which one of you…" She trailed off.

"That would be me," Seth said awkwardly. But there was no hostility in her gaze. She just sighed.

"I won't say I'm happy with this turn of events- with the fact that you're her soulmate, without her even knowing or approving of this choice." She stated bluntly. Seth winced. Leah bristled.

"I know you mean well," She continued. "But you don't know Adsila. And you don't know the world she's a part of. Do you really want to risk this?"

Seth looked at her in the eye. "I'm willing to take the risks," he said. "If you all will give me a chance-"

"And that's what I'm going to tell you- I _am_ willing to do that." She stated. "Love for us isn't the same as No-Majes. There aren't that many- what do you call them- divorces?" She sighed. "Marriage is binding for many of us. Remarriage rarely- if ever- happens. And while that might suit you just fine, Adsila is strong, and she's fiercely independent. She might not like this idea of having a soulmate so early in life either."

Seth bit his lip.

"She won't sit down in a fight- she won't tolerate someone always trying to shield and warn her during a fight. She likes only partnerships and teamwork. You won't ever be able to stop her from going anywhere she likes. Or getting some space for her own. Do you know how her parents died?" She asked him quietly.

Seth said: "She said that they were killed in an accident."

"They taught her to cover things up well in her department," the wandmaker sighed. "But no. They were part of the expeditionary force that went overseas during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. They were captured by Death Eater sympathisers in America, however, when they returned. They were tortured, and eventually murdered- not with a quick spell- but in a gruesome manner. That's why Adsila and her brother were raised by their grandparents."

The wolves were silent.

"Her brother went as part of the forces overseas, during the Second Wizarding War," Sizemore Quintana continued. "And he had a wife too. She's just had twin babies- the girl _also_ named Adsila." She rolled her eyes. "His wife was captured- tortured and murdered. He couldn't save her. He was very bitter about that. He still is. I swear, I've never seen him smile. And then a cousin- Ahanu Wanalosett-" Quil stiffened as he recognised the name of Claire's father. "He was hunted down and killed too."

Sizemore Quintana sighed. "Love isn't easy. It's hard. It's tough. But Ahanu knew that. So did Keme's wife. And his parents. And sometimes, it doesn't mean obsessively holding onto them. It doesn't mean trying to shield them from every little falling piece of debris. Or constantly sticking to them like doxies to a mouldy cloth. No, sometimes it means letting them go." She stared him down.

"I've known Adsila longer than most people," she stated. "It doesn't always come straight away. Mine didn't: I hated my husband at first sight. I hated him even when I loved him. And yet… He was the love of my life. He still is. I'll never love again. But if he didn't love me, I would have let him go. I wouldn't have clung to his robes like a desperate madwoman, mad with love. That's obsession. That's infatuation. And while they're a part of love, they're not the whole bit. Love is letting someone go when they need you to do it. Sometimes temporarily. Sometimes permanently. If you don't they suffer. The wound isn't cleaned or healed. It's allowed to fester, because you can't bear the pain of getting it cleaned and closed up." Sizemore Quintana said frankly. "That's not love if you aren't able to let go. And if it's that bad, then you'd better let go, before everyone who cares about you suffers too."

Leah shifted uncomfortably.

"So I want you to promise me: woo her if you must. But give her some space. To breathe, to grow. To find herself, and you may not like it but you can't always be there. If you love her, let her go. If she accepts your heart, then let her go from time to time, to do her work. Even if it kills you, because it's so dangerous, because she'll wilt, wither and die without it. Be partners, not possessive ones. If she doesn't accept you, then let her go- for good. Promise me you will never set your sights on her again, because the two of you will suffer if she is forced to do so. Let her go, because that's the right thing for love to do."

Seth was stunned into silence by her words.

She stood. "It's late. Come, I'll show you where you'll sleep."

* * *

 **No- As I've said, I'm not doing a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ \- the witch-enemy is more manipulative than you think. Thiago Quintana was one of the four celebrated wandmakers of America when Newt arrived there- his wands had the cores of White River Monsters- a real-life cryptid. And yes, with all the Adsilas... Hahaha! I just thought it would be cool! There are many important and respected families with names that are used more than once, not just royalty.**

 **As for the lack of Pure-Blood Supremacy in America- J.K Rowling said that this was because after the craze of the Salem Witch Trials which never completey ended, many wizards fled North America. The result was that they had one of the smallest wzarding communities in the world, as Puritan Muggles or No-Majes decided to all move there. So they had to marry Half-Bloods or No-Maj-borns to survive.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Anne-On: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you think so! But it's hard because the Wizarding World in America was only recently introduced in Rowling's canon.**

 **To Guest Reviewer: Thank you, and I'm sorry you had to wait for so long! **

**To** **Emrys Myrdin** **: Eh bien, ce qui se passe après qu'ils ont été encadrés compenserait! Quant à la punition, Quahog ressemble à un homme juste, surtout après la guerre quand ils n'utilisaient plus les Détraqueurs en Grande-Bretagne.**

 **Je pense que des dirigeants comme Quahog et Kingsley veulent réformer leur système judiciaire après que des innocents ont été emprisonnés ou exécutés. Ou pire. Rappelez-vous Newt et Tina à New York?**

 **Et non, je ne suis pas malade de vos commentaires! Ils me donnent une nouvelle perspective utile.**

 **To NicoleR85: Thank you.**

* * *

"Once you reach Volterra," the witch said quietly. "And told them the basics, Aro will demand to know what you've been up to. You must show them."

She placed a necklace around Heidi's neck. The pendant glowed. "Keep this hidden at all times," she waved her hand and the necklace seemingly disappeared. "This will project false memories that will fool even Aro. And compel him and Caius to go to America once more to confront the Cullens."

Which will lead to MACUSA discovering them. And many of the Cullens' former friends believing them guilty of betrayal.

"Do you know each of the background of the individual members of the guard?" the witch asked quietly.

"Only the ones I've been really close to," Heidi replied. "And the ones that came afterwards, whose recruitment I've witnessed."

"What about Alec and Jane?" She asked softly. "They're the ones we'll all be very interested."

"Alec and Jane?" Heidi scoffed. "They're the least likely ones to betray Aro."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "They've been waiting nearly a millennia for vengeance. The Volturi might have saved their lives but they've done them a great wrong. Jane is capable of so much more than inflicting pain, like a common torturer, and Alec more than a living anaesthetic. The Volturi took their chance away of being more than that. Forced them into a life of eternal servitude and pain. And make no mistake: they feel pain. What Jane inflicts upon her victims, she feels herself. Alec too."

Heidi furrowed her brow, but nodded.

"I'm giving you a future, Heidi," she reminded her. "Don't waste it. I've freed you from Chelsea's spell. Of course you can go back to being the meal ticket and fisher for the three male chauvinist vampires. The choice is yours."

Heidi nodded again, then sped off.

* * *

"WHAT?" Weiss hissed.

"You attempted to execute someone without authorisation- WITHOUT MY OR THE PRESIDENT'S KNOWING?!"

The other aurors shifted and looked uneasily.

He glared each of them down.

"Enough!" Samuel Quahog appeared.

"Who was it that gave the order? You know executions are not to be done unless they are specifically authorised by myself and Mr. Weiss."

Behind him was a tall, gorgeously-formed witch behind a gold mask. The mask appeared cast of molten gold, moving with her every twitching change of expression.

The same witch who blocked and stopped the Cullens from running away.

She moved past the president silently and lifted her delicate wand.

" _Lumos,"_ she whispered in her musical voice.

The dungeons were dark. She bent down and began healing the man faster.

" _Vulnera Sanentur,"_ she murmured, closing his wound and bringing up Essence of Dittany to prevent scarring and infections.

This was the third man she healed.

"Mr. President," she called out. "These do not look like vampire marks."

Their heads turned towards her.

"These appear more of a magical attack," she replied.

"Are you sure?" The president asked. "The scars…"

"Are not a result of vampire teeth or talons," she replied. "Of any type. As the others if you would. _Renervate_."

The man jerked awake.

"Mr. President," He gasped. "Mr. Weiss! Someone attacked me- a stunning spell- I-"

The witch nodded. "There. These vampires could not perform Stunning Spells."

The president looked chillingly and Weiss looked murderous at the aurors and executioners who shifted their feet.

"So," The president began. "You attempted to execute someone on the basis of a threat that turned out to be false, which you did not investigate fully?"

"Mr. President!" One of them cried. "We were worried that once he'd blasted out of that cell, he wouldn't-"

The witch stood, disregarding their excuses. She surveyed the broken remains of the cell- ripped bars and chunks of stone. "This was done by magic. Didn't your spells repel anyone trying to break free? This isn't ordinary magic. This is Atlantean."

The president and Weiss turned to stare at her. "What?"

"There's someone here in America," she stated. "Someone who shouldn't be here. Someone dabbling at the very least in Dark Atlantean magic- forbidden. Possibly Blood Magic as well." She whirled around. "And I believe I know who it might just be."

She glided away. "I suggest that these people who attempted to take the law into their own hands should be dealt with right away," she said.

* * *

Morning had come quickly. Seth shook himself awake.

"Good, you're up," he jumped, but calmed when he noticed something. It was a medium-cat-like creature. Like a cougar or a jaguar. But it glowed with such luminous brilliance and dazzled him, made out of silver-white light. It spoke with Adsila Sizemore Quintana's voice. "Breakfast is downstairs, I'll be back, just getting more wand wood and cores from underground. I'll give you some info- do NOT step out of the house- I'll bring important news."

With that the creature wandered off. Seth pushed the covers from his body and stood, heading downstairs. He found Leah, Keme and Angela eating at the breakfast counter. "Hey guys," he said. Quil and Embry were eating toast. "Hey."

"There's news." Keme said shortly. "But we'll have to wait." He seemed… A mixture of emotions. To him this place was another home where he had grown up in. Yet, nowhere was safe anymore.

Angela nodded. "Your children are okay?" He nodded.

"Weni's got them all cleaned up and eating." He stated. "Your House Elf?" Angela asked. He nodded.

"Something's not right," he murmured. The morning was pale, but foggy. Something was definitely not right.

* * *

"WHAT?" Aro demanded. "It's what happened." Heidi finished.

"That's impossible," Caius scoffed. "Witches? Wizards? They're just the humans' way of trying to explain things they can't explain."

But Aro didn't even hesitate. "Show me," he urged.

Heidi touched Aro's hand. The older vampire hissed as he saw everything the witch wanted him to see.

"Brother!" He snarled. "She does not lie, nor is she mistaken." He looked up at her.

"It appears the Cullens have placed the vampire race in more danger than before- yet again they've made a mess. And it's time for us to clean it up- for good."

"The food is just in the other room," Heidi assured them. Aro nodded, and she bowed and left the room.

She had done it.

"Heidi?" That was Alec. "Where have you been?"

Heidi smiled bitterly. "The whole guard will find out soon enough. Aro's not happy and Caius won't be either, once he's believed it."

"Believed what?" That was Demetri and Jane. Heidi looked at them. "Vampires are not the only supernatural beings in the world. There is another world hidden within our own- and the Cullens have endangered us, by offending them- again."

Demetri cursed. Alec and Jane looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked sceptically. Heidi looked incredulous. "Aro is about to break the news to everyone."

"Well then," Jane said. She looked at her twin. "Time to prepare for a fight."

* * *

"So they're in New Orleans," Sizemore Quintana finished. "Are you serious?" Keme asked incredulously.

"Why would they be in New Orleans?"

"Because there are a lot of targets in New Orleans- those truly magical and those with no magic but believe that they have some means of power through superstition. And therefore, it attracts the NSPS like bees to honey," his aunt replied.

"Yes, but, naturally, shouldn't they be afraid of it? Why bring Adsila there? Surely they would think that a witch's powers would be assisted by other witches?"

"Courage- or in this case- recklessness- is fuelled when they believe they have something to fight for." She said grimly.

Keme's eyes widened. "They don't just want our extermination. They want to expose us."

Adsila Sizemore the Third nodded grimly.

"There's more at stake here," she stated. "No-Majes don't know much- if anything about the Wizarding World- or any magical races and creatures. And they will view us all either as a curiosity object- we'll all be enslaved along with our creatures- viewed as potential threats or freaks. And therefore the witch hunts will start again. Except this time, with new No-Maj technology, including nuclear weapons, and their experimentation, there may be more at risk than we can imagine."

"Very bad." Embry muttered. He remembered something Aro the Volturi vampire had said during their encounter. Something about human nukes.

"You'd better get going," she advised. "Thanks, Aunt Adsila." She nodded.

"Here." She handed him a bag. "Extra provisions and several items that you may be familiar with and prove useful."

Keme pulled out a glass spinning top.

"The latest Sneakoscope model. Brand-new. There's a foe glass somewhere in there too- detects any intruder when you set them up, or anyone doing remotely suspicious."

Keme reached his hand down in the incredibly small bag and the wolves' eyes widened when his whole arm disappeared into it.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," Sizemore Quintana explained. "Also Feather-Light Charms. They also can't get lost and nobody can steal from it. There's food, healing supplies including Essence of Dittany and pickled Murtlap Essence. And more."

She nodded. "Best get going. You have a war to prevent." They all grimaced as they set off.

"Come back alive Keme," she called out after him. "You have children, you know."

Keme looked pained and mournful. "I know."

* * *

"So what now?" Edward demanded.

"We can't return to Forks- they'll be waiting for us."

The Cullens thought deeply. "We have to find Adsila." Alice piped up, surprisingly.

They stared at her. "Why?" Edward asked bewildered.

"Because we'll show them- they'll have to listen to us if we bring her to safety," Alice said, Edward hearing her thoughts, realised the same thing. "And that we could persuade them we were innocent. Besides you heard those wizards that tried to execute us- they said that they would inform the president and Marcus Weiss _later_."

"Probably meaning that they weren't allowed to do it," Jasper realised.

She nodded eagerly. "So… We find her. And we make up to Seth for what we've done."

"But where is she?" Bella argued. "They only said they tracked her south."

"Then south we go." Alice said determinedly. "No matter what it takes, we have to set things right."

"We may have already gotten the Denalis in danger." Jasper pointed out. "Shouldn't we warn them?"

"I don't have a phone on me right now," Edward said regrettably. "I think they took our stuff off of us."

"Even right before the execution." Emmett grunted. Bella winced at the reminder.

"Okay. Denali first."

* * *

"We're heading in dangerous territory," Keme warned them.

"Because of some Voodoo?"

"Don't take this lightly," Angela said. "They're powerful spellcasters- dark magic. And then there are the Rougarous in the Louisiana Bayou and zombies down south."

"Great," Leah muttered. "These wizards can control zombies too?"

Keme gave her a strange look. "No, that's Inferi. Dead bodies that have been reanimated without their soul and controlled like puppets to do their master's bidding. Zombies are naturally made. But yes, they're a danger too."

Leah gave him an incredulous look.

"And of course, there's more. The NSPS are the least of our worries, but even then we can't get ourselves lax because of them."

Angela kept walking. "It's a good thing we're in No-Maj clothing."

* * *

"So you have _their_ scent?"

Edward nodded. "Going down south."

Carlisle frowned. "They took her south, that's what they said."

"What if we're jeopardising their mission?" Esmé asked. "What if we distract them or give them away?"

"Not a chance," Edward said flatly. "We do have our abilities that could hide us from No-Majes. We'll be fine, and so will they."

They went off.

The truth was, Edward needed to help them. But they had to go to Denali first. He needed to distract himself.

Hic close brush with death had shown him memories that he had forgotten: including his human mother.

How long had it been since he had last thought of her? Edward felt a powerful surge of guilt as he reflected that. His human mother whom he had been close to in his first life, who had raised him and destroyed her own chances to survive, in order to nurse him back to health- who made sure Carlisle saved him. Whom he had never or rarely thought about in his vampire life except to give away her jewellery.

More guilt. Renesmee looked like her, he reflected. Except she had Charlie's curls and Bella's eyes. Yet Renesmee had been named after Esmé- whom he did love just as much as his biological mother- and Renee. And Charlie and Carlisle.

He suddenly remembered his baby sister. Victoria her name was. Named after the vampire who had saved them, and ironically the one who had tried to hunt Bella down when Edward took away her mate. Edward felt his insides squirm again. He needed to do it. She deserved it.

But did she deserve to be goaded like that? He asked himself. He had goaded her to her death, after killing her mate. Yes, she destroyed many human lives- and the vampire newborns like Riley and Bree Tanner. But how would he react if he had lost Bella? He could have given her a chance to surrender, but even though he pretended to, he was, in fact, goading her, tormenting her.

He wanted to destroy her. And now, he knew that she had saved his mother's, his own and his unborn sister's life.

Even more guilt and shame flooded through him, along with self-loathing. He had almost- _almost_ \- killed his own daughter- his own baby _daughter_ , and wanted to, even though it was his fault. MACUSA had punished him for that- that was among the indictment. Where was Renesmee now? His heart dropped into a void when he considered that question? Was she paying, perhaps being investigated for her parents' escape?

Another part of him wondered what happened to his baby sister. Edward vaguely thought that she might have died young- infant mortality rates back then were much higher. But Marcus Weiss said that she had disappeared under _'very suspicious circumstances'_.

 _Mysteries within mysteries,_ he thought.

Jasper gave a glance to Bella. She moved up to him.

"Hey," she said. She bit her lip. "You're upset."

"I'll be fine," he said. "Once this whole mess is over."

Bella looked out at the distance. "You're thinking about Renesmee, aren't you? And all those memories you had?"

Edward nodded tightly.

Bella sighed. "So that was what she looked like. And what you looked like as a small kid. I always wondered."

Edward felt a smile twitch his lips. But then it quickly fell. "I didn't remember I had a baby sister."

Bella glanced up at him. "A baby sister named Victoria." He pressed his lips together. "How was it possible? She was the one who saved us- who saved me?"

Bella looked out at the distance. "And my mother named her daughter after her?"

Bella bit her lip. "Edward, I-" but she had nothing to say.

"I haven't thought about my mother for years," he admitted. "I love Esmé the same, of course, but I feel… Horrible for not thinking about her. I mean, I did give away her jewellery and everything."

She glanced up at him. "Edward- I'm sure she's in a happier place now, if she knows and sees that you're among people who love you," she argued.

"Maybe," he stated. "And maybe she also feels hurt because I've rarely thought about her. And that I didn't offer Victoria a chance to surrender for all she's done to us."

"She would have killed you," Bella said incredulously. "And you did offer her the chance."

"And she would have killed _you_ , but it was all on me." He admitted. "And no, she knew I didn't mean it. I was goading her, taunting her so I could kill her."

Bella's eyes widened. "Edward-" he shook his head and kept on going.

It was strange. He knew he needed to kill her. He certainly would have done anything to save Bella and the rest of his family. But now that he knew about her connection with his human family...

* * *

"There's no sign of them." Marcus Weiss snapped. The aurors and executioners had been revived and promptly arrested.

"Of course there isn't." He continued. Meanwhile the masked witch was leaning over a map of the United States of America. She held in her hands, a coloured crystal, dangling on a leather cord. She swung it around, her eyes closed, chanting in her mind.

"We've had to resort to more difficult means to track them down," the president glanced at the masked witch.

Her eyes suddenly flew open and the crystal dropped, as if suddenly gaining a heavy weight, onto the southern part of the United States as depicted on the map.

"There," she stated. They all came over there.

"They're heading to New Orleans." She stated. "My guess is that they are trying to find their wolf friends and the aurors. To assist or to convince them that they mean no harm. Maybe both."

Marcus looked unsure.

"The other methods of tracking are hard to do." She said. "These vampires travel at high speeds through several states, as you don't put trackers on your prisoners, this would be difficult. They don't apparate, they don't use the Floo Network or portkeys and broomsticks. So it is going to be harder." She stood. "And I'm rather sure they don't have the time to obtain an illegal flying carpet either. They're illegal here, as they are in Britain."

The masked witch stood.

"And there's more. A few minutes ago, I began to detect something… Odd. I am a seer after all, though I don't use that power regularly. But they're coming."

Marcus looked up at her sharply. "Who?"

"The Volturi," she stated. "The leaders of the vampire world for these vampires. They believe that the Cullens have endangered their race by exposing them to humans. They're coming to give them a show trial and to exterminate them. And possibly anyone who learnt about them as well."

Weiss cursed. "How many are there?"

"There are three main leaders that I saw in their coven- Aro- who is as greedy as he is cheerful, Caius- as sadistic, cruel and ruthless as he is unreasonable, and Marcus who isn't interested in going, but is being dragged along. Their wives are coming as well- Sulpicia and Athenodora the wives of Aro and Caius. The whole guard will be there- and they have powers, just as some of the Cullens do. They're coming here to exterminate the Cullens, anyone who's learnt about them and everyone who supported the Cullens when they first came here. They're bringing the whole guard with them- the largest coven of vampires, an entire army- and a whole load of witnesses- vampires- to see that the Cullens were in fact guilty of endangering them." She looked at them. "This could mean war. A war that exposes us. That person is playing with us. She wants the magical worlds exposed."

President Quahog looked grim. "What now?"

"I have to speak with the ICW." She stated. "The International Confederation of Wizards must know of this threat. And the clans in case of war. May I suggest," she said. "That you prepare your aurors in America?"

* * *

Speed isn't the same for vampires as it is for humans, even with planes, trains and cars, vampires were fast in comparison.

Even at such long distances. It wasn't easy, jumping on trains, renting cars (when they were sure it were safe to do such things) and running at full speed. They hunted buffalo, when they found some. Moose. And other things, but they mostly kept running.

They knew they needed to get to Denali, fast.

And at last they were there.

Eleazar froze when he saw them.

Was it them? There was no denying it.

Eleazar moved towards them.

"Carlisle, Esmé," He stated. "Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice." He frowned. "Where's Renesmee, though?"

"She's safe." Bella assured him. More like she tried to assure herself.

"What are you all doing here?"

Edward opened his mouth, but it looked like he was unable to get the words out. He had nothing to say.

"Is it the Volturi?" Pressed Eleazar. His eyes flashed. "It's time they paid for what they did to Irina."

"Well, it's-" Bella gestured helplessly. "More complicated than that."

Eleazar's eyes darkened. "Very well, come inside- but I should warn you," he said. "Asami is here."

Edward and Carlisle halted. "Asami…" Jasper's eyes widened. "Toshiro's mate?"

"Who's Toshiro?" Bella asked puzzled. "And Asami?"

"Toshiro was a Japanese nomad." Carlisle said. "We invited him and he was about to come to Forks, but he never arrived."

"The Volturi killed him," Edward said quietly. "I remember now. I saw it in their thoughts."

The Cullens were silent. "So that's what happened to him?" Jasper and Carlisle turned sharply towards Edward. "Why didn't you say so?"

Edward shrugged helplessly. "You knew but you didn't tell us?" Rosalie asked through gritted teeth. "You knew he died but you didn't tell _anyone_?"

"Edward!" Esmé scolded. "He had a mate!" "A mate who's inside." Eleazar reminded. "She knows he's dead."

"I didn't think-" Edward began. It what? That it mattered? After all, wasn't he coming to their aid when he died? And could he really say that in front of everyone else? Edward didn't want anyone to feel any pain. That's why he deliberately kept silent. And that he had forgotten in the aftermath and the relief of the Volturi's departure. But of course, Asami had to find out anyway.

And now they had to confront her.

"Come on," Eleazar gestured to the house.

Inside the house was large. It was wide, with clear tones of blue, greens and the occasional yellow and red. The walls were pale, but the rug was a lush reddish-pink.

On the sofa, Garrett was there, with Kate sitting next to him. Tanya was sitting on the left side of a young vampire. A beautiful lady with glistening liquid-black hair, shimmering all the way to her waist. Her face was oval, and her skin was snowy-white with an Oriental tinge, like almonds. Her almond-shaped eyes were black so it was hard to tell whether she was vegetarian or not, and she had slim, delicate features.

Carlisle took a deep breath. Tanya, Kate and Garrett stood. Carmen came from the other room. "Carlisle." Tanya said in surprise. "You- what are you all doing here?"

The visiting vampire did not say or do anything. She merely kept sitting, her eyes narrowing as she regarded them.

Carlisle greeted them.

"We came to warn you all."

They explained everything that had happened, in chronological order.

The Denalis stood stunned. Asami made no visible motion.

"And that's what happened." Bella and Edward shifted together uneasily.

"This is… A surprise." Kate muttered. "Vampires, giant shapeshifting wolves, now witches."

Asami now twitched.

Garrett whistled. "Man, I was definitely not expecting that."

Tanya looked astonished but shook her head. "You do realise that if they come for us, they will search for every vampire that has killed a human, in America-"

"And warn the ones overseas." Jasper interrupted. "They will also put them to trial. Like us."

"And the Volturi will get involved… Again." Carmen whispered.

"As always." Asami now spoke, her voice quite soft.

"Asami, I-" Edward shifted. "I'm sorry about Toshiro."

Asami froze. "You should not have mentioned that."

Edward froze. "I- I'm sorry."

"Sorry, is not good enough." Asami stood slowly.

"Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen Eleazar, Carlisle, Esmé- all of you-" she began. "I need to speak with Edward... Alone. And his mate."

Carmen and Eleazar looked at her, concerned. "It's fine." She stated. "We won't get violent."

Everyone else looked at each other and reluctantly nodded. They left the room.

Edward began again. "Asami, I-"

"What?" She challenged. "You want us to come to your aid again? The Denalis? Tanya, Kate and Irina, even after they had lost a sister? You want other covens to come to you again? You want us to go to war? Against these wizards? Or the Volturi? Or both?" She challenged.

"We would never want that," Edward tried to assure her. "Never," Bella agreed.

"Yet you seem to have a skill at getting recklessly into trouble and getting everybody else into trouble with you!" Asami snarled. "So are you going to ask again? Go ahead; ask! You knew, didn't you? You knew Toshiro had _died_!"

Edward flinched at that.

"You _knew_. You knew before even I did. I didn't know, because he kept me in the dark, he was afraid the Volturi would come for _me_. We lived so far away! I _searched_ for him day and night and then I heard what happened to you. You must have known! But you didn't tell me! None of you bothered to tell me, despite the fact that he died going to your aid?!"

Asami's anguished gaze met theirs. The agony and heartbreak in her eyes… Bella found that she couldn't look at them. Edward couldn't.

"Do you know that vampires mate for life?" Asami asked quietly. "You fall in love once, you never find it again. It stays with you for _eternity_. So does the pain. Imagine losing the one you love, because they _died_. Can you imagine losing her to death? And you-" she glanced at Bella. "Can you imagine if he dies? Would you be able to live?"

No, never. Bella couldn't meet her eyes.

"And yet you condemned so many people to that." Asami spat. "Every time you wander around, you get into trouble, and somebody dies. Someone else is left alive half-broken, while you get back to your normal, happy lives… I bet you didn't even think about Toshiro, or Irina, much do you? You left your friends to their grief and you didn't even bother to tell or console them either!"

"Asami-" Edward protested. "I'm sorry- I should have told you, but-"

"You were too busy- you forgot." Asami hissed. "You went back to your lives… To raise your daughter. Do you know how many of us have children? Could ever dream about having children? None- no one- except for you!" Edward took a step back. "How about having parents that are still living- that we can still visit?" Her eyes flashed at Bella. "Parents and children whom you still hold close to you… Do you have any idea how much we wish we had them, and if we have any like that? None- of course not! But those who had something, didn't have much at all! Just coven-mates, sisters, brothers… And soulmates." Her voice broke at the end.

Bella looked down at her feet. The guilt rose within her so badly she didn't know if she could voice it. Asami- this woman- had lost her mate when he tried to come to their aid.

"And you don't even think about that," Asami whispered brokenly. "You don't think, or remember…. Or care." Edward flinched at the end of that sentence. "And now, the whole vampire race is in danger once again- because of your recklessness. Again and again, people have had to die for you- or be left broken. Irina lost her mate too- and they had as much a right to be together as you two did."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that!" Edward protested, recovering his nerve. "He tried to kill Bella. I'm sorry."

Asami's eyes ripped through him. "Sorry doesn't mend give you your heart and soul back. Sorry doesn't bring back a life." Her eyes turned to Bella. "He might have done wrong. But this was your fault too. You were reckless, to meet a vampire hunting."

Bella took a step back.

"Asami-" Edward began hotly. "That's right, defend her _Cullen_." Asami scoffed. "She has no voice, no sense of responsibility… Just like you. You really are soulmates. I hope you shall be happy together. This was your fault too- you brought a human close to you, even when other vampires who fed on human blood were near. You were careless about the lives of others too. That female- Victoria- her mate was the enthusiastic one, she was just upset about losing him. And I bet you didn't give a single thought about her pain. Or Irina's. Or Tanya and Kate's. Or mine. You just turned around after the trial and went back to your happy lives, raising your daughter, visiting your human relatives… Without a second's thought what they _and_ I were going through!" Her eyes flashed brightly.

She turned around in disgust. "Go, then. Ask for help. Ask them all, and once they've died, and the others are left to mourn, you can go back to your happy lives, living in peace, like this has never happened. While the rest of us are left to pick up the pieces. You won't spare a single thought for us, or you will but it won't be that important. I don't think, that if you could sleep, you will lose any, seeing the faces of those that have died or left broken by you in the night. None of us matters- only you and your mate and your family." She turned to leave.

Edward and Bella watched her. The horrible feeling that welled inside of Bella made her feel thoroughly ashamed and pity rose high for this female. She wanted to hide in shame.

Asami left the room.

Garrett entered the room. He sighed. "Not the friendliest of meetings," he admitted.

Edward looked down. Bella closed her eyes. "Do you blame us, Garrett?"

"Blame you?" Garrett shook her head. "Nah, not really. Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar don't either." He said gently.

This was making her feel worse. Bella turned away.

"Look," Garrett said, holding his hands out. "She's in pain. She-" He frowned. "Well, I can't say she'll get over it- no one gets over the loss of their mate."

"Thanks," Edward mumbled. "You should have told someone." Garrett sighed at Edward. "But I suppose that's just part of growing up- accepting responsibility for stuff," he said teasingly. "You overgrown, reckless seventeen-year-olds." He turned serious. "What are you going to do about them?" He asked.

"Well, we're just here to warn you guys," Bella admitted. "Then…" She paused. "We were planning on finding Adsila."

"The witch who's been kidnapped by the humans," Garrett said.

"That's right." Bella confirmed. "The one that got kidnapped…" Thanks to them.

"And the wizards are still going to go after vampires who have killed humans." Edward winced.

"And the Volturi-" Garrett began. But he was interrupted when Alice burst into the room.

"The Volturi know," she gasped. "They know about the existence of witches and wizards now. They're on their way- they know what happened to us, and now they're coming over."

Edward's eyes bulged. Bella turned cold, even for vampires, all over.

"What?!" Rosalie shrieked barging in as well.

"They're coming!" Alice wailed.

"If the vampires find the wizards," Esmé gasped.

"They'll be war," Jasper whispered. "A terrible war. The wizards might win, and start exterminating the vampires on the grounds that they are a threat to humanity. Or the Volturi and their allies will hunt every human that they could."

Asami reappeared, her eyes dangerously bright. "Of course. Just as I predicted. As if you hadn't gotten enough people in danger." She said. "Now there's going to be a war. All because of you two."

Throwing them a last contemptuous look, she turned and headed for the forest.

"Where are you going?" Eleazar shouted.

Asami didn't answer.

* * *

 _Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

"I take it, things did not go according to plan," she accepted a glass of fine oak-matured mead.

"Same as always." Agilbert Fontaine, Headmaster of Ilvermorny, sighed.

The masked witch shook her head. "I know who did this." She stated. "And somehow, I have the feeling that having these vampires go to war with the Magical World, is not what she wants."

"Then what does she want?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly, the extermination or enslavement of non-magical peoples and the rise of the magical world." She stated, sipping the mead.

"So what now?" Fontaine asked. "Might I suggest you keep your students secure and inside where you can monitor them at all times?" She asked politely. "Of course, I have a feeling, as intelligent and sensible as you are, that you are already planning just that."

Fontaine grunted. "I can do that, but you know, students always break rules."

"Which can't be helped." Her eyes stared at him through the eye-holes of the mask. "And I'd rather not terrify my students," Fontaine put in.

"Their parents will soon be terrified," the masked witch pointed out. "They'll start crying for them to stay in school." She leaned forwards. "There is an interesting case, which intrigues me greatly. Next year there will be a new pupil. A witch who's grown up in close proximity to these strange new vampires that we've just discovered. And amongst these shape-shifting werewolves which would die to protect her. I assume," she continued. "You know that I am talking about Claire Young-Wanalosett?"

Fontaine inclined his head. "I have heard of her… Interesting case." He frowned. "Though as her future Headmaster, I am concerned with whether or not this has or will affect her development. After all, one of those wolves claim her as their soulmate." He frowned. "No child should have their future decided for them by somebody else. Especially not whom they shall marry. Especially at such a young age."

She sighed. "Perhaps she will have a choice after all," she said simply. "After all, don't you take students from all over North America? There will be plenty her age, and they certainly, unlike in Hogwarts at my time, won't look at her blood-status. Or even her unusual background. You have a low-tolerance for bullying," she admitted. "Quite admirable, I must say. In Hogwarts, the teachers mostly leave the students to their own devices. Unless their lives are threatened, and their wellbeing."

Fontaine raised an eyebrow. "I take it you did not particularly enjoy your school years?"

The masked witch laughed softly. "At least things have changed there, now." She stated. "After the Second Wizarding War…" She leaned forwards. "The Volturi are coming. There's going to be a great conflict, but I need to capture the one responsible for this." She stated. "She is using those Second Salemers to her own advantage- she's the puppet master, and everyone dances on her strings." Her gaze never once left his. "And I need your help in stopping her. But it goes deep within the heart of the American Wizarding elite. Which you are a part of."

Agilbert Fontaine regarded the masked witch silently, for a long time.

"Tell me what you need me to do." He finally said.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I took so long! This was a difficult part, because I had a planned destination. The problem was getting there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Readers: Very important: UPDATED\- Sorry about this, but I've made some changes. The initial plot was going on for too long. The original plan was for them to go to a border town at the US-Mexico border, but now I've changed that to the Patagonian Desert to move things up more quickly.**

* * *

 **To all my readers: I am SO, SO, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME! I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO PROCEED WITH THIS ONE! IT WAS TRICKY! BUT NOW I DO! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN AND I'M** _ **DEFINITELY**_ **FINISHING THE STORY! So… PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **To** **Emrys myrdin** **: Le film est sorti plus tôt dans l'endroit où je vis. Et à vous aussi, je suis tellement, tellement désolé pour la mise à jour tardive!**

* * *

 **This Chapter : Adsila has a plan to break out. The mysterious enchantress reveals more about her plans and why she wants the Cullens, the Volturi and the governing magical bodies to pay along with the No-Majes/Muggles. **

* * *

**No, you don't need me to tell you that I don't own** _ **Twilight**_ **. Or** _ **Harry Potter**_ **. Or** _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ **.**

* * *

Angela stared up at Keme up ahead.

"I don't blame him, but he seems…" Embry trailed off. "I don't know what to say."

Angela shrugged. "The family's been through some hard times," she said. "He doesn't want anything else to happen to them again."

She looked at them. "We're getting close" She admitted. "New Orleans is… Not always the safest place for even accomplished witches and wizards."

"Voodoo," Quil muttered. "And zombies and those Inferi things, right?" Embry asked.

"Right." Angela nodded. "And in the Louisiana Bayou… There are monsters there, just don't risk it." She shuddered.

"Great." Embry muttered. "Good to know."

Adsila moaned. Boy, she hated this.

* * *

As a member of the DOMASIA (The Department of Magical and Secret Intelligence of America) she had been trained to resist and react under extreme circumstances, including capture- and torture.

Damn, but it sucked.

But now she had a plan.

She found out what she needed to anyway- the man didn't have a damn clue- except an anonymous tip-off.

Oh, and to add to her humiliation? Yesterday he brought a camera crew. That's right, they filmed her. They said she was a witch, captured by the 'insidious head of an evil organisation, aimed to promote dark magic and the evil occult worldwide through the worship of Satan'. Oh, boy.

And she heard snippets of them arguing. They didn't think that she could hear them, 'passed out' as she was. But she heard them. She heard that an anonymous tip-off was leading them… Somewhere.

Somewhere where they would film the sequence. Her torturer told them that the head of the Second Salemers- whoever that person is- was ordering them to go to South America.

South America? What was in South America?

Whatever it was, it was big, and clearly, not something to be ignored. She needed to notify MACUSA, and the various Ministries and Councils of Magic- heck, the ICW if needs be!

And she knew how. She had built up her power. And prepared a shield charm while that jerk was asleep. And then, she had secretly sent (using an old magical Cherokee technique) to transfer a bit of power into flame. Well, in this case they had gas lighting, but it could be transferred and used to fuel a fire.

Right. She thought. It was time to get to it.

She needed to leave. Fast.

* * *

Adsila Sizemore Quintana was silent, deep in thought for a long time.

She had been with someone.

Someone who professed to know the future.

But damn. Crystal balls are such… Such…

She grimaced and drank her tea.

Nope, tea leaves would not work either.

She always preferred wands. She loved them. The science of it, the intriguing intricacies, the sheer, enchanting _power_ of it… That made sense. That was beyond exciting and required intelligence, awareness and skill. She had been so passionate about wandlore, she treated it religiously even. Her deep devotion and passionate love for the art had attracted the attention of Garrick Ollivander in Britain and he had invited her for tea, and dinner, whereupon they had discussed at great lengths, the wand market in America and the cores, woods and combinations there, and their properties, as well as the ones in Britain. She had brought samples of wand woods and cores native to the United States. Garrick Ollivander had examined them, but he had grimaced when she explained to him who the four major wandmakers were in the US and what they made their wands out of. Violeta Beauvais only made wands out of swamp mayhaw wood and Rougarou hair. Johannes Jonker experimented with several different wand cores before settling only with Wampus cat hair. Likewise, Thiago Quintana had only one core, whatever that was (she suspected that it was White River Monster spine) and Shikoba Wolfe had worked with Thunderbird tail feather as well.

"But they're all the same," Mr. Ollivander complained. "And they live so far apart, how will you Americans know which wand wood and wand core is more suited for you than the others?"

She had scoffed. "My thoughts precisely."

Ollivander and Adsila Sizemore III had developed a firm friendship during which she had asked to work as his assistant- which he surprisingly agreed- and gathered woods and cores for him. In time she became his apprentice. She was determined to take wandmaking to a new level of refinement in America and so was Mr. Ollivander.

But the cores that British wizards used were different to those used by American ones. America didn't have unicorns or dragons or phoenixes. These were hard to find and not at all native. Importing them from abroad would be far too difficult, but her learning wandmaking in Britain when she planned to establish her craft in the United States, where different cores and occasionally woods were used. She had to test them out, travel and experiment herself.

And she did. It was some time before she met Thiago Quintana when she was viewing the White River Monster. He said he'd fancied her, but was far from happy that she was looking for White River Monster spines. He'd been gruff and she explained to him then that he should start working with a variety of cores, with which he firmly refused and insulted her. She had been offended. Their relationship was heated and prickly from the very beginning.

He thought she was a spoiled, snobbish, know-it-all brat from one of Wizarding America's wealthiest and most renowned families. She thought he was a stuck-up, bad-tempered, paranoid, jealous jerk who would not see reason.

She had complained to Mr. Ollivander about him during their contacts. She always thought he might be putting her down, doing everything he could to destroy her business before she even sold a wand. But that was not the truth, far from it. He'd kept silent. And from time to time, she could have sworn that while she was studying magical creatures and woods in Arkansas that he smiled at her direction with a soft look in his eye.

She also realised that he wasn't putting her down at all: apparently he was moving closer and closer. Becoming more approachable. Less cold and more civil, and then more and more polite. Trying to break the ice.

One day she had slipped and fallen into ice. A White River Monster was there. Not a pleasant encounter. But Thiago had saved her, subdued the monster, pulled her up from the ice and wrapped her in blankets, giving hr Pepper-Up potion and another tonic for shock and special tomato and chicken soup- his mother's recipe. They'd become friends, and quite close, often helping each other. And they had been in love.

Adsila III closed her eyes at all the memories.

They'd married. And boy, did Mr. Ollivander make a joke out of it. They had all bonded over talk of young love, relationships, family and wandlore.

Love doesn't always strike you down, she thought. It's not possession- it's not a one-way thing. She thought.

That's why she was so disturbed. The thought of the wolves' 'imprinting' way of securing mates… It sounded possessive. And Adsila- her namesake- had always been so fiercely independent.

It irked her, that concept- not that love could hit you hard and fast- she knew for some it was like that- but it could be one-sided and that it was a naturally-built thing to not merely seek out your soulmate, even though he or she could be unknowing and unaware of this, even too young to understand the concept of love itself. That a person could always pop up and act firstly like a big brother, then a best friend, then a romantic soulmate. It sounded like the imprinter was imposing him or herself upon the other person they felt attracted to. And how on earth could someone you see as a brother first ever end up being your mate for life?

Adsila III frowned and sipped her tea.

"She will survive," the seer said calmly. "And so will your nephew. They will not be crushed, I promise you."

Adsila Sizemore Quintana frowned. "There's something going on." She stated.

"All of this… There's something not right, isn't there?"

"No," the seer gave a sigh. "But… There are ways to solve the issue. If they work fast, that is."

"Is there anything I can do?" She pressed.

"Not yet," the seer replied calmly. "Not more than should be done."

She frowned. Seers were always so cryptic.

"You will know when the time comes. All you have to do is provide them with whatever it takes for them to stop this oncoming disaster."

"Very well, then." Adsila Sizemore Quintana sighed. "Very well."

* * *

The gas lamp burned bright as normal, eerily so in the darkness, but it emitted a faint hissing sound. It was almost time.

Adsila tried to hide a smile as her tormentor approached her.

"Given up, yet, devil's w***?" He taunted. "Have ya?" He raised the whip prepared to strike her again, bringing it down, only for him to fly backwards.

The gas lamp exploded.

The wood was dry and musty down in the cellar. Adsila had prepared a shield charm, and she would be unharmed. She simply waited while the whole house burst into flames.

Then she rose up, weakly but with strength. The bas**** had left some food on the table to taunt her, eating them all, while she starved. While it made her insides churn to eat something that he prepared for himself, she knew to survive she had no choice. Hunger overwhelmed her. She had shielded the table too.

Grabbing them and the bottle of water, she charged out of there.

It was a real pity she didn't have a wand.

But where was she? Startled, outside the ruined house, she looked around. She didn't bother stopping though, only looking in all directions, wary of another sneak-attack.

She was in New Orleans.

Adsila cursed and kept going.

* * *

"Heidi," the witch called out.

Heidi was waiting for her. "They're going to gather recruits," she murmured. She knew that this witch would make sure that no one would see or hear them.

"So they'll be scattered," she remarked. "I take it they're not just looking for them in Europe."

"No," Heidi frowned. "We're almost finished. But then how will we…?"

"Because right now, is not the time," her brows furrowed. "You want vengeance, so do I. You want the Volturi and the Cullens to pay? So do I. I also want MACUSA and the ministries and councils of magic to pay. And the Muggles." She stated. "The non-magicals. We will have vengeance Heidi, and they will know what it feels like- I promise you, they will," she said calmly. "But vengeance, as the Muggles in America say, is a dish best served cold. We can't act rashly or angrily. Not until the time comes. When the timing is right and the place- and it will come soon- the pain will be ten times more than what they would feel. Now is far from the right time."

Heidi nodded. "I understand."

"Keep searching for recruits," she suggested. "You want the Volturi to get all the help they need. Them and witnesses. The more the better."

She looked at her. "The Cullens are on the run. They're getting desperate, but they're scattered. We need them there too- it's worse than killing them before this is done. The agony, the betrayal… Oh, now they will know what it feels like." She said smoothly. "Right now they could be anywhere. We need them right where we want them."

"And how are we to accomplish that?" Heidi asked, bewildered.

"The Cullens know no loyalty other than to themselves, first and foremost," the witch replied. "And so… We have one of them."

"Who-" Heidi's eyes bugged. "The girl. Their daughter." _Renesmee_.

The enchantress smiled. "The NSPS received an anonymous tip-off too. Now, I have the Cullens' daughter. I also have a MACUSA wizard. And something which will no doubt lure the Volturi to Argentina when the time comes."

"Argentina." Heidi mused. "That's where it will happen?"

"At the biggest and most exciting event in all the magical world." She smiled. "Where not just witches and wizards but all manner of magical creatures will gather and congregate. The Muggles will have no choice but to accept the proof of it all, especially as the NSPS have grown in number." She loathed the fanatic American Non-magical society but they would have their uses. Because of them, their world will burn, their people will suffer and she would have vengeance upon the Muggle world, the ministries and councils of magic who were supposed to protect their people but instead hid them.

"They only grew because I allowed them to grow, Heidi," she remarked. "Most American Muggles- or No-Majes- would only scoff at their idiocy and 'superstition' if it weren't for me. I gave them the fuel to light their flames. But the fire would not merely consume the greedy, corrupt and traitorous governing bodies that betray their own people- but themselves. And now with that vulgar creature that is soon to enter the White House in Washington D.C as No-Maj president –he hates outsiders who are _non-magical_ and merely new and remotely suspicious to this country- he will fan the flames into wildfire. If he hates non-magical outsiders who are different and are overly suspicious of them, I am sure he will feel more hatred towards everything remotely supernatural. The Muggles- or No-Maj electoral college have already elected him."

Heidi bowed her beautiful head.

"In the meantime, keep an eye on Jane and Alec, please?" She asked. "It would be a pity if they missed the party. Marcus too."

"What about the Obscurus?" Heidi asked.

She half-turned. "Grindelwald made a mistake in thinking he could ever control an Obscurus-possessed child. But I have no such ambition. They're too dangerous. You can't cure someone who's mentally and emotionally unstable. Someone who's been locked up, tortured and starved since early childhood, neglected and deprived of love and comfort. They suppressed their abilities, instead of learning how to control them- they tried to crush them." She said bluntly. "But their powers are tied to their emotions and you can't get rid of those: fear, terror anger, pain, hurt, love, desperation. A child feels all those. And thus their magic lashes out. It grows stronger and more powerful, but with a will of its own. You can't cure an Obscurus any more than you can eradicate someone's mental disease. You can't extract the parasite from the person. But you can give it a peaceful end." She said quietly. "I will regret it the most," she said softly. "Not being able to save that poor child. After all, I was a mother too." Heidi could see her face clearer now. "Until the Cullens, Volturi and Muggles were responsible for their deaths along with my husband and parents." She took a deep and shaky breath, turning towards Heidi. "And those of my brothers and sisters. Once I had a family. Like you. But the self-centred, obsessive, unconcerned and callous whims of these people destroyed them all. Now, only I remain. But I will make them pay. So must you. They were your family too. And I think you've sat still long enough."

Heidi nodded, not meeting her eyes. She was right.

It was time to make them pay. All of them.

* * *

Keme froze. "What was that?" He demanded.

Angela whipped out her wand along with him. "Get ready," she warned the wolves.

They crouched, ready to transform.

Just then something flew at them, but it wasn't a zombie or a rougarou. It wasn't even a No-Maj.

It was Adsila.

She gasped and fell to the ground.

"Adsila?" Keme gasped. Seth launched himself towards her, but she was bleeding.

"Have to get away," she mumbled. "They'll be… Searching. I set the house of fire."

"Come on." Keme lifted Adsila up. "We have to apparate to Aunt Adsila's."

"Alright Keme," Angela advised. "The four of you, hold on."

They held on and with an ear-splitting crack they disapparated.

* * *

"So no help," Emmett said glumly.

"None," Carlisle said gently. "Besides, we've asked them enough. Last time they were only meant for witnesses. Now we don't know what we're setting them up against."

"He's right." Esmé agreed.

"So what shall we do?" Jasper asked. "Go back to Forks?"

Bella agreed with that decision. "Nessie," she said warily. "But they'll definitely be there." She wanted to go home. She wanted to lie down, even though she couldn't sleep. To feel the warmth, the cosiness of four walls around her, the Cullen's big house with its pale white walls, decorated with art and antiques or her small, tasteful, pretty cottage with its sofa, Ottoman and medieval chair and its stocked bookcase. Nessie's nursery. Her bedroom. Smell the fragrance of her daughter's hair, feel the warmth of her little form in her arms.

She closed her eyes longing for home and a simple life.

"But we can't," she whispered. "We have to find Adsila. Get them to listen to us. We don't want war. Show them we're the good guys. That's the only way we'll be able to live our lives in peace."

Edward nodded, reluctantly. "She's right. Now where…"

Alice gasped. "New Orleans. No- wait. They're at a shop in…" She blinked.

Edward grabbed Bella's arm. "Let's go."

* * *

"Adsila." Keme set her down.

"Adsila." Seth gasped. "Angela, could you-" Keme began.

She cast a diagnosis spell.

"Broken ribs and ankles look twisted and broken too," her face was white. "Internal bleeding as well as external to the head. Skull appears fractured. She's suffering from blood-loss and malnutrition. Spinal injuries as well. Her injuries have not been attended to." She took a shaky breath.

" _Accio_ Blood-Replenishing potion." She murmured, waving her wand. _"Accio_ Nutrient potions." She summoned various other things. _"Accio_ Dittany. _Accio_ Pickled Murtlap." Those things zoomed at her.

"Give us some space." She ordered. "I'm going to put her to sleep now so I can perform emergency surgery." They nodded.

"Seth." Leah touched his arm and pulled him back while Angela worked on Adsila.

He was shaking, white and sweating, like mad. He looked sick. Like he wanted nothing more than to lurch forwards and scoop her up in his arms. But he obviously knew better. Angela looked like she knew what she was doing.

Keme looked pale and clammy as well. It was some time- who knew? A few hours at most- when Angela announced she had finished and could do no more. "Now she has to rest." Waving her wand, she levitated Adsila's motionless form so they would be able to carry her upstairs.

* * *

"Well, we found Adsila." Embry said glumly.

"And she's safe." Keme heaved out a sigh. "Now all we have to do is inform MACUSA."

"Inform MACUSA?" His aunt's voice sounded from behind him. She shook her head. "Good luck with getting them to listen."

Keme spun around. "Aunt Adsila." He stated.

"So she's safe?" His aunt asked sharply.

He nodded. "She's resting upstairs. Angela performed emergency surgery on her."

"Good." She looked enormously relieved. "We've had news."

"What news?" Quil looked puzzled.

"An Obscurus." She sounded grim. "It's been sighted. And it's heading south."

* * *

Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was supposed to be deserted right now. The masked witch sighed as she took in the beauty and magnificence of the granite castle. It's magnificence displayed in a grand combination of towers, curving bay windows, slanted roofs with dark-tiles, gabled dormer-windows and so much more. She could easily see the hall where the students would be sorted. And one of them would have a certain witch from Forks, Washington.

Memories of Hogwarts surfaced in her mind. It looked so much like home, both castles. So warm and cosy, despite the magnificence. But like Hogwarts, it could shape people's lives not only for the better, but for the worst.

She needed to speak with the Headmaster, Agilbert Fontaine. About Claire Young-Wanalosett and the witch who was out for revenge.

* * *

"You have to go to the Argentina, to the Patagonian Desert." Aunt Adsila said firmly. "The Cullens are being lured there. Whoever these people are, they have their daughter."

"They'll come for her." A voice stated. They all looked up. Adsila looked weary but alert. And far from pleased.

Her eyes narrowed as she regarded the wolves. "And I think you have some explaining to do."

* * *

"So how did you manage to lure that Dhampir child out of Forks?"

"With the Obscurial." She replied, calm as ever.

"Despite being half vampire, she has… Incredible sympathy. Of course she ended being drawn in. Curiosity killed the cat as the Muggles- sorry, No-Majes say." She sighed. "And Jacob Black is currently making his way, searching for her."

"They're in a mess." The dark-haired witch looked grim. Revenge was on the way.

* * *

"We're almost there." _Her_ tone and expression darkened and hardened. "We're so very close. Closer than we've ever been. Years of oppression, un-caring and callous leaders, suffering in silence has led to this. Now we will have revenge."

"All of us." He agreed, sending the owl on its way. The Cullens might be all over the place, but there were some people who cared. And they bet they knew where they would be.

* * *

"So you Cullens are vampires who have a Dhampir daughter and shapeshifting humans that aren't wizards or No-Majes but call themselves werewolves even though you're not?" Adsila asked coldly.

They nodded. No one told her about the imprinting yet. They didn't know how to broach it to her and whether or not she would freak out.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And all that just happened?"

"It did." They all agreed, including Keme and Angela.

Adsila IV sighed. "Keme you should get back home, the children-"

"Are fine. I've checked up on them and Eduda and Elisi are with them and our House-Elf." He stated.

"Well, in that case, we'd better warn MACUSA." Adsila said shortly. "The NSPS are heading to South America."

"South America?" Leah said, bewildered. "What's there?"

"I don't know- a lot of magical things." She said bluntly. "Creatures, plants, wizards and witches. Castelobruxo, the South American school in Brazil that takes everyone from South and Central America. Some of the most famous Quidditch teams in the world."

"Quidditch?" Quil asked, puzzled. "It's to wizards what soccer is to No-Majes- the most popular and widely-viewed and played sport in the world, though some people in the US prefer Quodpot." Adsila closed her eyes. "There's four balls and it's played on broomsticks. Tell you about it later." Angela muttered.

"Sounds pretty cool."

"Anyway," Adsila interrupted. "They're heading down south. I don't know what's going on, but I heard that the NSPS received an anonymous tip-off. That means that- whether or not whatever it is they're so eager to see is true- they're going to South America." She frowned. "Whatever it is… They won't even be able to get close. I researched Castelobruxo," Angela put in. "All the magical schools that have been registered, that is. It's an imposing square edifice of golden rock that looks like an ancient pre-European temple, but it's shrouded entirely in magic. If No-Majes set eyes on it- if they ever manage to make it to that part of the Amazon rainforest which is actually impossible, even with sophisticated mountain-climbing equipment, helicopters and planes- they wouldn't be able to see it." They all looked at her. "It looks like a ruin to No-Majes. They see it, it's a dangerous ruin with signs that tell that it's dangerous and could collapse any moment. Plus, it's guided by the Caipora. They're small, furry spirit-beings who are… Extraordinarily mischievous at best and a pain in the neck at most."

"So not Castelobruxo." Adsila stated. "Or Ilvermorny. As far as we know they don't know where the schools are. But…" Her face sunk into her hands.

"Adsila." Seth sounded worried. He moved over to her and touched her shoulder. Keme stiffened but said nothing.

"I'm fine." She said softly. "But it doesn't discount the fact that whatever it is they're looking for, there are plenty of magical things in South America. And whoever gave them a tip-off…" She paused. "I think it's a traitor."

* * *

After that horrifying thought, Adsila managed to convince them not to contact anybody to tell them of their location, likely also remembering what happened to Garrick Ollivander in Britain during the Second Wizarding War and not wanting the same thing to happen to her aunt.

She was in a soft bed with warm, clean sheets. She had eaten a filling- but not sickening- amount of hot chicken and tomato soup. She had had a bath. Her injuries were healing swiftly.

And yet something irked her.

Something was not right. She knew that there had to be a traitor. Something was very, very wrong.

And then something happened.

She fell asleep- but not before she set up dream-catchers. These were special types. Not to ward off nightmares and catch good dreams, but things that she had to be aware of. A magical Native American spell had been cast on them.

And she dreamt.

She dreamt of a mass of something. Like black fog, but it wasn't. It was unstable, dark magic. Chaotic and powerful. It was destroying everything.

She dreamed of a massive russet-furred wolf and a wizard in MACUSA robes and a girl who looked like Edward Cullen. Renesmee. The Dhampir daughter.

And a desert ... A desert with magical parts embedded within it but the No-Majes were unaware of that as usual. They only saw a great expanse of sand and dust.

And someone… Turning. Her face smiling in a sinister way. With dark hair and eyes, and pale skin.

That was before she woke up.

And she looked down to see the Cullens had had arrived.

* * *

To say that Adsila was pleased to see them would be a blunt lie. Her aunt and namesake wasn't pleased either, any more than the wolves but they let them in nonetheless, before anyone could notice.

Everything had been explained to Adsila IV- and III- but it didn't make them any happier.

Nevertheless, they were also suffering for things, and they- after realising that they also had a common enemy- told the Cullens everything that had happened.

"Someone did betray us." Edward said. He told her about the witch.

Her eyes bugged. She remembered the witch in her dream now.

"That's her," Edward whispered, seeing her thoughts.

"But why would she do that?" Adsila IV hissed.

"I don't know," Esmé whispered. "None of us do."

"This has to be a trap," Adsila and Keme said at the same time.

"What choice do we have?" Bella burst out. Adsila's eyes narrowed.

"For one, you don't _act_ without thinking." She said through gritted teeth. Bella immediately quietened.

"Hey, it wasn't Bella's-" Adsila turned her heated glare at Edward.

"Enough. Maybe another time." Aunt Adsila said firmly. "But not now. We all have bigger things to worry about. Is there any way you can inform the other members of your pack?"

Adsila scowled and Keme's face darkened. Seth winced at that. No, he definitely couldn't tell her now.

"The Floo network?" Angela suggested. "Or just a fire."

"What if they're checking the all the fires?" Adsila said suspiciously. "And they're being monitored?"

"It's a risk we have to take," Angela said determinedly.

Adsila frowned. "What date is this?"

"It's June 31st." Angela replied. "Why?"

Adsila swore in Cherokee and Narragansett Algonquian.

"Damn it." She cursed. "The summer break. I'm not sure if the students at Castelobruxo follow the same school year as Ilvermorny, but it's a good chance that some kids from Ilvermorny and their families will be vacationing in South America." She scowled. "Damn it. But they're luring the NSPS there. A huge number of them with camera crews."

"But that doesn't mean they'll find anything though," Keme said, doubtfully.

"I know." Adsila looked up at her brother. "But still…"

Alice froze. And then gasped.

"What?" Adsila said.

"She can see the future," Bella explained. "Alice? What is it? What do you see?" Edward pressed.

"The Volturi," Alice gasped. "They're coming… To South America."

"What?" The witches and wizards of the room sounded bewildered. Alice moaned.

"They heard about what happened to us," she wailed. "They're on the way. Now they have proof that we've endangered the whole vampire world. They're going to punish us."

"They're heading to Forks?" Emmett blurted. _"Again?"_

"Wait," Keme halted. "Who _are_ the Volturi?"

Doctor and Mrs. Cullen hastily explained to them.

"Oh," Adsila closed her eyes. "Just when we thought things couldn't get any better," her brother growled.

"So they're heading to Forks?"

"No," Alice looked startled. "Right now… They're recruiting."

"Recruiting?" Bella looked alarmed.

"More members of the guard. More witnesses. That's before they head to America." She blinked.

A flash of visions made Alice see something. A crimson dress. Mahogany curls. The most beautiful face for a vampire.

"Heidi?" She sounded puzzled. What did Heidi have to do with this?

"Is she recruiting?" Jasper asked.

"I… I think so. I see them. Heidi and Demetri. Felix. Alec and Jane. Corrin, Chelsea, so many others. They're all over the continent. But they're not just in Europe. They've gone to Asia too. And Africa." Her eyes bugged. "Edward- they're getting three times the number they brought with them to Forks."

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. "And how are we supposed to keep Nessie and the others safe by that with MACUSA on our tails?"

"They-" Alice froze. "They're not heading north. They're… Going south." Keme and Adsila stared at her. "They're heading... To South America." She blinked.

"Why?" Keme demanded. He stared at his sister and his silent, brooding aunt and Angela.

"You said they're recruiting right now?" Alice nodded. "They're almost finished."

"Merlin's underwear," Adsila gasped. The wolves and the Cullens stared at her. Her eyes shot at Edward. "You said this witch set you free? Only to frame you? Someone in MACUSA tried to execute you?"

"Yeah, but she set us free again." Jasper stated. Rosalie frowned. "Where are you going with this?"

Edward gasped. "There _is_ someone in MACUSA."

"Not just that," Adsila muttered. "So there's someone in MACUSA. And based on what I know, a number of really inappropriate incidents have led to more No-Majes joining the NSPS or Second Salemers. And I did hear they received a tip-off." She said darkly. "From an anonymous somebody. And not to mention, the Volturi are heading this way. And that No-Majes are currently having a tense time. They elected a president here in the United States that's not exactly… Well-loved by all."

"I'd say," Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie muttered.

"And everything's so tense… She framed you." Adsila gasped. "She wants a three-way war."

Their eyes shot up at her. "What?" Angela gasped.

"No-Maj, wizard and vampire." Keme breathed.

"That's why she framed you," Adsila whispered to the Cullens. "In order to start a three-way war. To lure the Volturi to the Americas. But to get MACUSA to treat you as runaway fugitives- which you admittedly are at this moment. Luring you to South America. And meanwhile getting the NSPS to go to South America too."

"But why?" Quil blurted. He sounded frustrated. "What's in South America?"

"The question is, why do they want everyone to attack _now,_ and in South America?" Adsila got up and began pacing. Keme scowled.

"If these Volturi are recruiting… They're scattered all over the continents," Adsila began. "That's what you said." She nodded to Alice. "They're scattered. It's a bad time. They'll be all over the place."

Keme nodded. "Even for you immortals, this could take a long time." He agreed.

"And MACUSA is currently trying to find me and dealing with numerous crises. President Quahog once said- before I left- something to do with the ICW- the International Confederation of Wizards. Our UN." She frowned. "They're putting pressure on him to do something about the NSPS and reinforcing Rappaport's Law completely which would bring stricter measures to the witches and wizards in the United States. They'll be too busy to even stick their heads up for air even for a moment. The No-Majes are rioting about their president-elect, and the No-Maj White House are busy trying to secure a peaceful transition." She muttered. "This doesn't make any sense!" She exclaimed, frustrated.

"No," Keme agreed. "Only an idiot would attack right now." They both said.

"And whoever this witch is, she is _clearly_ not an idiot," Adsila said frustrated.

"She wants the full attention. There's a reason the NSPS are bringing a camera crew to South America. A big one. And I bet they're getting a lot of people and they've infiltrated the White House too." The wolves and Cullens looked alarmed. "So a direction connection to the footage- whatever it is- they're planning to capture in South America and North America's media. But not now, surely. The media are too occupied about the orange buffoon about to go into the White House. And the Volturi are recruiting. So it can't be now." She said frustrated.

"So when?" Embry demanded.

"I don't know!" Adsila threw her hands into the air. "Whoever this is, she wants the full attention of the No-Maj World, the Wizarding World, and the Vampire one. She wants a war the size that would shame the First, Second and Global Wizarding Wars! Something to make the No-Maj World Wars look like a kids' food-fight! She wants an explosion, she wants people's attention-" her mind drifted to the- many- kids and their families heading to vacation in South America.

"She wants- Merlin's beard!" She gasped.

"What?" Keme demanded.

"The World Cup!" She gasped. "The Quidditch World Cup- it's in July, in Argentina!"

* * *

 **Once again, I am so, VERY, VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN A LONG TIME! I'M SO SORRY!**

 **And I've changed the date to make it correspond with the Quidditch World Cup. It's 2014. Even in the first page it would have changed. As for the guy they talked about, technically he wasn't anywhere near being president-elect during this time, but to make things more tense within the No-Maj community in this 'verse, I admit he has. Besides, in _Harry Potter and the Queen's Handbag_ , Harry, Ron and Hermione learn that it's the queen's eightieth birthday. The timing is wrong as the queen turned eighty in 2006 when the skit was made and Harry Ron and Hermione being students meant this was somewhere between 1993 and 1995. So the queen is older in that universe. **

**So hey, I'm in good company. Look up the skit, if you don't believe me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**To Readers:** **Very important: UPDATED** **\- Sorry about this, but I've made some changes. The initial plot was going on for too long. The original plan was for them to go to a border town at the US-Mexico border, but now I've changed that to the Patagonian Desert to move things up more quickly.**

 **I'm so, very, very sorry. But it won't happen again!**

 **To theronjohn325: Thank you- but I'm so sorry! I've been busy with work and study!**

 **To NicoleR85: Sorry, but I've been busy! Thanks, anyway!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I don't own _Harry Potter_ , _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**

 **and _Twilight_ \- that belongs to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively.**

* * *

The astonishment was beyond comprehension. _"The Quidditch World Cup?!"_ That was Keme and Angela at once, the latter gasping, and the former demanding albeit in a shocked, horrified manner.

"Wait- what?" Quil was bewildered.

"Quidditch," Adsila muttered. "The World Cup- it's in Argentina. That's when they're going to attack. The Volturi will be lead to Argentina, and the NSPS- they've got people heading to South America at this very moment. That's why they want a camera crew. To capture everything- proof that wizards and magical beings and creatures exist."

Keme frowned. "But they won't be able to get it," he protested. "Quidditch stadiums, especially for something as momentous as the World Cup- are enchanted by more than just spells. First off, they're situated in places that are diabolically difficult to get to, unless you practice magic like portkeys, or certain stuff. Even to buy camping equipment for fans who've travelled from around the world to watch, they nearest settlements and shops would be miles and miles away, you'd need at least a week to get there. This world cup is going to be in the middle of a desert- the Patagonian Desert. I can't see how a bunch of No-Majes would get there easily, especially not when they're No-Maj repelling wards and other things in place. We can't even apparate to that place- you'd need to apparate to the portkey sites."

"But we've been _infiltrated,"_ Adsila argued. "They have someone in MACUSA. At least one person. They have someone in the NSPS. And the Volturi too. Not to mention, countless people from around the world, and magical creatures will be in attendance. The president told me the opening ceremony will be mascot-themed. And we all know they always use magical creatures like Leprechauns for Ireland, a troll for the Norwegian team, River Genies for the Ivory Coast and more. They will all be at the opening ceremony this year. What a perfect opportunity to show off- which is what they want wizards to do! A display of magical power, diversity and uniqueness in culture, skill in Quidditch and mystique. What a perfect thing to capture on cameras!"

"I'd say," Emmett muttered. The Cullens and Wolves looked astonished.

"Proof that magic exists along with magical beings and creatures," Adsila said quietly. "And wizards, beings and beasts from _all over the magical world,_ Keme. This will spread world-wide mayhem; a global witch and vampire hunt among other creatures. And if No-Maj United States has a president that's not exactly welcoming of his own kind from overseas that can potentially threaten the people he wants to protect- regardless whether you like him or not- how do you think he'd react to the idea that witches, vampires, dragons and other things live alongside him?"

A thunder-struck silence hit them all. Even Keme could not answer that.

But then he frowned and said, "There's something more: I still don't get what the talks about an Obscurial has to do with any of this?"

Adsila closed her eyes. "It can't have come at a worst time. In fact-" she froze and then cursed.

"It can't have come at a worst time," she gritted her teeth. "An Obscurus amid all this- this is to make it triply hard to deal with it all at once."

Keme shot up to his feet. "But not impossible."

"Do you think we'll be able to warn MACUSA, brother?" Adsila challenged. "No. If they have someone on the inside, they'll do everything to make sure we won't get near the president. Or any other head of state, who by the way, has no reason to believe us as we're harbouring fugitives in their eyes!" She threw her hands up and began pacing again. "We have no choice. We need to go to Argentina."

Keme looked thunderous. "Do you have any idea what usually happens when people spring a trap?" He demanded.

Adsila narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I _know_ brother. Just as I know, I may be fined, fired and disgraced once this is all over it. Wizarding America might see me as another Dorcus Twelvetrees. They may imprison or even execute me, but the least I could do is put things right. And I won't be doing this alone."

Seth suddenly stood up. "Then I'll be going with you!"

She stared at him but before she could say something a large, tawny owl flew into the room, taking everyone by surprise. It clutched a large parchment envelope in its talons, dropping it onto the coffee table.

Adsila gingerly picked it up. She stared at the Cullens. "It's addressed to you."

Carlisle reached over. "I'll take it," he said. The owl preened and ruffled it's feathers while Angela absently fed it a treat.

Carlisle read the letter. "What is it, Carlisle?" Jasper demanded. "What does it say?"

Edward gasped. "What?" Bella demanded. "Edward- what is it-"

"They've got Nessie," Carlisle whispered. Bella went whiter than her usual shade, and nearly fell over, except Edward was clutching her tight, his face as white as hers, shaking and pinched.

 _"How?!"_ Esmé and Rosalie demanded.

"Your daughter?" Keme demanded. Adsila turned incredulous looks to her brother.

* * *

Suddenly the lights dimmed.

In no time, Adsila Sizemore Quintana whipped out her own wand. "Someone's breached the village wards." She warned.

Keme, Adsila and Angela whipped out their wands. The vampires and wolves leapt to their feet. The wolves got ready to shift while the vampires crouched, ready to attack.

The dark-haired witch smirked. "Fools." She muttered. Sweeping her wand, she put out the lights and cast a spell that put most of the inhabitants to sleep.

All except the inhabitants of one wand shop. Yes, she knew who Adsila Sizemore and her family were, she wasn't stupid.

" _Alohomora,"_ she muttered to the reinforced door. The gate had been harder as this was after-hours, and she wasn't going to risk the front door, but the back door was a different matter entirely.

A shadowy hooded figure appeared out of nowhere, and the dark-haired witch threw back her own hood, smirking with ices like dark ice.

"You!" Edward growled. "What do you want?"

"You'll be surprised." She stated, scathingly. "In the absence of justice, I want vengeance."

She raised her arms to the ceiling. The windows and doors swung themselves shut and the sound of clicking locks was heard.

"Who are you?" Adsila demanded. The witches and wizards- minus Adsila Sizemore Quintana who was preparing a secret- raised and pointed their wands at her. "What do you want?"

"Right now, I only want to talk. Later on, I want more in the long-term but it doesn't matter now." Her icy, loathing-filled eyes levelled out a stare at Bella and Edward.

Bella shrieked in rage. "What have you done to my daughter?"

"Right now, I promise she's unharmed and simply in a deep sleep." She stated.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded.

The witch answered with a smile that could make the fires of hell freeze.

"Let me explain: who am I and what do I want with you? My name is Adriana Della Rosa. I am a witch of part Italian descent but was born in France after my father's family escaped during the… Troubles of the Wizarding Wars in Europe. I was educated in Beauxbatons where I met the love of my life." She smiled slowly. "His name was Luciano de Milo. We had our successful careers in the French Ministry of Magic, got married and had two beautiful children. Oh, and we were happy, we were so happy until Luciano told me that he wanted to take a little trip to Italy in 2006 with our son who was four years old and our daughter who was nearly one year in age." Her dark eyes flashed with rage and… Grief?

"Most of our relative were in Milan and Florence, but we decided to travel all across Italy with our children. In particular, there was this one town that drew our curiosity: Volterra."

Esmé gasped and the Cullens froze.

"Yes, we were in Volterra, March 2006. There was a festival, full of people in red robes, celebrating and mimicking a festival hundreds of years ago, which commemorates the burning of witches and vampires. I was uneasy. I had read about and travelled to various countries, including this one. I didn't want the children to come, in case they started displaying accidental magic, but Luciano assured me: the children would be closely watched by us. So, we went there. It was a hot sunny day, and crowded, full of people, including tourists with red cloaks. And suddenly my little boy, my four-year-old son, tugged at my hand. He pointed right across the fountain: a handsome young man, with bronze hair and the palest, palest skin, taking off his shirt and stepping forwards near the fountain to sparkle in the sunlight…."

Edward went a sickly grey-white, and Bella was so white if she wasn't a vampire she would have fainted. Alice looked sick, terrified, frightened. The rest of the Cullens didn't see any of this happening, but they knew…. They knew what had happened…

"I think you know the rest of the story," she laughed harshly. "The girl stops the boy, and as it turns out Juliet tells Romeo that she isn't dead after all. But my son saw everything and so did I. I insisted we leave immediately. But they still caught us. We barely managed to escape and that was because Luciano, my husband, stayed back to fight them off." Her eyes flashed with rage and tears. "As you can imagine, he was overpowered. I wish with all my heart I stayed behind, but I needed to get my children to safety. It doesn't matter. We were hunted down. I lost my children. My son who was four years old, my daughter who hadn't even reached the age of one… And my husband who I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, to grow old and to hold my grandchildren… Because of you." She said softly.

Edward began to shake his head slowly, then fervently, in horrific denial.

"They died because of you. I spent years and years… Tracking, trying to find justice for the murderers of my children… But the ministries in Europe failed me. They were all concerned with the International Statute of Secrecy for any real justice. Justice was denied to me. So, I swore to find vengeance. Against those that allowed my husband's and my children's death to be shoved under the rug instead of properly burying them… Against the Non-magicals who played a hand in my children's demise when they spotted accidental magic when we were hiding and I went back to find my husband… And against the monsters that destroyed my family, my children who didn't even have time to go to school," she breathed.

Edward was whiter than paper now. Bella and Alice looked… Sick.

"You know what I want? I wanted justice. But no one's getting that, are they? The ministries and councils of magic, including MACUSA here, in America, are adamant. Secrecy is more important. But I have nothing more to lose." Adriana took a deep, shaking breath. Now all her secrets were out.

"So I joined an organisation… Committed to avenging the wrongs done upon us. You will not stop us. You can never do such a thing. Soon everything will begin. And the whole world will know that you were the ones who brought three worlds to ruin: the non-magical world, the magical and your own race- everything will be revealed soon enough. Because of you, the Volturi are coming. I infiltrated the Volturi, I found a way to break Chelsea's spell and Corin's. They are being led here… On evidence that you have endangered the entire vampire race… Which in a sense is true."

Everyone recoiled. "Please," Carlisle whispered.

"Your daughter Renesmee, as I've said, is unharmed. But I can't have justice, so I must have revenge. You will be there to see it. She's in Argentina in the Patagonian Desert. Where the Quidditch World Cup begins."

Just then Adsila Sizemore Quintana attacked. A flash of lights were directed at Adriana's direction, except she blocked it, though it took her by surprise, causing her to fall over. Keme seized the opportunity to shoot a hex at her, but she dodged it, and shot a spell at the lights- an old-fashioned chandelier. It came crashing down, and she shouted a powerful spell, unlocking the doors and window, before waving her wand and allowing shelves, chairs, tables- every piece of furniture and ornamentation to come crashing towards them.

"If you want to see your daughter alive for the last time," She called out. "I suggest you be there! And not tip of MACUSA. You don't think we've infiltrated them too?" She swept her wand and went out, disapparating in front of the house.

Adsila Sizemore Quintana sighed. "Well," she said ruefully. "Nothing for it."

The witches and wizard came coughing from the dust and debris. "Here," Adsila choked. "I'll help you clean up." "Me too," Angela coughed.

The three witches waved their wands and soon magic began to take place. The owl hooted in the corner as the table and chairs mended and cleaned and polished themselves as if by wax, soap and water, the ornaments mended and flew back to their original places, the frames and glass of the photo frames did the same and the chandelier floated up to the ceiling, all the crystals coming together, and polishing themselves of the dust which also disappeared from the floorboards, rug and sofa. In no time at all, the room was immaculate, sparkling and gleaming.

"Whoa," Embry breathed. Quil agreed. The wolves all did, but right now, Jacob was too distressed to care.

"We have to get to the dessert," he declared. "We have to find Nessie."

"And we will," Sam assured him. "We will go to Argentina. We have to stop this as well." He looked at the Sizemores and Angela. "What's the quickest way there?"

Adsila sighed. This was against her better judgement but…

"We need a portkey." She declared.

* * *

"So I take it Miss Claire Young won't be treated any differently?" The masked witch asked the headmaster. "And that her... Ahem, status remains a secret?"

"I assure you, we will make efforts to make her feel welcome and at home, but she will be no different from that of any other student, I promise." He stated.

"Good," she replied smoothly. "As to the Sizemore family, and their relatives," She gazed wistfully at the castle. They were in the banqueting hall right now: a large, grandiose place with a high, elegantly arched ceiling, intricate carvings and chandeliers hovering over the tables which were laid with tablecloths and silverware, filled with students not in their usual blue and cranberry robes, chatting as they ate.

There was a balcony outside, from what she could see from the glass doors, the view would be outstanding. The two of them, the witch and Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine were standing at a balcony above, draped with the school colours and crest. "I trust that they will be able to act as guardians for young Claire, but surely she is allowed contact with her aunt and her husband."

"But the wolf- er… Imprinter would not be allowed on the premises." He said in a stern voice.

"Rest assured, Headmaster Fontaine, that this is a place where a child is meant to develop healthily and of sound mind and that will not happen." She stated. This school, Ilvermorny… It reminded her so much of Hogwarts, though it was also different. A massive mural of the school's crest could be seen from where they were standing, observing the students. "I will make sure of it."

He nodded. "But if the occasion calls… Mr. Sam Uley and Ms. Emily Young can be here- to act as guardians?" She asked.

The headmaster, Agilbert Fontaine- hesitated.

"But on other matters… Adriana Della Rosa's eldest son is in the United States." She stated. "Her daughter is in Britain. I intend to reunite them, but I will need your help. The boy is here, Headmaster Fontaine, and unless Adriana receives reassurance that her children are alive…"

The headmaster frowned. "Forgive me- but you are sure she is the culprit?"

"If she feels that there is no justice, then I am certain that she will, and that she does feel this way," she stated calmly. "Beauxbatons runs a student exchange programme much like Castelobruxo. I was in it, and thus I received the opportunity to know her." She sighed. "A very gifted witch, Adriana. And a terrible, tragic, horrific loss, her husband… But it does not have to be this way."

"No," Headmaster Fontaine admitted. "The boy has since been adopted, and now he's going to be in his fourth year. But I think he holds memories of his biological parents."

"Yes, I quite agree." The masked witch stated.

"These… Volturi though, will be a problem."

"And they will need to be dealt with," she admitted. "But it will be good for the siblings to have contact with their mother and each other." She then frowned. "Forgive me, but are students supposed to be home by this time?"

The headmaster sighed. "Parents are clamouring for their children to stay at Ilvermorny unless they're going out of the country on vacation. Those not attending the Quidditch World Cup, or going anywhere else, will stay here."

Her eyes darken. "I see," she said gravely.

* * *

The wolves, Cullens and the two witches and one wizard arrived in the Patagonian Dessert.

"Damn," Paul muttered. "This place is hot."

"It's the dessert, Paul." Jared muttered. "What'd you expect?"

Paul glared at him. But Sam cut him off. "Enough. Where do you think the stadium is?"

Adsila sighed.

"It's that way," Keme answered. They turned to him. "How'd you know?"

"I was part of the auror and law enforcement squadron sent here to clear the area of any No-Majes and mundane animals." He muttered. "Also to sweep the place of any potential threats including dark wizards." It was clear he was upset at the latest development.

"Do you think Nessie will be there?" Bella asked desperately.

Adsila looked at her. She might not have agreed with Bella and her husband on numerous things, but now she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Losing a daughter...

But then again, they were probably were responsible for Adriana Della Rosa's children's and husband's deaths to begin with. Her eyes hardened when she thought about that. As much as she couldn't excuse the witch's actions, she could understand how it would have been painful and how the loss of her husband and children would have driven her mad. Unlike No-Majes who could marry and divorce easily, there were few cases of divorce or even remarriage in the magical world. Wizards generally were 'bonded for life'. And to anyone, No-Maj or magical, the loss of a child... She had no children of her own, but the loss of a child was something a number of people, including her grandparents, had experienced. Whether the offspring is a baby or between thirty and forty years of age didn't matter. Or even _in utero_. The grief may become bearable, but the pain and sorrow would remain for life.

Edward winced when she thought that.

If their run-in with Adsila and MACUSA was any indication, they had a habit of stumbling into quite dangerous situations, Adsila reflected. By the looks on their faces they didn't mean for Adriana Della Rosa's innocent husband and children to be murdered, but they did cause the situation. A 'bronze-haired handsome boy who sparkled in the sun?' She didn't know much about vampires, but by the basis of Adriana's story, and her own experience, she guessed that when Edward and Bella acted rashly or made mistakes, they ended up with something bigger than they could have imagined.

Edward winced further when she said that. "The mistake wasn't hers, you know." He muttered.

Adsila rolled her eyes. "You seem to be making a lot of excuses for your wife, when she's half as responsible." She muttered.

Edward gritted his teeth but said nothing. "She's an adult you know," she said critically. "I don't care how many years she's had as a vampire, or that you're eternally youthful, _grow up."_

"I could say the same about you." He retorted.

"I haven't been whining about my wand since I saw you again," she snorted. "That was over and done with. I just have a trust issue with someone who could have been responsible with getting someone's family broken without even knowing it."

Edward's eyes flashed, _that_ was a burn, but then he sighed. Seth had stiffened nearby, and even if he didn't realise that Seth- who had stood guard over Bella and Nessie, never discriminated against them while Edward repaid him by attacking his imprint and getting him off on a bad start with his soulmate... He had to admit Adsila had a point. And not just with Adriana. He remembered Tanya, Kate and Irina who had already lost a mother. Victoria who had lost a mate and tried to kill Bella in revenge, but who had saved his pregnant mother and himself as a small boy. Asami whose mate Toshiro had been killed whilst going to see Carlisle and the rest of them to stand as a witness to their innocence. He had never been directly responsible for any of them- except for James and Victoria. But even though he kept telling himself that he wondered if that could have been avoided. James- no. Of course not. That was something he was asking for. But Edward had never thought about anyone who died when Bella and Nessie were still young and vulnerable. He was mostly focused on and concentrated on his family, without even acknowledging their loss. The Denali Coven had retreated and the first time he made contact with them was again to plead for their help- while Asami was there nonetheless.

"I didn't mean for them to be killed." He said softly. "I was heartbroken and I thought Bella was dead. Vampires mate for life too. I went to Volterra because there was no way my family would have agreed with this. I wanted to be killed." Adsila stared at him.

"Alice had seen a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff- long story- and me being a mind-reader saw everything. She rushed over to Forks and I called when she was occupied upstairs. I said I was Carlisle and asked for Charlie Swan- Bella's father. Jacob- who answered- said that Charlie was away at a funeral. It was actually Jacob who answered, we didn't know each other that well back then, and the funeral was for a family friend. But I was too... Shattered to care. I headed right for Volterra, where they tried to recruit me and refused to kill me. So I wanted to provoke them. It was a hot sunny day, and the sun causes our skin to sparkle in the light. It was also crowded, as Adriana said and I started to take my shirt off to attract attention."

"In front of the No-Majes,' Adsila realised. "So they would be forced to kill you as punishment." The vampires were indeed sparkling brightly now when hit by the bright Argentinian sun.

"Which was when Adriana's son saw me." He said glumly. "And they must have seen him."

Adsila was silent. "You get into a lot of trouble without meaning to." She stated.

Edward laughed softly. "You don't know the half of it." Bella muttered.

Adsila sighed. "I can forget what happened to my wand- in fact I already have- it's not broken after all. And I suppose I'm definitely not going to try to kill you or get you into legal trouble. Goodness knows, you've got a lot on your plate already, whether or not it was your fault. And your daughter wasn't to blame for any of this." She sighed. "So I suppose that's my way of saying sorry I got you into trouble and sorry I reacted in a hostile manner."

"I'm sorry too," Edward sighed. "I tend to be... Overprotective over my family. I reacted without thinking because I thought you would try to harm or imprison any of us. I didn't mean for you to get captured, and I certainly never wanted to hurt you- or take your wand without knowing what it meant to you." He was silent.

"I'm sorry too," Bella echoed his words. Edward looked at her. "You're right. I am an adult, and it's time I start acting like one." She shook her head. "I've never meant for anyone to get hurt, or worse killed."

Alice was about to say something but she saw a flash of images.

She gasped.

* * *

 _A very lovely female vampire, in a red dress with mahogany curls. She could only have been Heidi who was walking somewhere dark. Heidi was speaking to a cloaked and hooded figure hidden in the shadows._

 _"The Obscurus is headed right this way," she murmured to the hidden figure. "Excellent." It was Adriana's voice. "The Volturi have no idea?"_

 _Heidi shook her head. "No, your spell protects me."_

 _There was silence. "The girl?" She asked._

 _"The Dhampir is still alive." Adriana spoke. "She's unconscious. The shapeshifter however, will be at the opening ceremony. Give the Volturi something to be convinced about, and the Second Salemers. We need to hurry though, the ones on top are getting quite impatient."_

 _Heidi nodded. "Will I then have my revenge, on the Cullens and the Volturi?"_

 _"Do we not wish for the same thing?" Adriana asked. "But be careful. The twins are trailing you."_

 _"Alec and Jane?" Heidi sounded surprised. "Yes, them. But don't kill them. Or Marcus. Like you, he has a reason to hold a grudge against Aro and Caius. If he knew, that is."_

 _"What could Marcus possibly hold against Aro and Caius for?" Heidi sounded puzzled._

 _"Well, for starters, murdering his wife Didyme." Adriana sighed. "Even though she was Aro's sister- from his first life, that is." Heidi's eyes gleamed ferociously. "And Alec and Jane will most certainly have an interest in our cause. They hate humans. You see before they were vampires, they had... Ahem, special abilities. They were children when they were sentenced to death, then turned. Their mother wasn't so lucky, but Aro could have saved her."_

* * *

The vision disappeared.

Edward was gaping at her.

"How did she know that?" He demanded. "Not even I knew!"

"Knew what?" Carlisle sounded confused.

"Heidi is the traitor," Alice said determinedly. "She's working with Adriana to overthrow the Volturi. They're planning on turning Alec and Jane to their side."

Emmett scoffed. "That's never gonna work. Those two are the most loyal of the coven's guards."

"She knows things," Edward said. There was a tinge of fear in his eyes. "She knows things that none of us do. Secrets that have been long-dead for centuries. Nobody knows how Marcus' wife Didyme died. But she does."

"Marcus had a wife?" Bella sounded confused. "I saw only _two_ wives when they came to Forks."

"Sulpicia and Athenodora are Aro's and Caius' mates respectively," Carlisle informed them. "But Didyme was Marcus' sister and she died many centuries ago."

Rosalie frowned. "How did she die?"

"No one knows. But she could have only been murdered."

"By Aro and Caius." Edward's eyes were wide. "That's what Adriana said."

Adsila frowned. "And you believe her?"

"She must have offered Heidi a fair amount of proof," Jasper muttered. "She's beyond clever. She wouldn't base anything on a lie, just to lure people to her side."

Carlisle's eyes were wide. "Didyme... She can't have been murdered by them. Not by Aro. Never by Aro."

Bella frowned. "Why not?"

"Because she was Aro's sister," Carlisle responded, prompting gasps. "From his human life. Centuries ago, he turned her when he was only a vampire for a few years himself. All I know was that she was gifted and that she had a lot of admirers. Marcus fell for her, and she fell for him in turn. But then the two of them talked about leaving. They wanted out of the Volturi, Marcus didn't want to rule alongside Aro and Caius anymore. Not even Didyme wanted to stay. But as they prepared to leave, Didyme was mysteriously killed."

They all stared, unblinkingly at Carlisle.

"Her death was the reason why Sulpicia and Athenodora are so carefully guarded," he admitted.

"He killed his own sister?" Esmé gasped.

"Probably," Edward clenched his fist. "They couldn't have Marcus leaving, could they? He's too useful for them."

"But what about Heidi?" Rosalie frowned. "What could have prompted her to betray them like that? And Alec and Jane?"

"Adriana said that Alec and Jane could have had a reason to go over to their side," Edward recalled. "They hate humans. Something that happened in their human life... Something about executions and their mother..."

Bella frowned. She had seen Alec and Jane as monsters for as long as she could remember, she didn't register that they looked remarkably young so they must have been turned in their adolescence, only children, as a matter of fact. The thought of that horrified Bella. Execution? Mother? What could have possibly happened to the twins that prompted the Volturi to change them? To hate humans so much?"

"Renesmee is at the Patagonian Desert," Edward said, relieved. "They talked about luring the Obscurus to the Opening Ceremony, there." He took a shaking breath. "She's there and so is Jacob."

That horrified the wolves.

"He's there?" Embry choked. He, Seth, Quil and Leah exchanged horrified glances. "Jake's been captured along with Nessie?" A collective groan rose from around them.

"Jacob Black... I remember him." Adsila mused. "Based on what you said... Who are Aro, Caius and Marcus, again?"

Edward quickly explained. "Aro, Caius and Marcus are the rulers of our world. Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme are their wives, or were in Didyme's case. As Carlisle said, she mysteriously died, and now Adriana says that Aro killed her."

"And he was her brother in her human life?" She asked. Edward nodded. "That's why Marcus looks so depressed all the time." Emmett muttered.

"And what about this Heidi? And Alec and Jane?" Adsila continued.

"Heidi was a member of their guard. She's gifted like me, Alice and Jasper. She's attractive, to put it mildly. It's difficult for anyone not to be mesemerised by her, which is why the Volturi use her to lure their prey." Adsila, Angela, the wolves and even Keme winced.

"So are Alec and Jane," Carlisle continued. "They must have been really young when they were turned and they've been frozen that way. Alec's gift is to cut the senses from anyone, leaving them blind and deaf. Jane on the other hand, is the opposite. She makes her victims feel pain- the greatest amount of pain they can ever imagine."

"Sounds like the Cruciatus Curse," Adsila and Keme muttered simultaneously. "It's a torture curse that makes the victims feel the worse pain imaginable." Angela explained.

"So they have all the authority of your world?" Adsila asked. Edward nodded. "Though not many are content with it."

Adsila took a deep breath. "Any way to reason with them?" They shook their heads.

"They won't believe you," Jasper stated flatly. "Not in the least. Or maybe Aro would, as he's gifted- he can see people's thoughts, and hear them like Edward can, but he needs to touch them in order to find out."

Adsila, Angela and Keme exchanged glances. "We can't afford war," Keme said sternly.

"No," Edward agreed. "I don't know what Heidi has against us, though."

"Well, only one way to find out," Adsila muttered.

* * *

The Quidditch World Cup stadium in the Patagonian Desert was a work of architectural art. It was so massive, sunken deep into the dunes and a rocky mountain, but it repelled bad weather, dust, sand and allowed only the coolest of breezes, with limitless space, not simply due to magic, but also because of the architectural ingenuity of it all.

People had begun to camp everywhere. For students from Castelobruxo and Ilvermorny, the journey was relatively easier as compared to those who had to cross the Atlantic Ocean from Europe, Africa, Asia and the Pacific. But there were plenty there, including underage children of school age or those that were young.

The heads of state including the President of the Argentine Council of Magic, the President of MACUSA and the presidents and ministers from all over the world, would be at the top box. It took some time, but now wizards and witches were able to enjoy their very own television- and few Pure-blood elitists had anything to say against that. But still, many who could go, did go to Argentina, even in the burning desert. The Boy who Lived, Harry Potter, his family and the family and friends of the members of Dumbledore's Army were going to be there. Including a certain dreamy-eyed witch named Luna Lovegood-Scamander.

Luna sighed wistfully as she watched her boys examine everything excitedly. The World Cup would begin the next evening and already her boys were quite excited. Lorcan and Lysander argued and bet on which teams were going to win, which Chaser would score the most goals, which Beater would swing the hardest- but they both agreed that Viktor Krum was the best seeker in any team.

Nearby Harry was keeping a tight grip on his sons James and Albus, reprimanding them for accidentally knocking something onto Lily, their little sister which turned her hair neon green, much to her distress while Ginny turned Lily back to normal.

Just like the 1994 World Cup, people were just beginning to stir. Some of them had decided to cook breakfast, a few actually managing to work the matches, others looking around carefully, before flicking the pile of sticks with their wands. They'd sent their children to fetch water, and a few toddlers had taken to floating on their toy broomsticks before Argentine Council officials sternly warned their parents at the risk of receiving a fine. They'd dangled all the colours of their teams and it was a vibrant scene of a gathering from all over the world, except that there was that touch of magic, the closer one got to the stadium.

"We're going to stick out," Adsila warned. "Everyone's wearing their team colours. Keme- could we-"

"On it," her brother insisted. He cast a glance at the vampires' sparkly skins. They _definitely_ stood out.

"Pick any team," she insisted. "What we can't all be Team USA?" Quil and Embry snorted. Seth said, "We need to hurry."

Keme disapparated along with Angela. Adsila stayed behind. In no time at all, they were back.

"Couldn't find Team USA. Hope you don't mind supporting Brazil." Keme muttered. "All of the US stuff were sold out."

"I wonder why?" Angela mused.

"This is the first time the US actually qualified for the World Cup in some time," Keme admitted. "Not since 1994 did we manage to."

"Can't have that, can't we?" Jared asked, as he donned his Brazilian wear.

"Oh- and Harry Potter's here." Angela squealed. "Along with his family and Dumbledore's Army."

Adsila froze. "Harry Potter- he's here? And Dumbledore's Army?" A surge of hope rose within her.

"Who's Harry Potter?" That was Edward.

"He was the hero of the Second Wizarding War- defeated a Dark Lord several times over," Adsila said hastily before Angela could begin gushing. "And Dumbledore's Army was the resistance he formed within Hogwarts- his school. They fought with the Order of the Phoenix in the final battle."

"That's great, right?" Rosalie shared hopeful looks with Esmé. "Does that mean there are people who could help us?"

Keme made a face. "They're swarmed with British Ministry officials and aurors. We'll never get within five yards of them. _And_ they have a VIP box reserved for them."

Carlisle opened his mouth, about to suggest something when Alice froze again.

"There's... They'll be here tonight." She hissed.

"Who?"

"Alec and Jane. Heidi's luring them in."

* * *

Heidi knew Alec and Jane were watching her.

"Heidi." That was Alec.

"Alec." She turned, sighing.

"Heard you barely got away," he went closer to her.

"You heard right." She said glumly. "They were nearly onto me. They definitely caught the Cullens."

Alec snorted. "Cullens. They're a disgrace and an embarrassment to all vampirekind."

"You don't have to tell me Alec, it seems they have a penchant for creating trouble where there isn't any," Heidi remarked.

"Well, that girl certainly does," he scoffed. "Edward's little bi***. Her just breathing simply annoys me."

Heidi quirked a smile. "You know, Alec, she doesn't need to breathe anymore, not now that she's become one of us."

"Details, details," he waved a careless hand. "And now these... You actually saw them? With wands and stuff?"

She nodded. "Damn," Alec whistled. "And the Cullens just had to go offend them? What'd they do?"

"Attack one of them." She stated. "Because they were suspicious. You know how Edward gets when he sees Little Bella in danger- and their daughter. The girl, I understand. I frankly can't see anything special about Bella."

Alec smirked. "Well, we can't have that, can we? And now they know about us and they're onto us?"

"Without a doubt." Heidi replied seriously. "I saw several men- wizards. You can tell even without the wands and robes because they smell... Different. I can't describe it. It doesn't mean I find them inedible, just that they're... Powerful. I can sniff it well over two miles away. I wonder if they know Carlisle used to be a witch-hunter."

Alec's face darkened. "Perfect Carlisle. Perfect _Edward_. Never could do any wrong, even if they tried." He sneered. "Of course he hunted down witches. Me and Jane knew that from back when he was here. We would have killed him too, ripped him from limb to limb, tear him to shreds and watched _him_ burn, but Aro seemed to take a liking to that golden moron."

Heidi narrowed her eyes. She said nothing.

Alec didn't seem to notice. "Jane and I used to have special abilities. Not quite what we had now. All I know is that we could make good things happen as well as bad. Not saying our gifts are useless," he chuckled dryly. "But we could do a whole range of stuff we didn't think was possible. And then those... Those... _Filth_ came along. Aro saved us. Can't say the same about our mother. They murdered her." His eyes flashed. "She was innocent. And so were we. But they burned us. I was lucky but Jane..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry Alec," Heidi whispered softly, but Alec didn't seem to hear her.

"Every time we've killed- every time we've inflicted pain upon the Cullens... I see them," his musical voice suddenly hoarse. "So does Jane. We see them each and every time. Those pathetic, hypocritical bas****s. The ones that claim to protect the innocent yet willingly condemn a mother and her children to death. Carlisle used to do that. Edward adored and worshipped him, followed his every move. I can't wait. I can't wait to kill them all. I don't want any more blood. Just death. Just their deaths. That's all I'm asking. For them to suffer. Golden-eyes, dedicated to _serving_ humankind." He spat. "Protecting them. They're monsters, I say. Monsters who eat themselves up. That's why we're here: to make sure they don't become more than they already are. But it appears we've been too lax. And Carlisle gets to run free and do whatever he wants, along with his precious family. Never mind that he's ripped countless families apart."

"You do realise that we might have to spare them, though?" Heidi asked quietly. Alec's eyes snapped upwards.

He snarled. "They deserve to die."

"I know." She said grimly. "They certainly do. But... Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie... Rosalie I think might be like me. The former three are gifted. And Carlisle..." She trailed off.

He growled. "I want them to suffer. I want them to die. We've waited centuries long, a millennia, in fact. How much longer do we have to wait?"

Heidi's eyes darkened. "I know. I want vengeance too."

"Oh." That got his attention. "Did the Cullens do something to you?"

Heidi closed her eyes. "Them... And some others. I have a particular grudge against Edward and Bella."

Alec nodded. "In that case, we're with you."

"Indeed," Jane suddenly appeared. "The Cullens have overreached themselves. Their arrogance and sense of their own immortality and importance won't save them." She paused and looked at Felix and Demetri approaching them.

"I think we have enough." She remarked.

Heidi smiled. "How many have joined us?" She asked eagerly.

"A great deal." Her eyes gleamed. "And the best part: The Cullens don't even know."

"I do love surprises," Alec grinned.

"So South America?" Demetri grinned. "You know Heidi, I wouldn't mind-"

 _"No,_ Demetri." She sighed. "Now's not the time anyway."

"You wound my heart, you truly do."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get us some extra fuel for the journey. Felix, I hear you've been assigned to the Sulpicia and Athenodora." She frowned. "Now I do not normally question orders, but I wonder why they're coming."

"We're here to execute the Cullens before they lead them to Volterra," Jane remarked. "That is our goal. To see justice done." There was a hunger in her eyes, blacker than they were when she saw her prey.

"Well, with all the extra mouths, wish me luck." Heidi remarked gliding away. "Save me a bite," Demetri playfully pretended to bite her.

Heidi shook her head but he could see her eyes soften and see her smile. _Score one,_ Demetri grinned.

Heidi hoped she would be able to get the four of them to see reason. After all, they would have reason- especially Alec and Jane- to turn against Aro and Caius. She'd warned Adriana about the vampires that were too loyal, often without good reason, like Chelsea who could leave anytime she wanted to, but chose not to. And her mate Afton. Corin who also employed her own power of generating happiness, was also a primary factor in keeping everybody content- including Alec and Jane, she thought. They wanted revenge, but could hold off with Corin's power. And Chelsea, of course, kept them loyal.

And Marcus. This would fail without Marcus.

They would tear the Volturi apart. They would destroy the Cullens. She would have her revenge.

* * *

The little girl sat, sniffling.

"Don't be afraid," A man whispered.

Adriana shifted, uneasy.

The Opening Ceremony would be tomorrow evening.

But glancing at the child...

 _Merlin, do I really want to use an innocent_ child? She wondered, fearfully. If her little girl were alive, they would roughly be at the same age.

This... She couldn't do this. She could never do this.

"Leave." She ordered the man. "Leave now."

The man glared at her, mutinously, but turned and left.

She sighed, before kneeling in front of the child.

 _She's going to die soon, anyway,_ she tried to reason with herself. _This... This is their doing. It causes her great pain... Kills her from the inside out._

But still she found that this was something she was reluctant to do.

Once a mother, always a mother, she thought. She couldn't do this... Could she?

She sighed. "Don't be afraid, Little One. I promise, I won't let them hurt you again."

The girl stopped shaking and sniffled, looking up with wet eyes. "Promise?" Her lip quivered fearfully.

"Promise," she gathered the small child to her in a tight hug.

 _Please, God don't let anything happen to this tiny, innocent child... If we survive or fail, let her live._ She prayed.

Even the Dhampir girl... She did not feel easy about that.

Merlin's beard, what was happening to her. She needed to take revenge for her late children and her husband.

But in the end, was that was she wanted? She couldn't have her family back, so what if this was the only option available to her? At least if her children lived, she would have hope for the future, for them to live their lives well, but they were gone. Dead. And the Volturi, Cullens, ministries, councils and Non-magicals were all to blame.

* * *

 **Well, next chapter, prepare for some action!**

 **Different worlds clash- and the Quidditch World Cup begins!**


	12. Chapter 12

**To theronjohn325: I hope I don't disappoint. Some sections are a little wordy, but wait and see why.**

 **Summary : Drama, chaos, anarchy, horrific revelations, betrayal, fight scenes... You name it. And some bonding.**

 **Disclaimer : I own neither _Harry Potter_ and _Fantastic Beasts_ \- that's J.K Rowling.**

 **Or _Twilight_ \- that's Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

The problem with the Quidditch World Cup this year, was that the Argentine Council of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee, had chosen a location that was hard to access. But the pride for the Argentine Council of Magic was the ten thousand portkeys used to transport them to the site.

But the sun burned, the dessert was dusty and dry, and certain spells, charms and potions were kept in place.

Argentine President Valentina Vázquez smiled brilliantly as she soaked up the warmth and the positive energy that exuded everywhere. President Samuel G. Quahog, British Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Liechtenstein's Minister, Otto Obermeier, and countless other heads of state had an evening tea before heading off to the match.

Nearby Adsila Sizemore looked nervous.

"Something's not right."

Alice was about to say something when she had a vision. Immediately Edward hissed. "This way!" He gestured and they headed off.

* * *

Alice's vision was coming true. Heidi was walking calmly.

"Alec, you can come out now. You too Jane, Demetri." She stated. "And Felix."

Jane came out looking suspicious. "Where are you going?"

Heidi smiled at her. "I wanted to show you guys something. Or rather, introduce you to someone."

Felix and Jane exchanged bewildered glances. "What are you talking about?" Alec asked curiously.

Demetri's brow furrowed. "Heidi… What's going on?"

She stepped slowly, closer to the twins. "You want revenge… I want revenge too. I can help you get your revenge, as long as you allow me mine."

Demetri and Felix looked startled. Alec looked bewildered. "Heidi," Jane began slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone took something from me, long, long ago." She stated. "Jane- let's be frank and honest here, how long have you guys been in the Guard now?"

Jane opened her mouth, only to be cut in by Alec. "Since around 800 A.D" Alec replied.

"I've been in since before 1500." She replied. "I was born in Germany. It was a terrible life. Even then I was… Different." She laughed harshly, bitterly. "Everyone saw me as a plaything. Everyone wanted a piece of me. I was abused, violated, mocked, scorned, struck…. You name it. I loathed them. And then I found someone."

Heidi's look became hungrier. "I found a home. I found a family. A family that didn't reject me, use me, or scorn me because of what I looked like and how I found myself before then. The only thing was I had to change. The agony lasted for three days and then I was reborn into a whole new life." She paused.

"Her name was Hilda," she said quietly. "And she was my mother, sister, friend and more. There were three others: Mary, Noela, Anne and Victoria." She was quiet, but the depth of agony and emotion rent her eyes. "I think you know who I'm talking about. They were my family… And I can safely say, that neither Hilda and the others ever did anything wrong."

She turned around, her back stiff, keeping her composure, but so obviously wracked with pain.

"Unfortunately, word of my… Talent, spread fast. And that was where Aro, Caius and Marcus came in. We didn't get a trial. And I was spared, blubbering and pathetic as I was for mercy. Victoria escaped, but Mary, Noela, Anne and Hilda all died. My family. My first family." She took a deep shaking breath. Turning towards Alec and Jane in particular, but the two males as well, she looked at them in the eye and said:

"I think you remember what happened."

Jane froze.

"I was under Chelsea and Corin's spell for so long… I didn't think, I didn't remember… I couldn't even remember!" She laughed bitterly and softly, shaking her head. "I couldn't remember my life before the Volturi took me to be her guard." She looked at all of them in the eye.

"But then, whilst hunting I was lured in by a scent. A scent which turned out to be induced. The scent was cast by a woman, who called herself a witch. A magic-user- she could do things- make wondrous things happen, good things would happen to those whom she wanted it to, and bad for the ones she wanted to inflict upon- isn't that what you could do, Alec, Jane?" She asked the two of them. "When you were young, before you were turned, could you not do those amazing, wondrous things? Things that would blow your mind- good blessings to come upon those who were kind to you, and curses upon those who were cruel? Wasn't that your ability?" She asked them.

Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri stood there, frozen.

"She was like you," Heidi stated. "You could have been like her, if you had been allowed to hone your skills, use it to survive, keep your loved ones safe and alive… Except that it was taken from you. By _them."_

"By non-magicals," a voice appeared.

The four vampires started, and Adriana appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Jane demanded. "What do you want?"

"Justice… Or revenge. And are you honestly, seriously saying to me that you don't want that too?" Adriana asked softly, gently.

Jane snarled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. We would have been alike if you twins had been given a chance along with your family."

Suddenly, the Cullens appeared.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and the wolves appeared.

"You!" Demetri hissed, crouching into an attack form.

Carlisle instantly held his hands up. "We don't want any trouble."

"I beg to differ as clearly you've-" Alec began but Adriana whispered. "Sh. They're fools, Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri. They know absolutely nothing- nothing in the least."

Her voice was like sweet, cold, fresh water from a spring, after months or even years in the dessert. It was like smooth, melted honey, a feast for those who spent months in starvation. It soothed everyone.

Alec turned slowly towards her. They all did. "What do you know?"

"I know that around 800 A.D you were born. You were lovely, beautiful children, loved and adored by your parents. Your father was a Frankish soldier and your mother a Saxon from Britain. They were wise, brilliant and respected, your parents. And you were full of life, light and brilliance. You could laugh. You could sing. You were curious, both of you, twins, so eager to learn, so eager to explore…"

Even the Cullens and the wolves had frozen.

"It wasn't easy, was it?" Adriana stepped closer. "Being different. Being… Odd, queer, or special and unique, which I prefer to call you. Amazing, wondrous things, like miraculous strokes of good luck occurred to those who were kind to you, and those who were cruel, evil, nasty and robbed the poor and needy and trod on them, you punished. They had strokes of bad luck for robbing the poor, and treading on you… But then the vindictive, spiteful, selfish, greedy creatures had their revenge."

Jane and Alec were frozen, seemingly hypnotised in those dark, dark eyes.

"They came for you, the monstrous, angry, bloodthirsty mob, with torches and pitchforks, axes and weapons. They cut your father down first, when he yelled at you and your mother to run. Cowardly, mercilessly, they hacked him down with axes. Your mother screamed, she pleaded and begged for them to spare her precious, much-beloved children, but the villagers were having none of it. They grabbed you and her. Put you on the rack, placed your head in a vice. And once it was done they took you to the place of execution. They shouted at you: 'Witch!' They called you. 'Abomination! Freaks!' And they pulled your mother on the pile of sticks. They tied her to the stake, her and her unborn child. She was pregnant with your sibling for eight months…."

Everyone was captivated by the heartbreaking sorrow in her voice, by her voice, eyes and tale.

"She gave birth to your baby sibling as soon as the flames were being lit. The executioner- a huge, hulking mass of a man, hiding under a hood, took one look at the newborn baby and tossed it into the flames. Your mother looked at you in the eyes, just before the flames engulfed her, mouthing to you that she loved you…"

"Stop!" Jane shouted. _"Stop!"_ Her body was shaking, hunched over. Her brother was the same.

"Oh, children." Adriana's voice was soft and gentle. "They tried to do the same to you, didn't they? They tied you the stake after they forced you to watch your mother and newborn sibling burn. You choked in the smoke, Alec, you couldn't breathe. The smoke engulfed you and everything went black. But you, Jane. You felt the burning, you felt the pain, the flames searing and roasting you, making your skin curl black, roasting your flesh to a crisp, charring your bones….

"And then they took you." Adriana cut herself off. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. "After waiting after your mother and baby sibling were killed, they finally took you. Transformed you. You actually wished for the flames, for death…"

She knelt in front of the hunched forms of the choking, sobbing twins. Bella, Edward and the others were dumbstruck. They had never seen or imagined Alec and Jane acting like this. Never had they imagined the twins whom they feared and hated could be so… Vulnerable.

That they could actually be full of pain and hate. Could actually have suffered… This. To make them hate so much. Adriana touched their shoulders gently.

Edward's eyes were wide. He was seeing their memories. It sickened him. Never could he imagined, the ones he hated so much….

"Understand this," she whispered. "I never wanted to make you relive these horrific moments. But you see, Jane, Alec, they could have saved them."

Jane stopped her choking, gulping sobs to stare at Adriana in the eyes. Alec beside her froze and stared up at her too.

"They?" Jane whispered.

Adriana's eyes narrowed. "I see things that others cannot," she said, deadly-calm. "I see your past. Your present, your future. I showed Heidi hers, and the Volturi could have saved you. They had their eye on you for years. They could have saved your mother, father and sibling. But they wanted _you two-_ because _you were gifted."_

The twins' eyes were wide, and so were Felix's and Demetri's. Her voice was no longer soothing and calm, like a lullaby rocking a baby to sleep. It was growing a keen, deadly edge.

"Those hooded men and women who came near your house… Who do you think they were? That man who could be seen watching you play… Who do you think it was? You do not need me to tell you. Ask yourself and you will know the answer. _How_ did they know when to come? Why did Aro and his guards appear to you just as your lives were being taken from you by the flames? _They_ could not see the future."

Jane and Alec froze. "No," Alec breathed. An earthshaking, horrific, realisation was upon them.

Adriana looked grave and solemn. "You were bound to them for so long. You know of Charmion, or Chelsea's gift, and Corin's. How only mated couples are able to leave. But you could not go. You had nowhere and no one else to go to. Only they promised you justice- vengeance for the ones who murdered your innocent family and destroyed your lives- how long have you waited?"

Jane and Alec said nothing, did nothing.

"Have you had your vengeance?" Adriana asked, standing. "Ask yourself. Heidi- have you had your vengeance."

Heidi's eyes narrowed. "I've been waiting for centuries," she admitted, in a way that made it clear she was tired of waiting.

"You and I, Jane, Alec, we could have been the same," Adriana admitted. "We were part of the same race. Humans with special latent abilities are _not_ like you. Your family- and you- could have been protected- safe. You could have lived to grow in peace, fall in love, get married, raise children, watch them grow and build a happy home with their grandparents… But all that was stolen from you… By them. The non-magicals who are our enemies and target us- to wipe us to extinction." Her voice grew in edge and venomous fire. "And the Volturi who seek only their own greedy gain in this world. Why did they not save your mother? Why did they not save your father? Why did they not save your newborn sibling?"

"Stop it!" Jane cried. "Stop…" But she could not say it. She could not say anymore.

"Search your feelings and your past, you know it is true," Adriana said softly.

"They've used and betrayed you."

"Enough!" For the first time, Bella broke through the spell. She had been entranced by Adriana's voice as well for some reason. _Magic,_ it could only be.

"Do you wish to stay and serve _them-_ for another millennium?" Adriana asked, not taking her eyes off the twins. The spell had done its work on them. She turned her eyes towards Felix. "What about you, Felix? Their strongman and personal heavy- is that what you are? Isn't that what you were always to them?" Felix stood stunned and hypnotised.

She turned towards Demetri. "Demetri- the most powerful tracker in the world. You do realise that they had a tracker before you? Ask them what happened to them?"

Demetri shook his head, eyes wild. "It's true," Jane whispered. "They killed him. They killed him when they wanted to replace him. With _you."_

She looked sick. "We mean _nothing_ to them."

"Our _family!"_ Alec spat.

"They replaced him Demetri," Heidi spoke. "How long before they replace _you?_ With another powerful tracker?"

She turned towards Felix. "Or Felix with another Heavy?" Felix's mouth dropped open in denial.

"Enough!" Edward demanded. "What are you doing? I know you're trying to destroy me for vengeance but-"

"Vengeance!" Heidi hissed. _"You_ were the one who killed my sister!" She snarled with hatred. "She suffered. Before she was turned, she was beaten, abused, belittled! You know nothing- _nothing_ about us, Cullen! You and your _doting_ father and mother. Your _playful_ siblings, your worshipping wife whom you _adore_ … Your child whom none of us had the chance to have!" She shouted.

"You took away things from those who had very little- nothing! And you came home to your family- your wife and _daughter-_ you have _everything!"_ She shrieked.

Edward looked like he had been struck. It sounded like what Asami had said.

"What's going on?" Soon, members of the Guard appeared.

* * *

"Aro," Adriana smiled. "Caius and Marcus. It's about time." The three leaders stared at her.

Caius hissed. "I don't know who you are but-"

Jane stood up, snarling. "You." She targeted all her hate and rage towards Aro and Caius. "You _lied_ to us. You could have saved them! You'd been keeping an eye on me and Alec for years, waiting for us to get old enough so you could change us to be your lapdogs!" She shouted. To say that Aro was surprised was an understatement. "You wanted my father and mother- my innocent father and mother, and our sibling who never got a chance at life, before he was tossed in the flames to die! So we could serve you- like slaves! When we had nothing else left!"

The Guard started to shift and murmur. Caius and Aro looked bewildered.

Aro managed to recover from his shock and pasted a sickly-sweet smile upon his face. "Jane," he said calmly.

Adriana sighed. "Really? You are going to tell them another lie? That you wanted to save their parents but you arrived too late? You weren't late to save _them."_

Aro turned and narrowed his eyes towards her. "Who are you?" Caius demanded.

Adriana smiled. "I'm glad you asked. You see, before you changed them, Alec and Jane are part of the same race of magic-users as I am."

"Magic is a myth," Caius scoffed. "A myth humans invented to explain natural phenomena that humans are too thick to understand."

Adriana smiled, coldly. _"Crucio."_ She said, pointing her wand at Caius.

Instantly, Caius' face contorted. He fell, convulsing to the ground, shaking. He screamed.

"Does it pain you, Caius?" She whispered. "Tell me, who have you used these twins to inflict pain upon? Because it felt _just like that._ Alec and Jane were capable of much more than mere sadism. They were an untrained witch and wizard, like I was at that age. They could bestow blessings and strokes of luck upon those that were kind and good to them. Or those who needed blessings. And curse those who have done injustice upon the world. But you took that away- robbed that of them." She said to both Aro and Caius.

"You robbed them of their lives and their family, like you did for the others."

Aro's face contorted. "Don't listen to her," he snarled, but they could see his unease. The guard kept shifting uneasily.

"You killed Hilda, Anne, Mary and Noela based on trumped-up charges- there was no trial, and no proof that they had broken vampire law. But you wanted Heidi to serve you, the talented vampire, as fisher and bait." She stated. "You killed your first tracker to- he was dispensable. You wanted the more powerful Demetri. You've been using them, they are all dispensable, just as Didyme was."

Aro's face turned to fear. "Don't listen to her, she's lying?"

"Lying?" Adriana laughed. "Marcus, did I lie? You remember, don't you? How you talked about wanting to leave, how you were discontent with how the way things were run in Volterra- like tyrants, gaining fame and fortune from this. Didyme was his sister and she was talented, but her gift was not as useful as yours. So how does a vampire from the most protected coven, become murdered without her death being solved? Only if her brother was involved." She looked at Aro. "Weren't you, Aro? You and Caius."

They went whiter than they chalky shades.

Marcus froze. "M-Marcus," Aro was shaking. "She- she's lying. I- I would never. My own sister…." But he had been found out.

"You." Marcus whispered, for once paying attention to everything.

"You killed her. My _mate._ You killed _me."_

Aro looked ill and even Caius lost his composure. "Marcus," he began.

"Heidi." Adriana said after a few seconds. "You know what to do." Heidi nodded and she threw something at Chelsea's direction. Chelsea's eyes widened and she screamed when the bottle hit her. She burst into flame. Adriana threw something at Corin and Afton too- they screamed and burnt like Chelsea.

The spell was broken.

"Kill." Adriana said calmly.

And with that the Volturi screamed with rage and tore each other apart.

* * *

"Edward!" Bella shouted.

"She's broken Corin and Chelsea's spells- by killing them!" Edward explained. "Without them the Volturi are turning against each other- they don't have any allegiance left!"

Marcus snarled like a beast as he targeted Caius. Caius hissed back warningly, and Aro leapt to his defence only to be killed by another member of his own guard, his head snapped off. Caius screamed as he was held in place, his arm snapped off, held by Felix and Demetri, by Marcus as he went savagely tearing his brothers apart and tossing them into the flames.

The Guard went on a rampage, killing each other. No bonds existed, all friendships gone. Only Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri and Heidi stayed out of the fight. "Come." Adriana gestured to them.

"She's getting away!" Edward yelled.

Jasper and Emmett ran after them with Sam and Jared. Adriana smirked, and cast a Shield Charm. They fell backwards.

"Fool." She stated. "You wanted them gone anyway. We will have our revenge."

She looked at Heidi. "Remember what you have to do."

They all disappeared, the portkey in place.

The Quidditch World Cup would begin.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Jasper said in disbelief. "She- they-"

Edward looked grim. "I didn't see it," he admitted. "But now I've seen Heidi's memories: she was rescued from her miserable human life and in the same coven with others like her, including Victoria. The Volturi placed trumped-up charges on the coven, not even giving them a trial, before executing them. They spared Heidi because she would be useful and put her under Chelsea and Corin's spells to keep her happy and content." He looked at them.

"Alec and Jane," Bella whispered. She exchanged horrified glances with Esmé.

"They were victims of witch-burnings," Carlisle admitted. "Them and their family."

Bella looked sick. "Is it true? What happened to their family-"

"Sorry, but now isn't the time." Adsila apparated to them. "There's trouble in the World Cup. They're headed there."

* * *

"So your government has been destroyed from within," Adsila summarised. "Well, things are about to get from bad to worse."

"What's wrong?" Jared asked, warily. "I figured out their plan. Remember when I said the Opening Ceremony would be mascot-themed?"

"And that all the teams would be bringing magical creatures as mascots," Quil remembered. "Yeah."

"Well, the Norwegians didn't bring a troll like usual," Adsila stated.

Leah frowned. "Where are we?" They were in the dark.

"We're where the mascots are kept before they're displayed." Adsila replied.

She lifted her wand. The vampires gasped along with the wolves before she even lit it. _"Lumos,"_ she said.

There were cages full of…. Creatures.

There were a group of frizzy-maned red-haired dwarves, wearing fuzzy red loincloths, spears by their sides, not in cages, but chatting to one another. Their feet and legs faced backwards from the knees down as opposed to the rest of their bodies.

"Curipuras," Angela stated. "From Brazil. They're fiercely protective of their fellow magical creatures."

Adsila pointed. "Look over there."

They received an unpleasant lurch to the stomach as they spotted a group of spindly- very bony, albino bodies, with legs that ended in a sharp, black-tipped point and wide, milky-white eyes. Their thin-black lipped mouths gaped full of sharp and bloody fangs made of _iron,_ and their hands grasped the false tree branches and bars, with bloody, curved talons at each finger. They were the stuff of nightmares.

"Sasabonsam," Angela explained. "Vampiric creatures from Nigeria. And look over there." She pointed again.

Leah almost screamed, and Quil and Embry lurched backwards. Even the Cullens couldn't resist leaping backwards. Bella felt her heart leaping up her throat.

It was a gaunt, skeletal mass, of a naked body, with muscles wasted away, rotting skin and flesh, and matted, stringy hair, almost bald with dampness. Their skin and flesh had gone soft from dwelling underwater, their eyes were cloudy-white and almost rotted away, as was their teeth, or else they had broken off into fang-like teeth.

" _Inferi,"_ Adsila murmured. "Dead bodies enchanted by a wizard. Like animated puppets. They eat humans."

Emmett and Embry gulped. "Can we-" the former began.

"Wait just yet." Adsila warned. "Like I said, the Norwegians didn't bring a troll. They brought-" she pointed.

There was a pool of water. Something slithered in its depths.

"A Selma," Adsila stated. "A sea serpent from the icy lakes of Norway that feeds on fish and human flesh. And over there-" she pointed to another pool. "Dukuwaqa from Fiji. A warm-water shape-shifting animal. They're going to put it in the same artificial lake as the Selma which is a cold-water animal."

"And it's the mascots that are going to cause problems." Angela muttered. "If they attack each other-"

"Chaos," Adsila continued. "Where's Keme?"

Just then a bang resounded and a flash of light hurtled their way. Angela and Adsila leapt to one side along with the others.

"Leaving so soon, Cullens?" An unfamiliar, male voice sounded.

"We have your daughter and your friend."

"Nessie," Bella whispered, she struggled to her feet but barely missed another hex.

"Get down!" Adsila hissed.

"Leave it!" Adriana's voice sounded, snapping irritably. "I have the Volturi survivors. Aro, Caius and Marcus along with most of the guard, are dead. Just keep them from interfering until the Opening Ceremony begins. The non-magicals are nearly here. We wouldn't want them to miss that. I'm sure they'd love to get footage of the Cullens."

At that Edward leapt upwards. He wove through cages of creatures, dodging spells, and headed right for Adriana-

Only to be knocked aside by Demetri.

"Leave it, Cullen." Demetri hissed. "You can't stop it. We want our revenge."

"And haven't you had it?" Edward yelled. Demetri growled and he and Felix tackled him. Emmett jumped into the fight along with Paul. Cages were knocked against and some creatures chanted excitedly, watching the fight.

"Not enough!" Jane hissed. "There were those that let our parents and sibling die and used us, and those that burned them at the stake!" They held him threateningly, making the other Cullens halt.

"Don't kill them!" Adriana shouted. "Let them live. I want them to see this. I want them to know who they have to blame."

She stepped forwards. "Only yourselves." She replied to the Cullens.

Her eyes glowing ferociously, Adriana grabbed Felix, Demetri, Heidi and the twins by hand and they disapparated.

Edward cursed. "She's putting the blame on us," he muttered.

"Yeah," Emmett got up, helped by Rosalie. "She's heading outside. They've manipulated some witches and wizards into accidentally taking the NSPS members with them. They've got cameras and soon it's going to go live in mainstream US television. We have to go." Edward said. He nodded and they all dashed out of the place.

But they were running out of time.

* * *

The NSPS had grabbed a hold on some drunk wizards- whom Adriana's colleagues had gotten drunk on purpose.

Once there, it was easy to knock out and disarm the wizards while heading off to the stadium. There was a flaw in the barriers and wards. They made sure of that.

"It's almost time." Adriana looked at the vampires who had turned. Her eyes softened.

"You should go," she advised.

"Adriana-" Heidi began. "Go. Live your lives and enjoy it, for Merlin's sake! There's nothing more you can do now. I rescued you so you could live- live to survive and fight another day! Not for you to give up your lives so easily after you've gained your freedoms!" She said.

"Now go- get out of here, leave the Americas- do it quickly! My colleagues- Heidi you know where to find them. They'll get you somewhere safe- there you can plan to fight another day, but live free! Now go!" She shouted.

"I don't have much time left." She whispered. "But that's alright with me. I was a wife and a mother once."

Heidi opened her mouth, and hesitated, but realising she didn't have a lot of time, she tugged onto her companions' hands and pulled them out of there.

"You can still be a wife and a mother again." A voice sounded.

Adriana turned.

"You." She stated. The masked witch appeared.

"Surprised?" She sounded. "Did you really think I would give up on you so easily?"

"You wouldn't give up the hunt, you mean," Adriana said coldly.

"You think I want or intend to bring you to be punished?" The masked witch asked incredulously. "I thought you knew me better than that, Adriana."

"You knew me," Adriana said coolly. "Once. Then I was killed. I died along with the rest of my family."

"You're wrong." She stated. "In both cases. Just what were you trying to achieve my tearing a single race apart? You had nothing against those vampires-"

"They were manipulated and used," Adriana hissed. "And they had suffered, just as I had. They lost everyone they had ever loved."

"Then why tear their race into chaos?" The masked witch challenged. "Why wage war?"

Adriana laughed harshly. "I've only shown them a reflection of their true selves."

"The magical world and the vampires' aren't ready for exposure."

Adriana gave her a nasty look. "I wanted the Volturi to burn. I did just that. Aro, Caius and many of their number, including Chelsea and Corin, brought this upon themselves-"

"And what about the countless innocents who will get caught in the crossfire?" Her voice rose. "Non-magical and magical alike? The non-magical world isn't ready for a revelation of this magnitude. Innocent children will be killed because of their magic."

"Which is why we must make them pay!" Adriana shouted. The witch gave her a long look.

"For someone who is a master strategist and a brilliant tactician you seem to have missed out on quite a few things," she said softly. "Including the fact that there were no bodies, despite your extensive search."

Adriana glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was shouting orders to his pack.

"Spread out- search for the No-Majes!" He shouted. "They'll be tagging along." Adsila advised him. "I need to look for Adriana Della Rosa. We have to stall the Opening Ceremony."

"I'll come," Seth insisted. They rushed off together, Quil and Embry not far behind.

"Sam, they can't have gotten far," Leah insisted. "Even someone drunk would realise-" then a flash of movement caught her words.

The Volturi had sprung into chaos. Once most of them had finished killing one another, Adriana's comrades had ordered the survivors to be finished, their body parts burnt.

"Over there!" Leah shouted. Angela spotted them and one shot a hex at her, she expertly blocked it.

Keme appeared out of nowhere, and began duelling with them.

Spells, hexes, jinxes and curses flew everywhere as the two began to duel with wizards.

Keme pulled Angela aside from a killing curse, and skilfully shot a hex towards them. He cast a smokescreen spell, and then shot another spell which took three of them out cold.

"I ran into someone!" He shouted. "A masked witch- she's here to help us."

The others didn't have time to wonder what in the world a witch would be doing masked. "Adriana's that way!" Keme shouted- pointing. "And I've found Renesmee- and your friend."

"Where are they?" Sam asked, eagerly.

"Imprisoned by Adriana- she has the key but she's duelling." He gritted his teeth as he barely missed a hex. "The Obscurial is there- a little girl. Adriana is duelling with the masked witch. You have to find the NSPS!"

"We're already onto it," Sam said.

Then he spotted something.

A group of people with cameras.

No-Majes.

"Get them!" Sam shouted, the wolves leapt and transformed. The NSPS screamed and gunshots were heard as the Second Salemers tried to defend themselves.

* * *

Leah caught up with Seth, Adsila, Quil and Embry. "Hey," she whispered.

They were sneaking in the bowels of the stadium, deep underground.

"This place shouldn't be so easily open," Adsila frowned. "They've purposely torn a hole in the wards. The thing is, we need to close it, and I'm not sure if I have that kind of power."

"We need to find Nessie and Jacob and stall the Opening Ceremony," Seth whispered. "What about that Obscurus-thing?"

"It'll be a child." Adsila whispered. "Or at least a teenager. They don't tend to live long, usually."

Seth opened his mouth, about to say something when-

"There!" He hissed.

They looked up. Suspended in a cage, were Nessie and an unconscious Jacob.

"Is there any way to get them down?" Seth asked, imperatively.

Adsila shook her head. "It looks more than a mere suspension spell. There could be traps. If I try to cast a spell, the likely chances are they would fall into something invisible which could kill them. Adriana isn't stupid."

No, Seth reflected. Judging by their experiences with her, he would say that Adriana was possibly the smartest enemy he had had to face.

"There's something else that's irking me," Leah whispered. "There should be guards," Adsila agreed. "And the Obscurus- that kid-" Seth frowned.

His eyes bugged when he saw movement above, though.

"Seth?" Nessie's voice sounded. "Leah?"

"Ness- it's okay, we're gonna get you out of here, but you have to be patient and stay calm, okay?" Seth encouraged.

Nessie's eyes widened. "Behind you!"

Embry pulled Seth aside, and Quil did the same to Leah and Adsila as a blinding white spell was shot at them.

"Leaving so soon?" A wizard asked.

Adsila shot a stunning spell. The wizard easily blocked it and sent a spell towards her, she rolled to one side, ducking behind some storage boxes, causing the spell to shatter the stone floor.

Boxes and crates around them began to knock about- bludgers desperately trying to get free and join the action.

"Freeze- MACUSA!" Adsila shouted.

She shot another spell, but the wizard shot one back at her, which got a pile of crates and boxes above. They creaked dangerously, toppling over, but not before Seth pushed Adsila out of the way, and transformed into a wolf.

"Mutt," the wizard sneered. He shot a spell at Seth, but Seth seemed incredibly adept at avoiding them. He practically danced out of the way, while the man shot spells.

 _Leah!_ Seth called out in his mind. _Quil, Embry!_ Thankfully they had changed without the wizard seeing.

 _Leah- get to him as quietly as possible. Quil- Em- help Adsila find a way to get Jacob out of here!_ Seth shouted.

Adsila shot a hex at the wizard and kept on shooting jinxes and hexes.

Her eyes widened when she saw a pile of magical explosives.

"Guys we have to get out of here!" She shouted. "This place is set to explode!"

She looked up. Quil and Embry arrived in their wolf forms. "Get ready!" She shouted to the Dhampir girl above.

Renesmee nodded.

Adsila took a deep breath. It was now or never.

" _Immobulus! Liberacorpus!"_

* * *

The countdown began. "DIEZ. NUEVE. OCHO." The crowd chanted in Spanish, loud enough to shake the entire stadium.

"Here it comes," Harry beamed at his friends.

"SIETE. SEIS. CINCO." Rolf, Luna and their sons craned their necks eagerly.

* * *

Adsila paled. "The countdown to the World Cup- it's starting!" She shouted.

"QUATRO! TRES! DOS! UNOOOOOOO!"

The Quidditch World Cup had begun.

Adsila cried out. Leah and Seth had managed to take down the wizard but not before he sent a jet of red sparks towards the explosives. Now they were sparking.

"No time!" Adsila gritted her teeth. _"Specialis Revelio!"_

 _Why_ didn't she think of this sooner? Now she knew what the spells were.

"Just get ready!" She shouted to Renesmee and the others. "I'm going to cast a spell that will distract the spells holding you up- you have to jump- I'll cast a cushioning charm- but the charm won't hold for long- you have to leap sideways as soon as you've-"

CRASH! Broomsticks, Quidditch crates full of balls and other equipment in storage boxes came crashing down.

"NOW!" Adsila shouted. She sent a flurry of spells and Renesmee grabbed the unconscious Jacob and leapt to one side. _"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!"_ They slowed to a halt. "NOW!" Renesmee didn't need telling- she had already grabbed Jacob and leapt out of the way.

Quil, Embry and Leah caught them.

"We have to go- now!" Seth said urgently. "The Opening Ceremony's starting- and this whole place's about to blow!"

The glass bottles were cracking and splitting in the heat. Soon it burst into flame.

"Come on! Grab on tight!" Adsila cast the _Aqua Eructo_ and Aguamenti spells which thankfully, caused it to die down- though not for long. They needed to get help. She disapparated out of there, taking them with her.

* * *

Edward and the others made it to the place where the masked witch and Adriana were duelling.

As she saw them, Adriana narrowed her eyes. "It's too late." She stated. "You're too late."

"I beg to differ." The masked witch cut in. "But your friends have retrieved the girl and her friend from your clutches." Adriana's scoffed.

"It was a diversion." She said bluntly. "I've accomplished my mission. The Volturi have destroyed themselves from within. The NSPS-"

"Have been taken care of," Sam said in a steely voice.

Adriana laughed. "You think _they_ were the real linchpin in the plans?"

"Where is the Obscurus?" The masked witch asked. "And its host?"

"The girl is not far from here, but soon it'll be too late."

The masked witch narrowed her eyes. "You really are lost." She stated. "The Adriana Della Rosa I knew from Beauxbatons would have _never_ used a _little girl_ for her own machinations- you surprise me- _you of all people- a mother!"_

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Adriana shouted. "I lost my _children!_ I lost my _husband!_ I lost them because of _them!"_ She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Edward took a deep breath and stepped forwards. "I didn't mean to," he said, in a heartbreakingly vulnerable voice. His eyes too, were so sad they were heartbreaking.

"I never intended for your son to die. Or your daughter. Or your husband." He whispered. "Before we were married when Bella was still a human, I thought I was putting her in danger, so I distanced myself. I left." He said softly. "And Alice had a vision that she jumped off a cliff. I thought she had killed herself, so I called the house, only to be told her father was at the funeral- I didn't know that it was a family friend's, not Bella's funeral. But I wanted to die with her, I went to Volterra to plead with them to kill me, but when they refused, I wanted to make them to kill me."

Adriana laughed harshly. "You don't think I don't know that? You don't think I don't know anything about you? I see your past, Edward Anthony Masen Junior. I know your story, all the lives you took, all the families you ripped apart, because you were oh-so-righteous and your shining wife could never do any wrong." She sneered. "And because your family truly is the most important thing in this universe. Never mind that your friends in Denali lost a sister when they came to your cause. And all you ever did was celebrate afterwards, without thinking what they must have been going through." Edward's eyes were wide. "And of Asami whose mate came to your cause, only to be killed by the Volturi. And Victoria Sutherland who suffered brutal and horrific abuse in her human life, to be rescued by her sister Anne and turned, only to have her family ripped from her and destroyed by the Volturi's false charges, and to have her only mate murdered by you… That was before you goaded her to death. And I bet you never thought about her, did you? Never thought about what she must have felt… Never thought that you would have been in the same position if your precious _Bella,"_ she sneered the name. "Had been killed. Every time she bumbled into a situation, every time she decides to go wandering, somebody ends up dead." Bella flinched as she said that. She had known where to hit.

"And you couldn't think twice about that, about killing, could you?" She goaded. "Neither of you do." She was addressing Bella too.

"We wizards have studied human souls for centuries. You can kill a person but their soul will not die. You can transform a person but their soul will still be the same. In other words, Edward, Bella, your souls are still that of a human. Very much so. You can ask if you don't believe me. And every time you've killed someone with a mind of their own, you rip your souls apart." She smirked.

"Do you think I have anything left to lose?" She demanded. "Kill me, by all means. Why do you think I sent Heidi, Alec, Jane and the others away? Because I know time's up for me. I just want you to see my face, and all the faces of those whom you've killed or caused to die. I want to be the storm cloud darkening your sun, I want to be thing that haunts your memories, your dreams, that blights your thoughtless, uncaring, selfish joy. I want you to see me and my husband and my children every single day of your lives for eternity if that is how long you will live." She smiled. "If you've felt pain as I do, and lost as I have, death is easy compared to life."

The masked witch looked sad. "Adriana," she said sadly. "You were more than this."

"I was," she stated. "I've changed."

"You lost your children… But you don't want this," the masked witch whispered. "You don't want mothers to lose their children. You don't want children to lose their lives, their innocence, their freedom and chance of happiness… That's why you let them go."

Adriana turned wide eyes towards the masked witch.

"She is a _child._ You were a _mother,_ and you still are." The masked witch stepped closer, her voice heartbroken.

"The reason you never found their bodies is because they never died. Your son Lucio and daughter Desirée never died, Adriana. I found them. They survived."

"No," she denied. "You're lying, that's impossible."

"Think. The Second Salemers did not know that your children were magical. You returned to find a destroyed home with no trace of them. There were skeletons, but they were NSPS members." She said gently.

"You came to America to find safe refuge. Your daughter is due to start Beauxbatons soon. Your son was adopted as she was, but she went to an Anglo-French family and she could go to Beauxbatons or to Hogwarts. Your son stayed in the United States and goes to Ilvermorny. He is starting his fourth year very soon. They have their own lives, but they would be very happy to see you again."

Tears rolled down Adriana's face. "You're lying. You're an occlumens." Her hand was trembling.

"So are you." The masked witch stated. "You can see if you like."

She stepped closer. "Do you really think you can destroy a child's life just like that?" She asked. "How would it make you much better than the ones who destroyed so many lives?" She asked. "Including a child who needed a mother, just as yours did?"

Adriana was fervently shaking her head in denial.

"Adriana." The masked witch stated clearly. "Be the woman Ezio fell in love with. Be the wife he adored. The mother your children worshipped. You still have a chance. There is always a way. You can meet your children. You can be a part of their lives, be happy."

Adriana took a shaking breath. "They won't know who I am."

"They'll know," the masked witch replied. "Believe me, they'll know."

Adriana's dark eyes were so wide and vulnerable. The masked witch stepped closer to her.

"Be a mother again, and know how it feels to love a child. Save one. Save them."

Adriana lowered her wand.

The masked witch was a legilimens as well. She saw.

"The Second Salemers weren't the real linchpin." She stated. "We've placed the Imperius Curse on a non-magical television news crew and brought them here to Argentina. We've infiltrated the wards. The little girl is with them. But they're guarded."

The witch nodded, gracefully. "The Dhampir girl and her wolf-friend was placed in the storage area," she said numbly. "But the camera crew is due to film live- when the Norwegian Selma and the Fijian Dukuwaqa will fight. They've been placed in the same pool and while the Selma is used to cold temperatures, the Dukuwaqa…"

She trailed off.

The masked witch smiled, and the gold of her mask shifted so that it looked like a smiling gold face. Still it was very genuine.

At that moment Adsila, Seth, Embry, Quil and Leah, carrying Jacob and with Nessie came running to them.

"Nessie!" Bella cried. "Nessie!" That was Edward. The Cullens ran to embrace their daughter and for a moment Adriana's eyes steeled but they softened and grew… Resigned.

"You won't regret this, I promise." The masked witch stated. "I know," Adriana said, her voice filled with regret- not with revealing her plans- but with her actions.

"The news crew and the little girl will be in the stadium- as close as possible to the-"

But screams and shouts cut Adriana off.

The ceremony had just gotten deadly.

* * *

People were screaming in the stadium, crying out as the Dukuwaqa attacked the Selma. The Selma thrashed and fought, creating gigantic, roiling waves in return.

Panicked wizard handlers leapt to the arena, trying to use their spells to subdue both creatures. But the Curipuras thought they were trying to manhandle them and got defensive. Yelling their war-cries and brandishing their magical spears, the Curipuras ran towards the wizard handlers and attacked them.

The Selma roared and bit the Dukuwaqa which screamed and the waves off the artificial lake crashed into some wizards, tripping them over. The suspensions caging the Haitian Inferi were broken and they growled and hissed, jumping onto the crowd, and tearing chunks of anyone who had fallen, and devouring them. Blood gushed everywhere and the Nigerian Sasabonsam took this as an eager opportunity to feed.

Meanwhile, the spectators screamed and fled. And a little girl trapped in the arena, had big eyes. The No-Maj cameras were about to go live.

Her eyes went glowing white.

* * *

When they reached the stadium, everyone and everything was in chaos.

"There!" Adriana pointed. A figure of a little girl huddling was seen- and a camera crew.

"Stop the cameras- I'll try to calm the child." Adriana dashed off.

"What the heck." Emmett stared big-eyed at the Sasabonsam and Inferi and the thrashing water monsters. The Curipuras had taken to whacking the wizards with their spears.

Adsila raced to the camera crews. Just then a stunning spell shot at her, which would have caught her, but Seth leapt at the attacker, in his wolf form.

The masked witch breathed deeply and walked calmly towards the lake. Sasabonsam hissed and Inferi growled, but the Bulgarian Veela and the Irish Leprechauns went very still and quiet, less agitated than before.

As she walked she chanted, singing a hypnotic song which began to pacify and soothe the creatures. The worst of them began to cower and shrink away.

Unfortunately, all was still not well.

The Obscurus inside the little girl reared… And was released.

Adriana stared up, her face pale. _What have I done?_

"It's still not too late to stop it," Edward insisted. Bella nodded.

 _She was just a little girl._

"Talk to her!" Edward shouted, as the Obscurus unleashed itself. The creatures began acting terrified again and the Sasabonsam hissed. The Inferi growled.

"You can hear her thoughts?" Adriana asked.

Edward nodded.

"Prudence!" She shouted. "Prue!"

The writhing mass of black, vibrant torrent of shadow which had been launching creatures and making them scream in terror, froze.

"Prue," she begged. "Please… Don't do this. You don't need to do this anymore."

The mass roiled but then became very still.

"Prue," she pleaded. "You aren't a weapon. You aren't something to be traded and trafficked. You are a child. You have the right to live and live freely. You have the right to learn, to play, to explore…

"You have the right to be part of a family."

The mass began to shrink.

"You don't need to do this anymore." She insisted. "You can be loved… You can have a home. There are people- good people- who can be there and love you as much as you all want. You don't have to do this anymore."

She paused. "Come back. Come back, Prudence. Come home and remember who you are- who you truly are: a young girl who is destined for so much more than suffering and destruction."

It shrank into a little girl. A little girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes.

Edward froze. He turned, but not before someone spoke:

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ And shot a killing curse.

Adriana Della Rosa slumped and fell over, quite dead.

"So much for her." A wizard with dark blue eyes scoffed. "And now… For the rest of you!"

* * *

Adsila jumped onto him and the masked witch sent a sleeping spell towards the little girl.

She was knocked out before her obscurus could stir again.

An eagle cried out as it attacked the wizard with its talons. Keme had transformed into his animagus form and was busy killing the man. The wizard cursed and shot a few hexes, but Keme successfully dodged that and flipped in the air, diving for his eye.

Adsila punched him in the face. "Who do you work for?" She demanded. "Who is your leader?"

He hissed, his face bloody. "You won't stop us, little girl. Soon, war will begin."

The Imperius Curse was beginning again. The No-Majes blinked from their terror, their faces becoming vacant as they prepped their cameras and readied themselves again.

Aurors were now appearing in the pitch. The wizard had shot a spell, which prompted Adsila to jump backwards. Keme changed back to his human form and the two siblings began duelling with the wizard.

Hexes were shot and as it turned out more enemies were nearby. The masked witch kept singing to soothe the creatures.

"The camera crew!" Adsila shouted. She was taking on three opponents at once. Keme was on six. Jinxes, hexes, charms and curses were flying everywhere as the siblings and some aurors duelled.

Seth bounded forwards, a growling wolf aiming for the No-Maj news crew.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ A female voice cried. And the first wizard's wand went flying. Harry Potter smiled grimly. "Good work, Luna."

The Order of the Phoenix had arrived.

* * *

Aurors, Order Members, members of Dumbledore's Army, surrounded the stadium, but these wizards were not giving up without a fight.

"The storage area!" Adsila said, dodging a spell and shooting back a hex. "One of the wizards set explosives there. I couldn't turn put them out permanently, but I took them out- for now."

Several aurors rushed off.

Adsila and Seth found themselves side by side.

Seth barely managed to nudge her out of the way in his wolf form before launching himself at a wizard and knocking him out.

Adsila shot a stunning spell at a hostile witch who crumpled before she could attack Seth.

Seth went back to his human form and shouted to Adsila. "Adsila!" He warned. Adsila ducked a killing curse and shot a hex back at the caster. Seth went over to her, using physical strength and his quickness to fight together.

Seth had never been so ferocious and neither had Adsila.

"Your brother's taking out the camera crew's guards." He stated. Adsila looked and saw. Keme was in his eagle form attacking the hostile wizards.

She sighed. "Come on. Let's just finish the fight." She trusted her brother.

* * *

"Jacob- Jake!" Quil and Embry were shaking him.

"Hmmmm." That was Jacob. Leah grabbed him by his shoulders. "Jacob- wake up! Paul's eating all your snacks!" She screamed in his ear.

Jacob launched awake. "What- wh-"

"Nessie!"

"She's fine- she's here." Leah said abruptly. "Jake!" Nessie launched herself at him.

"Okay, seeing as you're awake," Rosalie growled. "There's a big fight going on- but there's spells. So, keep Nessie out of trouble."

"Where's Seth?" Leah demanded. "With Adsila, fighting."

* * *

Seth leapt upwards onto the stands as the spell missed him by inches. Adsila apparated up to him, and cast a spell at a wizard on the stands. Seth threw a heavy chunk of… Something at one wizard while Adsila apparated behind another and knocked him out from behind. She apparated back to Seth and together they moved upwards, taking out the enemies at the stand.

They were relentless.

As they took down the last wizards together, Adsila looked at Seth. "Thank you." Seth opened his mouth to say something but down below, the fight was still going on.

"I can help Keme." He insisted. Though technically Keme was taking on eight wizards at once and did not seem to be losing.

Adsila nodded. "I'll apparate." They disapparated.

The masked witch started chanting. Soon a silvery magical dome much like the one at the Battle of Hogwarts sealed the stadium in.

"Madame President, Minister Shacklebolt," she said to Kingsley and Valentina Vázquez. "Please station aurors outside. I have a feeling more will be getting in. And these ones don't care if they die."

The thunder and lightning appeared. It signalled the arrival of…

"Sigurd." The masked witch smiled, at the ridiculously handsome man with jet-black, lustrous hair and silvery-green eyes and a snake-shaped pupil in one of them. "We need your help."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello to you all!

Normally I don't like posting author's notes but this is VERY IMPORTANT! I started this fic in September 2016. After reading, re-reading and reviewing I can honestly say that while I still like the concept of a powerful, even strong Native American presence in magical USA, and encounters with the wolf pack in Forks, I think I could honestly do better. I've started redoing some works, and I want your vote and opinion: should I erase this story entirely and start over or put up a new, revised version alongside this one?

Please let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again- I promise this is the last Author's Note I intend to do:

Just saying that I've made a decision- when these notes go down, I'm putting the next chapters up, and I am finishing this story (when I can), but I do have a revised copy of this story in progress, if you're interested, which I believe will be better (and less cringe-worthy)

There will be differences, like Harry, the gang and their families having a major role in the story (but with their own storyline), and Adsila being utterly different- honestly, on second thought it would be a disaster to put her and Seth together, so he's imprinting on someone else. It's not just her characterisation is bad- like she's part new and naive and part experienced- making her anyone's imprintée would be a bad idea. She would either fight it for the rest of her life, causing chaos in her relationship with him and the pack, or be completely subservient to her imprinter, cosy and mollycoddled, sheltered, completely protected but utterly naive and inexperienced.

What Seth needs is someone who isn't going to fight him, or be subservient, but someone who moves in the same wavelength, someone he respects, before he admires and worships the ground she walks upon. Maybe he will imprint but it won't be with Adsila. If that happens they might just be the first imprinted couple to divorce- and while I wouldn't mind that happening to a wolf who deserves it, or to a pairing that's utterly wrong- like Quil and Claire, Jacob and Nessie- Seth is kind of too nice for such things.

And then there's the plot- oh the plot, what was I thinking?! No spoilers for the other story, I don't regret the action and intrigue, but good grief, it's just too much.


End file.
